Closer
by NaiRK
Summary: Edward e Bella são atores em início de carreira e pouco conhecidos. Até que são colocados para atuar juntos como o par romântico de um filme de baixo orçamento que acontece de virar um blockbuster. Qualquer semelhança não será mera coincidência... Co autora - AnnaP.
1. Chapter 1

**CLOSER**

**AUTORAS: Nai e AnnaP**

* * *

Edward e Bella são atores em início de carreira e pouco conhecidos. Até que são colocados para atuar juntos como o par romântico de um filme de baixo orçamento que acontece de virar um blockbuster.

A vida deles vira de ponta cabeça quando cada passo deles passa a ser seguido. Rumores de um romance fora das telas explodem nos tablóides e revistas de fofocas e Bella tem que lidar com um namorado de dois anos e uma inesperada atração por seu colega de elenco.

O sucesso de _Closer_ faz com que o estúdio o transforme em uma série e mais três filmes levarão nosso casal de protagonistas a ter que lidar com um relacionamento turbulento, fãs obcecados pelo romance dentro e fora das telas, e a perseguição implacável da imprensa. Poderá essa história de amor sobreviver?

Qualquer semelhança não será mera coincidência...

**Capítulo 1 **

**BELLA**

Por que será que eu estava indecisa? Era só mais uma festa com o pessoal do elenco, jeans e camiseta funcionariam muito bem. Mas lá estava eu, na frente do armário do meu quarto de hotel tentando decidir o que vestir.

Meia hora mais tarde, uma cama repleta de roupas descartadas, de jeans e camiseta fui para a festa de encerramento de _Closer_.

Estava com uma sensação esquisita, uma certa melancolia. Convivemos por meses durante as gravações e agora estávamos nos despedindo. Era estranho. Já sentia falta dos meus novos amigos. Sim era isso, nos tornamos amigos. Uns mais que outros, é certo. _Um_mais que todos.

E foi entrar e dar de cara com ELE com uma cerveja na mão, um pé escorado na parede, lindo. Juntei-me aos outros que estavam próximos ao bar e entrei na conversa fiada deles, porém, minha mente estava distante. Bem, não tão distante. Do outro lado da boate para ser mais precisa. Edward me encarava da mesma forma descarada de sempre, embora faltasse o seu sorriso torto que eu secretamente adorava.

Depois de um tempo, ele se juntou a nós e parecia o Edward de sempre, falando besteira e fazendo palhaçada. Comemoramos, bebemos, alguns além da conta, Rosalie chorou (de bêbada) dizendo que iria sentir nossa falta, enfim... Duas da manhã eu estava farta daquele circo e fui ao banheiro antes voltar para meu hotel.

Saí do banheiro em um corredor escuro e senti um par de mãos em minha cintura me empurrando em direção à parede. O susto foi tão grande que nem consegui gritar. Nem deu tempo, pois sua boca estava na minha no mesmo instante em um beijo cheio de urgência, paixão, loucura. Senti sua língua explorando a minha boca, se enroscando na minha. Quando viu que não apresentei resistência, levou uma mão à minha nuca e me puxou mais para perto dele, me desgrudando da parede, e pressionando minha cintura junto à dele. Deus, ele estava muito excitado e meu reflexo foi gemer em sua boca. Meu gemido o despertou do transe e ele se afastou de imediato.

"Um beijo de despedida" Ele disse.

"Edward eu..." Não tive tempo de terminar a frase. Ele me deixou naquele corredor e sumiu. Voltei para o bar e não o encontrei mais.  
"Jake, você viu Edward?"  
"Já foi. Disse que o vôo dele sai às onze horas da manhã e que precisava dormir."

Não pensei no que iria fazer. Dei um rápido tchau para todos, peguei um táxi e dei o endereço do hotel dele.

O que diabos eu estava fazendo? Eu tinha um namorado me esperando em Los Angeles; e por que eu não estava me sentindo culpada? Não sei. Só sei que estava indo para o quarto de hotel de alguém que não era o meu namorado.

A recepcionista do hotel me olhou como se eu fosse maluca de aparecer àquela hora para visitar alguém, mas pegou o telefone e ligou para o quarto dele mesmo assim.

Eu congelei. E se ele não quisesse me ver?

"Sim senhor, tenho certeza. É esse o nome."

Ele estava duvidando. Não o culpo. Passei todos esses meses fugindo dele e agora estava ali, na recepção do seu hotel, de madrugada e pedindo para ele me receber.

"A senhorita pode subir. Quarto 1302." disse a recepcionista me tirando dos meus devaneios.  
"Obrigada".

Como um elevador pode ser tão rápido? Não consegui pensar no que diria, as portas se abriram para um Edward no corredor com um semblante muito sério.

"Oi" Eu disse. Ele apenas me respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, e se virou andando em direção ao quarto. Fiquei parada por alguns segundos antes de enfim segui-lo.

Tremi com o barulho da porta se fechando, e me virei para olhar para ele. Ele se se encostou à porta e escorregou um pouco para baixo, colocando uma mão no bolso e a outra no cabelo. Aproximei-me dele, deixando nossos rostos da mesma altura, mas ele olhava para longe por cima do meu ombro.

"Edward?" Chamei, mas ele não se virou para olhar para mim, continuava a encarar o nada.  
"Ok, se você vai me ignorar, eu vou embora. Não sei mesmo que merda vim fazer aqui." Passei a mão no rosto, e continuei a falar com minha voz abafada pelas minhas mãos. "Será que você poderia, pelo menos, sair da porta para eu passar?"

Tirei a mão do rosto, e cruzei os braços mostrando que estava falando sério. Ao invés de se mover para dar passagem, ele se inclinou para frente, e encostou a testa na minha.

"Desculpa."

Descruzei os braços e lentamente levei minhas mãos até seu rosto, levantando-o, e fazendo Edward olhar para mim.

"Você está desculpado."  
"Não vai, ok?!" E havia alguma forma de sair dali agora? Não!  
"Depende de você falar comigo, e ouvir o que eu tenho para dizer."

Edward tirou minhas mãos do seu rosto, e me levou, de mãos dadas, até a cama. Eu fui me sentar apoiada na cabeceira, com as pernas esticadas, e ele ficou com o corpo virado de frente para mim, com as pernas ainda para fora da cama.

"Você acabou de dizer que não tinha merda nenhuma para fazer aqui, e agora tem algo para me contar?" Ele falou sério, me encarando.  
"Edward, eu estou confusa, ok?!"  
"Confusa?"  
"É, confusa. Eu... A... Acho..." Comecei a gaguejar, Edward riu.  
"Bella, fica calma. Você está assim por minha causa. Desculpa, eu não devia..."

Antes que ele falasse a besteira que estava saindo, o interrompi.

"Edward, você devia sim. Aquele beijo foi... Uau!" Sorri sem graça, e desviei os olhos dele quando vi o lindo sorriso que ele abriu ao ouvir minhas palavras.  
"Eu não quis te pressionar nem nada do tipo, Bella. Eu só... Não sei, eu agi." Ele levou uma mão ao pescoço, e ficou nervosamente mexendo com os dedos, se arranhando.  
"Não precisa se explicar, Edward." Falei e puxei sua mão do pescoço, ele a apoiou na cama, ao lado das minhas pernas. "Eu sei o que você sente por mim e... Eu preciso dizer que... Bem, é recíproco. Quer dizer, eu gosto de você. Mas você é meu amigo, e eu tenho um namorado, que eu já nem sei mais o que sinto por ele, mas ainda sim, namorado..."  
"Bella..."  
"Não, espera um pouco, deixa eu falar tudo logo." Ele assentiu, e eu fui em frente. "Eu gosto de você, acho até que estou apaixonada por você, mas... Eu tenho um namorado. E não sei o que fazer em relação a isso."  
"Mande-o para a casa do caralho!" Eu ri do comentário de Edward enquanto ele se levantava da cama passando a mão pelo cabelo.

"Não é dele que estou falando. Estou falando do que eu sinto por você. De nós."  
"Existe um nós?" Ele falou parando no meio do quarto e segurando o riso.  
"Acho que sim. Quer dizer, sim. Depois que você me beijou eu tive certeza. Eu nunca me senti daquela forma beijando o... Enfim! Eu... Senta aqui, Edward." Encolhi minhas pernas, cruzando-as, e ele se sentou como estava antes.

Eu estava nervosa. Muito! Mas olhei para os olhos de Edward me fitando com expectativa, e respirei fundo, deixando as palavras fluírem e expressarem o que eu sentia.

"Bem, eu estou apaixonada por você sim e... Não dá para negar, nem para esconder. Eu procuro seu rosto no meio das pessoas, eu me lembro das suas piadas, e fico rindo sozinha, eu sonho com você, e acordo triste porque você não está comigo. É um comportamento um tanto quanto estranho para quem já tem namorado, e eu não posso mais fingir que é apenas porque você se tornou um grande amigo e eu sinto sua falta. É um sentimento maior Edward. E eu não quero fugir dele, eu quero enfrentar. Não quero mais acordar resmungando porque estou sozinha, eu quero viver o meu sonho. Eu quero você."

Parei de falar, e dei um tempo para que ele absorvesse tudo.

Eu saí hoje para uma simples festa de encerramento, e acabei aqui, no quarto de Edward Cullen me declarando. Mas não podia ser de outro modo. Ou seria hoje, ou muito em breve.

Edward passava a mão no cabelo, e abria a boca, fechando-a em seguida, pensando no que iria falar.

"Eu fico feliz por ouvir isso, Bella. Muito! Você não faz idéia do quão rápido meu coração bate nesse momento. Mas eu preciso saber, o que vamos fazer com isso? Porque eu nunca escondi de você o que sinto. Que eu quero você para mim. Mas eu ainda não posso relaxar e apreciar o momento. Minha felicidade só vai ser total quando você for minha. Quando eu puder tê-la em meus braços sem culpa. Eu quero ficar do seu lado sem precisar me segurar quando quiser tocar em você, não quero mais ter que olhar para o telefone e duvidar se posso ligar para ouvir sua voz..."

Antes que ele pudesse terminar o que tinha para falar, eu o interrompi.

"Eu... Eu vou... Bem, eu preciso terminar com Mike."

Olhei para Edward tenso na minha frente, e comecei a ficar com medo do que ele iria falar.

"Você... faria, isso?"  
"Por que não? É sério Edward, meu namoro não anda bem. E eu quero realmente ficar com você."  
"Mas, terminar um namoro de dois anos, não é fácil."  
"Se está tão cético quando à isso, por que me beijou então? Edward, ouça o que eu estou falando aqui. Preste atenção!"

Coloquei minhas mãos no rosto dele, e me inclinei para frente.

"Eu não tenho mais um namoro saudável faz tempo, e é por sua causa, porque você me encantou, e me deixou apaixonada. A única pessoa que eu quero nesse momento é você. Foda-se os dois anos! Eu nunca senti essa paixão em todos esses anos, e sei que não vou sentir."  
"Eu não..."  
"Você sim Edward, acredita em mim! Eu quero você, você!"

Falei e o puxei para frente, esmagando nossos lábios.

O início do beijo foi estranho, Edward não quis se entregar e resistiu aos meus pedidos para entrar em sua boca. Mas eu insisti, e finalmente ele envolveu os braços na minha cintura, e me empurrou até eu ficar contra o colchão. Seu corpo pressionou o meu, e eu sentia aquele homem todo em cada célula minha. Em cada centímetro.

Eu enrosquei minhas mãos na nuca dele, puxando-o mais para perto, e senti sua excitação em mim novamente.

"Toque-me, Edward."

Ele tirou uma das mãos que apoiava seu corpo, e começou a deslizá-la pela lateral do meu corpo. Eu já estava quente, mas sentir seu toque elevou minha temperatura ao dobro. Comecei a respirar com dificuldade, e sentia o suor escorrer pelo meu corpo.

O calor se concentrou no meu ventre quando Edward levou sua mão por baixo da minha camiseta, e começou a acariciar minha barriga.

Ele a subiu mais um pouco, e tocou meu seio por cima do sutiã. Mordi seu lábio em resposta, e ele soltou uma porra de um grunhido que, eu juro, fez a umidade da minha calcinha ultrapassar a renda, e chegar à calça jeans.

Eu já estava sem sutiã por baixo da camiseta, e Edward com seu peito nu. As coisas começaram a ficar mais sérias, e eu tive que parar antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma que me fizesse sentir ainda mais culpada amanhã. Eu queria me entregar a ele. Muito! Mas queria preservar esse momento para depois, queria me entregar sem ter preocupações rondando minha cabeça. Queria que quando isso acontecesse, fosse a primeira de muitas vezes. Um momento nosso, definitivo para o nosso amor.

"Eu vou acertar minhas coisas com o Mike. Eu só preciso de um tempo. Para conversar com ele, terminar tudo."  
"E depois?"  
"E depois, a gente pode terminar isso aqui." Falei, e não resisti, avancei com o quadril para frente, e rocei na ereção dele.  
"Merda, Bella! Eu também concordo em esperar, mas se você fizer isso de novo, vai ficar meio difícil."  
"E você acha que apertar a minha bunda, e sugar meus seios dessa maneira vai te ajudar em alguma coisa?"  
"Cala a boca!" Ele riu, e levou sua boca para o meu seio esquerdo, passando a língua em volta do meu mamilo, e mordendo levemente. Eu gemi, e ele voltou a olhar para o meu rosto. "Isso não está me incomodando nem um pouco."  
"Imagino!"

**EDWARD**

Que porra de bip é esse? Virei de barriga para cima na cama, e estiquei o braço pegando a primeira merda que estivesse vibrando no criado mudo.

Se meus olhos estavam enxergando direito em meio à névoa de sono, era uma mensagem. Abri aquela merda inconveniente - meu despertador não havia nem tocado ainda e já tinha gente perturbando - e fui ler.

Caralho! Era o celular de Bella! E, puta que pariu!, era uma mensagem do Mike. Dizendo que não via a hora de encontrá-la. E que... "Que merda é essa? Eles vão morar juntos?" Falei alto demais, e olhei para o lado para ver se Bella havia acordado, mas ela nem se moveu. Larguei o celular em cima da mesa de qualquer jeito, e saí da cama.

Ela não podia estar fazendo aquilo comigo. Não era verdade! Olhei para Bella dormindo, seu rosto perfeito tão sereno no travesseiro, a maneira como ela dormiu abraçada a mim, a cabeça contra o meu peito, nossos sussurros e confissões antes de adormecermos. Ela não seria capaz de me enganar daquela maneira. Mas a mensagem estava ali. Eu li! Não deveria, mas li! Ninguém vai morar com o namorado se não o ama. E Bella ia.

Senti uma dor no coração, e minha respiração começou a falhar. Como um ser tão perfeito havia me enganado dessa forma? Eu havia aberto meu coração a ela mais de uma vez. Havia me declarado e mostrado o quanto ela era importante para mim. E agora eu me sentia usado. Eu a ouvi, acreditei nela, e me fodi!

Foda-se!

Bella me enganou e eu não podia deixar isso barato. Se ela tinha intenção de morar com o outro lá, por que mentiu para mim? Por que me deu esperanças? E por que eu acreditei? Merda, merda, merda!

Não consegui mais olhar para ela ali. Fiz o mínimo de movimento possível no quarto, e arrumei as minhas coisas. Não faltava muito tempo para eu acordar, afinal, e eu fui pedir refugio no quarto de Royce, meu agente. Ele olhou para a minha cara já sabendo de alguma coisa, mas ignorou qualquer comentário, e me deixou entrar. Bom para ele, não estava com paciência para gracinhas hoje.

-8-

Os dias se passaram, e eu ignorei todo e qualquer sinal de Isabella. Eu não podia, de forma alguma, aceitar aquele tipo de coisa. Se ela achou engraçado, eu não achei.

Era a noite de estreia de _Closer_em Los Angeles e, como bom profissional, eu continuaria comparecendo aos eventos relacionados ao filme, e continuaria a manter nosso bom relacionamento diante das câmeras. Mas por trás delas, as coisas seriam diferentes agora. Relacionamento estritamente profissional. Nada mais de amizade com pessoas que querem me sacanear. Principalmente ela. Que de todos, eu achei era a que mais me entendia. Era a última que eu achei que fosse fazer uma coisa dessas. Mas não tem problema, eu vou ser forte, vou reprimir o meu amor e, infelizmente, deixá-lo morrer dentro de mim. Vai ser difícil, mas eu não vou deixar que ela veja que conseguiu me sacanear. Não posso!

Tapete vermelho cheio de fotógrafos e fãs loucos por fotos minhas com Bella. Era tudo que eu não precisava hoje. Passei a mão no cabelo demonstrando o nervoso que sentia, e as fãs na grade ao meu lado começaram a gritar. Ótimo, agora nem mais um simples gesto eu posso fazer. Ignorei sutilmente, e me virei para o lado oposto. Maldita hora! Bella estava passando acompanhada por sua trupe. A única coisa que eu via, eram seus belos olhos castanhos destacados pela maquiagem. Linda! Simplesmente linda! Ela passou os olhos pelos meus, olhando para longe, e eu notei que estava olhando para ela por tempo demais. Comecei a andar para fugir dali e espairecer os pensamentos, mas fui puxado pelo braço, e levado para o último lugar que eu queria estar.

Coloquei minha mão na cintura de Bella, e fingi que meu corpo não estava desesperadamente pedindo pelo dela. Rimos para as câmeras, e fizemos as poses que eles pediam. Tudo correu muito bem, até o momento que tivemos que nos olhar. Fixei meus olhos no dela, e sorri como um bobo. Que merda que eu não conseguia resistir a ela! Tentei por várias vezes segurar o riso, mas minha boca parecia que tinha vontade própria. Pelo menos ela ria também. Estava atuando muito bem, fingindo que era minha amiga.

Nesse momento desejei poder ser frio também. Desejei poder fingir meu sorriso, e não amá-la. Não eu não desejaria não amá-la, desejaria não sofrer. Isso sim. Tirar esse aperto do meu coração, esse peso de toneladas que parece esmagar o meu peito.

Uma corja de assistentes e similares começou a falar, e eu dei graças que as fotos com Bella haviam acabado. Tirei rapidamente o meu braço, que não queria sair da cintura dela, e tentei me afastar. Em vão. O filme era nosso, nós tínhamos que aparecer juntos.

Observei-a por um momento enquanto estava parada próxima a mim, e fiquei assustado com o quão normal ela estava. Eu, o oposto, estava uma pilha de nervos. Tentava desviar os olhos dela, mas uma porra de um ímã me puxava de volta, eu acabava em transe olhando para ela. Enquanto isso, Bella estava lá, com aquelas porras daquelas pernas maravilhosas de fora, ignorando minha presença. Agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A noite terminou comigo enchendo a cara na After Party depois de ter saído do cinema no meio da exibição do filme. Não teve olhares roubados, não teve beijo em corredor, não teve amasso em quarto de hotel. Teve apenas um Edward Cullen puto e precisando urgentemente de um banheiro para mijar.

Agora eram mais alguns trabalhos de divulgações e uma porra de uma viagem para o Japão. Sinto que essa viagem vai foder com os meus nervos.

* * *

**Então... quem vai embarcar nessa viagem comigo e com a Ana?**

**Volto amanhã com mais!**

**Só a título de curiosidade... Eu escrevo Bella e Ana escreve - de forma perfeita - os POVs Edward, então lembrem-se dela em seus reviews!**

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

**BELLA**

Como foi que uma noite perfeita terminou assim? Comigo acordando sozinha no quarto dele. Edward sumiu em algum momento da noite sem que eu notasse, levando todos os seus pertences. Ele simplesmente me ignorou dormindo em sua cama. Algo estava muito errado. Mas eu não tinha tempo para pensar agora, meu voo sairia em duas horas e nem no hotel certo eu estava. Guardei minhas dúvidas e minha decepção em algum lugar e fui para o meu hotel arrumar minhas coisas.  
Enquanto estava sentada em minha mala, tentando sem sucesso fechá-la, deixei que algumas lágrimas escapassem. Não podia acreditar que fui tão idiota e me declarei apaixonada por alguém que só queria uma noite de diversão.  
Tudo pronto, enxuguei minhas lágrimas e decidi que iria tratar a noite passada exatamente como ele: diversão. O problema eram suas palavras e gestos que não saíam da minha memória. Então um barulho me tirou dos meus pensamentos, o sinal de mensagem no meu celular. Abri e vi que era de Rosálie dizendo que me ligaria em alguns dias para tomarmos um café ou algo do tipo. Suspirei sem ânimo algum. Rosalie estava meio grude ultimamente. Foi então que percebi uma mensagem de Mike que eu não tinha visto.

_**Amor não vejo a hora de te ver. Sinto muito a sua falta. Agora com você de volta a Los Angeles finalmente vamos poder procurar uma casa só nossa. Não vejo a hora de acordar ao seu lado todos os dias... te amo. Me liga pra dizer que horas seu voo chega.**_

Quando li aquilo meu sangue ferveu e finalmente soube o que aconteceu. Ele tinha lido aquela maldita mensagem. E entendeu tudo errado. Meu coração idiota começou a ter esperanças.

"Para com isso sua burra."

Ok agora eu estava falando sozinha. Mas e se ele leu mesmo a minha mensagem? Deve estar pensando o quê de mim? Bem isso eu iria descobrir. Ninguém nunca me dispensou assim como se eu fosse uma qualquer.

Mas primeiro Mike.

Com Edward ou sem Edward, eu tinha que admitir que meu namoro esfriou; não, morreu mesmo. Eu não me imaginava mais com Mike. Quando foi que ficou assim? Por que eu não enxerguei antes? Simplesmente porque eu me recusava a admitir que aquelas merdas de sites de fofocas estavam, de alguma maneira certos. Não que eu e Edward estivéssemos mesmo juntos, mas eu queria e muito.

Meu celular me trouxe de volta à realidade e era Phill, meu agente me esperando lá em baixo para irmos para o aeroporto.

Tentei não pensar muito durante o voo, sem sucesso, e ganhei uma baita dor de cabeça. Acho que por falta de uma noite bem dormida. Mas muito bem aproveitada. Não via a hora de chegar em casa. Eu precisava de colinho de mãe.

"Mãe! Cheguei!"

"Olha a minha garotinha chegou."

"Mãe, garotinha é um pouco demais, não acha?"

"Se contente com garotinha. Eu poderia ter te chamado de meu bebê."

"Ok! Para com essa merda. Me dá um abraço."

"Olha a língua menina! Vem cá!"

"Onde está todo mundo?"  
"Espalhados por Los Angeles, mas prometeram estar em casa para um jantar em família."

"Desde quando tem essa frescura aqui em casa?"

"Desde que a minha garotinha está em casa e está todo mundo com saudades."

"Quem é você e o que fez com a minha mãe?"

"Vem vamos subir com as suas coisas e abrir essa mala que com certeza só tem roupa suja aí dentro." - Minha mãe disse sorrindo com um braço sobre meus ombros.

"Ok. Eu estou querendo mesmo falar com você mãe. Preciso de uns conselhos."

"É Edward, não é?"

"Como você..."

"Você demorou mesmo todo esse tempo para perceber, ou estava se fazendo de durona?"

"Acho que um pouco dos dois. Mãe, o que eu faço?"

"Seja honesta. Principalmente com você mesma."

"Ok, já tenho a resposta. Valeu mãe."

"Vai dar tudo certo. Tira essa ruguinha da testa e vai tomar um banho. Daqui a pouco o Mike estará aqui."

"Bem, vou ter que encarar de qualquer maneira, então que seja hoje. Eu só não sei como fazer isso, mãe."

"Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo, Bella e lembre-se que antes de ser seu namorado, ele era seu amigo."  
"Ok! Vou para o banho. Se ele chegar, diz que eu estou aqui esperando por ele."

"Certo. Estarei no meu escritório. Tenho um projeto para terminar." Disse ela, já fechando a porta do meu quarto e me deixando com meus pensamentos.

Eu não tinha mesmo idéia de como fazer aquilo. Mas teria que ser feito. Mike não merecia ser enganado. Mas as coisas entre a gente estavam estranhas há algum tempo e eu tenho certeza que ele tinha percebido.

Quando saí do banheiro Mike estava deitado na minha cama com os braços atrás da cabeça. Ele tinha uma expressão despreocupada e sorriu quando me viu. Caminhei até ele e me ajoelhei ao seu lado. Ele se sentou imediatamente e me puxou para a cama ao seu lado. Aproximou devagar seu rosto do meu e quando nossos lábios se tocaram eu me afastei.

"O que houve, baby?" Ele me olhava como se tivesse levado um tapa.

Ok. Eu faria. Eu estava prestes a quebrar o coração do meu primeiro amor e me sentia a pior pessoa da face da terra, mas eu não voltaria atrás na minha decisão. Eu não o amava mais, não como homem. Eu o sentia como era quando nos conhecemos, apenas um grande amigo.

"Mike, algumas coisas mudaram e você sabe disso. Eu não..."  
"É por causa dele não é?"

"Eu queria poder dizer que não, mas você merece que eu seja sincera. Sim eu acho que estou gostando de Edward."

"E você está disposta a abrir mão de algo que construímos juntos há tanto tempo por uma aventura com seu novo colega?"

"Não é isso, Mike. Eu nem sei se a gente vai ficar juntos, mas eu não posso ficar com você pensando em outra pessoa. Você merece mais."

"Eu mereço mais... muito boa essa."

"Mike, não dificulta mais as coisas, por favor."

"Não se preocupe, não vou ficar no seu caminho, mas saiba que você está trocando uma relação de dois anos por uma noite. Porque é isso que você terá. Uma noite. E no dia seguinte, ele irá te dizer que é melhor vocês continuarem apenas amigos e vai fingir que nunca te levou para a cama como ele fez com Rose e sei lá com quantas mais. Ele não leva nenhuma mulher à sério Bella e você será apenas mais uma."

Certo, aquelas palavras me feriram. Eu não esperava uma reação assim. Esperava que ele gritasse, me xingando de alguma coisa, mas ele falou de uma forma tão calma, sequer alterou o tom de voz, e eu fiquei com raiva. Talvez por medo que ele tivesse razão, afinal, Edward sumiu sem deixar rastros na noite passada. Mas eu tinha que acreditar que ele fez isso pensando que eu o tinha enganado. Porém, se Mike estivesse certo, eu já tinha tido a minha noite, mesmo que não tivesse rolado sexo. Contudo eu não voltaria atrás. Respirei fundo, tentando sem sucesso controlar a minha raiva.

"Mike, se uma noite é o que eu vou ter, então eu vou tratar de aproveitá-la. Não é qualquer uma que tem a chance de passar uma noite com Edward Cullen e se eu tiver a minha, não vou desperdiçá-la."

Eu fui cruel, mas ele me deixou com raiva e quando eu fico com raiva eu despejo tudo sem pensar nas consequências. Mike apenas suspirou, se levantou e foi em direção à porta.

"Você está tomando a decisão errada, mas você terá que enxergar sozinha a burrada que está fazendo. Tchau Bella."

"Eu sinto muito." Disse quase sussurrando.

Ele bateu a porta do quarto com um pouco mais de força que o necessário e eu finalmente desabei chorando por Mike e por Edward.

Os dias passavam lentamente, porém eu tinha muitos assuntos para resolver inclusive um novo filme, e eu estava realmente empolgada para brincar de roqueira dos anos setenta. Edward não atendeu nenhuma das minhas ligações e no quinto dia eu desisti de ligar. A premiere do filme seria em cinco dias e ele não teria como me evitar. Mike não apareceu mais, nem me ligou sequer uma vez. Com Rosalie, as coisas foram um pouco diferentes. Ela fazia questão de me dar o roteiro de Edward pelos bares e boates de Chicago até que eu estourei com ela. Rosalie fazia isso porque era amiga de Mike, pelo menos era o que eu achava.

"Mãe, esse vestido não está estranho? Sei lá, vermelho preto e branco numa peça só..."

"Para de besteira menina. E desde quando você se importa com isso? Você está linda."

"Estou nervosa. Mãe, essa coisa de tapete vermelho está me deixando histérica."

"Você está assim porque verá Edward. O que aconteceu? Vocês não se viram mais."

"Deixa quieto, mãe."

"Ok! Não falo mais nada e agora vai que está na hora."

Dizer que eu estava gelada não era nenhum exagero. Noite de premiere já me deixa nervosa, e ainda reencontrar Edward e ter que posar com ele para centenas de fotos fazendo cara de casalzinho feliz depois do que aconteceu me deixava sem chão. Eu sei que não teríamos tempo nem clima para conversa hoje e nem sei se ele iria querer conversar comigo, para começar.

Então era noite de atuar e isso eu sei fazer. Ok, a quem eu estava querendo enganar? Não conseguiria atuar com Edward. Tenho certeza que no momento em que eu colocasse meus olhos nele, esqueceria que ele me deixou sozinha lá naquele quarto e não atendeu a nenhuma das minhas ligações. Ele me desarma e eu odeio isso. Odeio me sentir fraca. E é exatamente assim que eu fico perto de Edward Cullen. Porém, ele não precisa saber.

O motorista me avisou que tínhamos chegado então respirei fundo e desci sorridente. Havia muita gente esperando por um autógrafo ou uma foto com alguém do elenco. Fui até lá, contentei alguns fãs e caminhei em direção ao bendito tapete onde muitos jornalistas já esperavam. Parei para responder algumas perguntas sobre o filme e os flashes dispararam vindos de todos os lados. Estava mais tranquila depois de ver alguns colegas por ali, então ouvi gritos histéricos. Ele havia chegado.

Como é que um homem consegue ficar tão lindo assim porra! Edward estava todo de preto, os cabelos naquela bagunça de sempre... respira Bella. Ele caminhou em minha direção, pois os fotógrafos já gritavam por uma foto do casal de protagonistas. Senti sua mão de leve em minha cintura e sorri para as câmeras sem dizer nada. Ele também não falou.

"Olhem um para o outro!" Gritou algum engraçadinho.

Virei lentamente, acho que nem respirar eu estava conseguindo, e então aconteceu. Ele me encarou sorrindo e eu vi algo em seus olhos. Edward me olhava de forma carinhosa.

"Boa noite, Isabella." Ele me disse frio.

O que eu havia visto em seus olhos desapareceu por completo. Ficamos uns 10 minutos fazendo pose de casal feliz e então alguém nos levou para dentro do teatro. Imediatamente sua mão saiu da minha cintura e Edward se afastou de mim. Não o vi o resto da maldita noite. Já estava de saco cheio daquela palhaçada e fui embora antes de terminar a exibição do filme. Não estava com clima para festa. Bom, eu não esperava nada de diferente. Mas doeu senti-lo assim tão frio e distante. Mas eu não iria desistir assim tão rápido. Não sem ele saber que eu não o enganei. Passei a noite no meu quarto traçando planos. No Japão ele iria me ouvir. Eu tinha ainda algum tempo para criar coragem novamente.

_Que saco Edward_.

Eu nunca fiz isso. Porém quando eu entro em uma briga, eu tenho que ganhar. Japão, me aguarde.

* * *

**Beijos, Nai e Ana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alerta de substâncias cítricas!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

**BELLA**

O despertador me tirou dos meus sonhos. Quem foi o sem noção que marcou meu vôo às 6:30 da manhã? Sim foi o meu agente.

Pelo menos eu tive a grande idéia de arrumar as malas na noite anterior, então tomei um banho rápido para ver se acordava, vesti uma calça jeans surrada e minha amada camiseta furada do Ramones e completei o look com meus velhos All Stars. Ah, e meus óculos, claro, a fim de esconder a cara amassada. Peguei meu celular e iPod e desci. O taxi chegou dez minutos depois e em pouco tempo despachava minha bagagem no aeroporto de Los Angeles. Logo estava dentro do avião com os fones no ouvido e uma cara de tédio sem tamanho. Um dia inteiro dentro de um avião não é bem a minha idéia de diversão.

Cheguei ao Japão já estava escuro e fui direto para o hotel. Ainda bem porque se tivesse algum compromisso hoje... sem chance. Precisava urgentemente de um banho, um hambúrguer com fritas e coca-cola e cama.

Nessa ordem.

Quando me deitei deixei minha mente vagar pelos corredores do hotel e me perguntei se ele já estaria aqui e em que andar...

_Controle-se, Bella. Faz um mês que ele te deixou em um quarto bem parecido com esse e sumiu do mapa sem deixar rastro. Um pouquinho de amor próprio de vez quando é bom._

Dormi cedo para logo cedo passar pela coletiva com a imprensa. Na manhã seguinte, estava descansada pelas longas horas de sono, me arrumei e desci para tomar café com os outros. Minhas mãos começaram a suar.

_Ok, quando foi que eu me tornei uma menininha patética?_

Só porque iria encontrá-lo estava quase roendo as unhas. Olhei meu reflexo no espelho do elevador e fiz minha melhor "bitch face".

"Agora sim, a Bella que eu conheço." Falei olhando para o espelho.

Entrei no restaurante do hotel e lá estava ele LINDO, sentado ao lado de Jacob rindo de alguma besteira.

Jake me cumprimentou daquele jeito estabanado dele e Edward me disse um simples "Oi" com um sorriso forçado nos lábios. As risadas cessaram e o café da manhã seguiu desconfortavelmente silencioso.

A coletiva de imprensa foi no próprio hotel e durante todo o tempo ele agiu como meu colega de trabalho. Eu não estava preparada para isso. Esperava um Edward frio e distante, não amigável e gentil. Senti que iria desabar a qualquer momento na frente de centenas de repórteres. Jacob pareceu perceber que algo estava errado, pois ficou o tempo todo perguntando se eu estava bem. Minha vontade era de sair correndo. Depois de duas longas horas fomos dispensados, porém, antes de me arrumar para a festa que aconteceria mais tarde, ainda tive que encarar um ensaio fotográfico para uma revista local.

Eu cheguei na festa atrasada, de propósito. Queria que ele já estivesse lá para me ver chegar vestindo o que eu escolhi pensando nele. Era longo, branco de um ombro só, muito bonito. Precisava usar de todas as armas disponíveis.

Doce ilusão.

A primeira coisa que vi foi uma loura pendurada nele. Eles riam e conversavam animados, não vi carícias nem nada demais, mas se eu o conhecia bem, ele não faria isso em público. Aproximei-me e o que vi fez meu sangue ferver. Edward colocou discretamente nas mãos dela o cartão-chave do seu quarto, dizendo que a encontraria lá em dez minutos. Ele foi bem claro, com certeza queria que eu visse e ouvisse muito bem. Ele queria me atingir e conseguiu. Mas o fato só serviu para eu começar a colocar meu plano em prática.

Saí da festa - que era na cobertura do hotel - sem que ninguém me visse e esperei por ela no corredor. É, meu quarto era ao lado do dele. Coincidência? Claro que não.

Não demorou muito e ouvi o barulho do elevador e em seguida o dos saltos da sandália que ela usava. Ela até que era bonita, mas usava um vestido amarelo ovo... Eu precisava achar um defeito...

Ela se assustou com a minha presença. Não a condeno, meu semblante não deveria ser dos mais amigáveis.

Fui direto ao assunto.

"Quanto você quer por esse cartão que está na sua bolsa?"

Ela me olhou como se eu tivesse falado grego, mas respondeu depois de alguns segundos.

"Não está a venda."

"Tem certeza?" Falei passando a mão no colar de platina que usava. Num primeiro momento ela arregalou os olhos, mas logo abriu a bolsa e me entregou o cartão, colocando na mesma bolsa o colar. Deu meia volta e partiu em direção ao elevador.

"Boa sorte." Disse olhando por cima dos ombros com um sorriso malicioso.

Não respondi. Estava concentrada tentando criar coragem de entrar no quarto dele novamente, só que desta vez, escondida. Será que ele iria querer me ouvir?

Entrei e fiquei no escuro, apreciando as luzes da cidade pela janela. Meu coração estava pulsando na minha garganta.

Meia hora depois, ouvi a porta abrir e a luz do quarto foi acesa. Virei-me no mesmo instante e encontrei aquele par de hipnotizantes olhos verdes, me olhando como se tivesse dado de cara com a rainha da Inglaterra.

"O que...? Onde está...? Como você entrou aqui?"

"Você não imagina? Eu comprei a chave do seu quarto. Foi bem fácil, na verdade. Ela nem pensou duas vezes."

"Isabella, vá para o seu quarto."

"Não antes de você escutar o que eu tenho a dizer."

Ele respirou fundo duas vezes, visivelmente muito irritado, e repetiu bem devagar:

"Eu já conheço essa história, e eu não gostei do final. Isabella. Vai. Para. O. Seu. Quarto. Porra."

"Não. Eu sei que você leu aquela maldita mensagem e tirou suas próprias conclusões, mas..."

"Para! Eu não quero ouvir! Vá embora!"

"Só saio daqui depois que você me ouvir."

Parado, encostado na porta, ele olhou para o chão, passou as mãos no cabelo com tanta força que eu achei que ele queria arrancar alguns fios.

"Fala."

Aproximei-me. Somente alguns centímetros nos separavam. Senti o seu cheiro e me senti em casa.

"Primeiro: eu nunca tive a intenção de morar com o meu ex-namorado.  
Segundo e mais importante: cada palavra que eu falei naquela noite é verdadeira. Eu não brincaria com você dessa maneira, droga! E você me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu estou falando a verdade."

Edward ergueu a cabeça e me olhou nos olhos, minhas pernas quase falharam. Eu vi uma pontinha de esperança naquele olhar.

"Ex-namorado?"

"Sim. Eu não o vejo desde que nós terminamos, no dia que cheguei do Canadá."

"O que você quer de mim, Bella?"

Ele estava me dando a oportunidade de desfazer aquele engano e eu não desperdiçaria minha chance. Eu estava ali para colocar as cartas na mesa e então, aguardaria sua jogada. Arriscado, eu sei, mas estranhamente eu não estava com medo de me jogar de cabeça nesse precipício que era Edward Cullen.

"Eu quero tudo. Quero seu sorriso sincero, seu abraço caloroso, seu mau humor matinal, seus beijos que me deixam tonta, esses olhos lindos nos meus dizendo que também me quer. Quero dormir e acordar do seu lado, ouvir suas canções. Quero ser sua."

Ele continuou paralisado me olhando, então eu encostei meus lábios nos seus, bem de leve, experimentando. Passei a ponta da língua no seu lábio inferior e ele finalmente reagiu, entrelaçando os dedos nos meus cabelos me puxando de encontro ao seu peito.

O beijo logo se tornou urgente e lutamos pelo controle. Nossa respiração se tornou ofegante e tivemos que nos separar para respirar. Porém, seus lábios não me deixaram. Ele beijou meu pescoço usando a língua com maestria, e desceu deixando rastros de fogo pelos meus ombros expostos. Levei minhas mãos ao cabelo dele e o segurei com força. Ele gemeu, não sei se de dor ou prazer, mas os efeitos em mim foram imediatos. Eu estava entrando em combustão e ele nem havia me tocado ainda.

"Bella... Você não tem idéia do quanto eu te quero. Do quanto eu esperei por esse momento."

"Me faz sua, Edward."

Ele suspirou sorrindo e voltou a me beijar, dessa vez o beijo foi diferente, mas calmo e apaixonado. Suas mãos exploraram as minhas costas bem devagar, e então ele desceu o zíper do meu vestido lentamente.

Fui ao céu com a sensação de suas mãos em minha pele nua.

Acho que eu estava paralisada porque ele pegou minhas mãos, colocando em seu peito.

"Me toca, Bella. Eu quero sentir suas mãos em mim."

Então abri lentamente sua camisa, acariciando-o ao mesmo tempo. Ele tremeu em minhas mãos, e eu sorri satisfeita.

Passei minhas mãos por seus ombros tirando a camisa do meu caminho.

Eu queria apreciá-lo. Sua pele estava quente e seu cheiro me deu água na boca. Edward tirou o meu vestido e me olhou com cobiça.

"Perfeita."

Me pegou no colo e me colocou na cama com cuidado, sua boca continuou explorando minha orelha, desceu pelo pescoço, colo e então chegou aos meus seios passando a língua de leve, saboreando. Eu gemia e suspirava segurando seus cabelos, aproveitando aquela sensação incrível de tê-lo tão perto. Ele tomou meus gemidos como incentivo e começou a sugar e lamber com mais vontade enquanto suas mãos - que passeavam por meu corpo todo - desceram pelo meu estômago, me trazendo sensações incríveis.

Uma das mãos desceu lentamente em direção a minha calcinha e permaneceu ali, brincando por cima da renda fina da peça. Estremeci com o contato mais íntimo, porém não o impedi. Estava adorando tudo aquilo, mas ele estava muito vestido. Sua calça precisava sair do meu caminho. Com ele ajoelhado no meio das minhas pernas o empurrei de leve e ele me olhou surpreso, mas quando viu minhas mãos no botão da sua calça, deu um sorriso sacana e me ajudou ficando de pé ao lado da cama e rapidamente se livrou da incômoda peça. Ficou apenas com a boxer cinza, e um certo volume ali me chamou a atenção. Fiquei de joelhos na cama e me aproximei dele, beijando seu peito, minhas mãos que estavam nas suas costas desceram em direção aos seus quadris e senti um suspiro no meu pescoço.

Ele estava ficando como eu queria.

Desci um pouco mais minhas mãos, criei coragem e o toquei por cima de sua boxer e então ganhei um gemido alto. Comecei a mover a mão lentamente e ele segurou meus cabelos com certa força.

_Ponto para Bella._

Quando tentei acelerar os movimentos, ele segurou meu pulso e me impediu se jogando na cama e me levando junto. Ele agia diferente agora, com mais pressa, me beijou de forma violenta e eu adorei.

Edward voltou a dar atenção à minha calcinha, entrelaçando os dedos nas laterais e a deslizou lentamente pelas minhas pernas. Seus dedos me tocaram de leve e eu vi estrelas jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Bella... olha para mim."

Olhei nos seus olhos e vi fogo ali. Ele intensificou os movimentos, acrescentando mais um dedo à equação, e meu orgasmo me atingiu como uma parede de tijolos. Nunca foi tão forte. Gritei o nome dele me deliciando com as sensações que ele havia me proporcionado.

"Eu preciso de você. Agora ." Edward disse com aquela voz rouca que me tirava os sentidos.

"Estou aqui." Disse sorrindo.

Ele abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e retirou um preservativo rasgou a embalagem com os dentes e me entregou.

"Coloca pra mim?"

Agora eu deveria estar roxa ou azul ou verde. Eu nunca tinha feito isso, mas ele me pediu com um jeitinho que não pude recusar. Eu poderia fazer isso. Sentei de frente para ele e deslizei bem devagar sobre sua ereção arrancando gemidos seus pelo caminho.

Senti-me poderosa.

Edward me deitou novamente, se posicionou entre as minhas pernas e começou a esfregar sua ereção em minha entrada me provocando. Eu empurrei meus quadris contra ele sem pensar.

"Edward, por favor..."

"O que você quer, amor?"

_Ele me chamou de amor? Perdi totalmente a vergonha._

"O que eu quero? Você. Dentro de mim. Agora."

Ele então ele se rendeu e me penetrou lentamente, saboreando o momento.

Ele era grande. Senti-me completa. A sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim era incrível.

Os movimentos eram lentos e profundos e os nossos gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto. Comecei a me mover junto com ele, e encontramos um ritmo perfeito. Porém, depois de certo tempo, eu queria mais.

"Edward..."

"Hum?"

"Mais forte... mais rápido."

Imediatamente ele apoiou as duas mãos na cama, impulsionando os quadris de forma mais brusca contra mim, e meu corpo começou a tremer, precedendo mais um orgasmo. Edward sentiu e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Goza para mim Bella, grita meu nome outra vez."

Como se ele tivesse apertado um botão, eu gozei e gritei seu nome como ele me pediu. Ele me seguiu, gozando logo em seguida urrando como um animal no meu pescoço.

Eu estava leve, parecia que meu corpo flutuava. Era muito diferente do que eu já havia experimentado. Mil vezes melhor e mais intenso.

Depois de alguns minutos, com a respiração um pouco mais calma, ele me olhou carinhosamente, beijou minha testa e sussurrou algo que fez eu me apaixonar um tiquinho ainda mais por ele.

"Minha."

"Sua. Somente sua."

Ele retirou o preservativo, jogando-o em algum canto do quarto, e adormecemos nus e exaustos.

* * *

**Onde estão vocês? Tímidas? Venham! Vocês já sabem a essa altura que eu não mordo... kkkk**

**Sabiam que 137 pessoas estão lendo Closer? 7 comentaram. Onde estão as outras 130? **

**Eu acho que merecemos, já que estamos nos dedicando para postar diariamente aqui... **

**;)**

**Beijos, Nai e Ana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**BELLA**

Despertei aos poucos com uma mão acariciando de leve as minhas costas. As lembranças da noite passada vieram com tudo. Foi perfeito, porém, as palavras que Mike me dissera no dia em que terminamos voltaram para me assombrar. Estava paralisada, com medo de abrir os olhos e encará-lo.

"Bom dia dorminhoca. Eu sei que você está acordada."

"Bom dia." Respondi ainda de olhos fechados.

"Então abre esses olhos lindos."

" Edward..." Reclamei, mas fiz o que ele me pediu.

"O que houve? Por que essa carinha de quem está esperando bronca?"

"Comigo? Nada." Minha voz falhando não convenceu nem a mim mesma.

"Bella, me fala o que está errado."

"Nada, já falei."

"Ok. Vamos começar de novo." Disse perdendo a paciência.

"Bom dia dorminhoca!"

"Para Edward!"

"Então me fala o que você tem. Está arrependida?"

"Não! Não é isso."

"Então me fala, porra!"

"Você vai rir de mim."

"Bella... fala, por favor."

"Eu vou falar. Mas me promete que não vai me interromper, senão eu perco a coragem."

"Quer que eu jure?" Perguntou com um sorriso sacana.

"Ok!" Suspirei derrotada. "Quando terminei com Mike, ele me perguntou se era por sua causa e eu não tinha motivos para mentir, disse que sim. Então, antes de passar pela última vez pela porta do meu quarto, ele disse que eu estava trocando uma relação estável com ele por uma única noite com você. Que no dia seguinte você iria me chutar para fora do seu quarto como fez com todas as outras. Inclusive com a amiga dele, Rosalie. Então eu acordei e estava com um pouquinho de medo que ele tivesse razão."

Edward me encarava com um misto de raiva e surpresa nos olhos e percebi que ele estava tentando se acalmar antes de falar qualquer coisa. Depois de alguns segundos, havia apenas tristeza em seu olhar.

"Bella, por mais que eu queira dizer que aquela amostra grátis de homem está errada, eu não posso. Eu fiz isso. Mas eu quero que você entenda que você é a garota que eu escolhi para mim. Acredite, com você é diferente. Eu quero ficar com você. Você é muito importante para mim."

"Eu sei Edward. Não fica assim. Droga, eu não queria ter falado. Você deve estar pensando que eu estou te cobrando alguma coisa. Eu não estou. Eu quero que você saiba que essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida, e se acontecesse mesmo o que o Mike..."

"Para Bella! Você não é como as outras, e eu quero que você seja minha namorada."

"Namorada? Edward, é sério, você não precisa..." Ele me interrompeu outra vez.  
"Então, você acha que eu lutei por você por quase um ano, para te ter por uma noite? Eu quero que você seja minha. Namorada, sim!"

"Uau, o meu namorado é o cara mais cobiçado do mundo!"

"Isabella, me leva à sério, por favor."

"Quem disse que eu estou brincando? Tem milhares de mulheres lá fora que matariam para estar no meu lugar."

"Então você aceita?" Disse rindo da minha frase anterior.

"É claro, seu bobo. Você duvida?"

"Vai que você estivesse aproveitando sua condição de solteira, passando uma noite com o cara mais cobiçado do mundo..."

"Depois eu que não falo sério." Disse já me dirigindo ao banheiro. Queria beijar muito meu namorado, mas precisava de um banho e uma escova de dentes antes. "Pede o café para a gente, amor!"

"Hum, amor é? Estou começando a gostar dessa coisa de ter uma namorada."

Saí do banho e um café da manhã maravilhoso me esperava junto com meu namorado lindo. Sentei no colo dele e ganhei um beijo na nuca que me deixou arrepiada. Virei-me de frente em seu colo e o beijei na boca, um selinho de leve, provocando.

"Pronto, agora beijei meu namorado."

"Você chama isso de beijo? É assim que eu beijo a minha mãe."

"É? E como você quer que eu te beije então?" Eu o provocava louca para ver onde ele iria.

Edward levou as mãos até a minha cintura, me puxou mais para perto e enfiou a língua na minha boca de uma vez. Levei minhas mãos à sua nuca e me agarrei nele literalmente. Beijávamo-nos como dois sedentos que encontravam água no deserto, suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas, e desciam para a minha cintura e eu já começava a sentir um calor que nada tinha a ver com a temperatura ambiente. Ah, mas esse era um jogo onde dois podem jogar e cheguei mais perto, encostando em seu peito e roçando meus seios cobertos apenas pelo tecido fino da camiseta dele que eu usava, me esfregando literalmente em seu membro já excitado. E adivinha de quem foi a vez de gemer? Jogo empatado.

Ele interrompeu o beijo ofegante e me tirou delicadamente de seu colo.

"Se eu tivesse tempo, você iria se arrepender de me provocar dessa maneira." Disse com aquela voz rouca que molha a minha calcinha de imediato.

"Adoraria me arrepender com você. Mas você tem razão. Temos que nos apressar." Disse já sentando na cadeira ao lado.

"Ok! Mais tarde a gente resolve esse impasse. Agora vamos comer porque eu perdi muitas calorias noite passada e pretendo perder outro tanto essa noite, então necessito de proteínas."

"Hum, boa idéia. Me passa o suco?"

Ainda tínhamos algum tempo então comemos com calma e não sei se era porque estava faminta, mas tudo estava tão bom.

"Edward?"

"Hum?"

"Como vai ser?"

"O que?"

"A gente. Acho que não devemos aparecer juntos em público. Ainda não."

"Por que? Você não quer ser vista comigo?"

"Não é isso, Edward. Deixa de ser criança. É por causa de toda essa loucura do filme. Não teríamos mais paz."

"Pensando por esse lado, você tem razão. Se quando a gente não estava junto, já era bem absurdo..."

"Então você concorda? Entende os meus argumentos?"

"Será uma verdadeira tortura me manter afastado agora que eu sei que você é minha, mas sim, você está certa."

"Os melhores amigos de sempre?"

"Amigos com benefícios..."

"Edward Anthony Cullen!"

"Ai. Juro que ouvi a minha mãe agora. E por falar em mãe, ela vai surtar quando souber."

"Posso dizer que a minha também..."

Continuamos naquela de jogar conversa fora até que o meu celular tocou nos tirando da nossa bolha. O mundo lá fora estava nos chamando. Iríamos em carros separados para o que seria mais uma coletiva, então fui para o meu quarto me arrumar e ele fez o mesmo. Retirei da mala o vestido de couro que tinha separado para usar hoje e me peguei imaginando se Edward gostaria de me ver nele. Eu estava mesmo patética. De repente tudo o que eu fazia girava em torno dele. É, com certeza eu nunca fui apaixonada por Mike. Eu nunca ficava me olhando no espelho com cara de retardada como estava agora. Phill me ligou dizendo que me esperava então desci sozinha para mais uma maratona de perguntas sem noção. Sim, eram sempre as mesmas. Mas fazia parte do trabalho que eu escolhi, então eu disse para mim mesma: "relaxe e divirta-se", Bella.

* * *

**Fotos no perfil.**

**Beijos, Nai e Ana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

**BELLA**

Passamos o resto da manhã e boa parte da tarde nessa de perguntas e respostas, vídeos e fotos. Edward me olhava de uma forma que estava me deixando realmente nervosa. Vai que alguém percebe aquela carinha de 'vou te pegar lá fora'?

"Não vejo a hora de ficar sozinho com você." Edward cochichou no meu ouvido na frente de todo mundo.

" Você está louco? Tem um microfone na sua mão. E se alguém escuta?"

_"Who cares?"_Ele vivia dizendo essa merda.

Mandei um olhar gelado em sua direção, louca de vontade de rir, e ele entendeu o meu recado e parou com aquelas gracinhas. Horas de tortura depois, fomos dispensados e saímos um por um na ordem em que estávamos sentados, ou seja, Jacob, eu e por último, Edward. Quando foi a minha vez, me levantei ajeitando o vestido, pois era muito curto e experimentei olhar pra trás, vi Edward vesgo de tanto secar a minha bunda. Devo ter ficado roxa de vergonha porque senti minha cara esquentar e o sorriso sacana que ele me deu só serviu para me deixar mais puta ainda. Sacudi a cabeça para ver se ele entendia o recado, mas ele fez de conta que nem era com ele. "Tem troco" pensei olhando em sua direção com um sorriso cínico.

Alguém da nossa equipe deu a idéia de irmos para algum lugar comer e relaxar, quando vi que a idéia de Edward era outra, dei início à minha pequena vingança.

"Eu topo. Estou desde ontem presa no hotel. Ainda nem pude ver nada do Japão." Fui a primeira a concordar. Edward estava visivelmente indignado, mas foi. Todo mundo foi. Até o certinho de Jacob.

Fomos a um bar que era uma mistura de lanchonete e karaoquê. Tinha até um pequeno palco com luzes coloridas, bem coisa de japonês mesmo. Comemos e bebemos o bastante até alguém, que eu nem lembro quem, dizer que iria cantar, e então começou a bagunça. Eu me recusava a ir, mas todo mundo já tinha cantado, exceto eu e Edward, e não conseguimos escapar. Mas eu disse que só iria se ele cantasse comigo e ele concordou, mas acho que era só ele porque queria voltar logo para o hotel. Subimos naquele maldito palco e eu já estava arrependida de não ter ido direto para o hotel como Edward queria.

"Que música?" Perguntei toda sem graça.

"Posso escolher?"

"Vá em frente. Pior do que está não fica." Engano meu.

"Vou cantar para você." Ele falou no meu ouvido.

Edward foi até o aparelho e selecionou a música. A música começou e eu me obriguei a acompanhá-lo, mas nem sei se a minha voz saiu. Eu olhava para ele, cantando e olhando nos meus olhos... viajei naquela letra melosa de Elton John, mas que era perfeita naquele momento.

_**É um tanto engraçado este sentimento interior  
Eu não sou do tipo de pessoa que consegue esconder facilmente  
Não tenho muito dinheiro, mas garoto, se eu tivesse  
Compraria uma grande casa onde nós dois poderíamos viver**_

**Se eu fosse um escultor, mas poxa, não sou**  
**Ou um homem que faz poções em um circo**  
**Eu sei que não é muito, porém é o melhor que eu posso fazer**  
**Meu presente é minha canção e esta é para você**

**E você poderá contar para todo o mundo que esta é sua canção**  
**Talvez ela seja bastante simples, mas agora que está terminada**  
**Eu espero que você não se importe**  
**Que eu tenha colocado em palavras**  
**Como a vida é maravilhosa enquanto você está no mundo**

**Me sentei no telhado e retirei o musgo**  
**Bem... alguns dos versos me colocaram em uma encruzilhada**  
**Mas o sol estava adorável enquanto eu escrevia esta canção**  
**É para pessoas como você, que a mantém viva**

**Então perdoe-me se eu esquecer, mas estas coisas eu faço**  
**Perceba que esqueci, se são verdes ou são azuis**  
**De qualquer maneira, bom... o que eu realmente quero dizer**  
**É que seus olhos são os mais doces que já vi.**

Ali, em cima daquele palco com todos nos observando eu me senti a criatura mais importante da face da terra. Aquele homem lindo, que por acaso era o meu namorado, cantava para mim, só para mim. E quando a música acabou, vi olhares e sorrisos vindos da nossa mesa. É claro que eles perceberam que eu babava por ele, mas ninguém falou nada.

Chegamos no hotel, já passava das onze da noite e cada um seguiu seu rumo. Parei em frente o meu quarto, abri minha bolsa à procura do cartão, mas Edward me impediu segurando meu pulso.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Estou procurando minha chave. O que mais poderia ser?"

"O que te faz pensar que vai passar a noite aí nesse quarto?"

"É o meu quarto." Disse o provocando com uma cara merecedora de um Oscar.

"Você está certa. Esse é o seu quarto. Eu vou para o meu, então. Boa noite." Edward disse, já virando de costas.

"Edward, eu preciso de um banho." Disse me rendendo.

"O meu quarto é igual ao seu, inclusive tem a mesma banheira enorme e eu estou louco para tomar um banho com você nela." Sussurrou contra o meu pescoço, me abraçado por trás.

"Me deixa pelo menos pegar minhas coisas." Disse tirando seus braços da minha cintura. As coisas estavam esquentando e se eu não me livrasse daquele contato, ele corria o risco de ser atacado ali naquele corredor mesmo.

"Ok, cinco minutos." Edward se virou e foi em direção ao seu quarto.

* * *

**A música que Bella e Edward cantaram é "Your Song" - Elton John.**

**Seguinte: estou triste pela falta de apoio com Closer. Estou postando todos os dias como prometi e a fic tem neste momento 345 visualizações, porém apenas 25 reviews, então o capítulo 6 somente será postado quanto tivermos 50 reviews. Eu sei que estou sendo chata, mas também sou leitora e não me custa perder 15 segundos para deixar a autora feliz. **

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

**BELLA**

Quando entrei, a banheira estava quase cheia e o quarto todo cheirava a morango. Somente a pouca luz vinda dos dois abajures iluminava o quarto. Edward se aproximou bem devagar, me provocando com aquele olhar que me derretia, beijou meu pescoço e foi descendo até onde acabava o vestido no topo dos meus seios. Deu uma lambida ali e subiu até a minha orelha e mordeu meu lóbulo.

"Eu fiquei o dia todo duro imaginando mil formas de te carregar de lá e arrancar esse vestido de você."

Eu só consegui gemer em resposta. Então ele começou a descer lentamente o zíper enquanto me beijava de forma lenta e apaixonada. Mas eu queria mais. Eu o queria desesperado, sem controle. Foi por isso que eu entrei no meu quarto antes. Eu precisava me livrar da minha calcinha sem que ele pudesse ver.  
Levei a sua mão que estava nas minhas costas e coloquei em minha coxa, tentando dizer sem palavras que eu queria que ele me tocasse. E ele entendeu. Acariciou o interior das minhas coxas subindo em direção ao meu sexo que já estava desesperado por seu toque. Quando finalmente ele me tocou, eu o senti ofegar e sorri satisfeita com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço.

"Porra Bella, sem calcinha?! Você quer me enlouquecer?"

"Quero." Disse olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

"Pois conseguiu."

Edward praticamente arrancou meu vestido e me carregou para a banheira. Tirou as roupas tão rápido que quando percebi, ele estava entrando na banheira comigo no colo. Colocou-me sentada na borda e ficou ajoelhado no meio das minhas pernas.

" Eu quero te provar." Falou beijando meus seios e descendo em direção ao meu sexo.

" Edward eu nunca..."

" Confia em mim, Bella. Eu vou te fazer gozar como você nunca gozou antes."

" Você já fez isso. Noite passada."

" Você não quer? É só você dizer que eu paro."

Quer saber? Foda-se. Eu realmente nunca tinha feito isso antes. Mike dizia que não gostava e eu também nunca fiz muita questão, mas com Edward era diferente. Esse homem me enlouquecia de tal maneira que eu queria experimentar de tudo com ele.

" Não, não para."

Então ele continuou de onde havia parado até que senti sua língua no meu clitóris e esqueci até o meu nome. Joguei a cabeça para trás, batendo na parede fria e gemi o seu nome.

"Você é deliciosa... exatamente como eu imaginava... isso geme meu nome... eu quero te ver gozar na minha boca."

" Edward, não para..."

" Eu não vou parar, amor. Não até você gozar."

" Oh Deus." Eu realmente gritei quando senti dois dedos me invadindo e trabalhando junto com aquela língua maravilhosa.

Em alguns segundos eu estava gozando loucamente na boca daquele homem. Do meu homem.

"Deus não querida, é Edward."  
"Convencido."

"Convencido? Então me diz quem te faz gozar assim?"

"Você Edward, só você." Falei sem fôlego. Ele apenas me deu aquele sorriso torto sem vergonha que fazia qualquer uma suspirar.

"Isso foi só o começo amor. Venha cá." Me sentou no seu colo, e eu ouvi um suspiro quando nossos corpos entraram em contato. Mas ele não me penetrou e quando eu tentei, ele me segurou.

"Camisinha não funciona muito bem na água. Vamos para a cama?"

"Edward, você já transou sem camisinha?"

"Não, nunca Bella. Posso ter cara de louco, mas não sou burro."

"Nem eu. O que você acha... a gente... poderia..." Eu estava muito sem graça, mas a vontade de tê-lo sem barreiras era maior que a minha covardia. " Eu tomo pílula."

"Você está falando sério? Você quer? Porra Bella, não brinca."

Eu não respondi e me aproximei mais, me esfregando literalmente nele. Edward urrou como um animal, me pegou pela cintura e nos encaixou lentamente, como se estivesse saboreando, curtindo. Foi incrível sentir o calor do seu corpo no meu. Ele guiava meus movimentos,subindo e descendo, para frente e para trás. Eu estava enlouquecendo com aquelas sensações e pelos gemidos que eu escutava, Edward também.

"Você é incrível!"

"Não, você é. Mais rápido, Edward..."

Ele apertou mais minha cintura e começou a se mover junto comigo, aumentando o nosso ritmo.

"Mexe assim... isso... me deixa louco de tesão..."

"Edward, eu vou... não para... ah!"

"Isso, goza... geme o meu nome."

Alguns segundos depois eu senti Edward tremer e foi a vez dele. Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro e ficamos ali paradinhos até a água esfriar. Saímos da banheira e nos jogamos na cama exaustos.

"Bella?"

"Hum?" respondi meio dormindo.

"É sério que você nunca tinha feito sexo oral?"

"Edward, esquece isso."

"Você está com vergonha de mim? Eu não acredito." Disse no meio de uma risada.

"Eu não tenho vergonha, só não quero te contar minha vasta experiência sexual."

"Responde a minha pergunta, amor."

"Você não vai esquecer não é?" Agora eu estava rindo.

"Nãaaao."

"Não, eu nunca tinha recebido sexo oral e também nunca fiz."

"Por que? Não conheço ninguém em sã consciência que não tenha feito, antes até que o sexo propriamente dito."

"Pois eu não fiz porque meu primeiro namorado dizia que não gostava. Satisfeito, agora?"

"Ele é um idiota. Mas e você? Você sentia vontade?"

"Não. Eu nem gostava de transar. Sexo nunca me fez falta. Até agora, pelo menos."

"E agora que você sabe que sexo é bom, você gostou do que aconteceu na banheira?"

"Muito, muito mesmo, e agora eu quero retribuir o favor, mas não sei o que fazer direito. Mas eu vou aprender. Tenha só um pouquinho de paciência." Sorri para ele com a minha cara de paisagem.

"Como assim aprender?" A cara de espanto dele me fez gargalhar.

"Você sabe, usar algumas cobaias, até eu aprender direitinho..." Ok, agora ele estava irritado.

"Ok. Vamos parar com essa conversa."  
"Foi você quem começou, amor. Mas eu realmente quero aprender. Você me ensina? Me mostra como você gosta?"

"Hum... claro amor. Vou adorar ser seu professor..." Edward falou já todo assanhadinho para o meu lado.

Mas eu não estava a fim de fazer todas as vontades dele assim tão fácil. Tudo bem que eu também queria muito vê-lo entregue a mim dessa maneira, mas não custava deixá-lo um pouquinho ansioso...

"Combinado, então, mas agora vamos dormir um pouquinho? Amanhã será um longo dia dentro daquele maldito avião."

"Ok. Boa noite Bella." Edward falou com um suspiro que eu identifiquei como frustração.

"Boa noite, Edward." Respondi com um sorriso sem vergonha que ele não viu, pois eu estava deitada em seu peito. Porém eu estava louquinha para ser sua aluna dedicada... em breve... Muito em breve.

Logo adormecemos, em uma confusão deliciosa de braços e pernas, mas que serviu para me deixar toda dolorida no dia seguinte.

Rápido demais, o despertador do meu celular me tirou do nosso paraíso particular, me lembrando que era hora de voltar à Los Angeles e continuar com a maratona de divulgação.

* * *

**Então... resolvi não me estressar por causa de quem não quer participar. Minhas leitoras fiéis não merecem ficar sem capítulo, pois essas sim estão sempre aqui deixando um carinho...**

**Beijos, Nai e Ana.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 **

**EDWARD**

Los Angeles. Mais uma vez.

Voltamos em êxtase do Japão, mas já estávamos tensos novamente. Infelizmente isso tinha que ser feito. Tínhamos que conversar com os executivos do estúdio sobre o nosso relacionamento. Se eles iam gostar ou não, foda-se! Não estávamos indo para perguntar nada, e sim para informar o que já era concreto.

Apesar de não receber muito apoio dos meus agentes para ter essa conversa agora, peguei firme na mão de Bella mostrando que estávamos juntos nessa, e dei-lhe um beijo nos lábios antes de soltá-la e abrir a porta para entrar na porra da reunião.

"O que nossos jovens atores nos trazem no dia de hoje?"

Bella abriu a boca para falar, mas eu tomei a frente, e falei.

"Viemos informar que estamos juntos. Como um casal. Namorando."

A meia dúzia de engravatados arregalou os olhos, e olhou de mim para Bella com cifras nos olhos como nos desenhos animados. Acho que se eu me concentrasse um pouco, podia ouvir o barulhinho de uma caixa registradora no ar.

"Bom, isso é maravilhoso! Não é o primeiro casal que se junta após filmar com a gente, e fico muito feliz que as pessoas comecem a pensar que sejamos casamenteiros." Um dos executivos grisalhos falou.

A vontade de expor nosso relacionamento começava a transparecer no discurso deles. E eu começava a odiar o que estava por vir.

"Todos esperavam isso de vocês. Podemos escolher uma revista para contar. Talvez chamar aquele outro casal do filme da dança..."

"Jessica Stanley e Eric Yorkie." Um outro senhor completou.

"Isso mesmo! Vocês podem posar juntos..." Olhei para Bella, e ela estava com os olhos arregalados para eles. Ela ia surtar em 3... 2... 1...

"NÃO!" Ela mexia no cabelo com uma mão, e o emaranhava em sua cabeça. A outra gesticulava enquanto explodia de raiva. "Nada disso! Vocês não vão nos vender! Não foi para isso que viemos aqui!"

"Acalme-se, Senhoria Swan." Um executivo falou.

"Não vamos vender ninguém aqui." Completou um outro senhor das gravatas.

"Vender. Expor. Que seja! Não queremos que ninguém saiba sobre nós." Ela continuou.

"Mas..."

"Vocês sabem o quanto isso seria lucrativo, certo?"

Eu intervim na reunião um pouco mais truculento do que deveria.

"Para o caralho com os lucros!" Todos me olharam espantados, e Bella ria. Ah minha garota! "Digo... Ah! Foda-se!" Agarrei meus cabelos e bebi um gole da água na minha frente enquanto Royce, Gianna e Phill começaram a falar por mim e por Bella.

Saímos do escritório do estúdio duas horas depois, após muito teimar que não queríamos que nossas vidas virassem uma novela pior do que já era. Foi com muito custo que conseguimos.

Estávamos no carro voltando para o hotel onde eu estava. Bella estava quieta ao meu lado. Cheguei até ela, e coloquei meu nariz gelado do ar-condicionado na orelha dela.

"EI!" Ela falou se esquivando.

"Achei que tivesse esgotado o vocabulário na reunião."

"Como eu disse nada mais que um 'ei', você ainda poderia estar pensando isso."

"Mas poderia ter perdido a total capacidade de formular uma palavra após passar várias horas tendo que se explicar para..."

"Edward, você não chamou minha atenção para ficar divagando sobre nada, certo?"

"Certo! Eu queria falar que você é linda!" Ela corou, e olhou em volta do carro sem graça. "O que? Se preferir posso voltar a falar sobre seu vocabulário..."

"Ok, você quer atenção! Vamos conversar então." Ela mordeu o lábio, e deu um fofo sorriso sem graça antes de falar. "Você estava bastante sexy, mandando os lucros para o caralho!"

"Uow, bom assunto!"

"Sabia!"

"O que?"

"Nada!"

"Bella..."

"Nada, pensei alto!"

Quem se importava que Royce, Gianna e Phill estavam no carro? Bom, agora eu me importava um pouco. Encostei meus lábios no ouvido dela, e comecei a arrastá-los em sua pele. Bella fingiu que nada estava sentindo, mas cruzou as pernas.

_Um... Ela já deve estar molhadinha esperando por mim._

"Descruze as pernas Bella, eu resolvo isso para você quando chegarmos."

Ela descruzou as pernas lentamente, e eu não pude deixar de reprimir um sorriso.

"Boa menina! Agora é só esperar, e eu já vou deslizar meu pênis lentamente para dentro de você." Falei e mordisquei seu pescoço. "Ou você prefere que eu te prove com a minha língua? Como na banheira?"

Ela respirou fundo, e eu tomei aquele suspiro como um sim.

"Uwn... mal posso esperar..." Peguei o lóbulo da orelha dela entre os dentes e passei a língua. Suas pernas se moveram, e eu me afastei dela, repousando minha mão em sua coxa. "Aguente firme."

Alguns minutos depois estávamos na entrada de serviço do hotel. Já sentia o gosto de Bella na ponta da minha língua, e não podia esperar mais um minuto sequer para fazê-la gozar para mim.

"Vocês dois!" Gianna chamou, e nós nos viramos da porta do elevador. "Façam um favor, e esperem chegar ao quarto, ok?!"

Assentimos para ela rindo, e entramos para subir para o meu quarto. Mais alguns minutos, e eu a teria!

**BELLA**

Muitos dias se passaram, e finalmente estávamos novamente no Canadá. Estávamos aqui para a gravação de _Away_, o segundo filme da Saga. Claro, todo mundo já sabe! Quer dizer...

"Edward, _Away_ não é _ Forever_. Ainda não é nesse que ela vira vampira."

"Não é nesse que os vampiros maus lá aparecem?"

"Sim, é nesse. Mas..." Antes que eu pudesse explicar, ele me interrompeu e ficou todo animado como se tivesse ganho um prêmio.

"Então! Me falaram que eles aparecem para matar nossa filha. Quer dizer, a filha deles."

O fiz se sentar novamente no sofá ao meu lado, e coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto, fingindo desespero.

"Edward, por favor, leia os livros!"

"Não acho que eu precise." Ele disse rindo.

"Eu também não achava. Mas estou começando a me preocupar com as misturas das histórias que você está fazendo."

Estávamos sentados na sala do nosso quarto de hotel lendo o roteiro. Levantei de lá, e fui até a minha mala pegar o livro que trazia comigo.

"Divirta-se!"

"Eu não..."

"Vai sim! Vai ler, e depois vai me contar direitinho para provar."

"É só eu ler o roteiro?"

"Nós sabemos que não é bem assim."

"Ok, ok professora Swan."

E enquanto eu estudava minhas falas, Edward deitou a cabeça no meu colo, e foi finalmente ler o livro.

"Ei, você me enganou! Está igual ao..."

"Shhh, leia!" Edward riu, e beliscou minha barriga antes de voltar à sua leitura.

Alguns minutos depois...

"Bella..."

"O que?"

"Você sabia que Ethan também passa a mão no 'cabelo cor de bronze desgrenhado'?"

"Porque ele passou uma vez, não significa que passa sempre. Relaxa, ninguém acha que você o imitou."

Alguns outros minutos depois...

"Eles vão ver o filme na casa dela."

"Edward, amor, você quer realmente comentar toda e qualquer parte do livro?"

"Estou atrapalhando?"

"Não amor, você nunca atrapalha, é só que..."

"Eu estou atrapalhando."

"Não." Larguei o roteiro de lado, e me concentrei nele. "É que quando você fala, eu quero prestar atenção em você, e conversar."

"E eu estou atrapalhando."

Continuei sem ouvi-lo. "Mas se eu fizer isso, você nunca vai terminar de ler os livros, e vai ficar eternamente repetindo o que as pessoas te contaram."

"Entendido!"

"Não fica chateado comigo, ok?"

"Claro que não, Bella."

Inclinei para frente, e colei meus lábios no dele. Logicamente, o que era para ser um simples beijo, começou a tomar outras proporções. Mas Edward delicadamente me afastou dele.

"Seja boazinha, por favor."

"Ok, se você começar a agir como Ethan e negar meus beijos, eu te castro!"

"Uow! Então vem cá!"

Edward me puxou para ele, e voltamos a nos beijar.

* * *

**Não me xinguem... tem mais amanhã.**

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	8. Chapter 8

******Obrigada pelos comentários amores!**

**Aproveitando para avisar que tem fotos de Closer no meu perfil...**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 **

**EDWARD **

**Vancouver – início das gravações do segundo filme.**

Puta merda! Só acontece comigo! Por que? Que merda do caralho! Rosalie-Vadia-Hale-Que-Se-Diz-Amiga-Da-Bella ligou animadíssima para ela querendo sair para passear. Por que eu acho que não seja um simples passeio? Porque não é!

Bella relutou antes de aceitar, mas Rosalie disse alguma coisa, que a fez concordar em ir. Perguntei o que era, mas não tive resposta.

Espero que essa garota não tente arrumar confusão com a gente. Rosalie se faz de amiga, mas sei muito bem o que ela quer. Saber que eu estou com Bella não a faz desistir de ficar comigo. Ela assinou o termo para manter a boca fechada quanto ao nosso relacionamento, mas deixou bem claro que não o estava fazendo de boa vontade.

Que se foda! Que largue o filme! Mas não venha se meter na minha vida! Muito menos tente encostar um dedo em Bella, ou magoá-la de alguma forma. Ah, se essa... essa... essa puta ousar machucar Bella, ela vai sofrer direitinho na minha mão. Ela que tente!

**BELLA**

Muito contra a vontade de Edward, eu estava aqui, nas ruas de Vancouver passeando com Rosalie Hale e... Mike Newton. Yep! Minha suposta amiga, e meu ex-namorado. Que linda manhã, não? Um... Não!

Estava começando a concordar com os apelidos que Edward usava para se referir à Rose. Vaca, vadia, megera, puta, nefasta... Quando fugi do encontro, e disse ao telefone que não poderia me encontrar com ela, a dita cuja ameaçou contar a todos o que sabia e o que não sabia sobre Edward e mim. Fiquei com medo do que poderia ser a parte do "não sabia", e acabei concordando em sairmos.

Como se a ameaça dela não fosse o suficiente para fazer meu dia esplêndido, eu tive que chegar ao local marcado e encontrar Mike junto! Ahá, agora sim!

Pensei em mandar uma mensagem para Edward, mas desisti quando não consegui pensar no que escrever. Se ele aparecesse ali, provavelmente chocaria a cabeça de um contra a do outro. Não seria nada mal!

Oh merda, estou lendo demais esses livros!

Cheguei perto dos dois, e respirei fundo quando ambos vieram me abraçar. Ri para eles, e os abracei de volta sem vontade.

"Ah Bella, vamos lá! Ânimo! Vamos nos divertir como nos velhos tempos!" Encarei Rose, e ela estava com um sorriso de deboche no rosto. Agora eu definitivamente concordava com os apelidos!

Começamos a caminhar, e o clima não poderia ser pior entre nós. Não trocamos quase nenhuma palavra durante todo o "passeio". Quando acontecia, eram provocações de Rose, ou conversas entre ela e Mike. Eu olhava para eles conversando animadamente, e não entendia como eles se prestavam àquilo.

Por que as coisas tiveram que mudar? Por que eles tiveram que agir assim? Porra, eu não escolhi me apaixonar por Edward! Não estou arrependida por ter deixado Mike, nem nada do tipo, mas eu gostaria, do fundo do meu coração, que as coisas fossem diferentes.

Sei que não é fácil aceitar que sua namorada de anos te deixou porque se apaixonou por outro. Mas, porra, eu fui sincera com ele! Eu não o enganei! Não o sacaneei, como ele está fazendo comigo! Ele pode estar calado, não dirigindo nenhum insulto a mim, mas isso dói. O fato dele ter vindo até aqui, e ter aceitado esse passeio, me machuca bastante. Merda de homem que não pode aceitar, e ir adiante!

Qual poderia ser a cereja para o 'bolo' que havia sido o meu dia perfeito? Claro, paparazzi! Minha dupla dinâmica continuou tranquila, e eu imaginei se ela tinha a ver com isso. Oh, que difícil resposta!

Senti algo em meus dedos, e pisquei várias vezes antes de acreditar que, realmente Mike tinha pego a minha mão na dele. Mas que merda...!?

"Sorria para os flashs, Bella." Ah queria voar em cima de Rosalie!

Fomos andando, andando, e eu comecei a rir da situação. Eu parecia uma sequestrada, que estava com seus sequestradores a tira colo, e não podia gritar para pedir ajuda. Sentia a mão de Mike como uma arma apontada para a minha cabeça. Eu queria correr para longe deles, mas estava presa. Até quando meu celular tocou, eu fiz menção de olhar para eles pedindo autorização para atender. Mais que porra! Eu não precisava disso! Mas quando fui atender, ele parou de vibrar. Era apenas uma mensagem.

Até onde eles queriam me levar?

Entramos em uma rua qualquer e, quando vi, estávamos fazendo o caminho de volta. Para a minha felicidade, Mike já havia largado minha mão. Livre! Ou quase.

Chegamos à porta do hotel onde eu estava hospedada com Edward, e fiquei rezando para que ele não aparecesse por ali. Rosalie tinha outros planos, já que olhava por cima de nossas cabeças para toda e qualquer pessoa que passava. Ficamos ali, parados na frente do deserto prédio, na grande parede branca, esperando... qualquer coisa.

"Gostou do passeio, Bella? Podemos ter outros assim, se você quiser. Acho que você não negaria, não é Bella?"

A cara de nojo dos dois me deu nos nervos, e eu não me segurei.

"Vai se fuder Rosalie!"

Ela continuou com o tom de voz baixo, debochando de mim.

"Vai fazer barraco aqui, Bella?"

Respondi no mesmo tom. Usando o nome dela ao fim de cada frase, como ela fazia comigo.

"Estou fazendo barraco porra nenhuma, Rosalie! Estou apenas pedindo para que você me faça um favor, e se faça um favor, Rosalie."

"Lamento negar seu favor."

"O que você quer, afinal?" Cruzei meus braços, e fiz a pior cara que consegui para intimidá-la.

"Eu quero o que eu mereço, e você tomou de mim!"

"Desculpe?"

"Não se faça de santa, Isabella!"  
_  
Ela não..._

"Você está falando... De Edward?"

Olhei para Mike, e ele estava respirando fundo, mordendo os lábios e estalando os dedos. Se estava desconfortável, que fosse embora!

"Claro! Se você não tivesse se jogado para cima dele, nós estaríamos muito bem!"

"Vocês o que? Que eu saiba, você foi mais uma que ele comeu bêbado, e deixou para lá!"

"Ah, mas não foi só isso!"

"Não, ele te usou para gozar, para se satisfazer, e você quase o escalpelou para ter seus orgasmos."

Ela ficou sem palavras, e com o rosto vermelho de tanta raiva. Edward era um ótimo amigo!

"Como você...?"

"Amigos conversam. Sabe? Contam a verdade. E eu não me venha com 'OH MEU DEUS, ele é fantástico e me adorou como se estivéssemos apaixonados!'."

Mike falou alguma coisa no ouvido dela, e ambos viraram as costas, e se foram. Simples assim, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Seus merdas. Olhei para eles enquanto se afastavam, e acendi um cigarro para esfriar a cabeça antes de subir.

**EDWARD**

Estava quase chegando ao meu êxtase, quando ouço um estrondo ao longe. Acelerei meus movimentos sem me importar muito com o que era, mas o barulho veio de novo, e mais perto. Acho que Bella havia chegado. E que o passeio não tinha sido muito bom.

Fechei meus olhos, e comecei a pensar em todas as coisas que poderiam ter dado errado com eles. Em alguns segundos, estava flácido de novo, e pronto para conversar com Bella.

Entrei no quarto, e ela estava na janela fumando. Parei ao lado dela, e dei um beijo em sua cabeça.

"Amor, eu estou aqui. Não importa o que ela tenha falado, eu sou seu. Eu te amo, e nada, nem ninguém vai mudar isso!"

"Mike... ele... estava junto." Fechei meus olhos, e respirei fundo absorvendo as palavras dela. "Ela o trouxe. Para me provocar. Para os outros acharem que nós ainda estamos juntos. Para você achar isso. Ela... Ela ainda... Quer você."

Abri os olhos, e encarei Bella me olhando com os olhos tristes. Puxei-a para mim, e a abracei. Antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ela falou.

"Eu achei que, sei lá, que ele tivesse superado isso. E que ela, fosse minha amiga. Ou pelo menos, não inimiga. Queria tanto que as coisas pudessem ser de outra forma. Queria tanto que eles nos deixassem ser feliz."

Puxei seu rosto para mim, e me abaixei para olhar fundo em seus olhos.

"Não, Bella, você não pode desejar que eles sejam seus amigos novamente. Porque eles não o serão. O tipo de pessoas que eles são, não permite que eles tenham compaixão pelos outros. E você não merece esse tipo ao seu lado. Você merece o melhor, amor, sempre o melhor! E nós seremos felizes! Não deixe que eles te façam pensar o contrário. Foda-se o mundo! A gente se ama, e vai ser feliz. Queiram eles, ou não!"

Ela sorriu para mim, e eu sorri junto por ter tirado a tristeza de seu rosto.

"Eu te amo também! E não vou deixar que ninguém fique entre nós."  
"Nãos vamos!"

Passei meus polegares em seus lábios, e ela ficou na ponta dos pés para me beijar.

"Ah, obrigada!"

"Pelo que?"

"Por ser meu amigo. E me contar sobre sua vida, e..."

"Você contou para ela, não é? Os detalhes da noite de um bêbado quase sem pênis?"

"Yep!"

"Boa garota!"

"Aqui se faz, aqui se paga!"

"Exatamente!"

* * *

**Até amanhã!**

**Beijos, Nai e Ana.**


	9. Chapter 9

******Nota das autoras: Seth aqui faz o papel que seria feito por Jackson na original e que deveria ser Jasper agora, porém Jasper terá outro papel em Closer Beward. Então, Seth é o ator que faz o papel de irmão de Edward nos filmes juntamente com Emmett, Rosalie e Alice.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 **

**BELLA**

Naquela noite eu não dormi bem. Mesmo sabendo que Edward não havia entrado no joguinho sujo daquela vaca, tive sonhos horríveis com Edward e Rosalie juntos. Mike também estava lá para me atormentar. Acho que falei dormindo ou gritei algo, porque de repente senti os braços dele me aconchegando e Edward falava baixinho no meu ouvido tentando me acalmar. Acordei arfando e o beijei com todas as minhas forças na tentativa de esquecer o sonho.

"Shhhh,está tudo bem agora. Foi um pesadelo. Já passou."

"Deus que agonia, eu queria acordar e não estava conseguindo."

"Hum, então agora que você está acordada, que tal a gente aproveitar o tempo?"

"Edward, seu safado..." Falei já indo para cima dele.

"Eu sei que você adora esse safado aqui."

"Uhum..." Segurei a barra da camiseta que ele usava e comecei a puxar para cima.

"Tira, vai, eu adoro quando você tira minha roupa."

"Só se você tirar a minha também."

E em poucos segundos, nossas roupas voaram pelo quarto. Edward beijou cada parte do meu corpo, lentamente me levando à loucura. Meus seios receberam atenção especial, como sempre ele fazia. Eu sabia o que ele estava querendo, me fazer implorar por ele. Ah e eu imploraria... com muito prazer!

"Edward, vem..."

"Onde? O que você quer amor?"

"Você sabe o que eu quero, vem logo."

"Não, eu não sei o que você quer... pede e eu te dou."

"Edwaaaaard... eu quero você..."

"O seu corpo me deixa louco sabia?" Edward falou se deitando de lado e me virando de costas para ele.

Senti sua ereção nas minhas costas, pronta me esperando.

"Você já fez assim antes?" Sussurrou no meu ouvido e mordendo minha orelha.

"Não, mas já estou gostando..."

"Essa é a minha garota."

Edward colocou minha perna direita sobre a sua e me penetrou lentamente segurando meus quadris para poder ter controle dos movimentos que começaram lentos e suaves. Porém, em pouco tempo estávamos ambos querendo mais, querendo tudo. Aquela posição era realmente incrível. Sentia Edward beijar e morder minhas costas, meus ombros, o que me renderia marcas na manhã seguinte, mas eu não estava nem aí. Era tudo muito bom para eu me importar.

"Edward... quase... mais..."

"Eu também... não vou aguentar muito tempo mais... goza para mim, _honey_."

Quem resistiria a um pedido desses. Se não bastasse isso, Edward levou a mão à minha barriga, foi descendo e ficou lá me massageando e eu vi faíscas diante dos meus olhos.

Edward veio logo depois gemendo no meu ouvido.

Dormimos instantes depois com Edward ainda dentro de mim. Os pesadelos? Nem me lembro do que se tratavam...

Na manhã seguinte era dia de prova de figurino e acordamos cedo. Edward foi paro o banho e me deixou dormir um pouquinho mais. Quando estava pronto, me chamou e combinamos que ele desceria para o café e eu iria depois. Essas coisas que tínhamos que fazer para não chamar atenção.

Quando cheguei ao restaurante do hotel, Edward estava comendo e conversando com Emmett e ao seu lado, Rosalie, é claro. Ela sabia que eu não iria falar nada, não ali na frente de tanta gente da equipe. Dei um bom dia geral e fui me sentar em outra mesa com Seth e Jacob. Sentia Edward me observando, mas não olhei mais naquela direção.

"Então Bella, pronta para ser mordida pelo cunhadinho aqui?" Seth e suas palhaçadas.

"Sempre, vampirão gostoso!" Eu estava adorando o rumo da conversa, porque de repente a mesa ao lado ficou silenciosa e eu sabia que eles estavam nos ouvido perfeitamente.

"Nem pensar, sanguessuga. Ela tem um lobo para cuidar dela." Jacob entrou na dança.

"Já vi que vou me dar bem nesse filme." Eu disse gargalhando alto para que pudesse ser ouvida na mesa ao lado.

As minhas gargalhadas foram contagiosas porque em instantes Jacob e Seth também riam e Emmett se juntou a nós com suas risadas nada discretas. É, eles tinham ouvido. Engole essa, Edward.

Meia hora depois, saímos para conhecer as locações do filme em várias vans, mas dessa vez Edward veio comigo. É ele tinha amor à vida afinal.

"Que negócio é esse de _vou me dar bem nesse filme_?" Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu apenas sorri inocente.

"Tem razão. Acho que é no próximo que terei dos gatos brigando por mim."

"Bella..."

"O que? E não é o sonho de toda garota? Eu vou realizá-lo por elas."

"Tudo isso porque ela sentou do meu lado?O que você queria que eu fizesse?"

"Não viaja, Edward. Você pode se sentar com quem quiser." Ser atriz nessas horas ajudava e muito.

"Eu sei que você não gostou. Eu vi nos seus olhos e no bom dia que você me deu."

"Chegamos! Olha que lugar lindo!" Encerrei o assunto com a certeza de que ele tinha entendido o recado.

Como eu tinha previsto, passamos a manhã vestindo e tirando roupa, sendo espetados por alfinetes. Pelo menos comigo foi assim. Com Edward, não sei, uma vez que ele iria passar o filme todo com o mesmo terno. Quando fui liberada, já passava da uma da tarde e encontrei o pessoal reunido almoçando. Eu estava morta de fome e fui direto buscar algo para comer. Quando voltei, Edward me chamou para sentar ao seu lado.

_Aprendeu a lição._

Terminamos de comer e engatamos uma conversa descontraída, rindo do fato do meu querido namorado não trocar de roupa o filme inteiro, dizendo que ele não precisaria tomar banho por dois meses. É, ele tinha essa fama de não gostar de banho, coitadinho.

Acabamos combinando reunir o pessoal para tocar à noite. Esse era o nosso principal passatempo em época de gravação. Ninguém nos seguindo com câmeras, o pessoal realmente se dava bem. Eu adorava essas noites regadas a musica, cerveja e cigarro. Só que agora tinha algo diferente, Rosalie. Eu estava chateada com o fato da nossa amizade não ser mais a mesma. Eu realmente era amiga dela, porém percebi que da parte dela não era a mesma coisa. Um dia ela chegou a ser minha amiga, antes de Edward Cullen aparecer. Agora, por causa dele, ela tinha chegado ao ponto de me chantagear. Mas ela não iria estragar o meu humor, não mesmo.

"Então, as nove no nosso quarto?" Eu tive a certeza de dar ênfase ao _nosso._

"Hum, nosso é?" Alice perguntou como se não soubesse.

"É, nosso." Edward falou passando o braço por cima dos meus ombros. Rosalie deu uma risadinha cínica. Eu fiquei tensa na hora e Edward sentiu porque beijou o topo da minha cabeça de forma carinhosa para me tranquilizar e arrancou alguns "HUUUM" do pessoal.

"Então a gente se vê à noite." Emmett disse com aquele sorrisão de criança, me salvando daquela nuvem de tensão. Aos poucos, voltamos para nossas roupas e o resto da tarde seguiu sem problemas.

Seth e Emmett foram os primeiros a chegar ao quarto, seguidos por Alice. Eu estava com uma pequena esperança que ELA não viesse, porém Jacob chegou com a minha ex-amiga pendurada no braço. Ajeitamo-nos no chão formando uma roda e Edward me surpreendeu quando me puxou para sentar no meio de suas pernas, passando os braços na minha cintura. Seth foi pegando o violão e Alice se apressou em distribuir a cerveja. Os olhares de Rosalie eram predatórios, e eu não estava confortável em não ver para onde Edward olhava. Eu precisava saber que ele não estava olhando para aquela piranha. Então com a desculpa de que precisava ir ao banheiro, me levantei e quando voltei me sentei ao seu lado.

"O que foi? Não gostou do colinho?

"Não é isso. É que se você ficar comigo no meio das pernas, como você vai tocar?"

"Hum, prefiro ter você no meio das minhas pernas..."

"Deixa de ser safado!" Disse dando um tapa em seu braço.

"Hei casal, não briguem! O amor é lindo." Tinha que ser Emmett...

"Ah, mas nós não estamos brigando." Edward disse, me puxou e me deu um beijão na frente de todo mundo.

Nós nunca tínhamos feito isso na frente do pessoal, nem na frente de ninguém, para falar a verdade, mas naquele momento eu queria muito aquele beijo na frente de Rosalie e a cara que ela fez... valeu muito à pena. Depois disso, a nossa noite foi muito mais divertida. Para mim, pelo menos. Ficamos até de madrugada tocando e jogando conversa fora.

Os dias de gravação logo chegaram e Rosalie não nos incomodou mais com seus olhares nem com surpresinhas desagradáveis. Muito pelo contrário, ela até nos ignorava. O que eu achei muito bom. Já com Mike, as coisas ainda estavam meio estranhas. Ele me mandava mensagens praticamente todos os dias, do tipo "_volta pra mim"_ou _"eu te amo de verdade e ele não."_ Eu apagava todas, é claro. Não queria que Edward visse aquilo, não precisava. Mas como eu não era a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo, uma dessas mensagens acabou chagando quando estávamos no trailer de Edward no intervalo das gravações. Eu tentei ignorar, mas o fato só chamou mais a atenção dele.

"Você não vai ler?"

"Não deve ser nada importante, Edward. Deixa para depois."

"Mas pode ser. Lê de uma vez."

Eu li e o conteúdo me deixou desconfortável e é claro que Edward percebeu na hora.

"De quem é?"

"De ninguém importante. Esquece, Edward."

"Se não é importante, eu posso ver?" Edward falou estendendo a mão.

Ok, agora eu estava encrencada, mas não pude fazer outra coisa senão entregar o celular para ele.

"Que porra é essa?" Edward estava furioso, com razão.

Mike só podia estar bêbado para me mandar uma mensagem dizendo_** "Duvido que o**__sexo com ele seja tão bom quanto era comigo. Eu sou o teu homem. Eu te fiz mulher."_

Eu fiquei muda e sem ação vendo Edward responder a mensagem.

"Desculpa por isso, eu não sei mais o que fazer. Já pensei até em mudar o número do meu telefone, mas dá um trabalhão avisar todo mundo. As mensagens chegam todo dia, às vezes, mais de uma."

"E você não me contou por quê?" Ele estava muito indignado.

"Por que eu achei que se eu não respondesse ele iria desistir, mas ele não parou e agora elas estão ficando mais..." Fiquei pensando na palavra mas ele terminou a frase por mim.

"Obscenas? Isso aqui é assédio sexual."

"Não exagera, Edward. Em algum momento ele cansa." Falei tentando amenizar sua raiva.

"Não exagera o caralho. Ele que não apareça na minha frente." Edward disse enquanto respondia a mensagem por mim. Eu deixei que ele fizesse. Mike merecia o que quer que ele estivesse escrevendo.

Edward apertou o 'send' e me devolveu o celular com uma cara de criança que foi pega fazendo arte.

"O que você respondeu?" Eu estava ainda mais aflita, com medo da reação de Mike.

"Vá em frente e veja."

Abri a mensagem e quase caí para trás.

"Edward! Você está louco?"

Ele sorria satisfeito e eu apavorada, lendo pela terceira vez, acho que para ver se a mensagem mudava. Mas não, era aquilo mesmo.

"_**Sério? Engraçado, não é o seu nome que ela grita quando goza na minha boca ou quando ela está presa embaixo de mim gemendo feito louca."**_

"Sim, definitivamente você perdeu o juízo."

"Não, amor. Garanto que agora ele para, mas se não parar, promete que vai me avisar?"

"Prometo seu louco." Disse agarrando aqueles cabelos bagunçados e grudando minha boca na dele num beijo desesperado. Aquela mensagem me deixou acesa.

"Hum, parece que alguém está com saudade." Aquele sorriso sempre lá para me tirar de vez do sério.

"Quer dizer que você gosta quando eu grito o seu nome, é?" Sussurrei bem pertinho de sua orelha, só provocando.

"Bella... não comece o que você não pode terminar..."

"O que, Edward? Eu não comecei nada. Será que eu não posso te beijar?"

"Sua provocadorazinha." E em meio segundo ele estava em cima de mim no sofá.

Alguém me ajude com esse homem por cima de mim, me beijando de uma maneira que deveria ser proibida para menores...

Algum ser dos infernos bateu na porta chamando Edward para gravar. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e se levantou me puxando junto com ele. Sua frustração era nítida.

"Não me olhe assim." Tive que rir. A situação dele estava complicada um pouco abaixo da cintura.

Edward abriu a porta e era um assistente de produção. O coitado se desculpou, pois percebeu a cara de poucos amigos de Edward e só deu o recado e saiu dizendo que teria que me chamar também.

"Não precisa, ela está aqui comigo, nós já estamos indo." Edward falou de uma vez só.

O rapaz ficou tão sem graça que saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Eu caminhei em direção à porta e ganhei um tapa na bunda.

"Ai! O que foi que eu fiz?" Tentei fazer cara de vítima, mas não funcionou.

"Mais tarde a gente conversa." Eu estava louca para ter essa conversa, mas o trabalho vinha primeiro.

* * *

**Por favor, se ficou confuso, não exitem em perguntar. Eu não respondo as reviews porque prefiro passar o tempo traduzindo e escrevendo e acho que vocês também não é mesmo? Porém eu leio cada uma delas. Se alguém tiver dívidas, elas serão esclarecidas.**

**Beijos, Nai e Ana.**


	10. Chapter 10

******Tem uma foto para cada capítulo no meu perfil!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 **

**EDWARD**

Hoje era aniversário dela.

E teria festa.

E eu teria que aparecer.

Mas não poderia beijá-la.

Nem tocá-la.

Merda!

Tudo porque a porra da porta do lugar estava cheia de paparazzi. Eles com certeza iriam ficar com aquelas merdas daquelas lentes, tentando tirar fotos nossas lá dentro.

Vesti a primeira roupa limpa que achei jogada no quarto, e saí para me encontrar com Liam e seguir nosso caminho até o táxi que nos levaria para o restaurante. Bella, obviamente, havia saído mais cedo.

Eu não estava levando presente, logicamente ele já havia sido dado. Na privacidade do nosso quarto de hotel. Depois de um café da manhã na cama para recuperar as energias da noite anterior.

Chill Winston o nome do lugar.

Cheguei de táxi com Liam, e tive que aturar a rotina de paparazzi, caçadores de autógrafo, e fãs. Problema nenhum, se eu não soubesse que, por causa deles, eu teria que me manter longe da Bella.

Entramos no tal bar, e logo vi Bella no fundo, ela estava de pé conversando com alguém.

Querendo fazer graça, Liam chegou por trás dela, e tapou-lhe os olhos.

"Adivinha qual cidadão de Illinois é?" Liam era músico e meu amigo de infância, e estava na cidade fazendo alguns shows em algumas boates e bares.

"Não é o meu!"

"Não, mas se quiser, a gente resolve isso."

Dei um tapa na cabeça de Liam, e ele gritou de dor, fazendo Bella rir.

"Liam... Acho que alguém não está gostando da brincadeira."

Bella tirou as mãos de Liam de seus olhos, e se virou para abraçá-lo, e receber os parabéns.

Quando o soltou, veio até mim, e segurou meu casaco na frente, uma mão de cada lado. Ela ficou na ponta do pé, e me deu um beijo no rosto. E saiu.

Mas que merda...?!

Não foi pelo tapa que eu dei no Liam. Foi? Porque ela sabe que foi brincadeira. Claro que sabe.

"Liam...?"

"Relaxa cara, não foi tu que falou que vocês não iam poder sequer tocar um no outro? Então!"

"Foi, mas..."

"Vai beber Edward, porra!"

Ele tinha razão, não devia ser nada. Ela devia apenas estar seguindo o que combinamos que íamos fazer, não nos tocarmos, não nos beijarmos...

O garçom parou quando ouviu alguém falar em beber, e nós pedimos duas cervejas.

Avistamos Seth e seus cabelos estranhos sentado do outro lado da mesa, e fomos nos juntar a ele.

A noite passou rápido, basicamente com a gente bebendo, e se divertindo com as nossas besteiras de sempre. E algumas novas.

Bella aparecia do nosso lado da mesa vez ou outra, e numa dessas vezes, se demorava na cadeira ao meu lado, que Liam havia deixado vaga ao ir ao banheiro e desaparecer.

Enquanto conversava normalmente comigo e com os outros, Bella colocou a mão direita na minha coxa, e ficou com ela apoiada lá.

Acho que ela não estava brava comigo, afinal.

Coloquei minha mão sobre a dela, e no que eu a apertei, ela a tirou e colocou em cima da mesa.

Não entendi.

Olhei para ela tentando captar alguma coisa, mas não consegui nada. Puxei a mão de volta, e continuei na conversa.

Liam voltou para a mesa, e deu a volta para sentar do outro lado, deixando Bella ao meu lado.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e lá estava a mão dela de novo na minha coxa. Dessa vez não fiz nada.

A mão dela começou a subir e a descer. Eu achei que fosse um carinho normal, e deixei. Mas eis que ela começou a subir mais, e fazer a curva, passando por um caminho perigoso, e indo até o outro lado.

Eu comecei a rir igual a um bobo, e tentei beber minha cerveja quando ela me apertou por cima da calça.

Engoli tudo de uma vez só, quase me engasgando.

Ela deu ma risada discreta, e estacionou a mão de novo na minha coxa.

Bella queria brincar? Ok!

Fui até o ouvido dela fingindo que iria falar alguma coisa, e peguei o lóbulo entre os dentes. Passei a língua por ele, e afastei o rosto arrastando os dentes.

Ela ficou arrepiada, e eu voltei a conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E ainda tem gente achando que eu estava com Rosalie. Nem em pesadelo eu trocaria minha Bella por ela.

Mais uma vez Bella se levantou de onde estávamos, e foi conversar com outros convidados.

"Não te falei que não era nada demais?" Liam falou com um sorriso bobo.

"É."

Como sempre acontecia nessas festas, os garçons apareceram com um pequeno bolo, nem sei se eles vendiam isso lá, acho que compraram só porque era Bella, e três velas faiscando em cima dele.

Bella abriu a boca sem acreditar naquilo, e colocou a mão no rosto com vergonha quando começamos a cantar parabéns.

Ela assoprou as velas, não sei por que, já que elas não apagam quando a gente assopra, e nós gritamos e assoviamos.

"Hei, 5 dólares se você for lá dar parabéns para ela de novo, e a beijar."

"Porra, 5 dólares, Seth?"

"50 cara!"

"Você falou 5."

"Tá bêbado?"

"Tô!"

"Eu também." Brindamos com o gargalo da nossa cerveja, e Seth começou a gritar como um louco com Liam.

"À BELLA! QUE ELA NÃO TENHA JUÍZO NA VIDA, NÃO PARE DE FUMAR E BEBER..."

"SOQUE UM PAPARAZZI NA SAÍDA, E TENHA UMA NOITE DE SEXO SELVAGEM PARA COMPENSAR A QUE EU NÃO VOU TER!"

"NEM EU!"

"PARABÉNS QUERIDA COMPANHEIRA DE TRABALHO, E AMIGA NAS OUTRAS HORAS DO DIA E...!" Dei uma cutucada em Seth por baixo da mesa para ele parar de falar. "PARABÉNS!"

"PARABÉNS..." Liam me olhou pensando no que falar, e desistiu. "PARA VOCÊ!"

Respirei aliviado por ele ter mudado o que ia falar, e brindamos todas as "sábias" palavras dos dois.

Alguém gritou para Bella fazer um discurso, e ela negou. O que só piorou a situação dela, pois Liam e Seth fizeram coro de "discurso".

"Ok ok, eu falo."

"AÊÊÊÊÊÊ!" Os dois gritaram juntos.

"Posso?" Eles assentiram, e ela continuou. "Também não espero ter juízo na vida. Aliás, não espero nada de diferente na minha vida. Estou em um momento incrivelmente feliz, e só tenho que agradecer por todos os momentos que vocês passaram comigo, e que contribuíram para a minha felicidade. Então... Obrigada, e uma noite de sexo selvagem para todos! Não comigo, é claro!"

Todos aplaudiram o discurso, e alguém da produção do filme pegou uma faca e começou a cortar o bolo. Aquele homem anda com uma faca no bolso?

Bella deu a volta na mesa, e se sentou ao meu lado de novo.

"Pronto para ir?"

"Já?"

"Por que não? Já fiz minha presença."

"Ok!"

Levantamos, e nos despedimos de todos para ir embora.

Bella passou por mim, e deu um esbarrão. Ah sim, claro, esqueci do joguinho dela.

Chegamos ao hotel pela porta dos fundos, despistando os paparazzi.

Subimos para o nosso apartamento, e assim que fechei a porta, me virei para trás para descobrir que Bella já havia sumido. Andei até o quarto, e a encontrei de calcinha e sutiã entrando no banheiro.

"Não vai me chamar para ir junto?"

"Você não é muito fã de banho, Edward."

"Quem aqui falou em banho?"

Ela deu uma risadinha, e esticou o braço me chamando. Fui andando, e tirando minha roupa pelo caminho. Cheguei nela me equilibrando para tirar as calças.

"Eu ia tirar para você, mas..."

"Quer que eu as ponha de volta?"

Bella riu, e me puxou para dentro.

"Eu queria ter te provocado mais essa noite."

"Ah. Eu não sei se eu fico feliz por não ter conseguido, ou não."

"Acho melhor não ficar."

"Por que?"

"Porque eu acho."

E com isso ela começou a tirar a lingerie, e entrou no chuveiro. Fiz menção de tirar a cueca para entrar junto, mas ela me repreendeu.

"Eu vou tomar banho. Você disse que não iria tomar, então, vai ficar aí fora."

Bella prendeu o cabelo num nó, e começou a se ensaboar.

**BELLA**

Fechei os olhos para me ensaboar, e imaginei as mãos de Edward passando pelo meu corpo. Comecei a ficar animada do jeito que eu queria, e larguei o sabonete, percorrendo o caminho todo apenas com as minhas mãos. Ouvi Edward suspirar do lado de fora do box, e esperei que ele entendesse o recado de que o banho havia acabado.

Levei minha mão esquerda até meu seio, e fiquei massageando, enquanto a outra ia descendo, e eu começava a sentir a umidade acumulando na minha entrada.

Escorreguei um dedo para dentro, e Edward começou a xingar alguma coisa. Abri os olhos para vê-lo, e ele estava se acariciando por cima da boxer. Fiquei mais excitada com aquela visão, e acrescentei outro dedo, tirando a mão dos meus seios para levá-la até meu clitóris, e estimulá-lo.

Os movimentos começaram a ficar mais rápidos, e comecei a me contorcer, e a gemer o nome de Edward.

Alguns segundos depois, ouvi a água sendo desligada, e vi Edward parado nu e excitado na minha frente.

"Acho que o banho acabou, Bella."

Parei o que estava fazendo, e mergulhei minha mão no cabelo dele, puxando-o para um beijo. Edward agarrou minha bunda, e me levantou do chão, entrelaçando minhas pernas nele. Uma de suas mãos ficou apoiada na minha cintura, enquanto a outra guiava seu pênis para dentro de mim. Lentamente ele foi entrando, e fazendo os dois gemerem. Ele parou quando já estava todo dentro, e ficamos os dois arfando, e apreciando a sensação.

Mas não por muito tempo, nossos corpos já estavam próximos do nosso ápice, e logo Edward estava estocando forte contra mim.

Gozei gritando seu nome, e arranhando suas costas.

"Goza para mim Edward, grita meu nome também. Vem amor."

Ele gozou, e enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço, me beijando e mordendo.

"Acho que agora eu aceito um banho."

"Acho bom!"

Edward me tirou do colo dele, e eu liguei o chuveiro para nos lavarmos.

Voltamos nus para o quarto, e nos deitamos de frente um para o outro para dormir.

"Feliz aniversário, Bella."

"Obrigada, amor." Nos beijamos, e eu me aninhei nele para dormir.

* * *

***Aniversário de 18 anos de Bella. **

**Beijos, Nai e Ana.**


	11. Chapter 11

******Lembrando que para cada capítulo tem uma foto no meu perfil...**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 **

**BELLA**

Passamos o dia no quarto (de Seth desta vez) em mais uma daquelas festinhas de violão e cerveja com o pessoal. Era um domingo chuvoso e frio e ninguém estava a fim de colocar a cara para fora do hotel. Então, quando voltamos para o nosso quarto, eu estava meio bêbada e com fome, pedi uma pizza e fui para o banho e deixei Edward esperando pelo nosso jantar. Devoramos quase toda aquela pizza enorme e eu me joguei na cama sem ao menos me preocupar em puxar as cobertas. Edward disse que iria ver mais um pouco de TV, e eu nem vi quando ele a desligou e veio dormir. Acordei naquela madrugada com uns gemidos no meu ouvido e lentamente me virei para ver se Edward estava acordado ou sonhando. Ele estava literalmente se esfregando em mim, duro feito pedra e dormindo. Confesso que fiquei com ciúmes daquele sonho. Pode parecer besteira, mas eu queria que ele estivesse sonhando comigo. Então ele começou a resmungar e eu escutei o meu nome no meio daqueles gemidos e suspirei aliviada, mas eu estava muito curiosa. Eu tinha que saber o conteúdo daquele sonho e ele iria me contar, ah se ia.

"Bell... tira... eu quero ver... oh inferno..."

Isso estava ficando muito bom.

"eu... quero ver..."

Como assim? O que o meu namorado pervertido estava sonhando? Já bastava daquilo, eu queria saber.

"Edward..." Sacudi de leve seus ombros, mas ele nem se virou.

"Edward, acorda..." Falei um pouco mais alto dessa vez, mas não surtiu efeito.

"EDWARD acorda!" Ele então sentou ofegante na cama.

"Bella! Quer me matar de susto?"

"Me desculpe amor, é que você não acordava de maneira nenhuma, então eu tive que gritar."

"Porque você queria me acordar? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está com alguma dor?"

"Não era eu quem estava gemendo." Eu disse com um sorriso sem vergonha. Edward escondeu a cara com o travesseiro e eu o ouvi dizer um NÃOOOOOOO. Ah então ele se lembrava do sonho...

"Você vai me contar não vai?"

"De jeito nenhum." Ele falou ainda debaixo do travesseiro.

Eu me sentei em cima dele, na altura da cintura e no mesmo instante ele tentou me arrastar mais para baixo, mas eu não me movi.

"Se você não me contar eu não saio daqui." Falei arrancando aquele maldito travesseiro da cara dele.

"Bella, por favor, eu tenho vergonha."

"Ah conta outra, essa não colou. Vai, me fala o que você estava sonhando."

"Bella, esquece isso... vem aqui vem." Edward falou me puxando em direção à sua boca. Eu o beijei com vontade. Ele achando que eu tinha desistido começou a tirar a camiseta que eu vestia. Eu segurei suas mãos e neguei com a cabeça e ele suspirou.

"Você é a criatura mais teimosa que eu conheço... ok, eu me rendo."

"Então você vai me contar o sonho? Estou louca para ouvir."

"Eu sonhei com você, sua boba, se é essa a sua preocupação. Foi muito real, pelo menos eu queria que fosse..."

"Edward, não enrola!"

"Ok, ok... eu estava sozinho aqui neste quarto, quando alguém bateu na porta. Eu fui ver quem era e você estava parada na porta com uma espécie de vestido preto, não, não era bem um vestido. Era como uma capa, dessas de chuva, sabe, com botões e um cinto.

Você usava uma meia cheia de buraquinhos que eu não sei o nome, só sei que era preta também e muito sexy. E botas, hum as botas, elas me deixaram louco. Sabe, eu nunca te vi de botas..."

"Continua, Edward..." Eu estava muito interessada na história.

"Você caminhou devagar pelo quarto e parou perto da janela me observando. Eu tentei chegar perto, mas você não deixou. Então você me perguntou se eu queria saber o que tinha por baixo daquela capa. Eu, é claro, disse que sim, mas você disse algo como _não tão fácil, amor_ e eu comecei a implorar para você me mostrar e então eu acordei, quer dizer, você me acordou!"

"Me desculpe, amor. Agora você nunca vai saber..." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Não é engraçado Bella! Olha o meu estado." Ele disse levando minha mão até sua mais que evidente ereção e eu aproveitei para torturá-lo um pouquinho mais, esfregando minha mão aberta sobre ele.

"Por favor, amor. Eu te contei o sonho agora vem aqui, vem."

E eu fui. Em um movimento rápido eu estava debaixo dele sem nenhuma peça de roupa. Eu tirei suas roupas com pressa também. Eu o queria dentro de mim. Edward me penetrou de uma vez, sem delicadeza. Foi urgente, intenso e pouco tempo depois estávamos caídos na cama suados e ofegantes. Dormimos muito bem o restante da noite. Sem sonhos dessa vez.

Nossa rotina continuou com as gravações, eu gravava bem mais que Edward, mas ele sempre estava por lá. Estava tudo mais tranquilo porque Rosalie já tinha voltado para casa, assim como todos os outros atores que faziam parte da família do personagem de Edward, que em _Away_ apareciam em poucas cenas. Alice nos encontraria depois na Itália para gravarmos as cenas do reencontro.

O aniversário de Edward estava chegando e eu estava nervosa, pois seus pais viriam passar o dia com ele. E eu? Eu iria conhecer os sogros. Edward fez de tudo para me tranqüilizar, dizendo que seus pais já me adoravam porque eu o fazia feliz e outras baboseiras desse tipo, mas eu não conseguia evitar o friozinho na barriga que estava sentindo. Mas seus pais não eram o único motivo do meu nervosismo. O presente dele estava me tirando o sono.

Duas semanas passaram como dois dias e o aniversário do meu amor havia chegado. Levantei-me da cama com cuidado para não acordá-lo e pedi um café-da-manhã no quarto.

"Hei dorminhoco... acorda." Ele resmungou e enfiou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro.

"Só mais um pouquinho... por favor."

"Edward, vem tomar café comigo, daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir e você tem que ir pegar seus pais no aeroporto."

"Droga, quase esqueci..." Falou já se sentando na cama. Ele era tão lindo quando acordava com aqueles olhinhos inchados de sono e o cabelo para todo lado, eu acho que estava babando...

Aproximei-me da cama e fiquei ajoelhada na frente dele.

"Feliz aniversário, amor!" Disse antes de beijá-lo. "O presente você só vai receber mais tarde."

"Você sabe que eu não quero presente. Meu presente é você aqui comigo assim."

"Tudo bem... eu sou o seu presente então." Não pude conter a risada.

"Posso abrir, então?" Edward disse, tentando tirar minha camiseta.

"Só mais tarde. Agora não temos tempo, anda levanta daí e vem tomar café."

Meia hora mais tarde, eu fui trabalhar e Edward foi para o aeroporto. Ele iria passar o dia com seus pais e eu os encontraria na hora do jantar. Justamente naquele dia, eu fiquei trabalhando até mais tarde, por conta de umas cenas que tiveram que ser refeitas, e quando cheguei no hotel para me arrumar, já estava atrasada.

_Bela maneira de conhecer os pais do seu namorado - deixá-los esperando._

Liguei para Edward avisando do meu atraso e ele me tranquilizou, dizendo que ainda nem haviam chegado ao restaurante. Eu fiquei um pouquinho mais tranquila, só um pouquinho. Peguei a caixinha e coloquei na bolsa. Olhei-me no espelho uma última vez e saí para encontrá-los. Quando cheguei ao restaurante, avisei que estavam me esperando e me indicaram onde ficava a mesa. Edward estava sozinho.

"Onde estão Carlisle e Esme?" Perguntei depois de dar um beijinho comportado nele.

"Meu pai foi escolher o vinho direto na adega. O sommelier o convidou e ele parecia uma criança em dia de Natal e minha mãe foi ao toalete."

"Bem, então deixa eu aproveitar e entregar o seu presente." Coloquei a caixinha nas mãos dele e fiquei observando curiosa.

"Ah que lindo! Fazia tempo que eu estava querendo... er... um lacinho de fita vermelha?" Ele me olhou com uma cara de quem não havia entendido nada.

"Que bom que eu acertei. É tão difícil comprar presente para você."

"Você não vai explicar o presente?" Agora fiquei curioso. Para que serve esse laço de fita tão pequeno?"

"Vamos dizer que o laço faz parte do seu presente. Agora é com você imaginar o restante." Falei e mordi o lábio inferior do jeito que eu sei que ele ficava louco.

"Bella..." Senti sua mão na minha coxa por debaixo da mesa.

"Olha, sua mãe vem vindo. Ah meu Deus." Eu estava apavorada agora.

Fui apresentada à sua mãe, logo em seguida seu pai chegou e o pavor foi embora. Esme e Carlisle me trataram muito bem e o jantar foi maravilhoso. Entramos no taxi duas horas mais tarde e pedi para Edward me deixar em nosso hotel antes de deixar seus pais, que estavam hospedados em outro hotel. Eu precisava de tempo.

* * *

**O que será que Bella preparou para a 'festinha particular' de Edward?**

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	12. Chapter 12

******Que tal um suco de limão? ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 **

**BELLA**

Entrei no nosso quarto correndo, eu precisava me apressar. Eu não estava confortável com o que faria, e levaria uns bons minutos para terminar de me arrumar e acalmar meus nervos para estar no clima que precisava para agradá-lo.

Meia hora depois ouvi a porta se abrir e respirei fundo criando coragem. Edward entrou e acendeu as luzes.

"Bella?"

"Aqui!" Falei saindo do banheiro.

"Que porra você está fazendo no escu..." Ele engasgou quando me viu.

"Feliz aniversário, Edward." Falei depois de parar em frente a ele, mas onde suas mãos não me alcançavam.

"Ah não! Ou eu estou muito bêbado ou é aquele inferno de sonho de novo? Sim, é isso e daqui a pouco eu acordo antes de...

"Você não está sonhando, Edward. Por que você não vem aqui abrir o seu presente e descobrir o que tem aqui para você? A cor você já sabe..."

"A fita... Deus Bella, de onde você tirou aquela fitinha?" Ele literalmente me comia com os olhos, mas ficou onde estava, sem mexer um único músculo.

"Da minha calcinha." Pronto, havia acabado de acordar a fera. Edward saiu do transe e em meio segundo sua boca estava no meu pescoço.

"Abre para ver se você gosta." Eu falei totalmente manhosa, provocando.

"Ah tenho certeza que vou adorar, mas eu quero que você abra para mim, bem devagar, por favor." Edward se sentou na cama, apoiando os braços abertos atrás das costas de forma bem relaxada.

Levei as mãos ao cinto e desfiz o nó lentamente olhando em seus olhos que estavam escuros, diferentes. Era um olhar de puro desejo. Desabotoei a capa botão por botão até deixá-la escorregar por meus ombros, me expondo a ele totalmente. Edward gemeu se contorcendo na cama apreciando a minha surpresa para ele. A única coisa que eu sabia a respeito daquele sonho eram a capa, as meias arrastão e as botas, o resto eu estava livre para escolher, já que eu o tinha acordado antes que ele pudesse ver. Era vermelho e preto. Um espartilho sem alças de renda vermelha com detalhes em fitas pretas que deixava meus seios maiores, mais empinados. A calcinha era minúscula de renda preta, por cima uma cinta-liga vermelha prendia as meias 7/8 arrastão. Botas de salto 15 completavam o look. Foi preciso muita coragem para vestir aquilo. Nunca fui muito ligada nesse lance de lingerie, mas a carinha dele babando por mim em cima daquela cama valeu totalmente à pena.

"Então, gosta ?"

"Você não tem ideia..." Edward falou no meio de um suspiro.

Caminhei até ele e fiquei de joelhos na sua frente. Ele me atacou com um beijo de tirar o fôlego, ele me lambia, mordia meu lábio inferior agarrado nos meus cabelos, gemendo como um louco. Ouvi Edward resmungar quando terminei o beijo contra sua vontade, mas eu precisava seguir com meus planos. Levei minhas mãos até o botão de sua calça e a retirei juntamente com a boxer preta que ele usava. Edward me ajudou tirando o restante da roupa. Beijei os músculos de seu peito e subi lentamente até chegar ao seu pescoço dando leves mordidas. Mordi seu lóbulo e sussurrei no seu ouvido.

"Hoje, eu quero te provar." Senti Edward congelar debaixo de mim.

"Você não precisa, Bella..." Porém sua voz não tinha um pingo de determinação e eu sorri satisfeita escondida em seu pescoço.

"Edward, eu quero. Você me ajuda?" _Pronto, matei o homem_. Edward se jogou derrotado na cama e disse algo bem baixinho que eu não entendi muito bem, mas que soou como _"é hoje que ela me mata."_

"Sim, amor. Eu te ajudo. Agora vem aqui e me beija. Eu estou enlouquecendo com você aí tão longe de mim."

Me posicionei de joelhos com Edward entre as minhas pernas e me sentei em suas coxas. Edward me puxou mais para perto para poder me beijar de forma alucinada. Ele nunca gemeu tanto. Depois de alguns minutos, separei nossas bocas e voltei minha atenção ao seu muito necessitado membro. O segurei entre minhas mãos e comecei a acariciá-lo lentamente, esperando pelas suas instruções, mas ele não disse nada, então me abaixei e passei a língua na ponta de sua ereção e Edward urrou como um urso furioso. Ergui um pouco a cabeça para ver sua expressão e parecia que ele estava sofrendo, com a testa franzida e os olhos apertados.

"Continua, Love... eu quero muito essa boquinha molhada e quente me chupando e lambendo..." Foi a minha vez de gemer. Aquilo era a coisa mais sexy que eu já tinha feito e ver Edward assim, entregue a mim... minha calcinha estava encharcada.

Voltei a dar atenção ao meu objeto de desejo lambendo toda a extensão, então o coloquei na boca e desci experimentando.

"Oh Deus! Isso linda, use a língua ... me chupa com vontade!" Eu aproveitei a dica e fiz exatamente o que ele pediu e aos poucos aumentei a velocidade. No mesmo instante, Edward agarrou meus cabelos e começou a guiar meus movimentos, ditando seu próprio ritmo e gemendo como um selvagem. E eu? Eu estava alucinada fazendo aquilo. Nunca pensei que dar prazer seria tão louco. Eu estava desesperada para senti-lo dentro de mim me levando também à loucura.

De repente, Edward me afastou dele e eu travei achando que tinha feito algo errado.

"O que foi? Eu não fiz direito, não foi?"

"Deixa de ser boba. Você foi maravilhosa, demais até. Mas eu quero gozar com você, dentro de você."

Com um sorriso sacana eu comecei a tirar minha "roupa", mas ele me parou.

"Eu te quero assim. Tira só a calcinha." A voz dele estava rouca e suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo todo com muita urgência.

Fiz o que ele me pediu tirando a calcinha lentamente, provocando.

"Você quer me matar de tesão é isso?" Eu apenas gemi em resposta. Eu também estava louca por ele.

"Vem cá, Edward." O levei em direção à grande janela do quarto. Apoiei minhas mãos no vidro e me esfreguei nele. "Você vai me tomar aqui, diante da cidade toda. Todo mundo vai saber que eu sou sua."

Edward se aproximou e abriu mais as minhas pernas com o joelho me penetrando de uma só vez. Foi rude, nada de romantismo envolvido. Só desejo e desespero. Eu o havia deixado assim - desesperado. Eu estava muito orgulhosa de mim mesma.

"Era isso que você queria? Que eu te comesse aqui para quem quiser ver? Heim? Fala gostosa."

"Oh Edward, sim... me pega com força... isso."

Pouco tempo depois estávamos os dois jogados na cama suados e cansados. Tentei sem sucesso arrastá-lo para o banho, mas não houve maneira de Edward se levantar daquela cama. Ele tirou o resto da minha roupa, puxou as cobertas e dormimos nus, depois de Edward me abraçar por trás e falar baixinho _"foi o melhor aniversário da minha vida, obrigado."_

"Disponha." Falei mais dormindo que acordada.

"Ah eu vou, pode ter certeza..."

* * *

**Até amanhã!**

**Beijos, Nai e Ana.**


	13. Chapter 13

******Vocês não acham que a vida desses dois está muito mansa? **

**Ah, ver a foto desse capítulo realmente ajuda a entrar no clima... kkkk**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 **

**BELLA**

Acho que eu nunca trabalhei tanto como naquelas semanas. Era moto, piscina gigante, até socos eu tive que dar. Levou uma tarde para aprender com o chefe da equipe de dublês como fazer parecer um soco de verdade, mas no fim, depois de três tentativas, Aro, nosso diretor ficou satisfeito e eu parei de dar socos. Edward não ficou todo o tempo lá, já que esse era o filme de Jake como ele mesmo dizia. Foi até para Cannes e confesso que fiquei com uma pontinha de inveja. Mas só ele foi convidado e eu tinha trabalho por aqui. O combinado é que de lá ele seguiria para a Itália e nos encontraríamos lá para gravar as cenas finais de _Away_.

Um dia antes de embarcar, recebi uma mensagem de Mike me perguntando se eu sabia o que meu _colega_ estava fazendo em Cannes e eu quis ignorar, mas algo me disse que eu tinha que verificar.

Liguei meu tablet e estava lá em todos os sites de fofocas. Uma foto. Uma porra de uma foto onde Edward estava com uma cara de quem havia bebido um litro inteiro de vodka, abraçado com uma vadia loura. Meu sangue congelou. Não sabia se estava com mais raiva de Mike por certamente estar gargalhando as minhas custas agora, ou de Edward, por me fazer passar por isso. Assisti o sol nascer sem conseguir dormir um só minuto daquela noite, pensando em como iria reagir quando o encontrasse no dia seguinte. Como se pressentisse o meu dilema, ele me ligou naquele instante. Ignorei e fui para o banho. Estava no aeroporto uma hora depois e com o celular desligado. Ele havia tentado mais duas vezes, mas como eu não respondi, desistiu.

Cheguei na Itália no fim do dia, e no hotel por volta das sete da noite. Encontrei Alice e Bree – outra colega de elenco - no hall de entrada e combinamos rapidamente um tour pela cidade no dia seguinte. Elas saíram e eu fui para o meu quarto. Joguei-me numa das cadeiras confortáveis da varanda com um cigarro na mão e uma cerveja na outra, quando alguém bateu na minha porta.

"Hei." Edward não olhou nos meus olhos_. Culpa_.

"Hei" Respondi no mesmo tom de voz, mas olhando bem na cara dele.

"Por que você não atendeu minhas ligações?" _Direto ao ponto_. Respondi com outra pergunta.

"Você trouxe a sua amiga para a gente conhecer?" Ele ficou mais branco do que seu personagem no filme.

"Eu sabia que aquela merda iria vazar, inferno. Bella, você não foi na onda deles não é? Por favor, você me conhece."

"Será Cullen, que eu te conheço? Você me parecia bem à vontade abraçado nela."

"E eu estava. Porque eu não estaria? Ela só me pediu uma foto. Não me chame de Cullen."

"Ela estava na sua mesa, Cullen. Por quê?" Eu iria até o fim para descobrir o que realmente havia acontecido.

"Eu já te pedi pra não me chamar de Cullen, inferno! E sim, ela estava na minha mesa. O pai dela era um sei lá quem importante e também estava lá, junto com Royce e Gianna."

"Você não grita comigo, ok. Vai para o seu quarto. Eu não quero falar com você agora."

"Não, eu não vou. Não até você acreditar em mim. Não aconteceu nada de mais, porra!"

"Você nem deve se lembrar o que fez naquela noite. Você estava bêbado. A sua cara te denunciou."

"Você está certa. Eu enchi a cara porque eu queria estar com você, e não naquele lugar cheio de gente que eu nunca vi na vida me puxando o saco como se eu fosse Brad Pitt, mas eu me lembro perfeitamente que depois daquela foto maldita eu dei boa noite a todos e fui dormir. Sozinho."

"Ok. Você me convenceu, agora me dá licença que eu estou cansada e quero dormir."

"Tudo bem." Falou já se deitado na minha cama, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

"Sozinha. Eu vou dormir. Você vai sair."

"Para com isso e vem aqui, vem. Estou louco para te dar um beijo, desde que você abriu aquela porta." Estava ficando difícil resistir. Edward se levantou e veio em minha direção e eu andei de costas. A cada passo que ele dava, eu me afastava um, até minhas costas encontrarem a parede e ele sorrir. "Te peguei, linda."

"Edward..." Ainda tentei afastá-lo, mas ele já estava me beijando no segundo seguinte e eu fiquei na consistência de gelatina nas mãos hábeis daquele homem irresistível. Passamos o resto da noite fazendo as pazes e matando a saudade.

As gravações seguiram o cronograma e eu fiquei impressionada quando me disseram que aquelas mais de duas mil pessoas - os figurantes - eram fãs do livro que haviam ganhado numa espécie de concurso o direito de participar das gravações. Essa coisa toda estava realmente se tornando grande. Muito diferente dos outros filmes que eu fiz. Era estranho ser perseguida por fotógrafos onde quer que eu estivesse, mas não era algo que eu pudesse realmente controlar, então eu só estava evitando certos lugares.

Tudo encerrado, e depois de três dias estávamos voltando para Vancouver . Mais uma semana por lá, e tudo estaria pronto. O episódio de Cannes foi esquecido naquele quarto de hotel.

[...]

Era nosso último dia em Vancouver e naquela tarde Edward não teve gravação, tinha terminado a sua parte pela manhã, já que gravou sozinho na frente daquele pano verde esquisito. Eu e Jacob gravamos até depois de anoitecer, e eu estava exausta.

Estava saindo do me trailler, louca pra voltar para o hotel, e dei de cara com Royce – o agente de Edward - me esperando do lado de fora.

"Isabella, eu quero falar com você. Tem um tempinho?"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Eu não gostei da cara dele, parecia preocupado.

"Vai acontecer se você não me ajudar." Será que Edward estava com algum problema?

"Fala porra, eu já estou ficando nervosa."

"Edward te falou de um roteiro que eu mandei para ele tem uns dias? _Don´t forget me_."

"Sim, ele me mostrou. Eu gostei muito, acho que ele deveria aceitar."

"Aí é que está. Ele não quer. E você já deve imaginar o porquê." Ele agora estava pensando que eu era o quê, algum tipo de adivinha?

"Não faço a mínima ideia, mas ele não me disse que havia desistido, parecia bem interessado."

"É por sua causa."

"Como é? Você está achando que eu pedi pra ele desistir?" Definitivamente Royce estava com algum problema, e eu estava ficando com raiva daquela conversa sem sentido.

"Não Isabella, não é isso. Ele não quer porque teria que ficar dois meses em Nova York, e me disse com todas as letras que não pretende ficar longe de você agora."

"Eu não acredito que ele disse isso. É a carreira dele, Royce. Isso é loucura."

"Que bom que você concorda comigo. Então você vai me ajudar?"

"Como assim te ajudar? Você quer que eu converse com ele e tente convencê-lo a fazer o filme?"

É claro que eu o ajudaria. Se fosse para o bem de Edward, eu faria qualquer coisa. Ele merece mostrar ao mundo o quão talentoso é, e sair do mundinho das criaturas sobrenaturais por algum tempo. A carreira dele com certeza iria se consolidar mais se ele variasse os estilos de filmes.

"Não acho que ele mudaria de idéia. Conheço aquele cabeça dura."

"Então o que você quer de mim?"

"Você o ama, Isabella, de verdade?"

"Que porra de pergunta é essa? É claro que sim! Ou você também acha que a gente está fazendo marketing?" Essa agora? Eu já estava puta da vida com essa conversa.

"Se você o ama como acabou de me dizer, deixe-o." Que porra é essa?! Royce me falou como se estivesse me dizendo para doar uma roupa velha. Eu dei uma gargalhada na cara daquele imbecil.

"Como é?"

"Isabella, esse seria o primeiro filme que ele faria fora dessa coisa de _Closer_. Muito importante para a carreira dele realmente decolar. Se ele desistir, quando a Saga acabar, a carreira dele acaba junto. Tenho certeza que não é isso que você quer, ser de alguma forma responsável pelo fracasso dele."

Que merda toda é essa? De onde esse homem tinha tirado todas essas coisas? Não é possível que isso seja sério!

"Isso é crueldade, Royce. Você não tem o direito de me pedir uma coisa dessas."

A raiva estava me consumindo. Royce estava mesmo era preocupado com o emprego dele isso sim. Dei as costas para ele e deixei aquele imbecil falando sozinho.

"Pense bem no que eu te disse, Isabella." Eu ainda ouvi antes de entrar no carro que me levaria para o hotel.

* * *

**Então, o que Bella deve fazer? Matar Royce não é a resposta que queremos! Hahaha.**

**Até amanhã!**

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alerta de... bem, leiam!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 **

**BELLA**

Cheguei ao hotel com a cabeça estourando. Também, pudera, aquele idiota jogou uma bomba para cima de mim e disse "se vira". O que eu deveria fazer? Eu teria coragem de fazer isso com Edward?

Oh merda, aquele homem havia me deixado confusa!

"Hei! Demorou hoje heim?" Edward me recebeu com um selinho carinhoso.

"Último dia! Nossa, passou muito rápido. Você é que está muito folgado nesse filme." Disse me aconchegando em seu pescoço. Como eu adorava seu cheiro.

"Que tal um banho? A banheira está prontinha esperando por você."

"Só por mim?"

"Eu posso ir junto se você fizer questão..."

"Oh, eu faço muita questão!"

Edward sentou e se encostou na banheira, me puxando para o meio de suas pernas, com a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Eu ficaria ali para sempre... Mas a cruel realidade me chamava, infelizmente.

"Edward, você já decidiu o que vai fazer em relação ao roteiro novo?"

"Já. Eu vou recusar." _Não Edward, não responda isso_.

"Por que, amor? Seria ótimo para você agora que a gente está acabando com as gravações aqui."

"Não, não seria. Eu teria que ficar um tempo Nova York, e eu não quero ficar longe de você agora. Você já tem um contrato assinado e não poderia ir comigo, então... fica para a próxima."

Ele falava casualmente, passeando com as mãos por meus braços. Meu coração começava a se apertar em meu peito.

"Edward, é a sua carreira... pense bem, a gente aguenta. Você pode se arrepender depois."

"Bella, vamos mudar de assunto? Eu quero te curtir."

"Mas eu preciso insistir. É a sua chance de deixar um pouco a Saga e mostrar que você não é apenas o vampiro mais lindo do mundo." Eu já estava desesperada para que ele me ouvisse. Eu não queria ter que fazer o que aquele chantagista estava me impondo, mas de certa forma, Royce tinha razão.

_Respire Bella, seja forte! Ah, merda Edward, por que você tem que ser tão teimoso?_

"Bella, eu não vou fazer esse filme. Nem você nem o chato do Royce vão me fazer mudar de ideia. Eu já decidi."

E foi naquele momento que eu tomei a minha decisão. Sacrificar o meu amor para que Edward tivesse a sua carreira de sucesso.

Chorei em silêncio aproveitando meus últimos momentos ao lado da pessoa que eu mais amava, e que iria me odiar em poucas horas.

"Edward?"

"Hum?"

"Faz amor comigo?"

"Sempre..." Edward me virou e me sentou em seu colo.

Naquela noite foi diferente. Sem pressa, como se estivéssemos decorando o corpo do outro. Edward sussurrava no meu ouvido a toda hora que me amava e cada vez mais eu chorava escondida em seu pescoço. Ele não percebeu porque estávamos na banheira. Ele também não percebeu... que estávamos nos despedindo...

Antes de adormecermos eu ainda consegui dizer que o amava e ele beijou os meus cabelos como sempre fazia, dizendo que também me amava.

_Ah merda!_

Na manhã seguinte, Edward estava arrumando as malas, que como sempre deixava para o último minuto, e me olhou, e com certeza estranhou o que viu.

"O que houve? Que carinha é essa?"

"Edward, senta aqui." Dei duas batidinhas no colchão. Ele sentou na minha frente e esperou que eu começasse a falar.

"Olha, eu quero que você saiba que esses dois meses foram os mais incríveis da minha vida. Você é tudo o que uma garota pode querer. Bonito, atencioso, bem humorado, sexy, carinhoso..."

"Hei, de que porra você está falando?"

"Edward, me escuta, por favor. Eu te amo, mas eu sinto que a gente se encontrou em um momento errado. Eu tenho que focar a atenção na minha carreira agora, e eu não quero ter que te dar migalhas do meu tempo. Você não merece isso. A gente não merece isso. E você também tem que se dedicar à sua carreira, então o melhor agora... para nós dois é cada um seguir sua vida, separados." Eu falei e encarei o semblante de Edward estarrecido na minha frente.

"Não venha me dizer o que é melhor para mim, porra! Eu não vou ficar melhor sem você e nada nos impede de trabalhar enquanto estamos juntos. De onde você tirou essa merda?"

Eu jurei pra mim mesma que não iria chorar na frente dele, mas estava difícil para cacete. Continuei tentando convencê-lo de uma coisa que nem eu acreditava. Que ficaríamos bem separados.

_Maldito Royce!_

Mas de certa forma ele tinha razão, e eu não queria ser a responsável pelo fim de uma carreira brilhante, que eu tenho certeza que ele terá. Mesmo que tivesse que ser dessa forma. Que eu tivesse que morrer por dentro, ele teria a carreira de sucesso que está esperando por ele.

"Não pense que será fácil para mim, porque não vai. Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta. Mas eu quero trabalhar agora. Não posso ter distrações." Falei, deixando as lágrimas seguirem seu curso.

"Então é isso o que eu sou para você? Uma distração? Valeu. Se a sua intenção era quebrar a porra do meu coração, conseguiu."

"Edward, não me odeie, por favor." Minha voz não passou de um sussurro. Respirei fundo para tentar me recompor, e voltei a falar. "Daqui a algum tempo, você vai se lembrar do que a gente viveu com carinho. Como uma coisa boa que aconteceu com a gente."

"Errada! Se você insistir nessa merda, nem que eu tenha que virar do avesso, mas eu vou esquecer que você existe. Uma estranha, é o que você será para mim. Eu vou te apagar da minha memória."

"Edward, não precisa ser desse jeito. A gente ainda tem dois filmes pela frente, talvez três. Teremos que conviver bem, nem que seja pelo nosso trabalho."

"Trabalho, trabalho! Você não sabe dizer outra coisa? Mas não se preocupe, eu sou ator. Eu vou fazer o que tiver que ser feito. Não vou colocar em risco a sua preciosa carreira."

Eu vi lágrimas nos olhos dele e quase vacilei e contei tudo o que Royce me falou e praticamente obrigou a fazer, porém, meu celular me salvou. Era Phill me chamando para irmos para o aeroporto.

"Bem, eu tenho que ir." Falei olhando para o chão, eu era covarde demais para encarar seus olhos. Edward não disse nada.

"Boa sorte." Falei já na porta do quarto. O lugar onde eu tinha sido mais feliz na minha vida.

"Vai para o inferno! Você e a sua carreira!"

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e deixei que o choro me dominasse, então escutei um barulho de algo quebrando contra a porta. Eu me odiava por ser a responsável pelo sofrimento da pessoa que eu mais amei na vida. Eu não acredito que eu tinha sido capaz de fazer isso! Mas foi pelo bem dele.

**EDWARD**

Um buraco se abriu debaixo de mim! Eu queria me enfiar nele, queria correr, queria gritar, queria fazer qualquer coisa! Mas estava grudado no chão, olhando para a porta do quarto. A porta pela qual aquela que tinha um dia jurado me amar e ser minha amiga passou depois de terminar comigo.

Ela renegou nosso relacionamento por... Não sei pelo que! Por trabalho? Que porra havia se passado pela cabeça dela? Nada fazia sentido para mim, eu precisava sair dali, respirar, pensar... O cheiro dela estava em todo o quarto. Ela estava impregnada em cada parte dali e, infelizmente, do meu corpo.

Rodei minha cabeça encarando o quarto onde havíamos sido felizes até minutos atrás, e vi a toalha usada por ela na cadeira. As lágrimas começaram a rolar, e eu me joguei de qualquer maneira na cama.

Merda, nós havíamos acabado de fazer... AH PORRA! Ela estava se despedindo! Porra, porra, porra! Por isso ela ficou tão calada, ela já devia estar maquinando tudo naquele momento.

O que eu fui para ela até hoje, para ela me descartar assim? Ah sim, uma distração! Estava me sentindo um lixo! Havia me dedicado tanto à esse relacionamento, por NADA?

Ela havia sido falsa comigo?! Depois de tudo que nós passamos, ela simplesmente... escolhe o trabalho!? Merda!

Eu agora estava chorando como uma garotinha. PORRA NENHUMA! Eu estava chorando como um homem que havia acabado de ser fodido pela mulher que amava! Um homem que entregou seu coração para uma pessoa, e o teve despedaçado sem o menor arrependimento!

Meu peito estava apertado, doendo, e eu sentia uma vontade enorme de poder voltar no tempo, antes de conhecê-la, antes de ter meus sonhos, destruídos dessa forma. Minha vida! Porque era isso que ela era para mim, minha vida! Eu a amava tanto! Mais do que a mim mesmo! Porra, eu faria qualquer coisa que ela me pedisse, qualquer coisa por ela!

Mas agora eu iria honrar minha palavra. _Eu vou esquecê-la_! Iria ser forte, e juntar todas as malditas partes do meu coração de novo. Faria de tudo para colocar a porra da cabeça no lugar, e me concentrar em mim.

Mas primeiro, eu pretendia continuar enfiado nessa porra dessa cama chorando. Essa merda doía para caralho!

**BELLA**

Eu precisava sair dali. Escutar o choro dele através da porta era demais para aguentar. Enxuguei as lágrimas com a manga da jaqueta, catei meus óculos e desci para encontrar um Phill impaciente na recepção do hotel.

"Vamos perder o vôo. Onde está Edward?"

Aquela simples pergunta me quebrou. A realidade era outra agora. Não viajaríamos mais juntos, não faríamos mais nada juntos. Somente nossas obrigações profissionais. E me peguei pensando em como seria ter que estar ao lado dele em uma entrevista ou programa de TV, nos sets do próximo filme. Não sei de onde eu tiraria forças, mas agora eu estava indo para casa. Queria o meu quarto, minha cama.

"Ele vai em outro vôo, já que vou para Los Angeles e ele para Chicago."

Phill percebeu que a minha cara não estava muito amigável e não perguntou mais nada. Principalmente porque Edward não iria mais para casa comigo como era o combinado. Eu tentei não pensar muito nisso – em como havia planejado e fantasiado mostrar meus lugares favoritos de Los Angeles a ele.

O voo foi relativamente tranquilo, consegui dormir pelo menos um pouco. Tivemos que sair pelas portas laterais no aeroporto para evitar o bando de abutres que estava lá acampado. Era bem capaz de eu cair no choro bem ali no meio do saguão se algum engraçadinho daqueles gritasse comigo como eles costumam fazer. Cheguei em casa e só tinha o silêncio lá me esperando, o que de certa forma foi bom. Subi e fui direto para a minha cama, me joguei de roupa e tudo por cima da colcha. Quando acordei, já estava escuro e minha mãe estava sentada na beira da cama me olhando quieta.

"Olá bela adormecida. Que horas chegou? Por que não me ligou?"

"Sei lá, nem lembrei e mãe, eu tenho a chave." Ela me olhava como se estivesse me analisando.

"O que houve? Que carinha é essa? Onde está Edward? Não era para ele ter vindo junto?" De mãe a gente não esconde nada, saco.

"Ah mãe..." Desabei no colo dela soluçando como uma criança. Algum tempo depois, já mais calma eu contei tudo a ela. Tudinho o que aconteceu, até a conversa com o Royce.

"Você não poderia ter deixado aquele homem te coagir. Ele jogou sujo, você não percebe? Ele usou o seu ponto fraco, te usou pra manipular a vida do Edward e quando ele descobrir, vai te odiar por isso, filha."

"Ele já me odeia mãe." O choro voltou com força total e minha mãe ficou ali pacientemente esperando até que eu me acalmasse.

"Você deveria ter falado a verdade. Ele tem o direito de decidir a vida dele, mesmo que algumas decisões não sejam sensatas, como todo mundo ele tem o direito de errar."

"Eu sei mãe, mas me assustou pra caralho a possibilidade de eu ser o motivo desse erro. Não sei se eu aguentaria. Então eu fui covarde e fugi, entrei no jogo de Royce e joguei no lixo os melhores momentos da minha vida. Mas vai passar, eu vou trabalhar como uma doida e não vou mais pensar nisso."

"Nem você acredita nisso, filha. Não se esquece assim a pessoa que te mostrou o que é amar de verdade." Minha mãe não estava ajudando.

"Mas eu vou conseguir, eu tenho que conseguir, mãe. O trabalho é o meu amor agora."

"Tudo bem, agora vá tomar um banho e desce para ver o resto do pessoal. Vamos jantar."

"Ok." Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

Na manhã seguinte comecei a me transformar no próximo personagem que iria interpretar – uma roqueira - começando pelos cabelos. Cortei e tingi de preto e combinou bem com o meu humor. O pessoal do estúdio de _Closer_ me fez milhões de propostas para que eu não cortasse, mas eu queria no fundo mudar, como se mudando por fora fosse mais fácil tentar mudar por dentro...

As gravações enfim começaram em Los Angeles e conviver com novas pessoas estava me fazendo bem. Bree – que havia trabalhado comigo em _Away_ e seria minha colega de elenco também nesse filme - se tornou minha amiga de verdade e, apesar de ser mais nova, nos demos muito bem desde as gravações na Itália, então nos aproximamos bastante. Eu estava conseguindo levar, chorava toda noite no meu quarto de hotel, antes de dormir, mas aquilo de certa forma me ajudava, eu dormia bem depois de tudo. Um mês passou voando e não ouvi falar dele. Também não procurei saber, mas Alice me ligou num sábado e, já que ela morava em Los Angeles, saímos pra tomar um café, quando ela me contou que ele estava em Nova York filmando _Don´t Forget Me_. Não havia sido em vão afinal. Alice sempre foi muito discreta e não me perguntou nada, o que eu agradeci de qualquer forma. Ainda era muito doloroso falar o nome dele.

**[...]**

Já estávamos em meados de julho e minhas gravações estavam no fim. Somente algumas cenas e correções a fazer, e naquela manhã iria ter que beijar Bree. Eu estava nervosa. Era ridículo, eu sei, mas sempre é um beijo e ela era minha amiga, era estranho. Tomei meu banho e quando ia saindo do banheiro fiquei tonta de repente e tive que me sentar para não cair. Meu estômago revirou e vomitei o que não tinha. A tontura passou depois que eu vomitei e estava estranhamente faminta. Minha mãe estava sentada na cozinha com uma xícara de café na frente dela lendo o jornal e quando me sentei ela me analisou.

"Você está pálida. O que houve?"

"Nada mãe, eu acordei meio mal e vomitei, mas já passou. Acho que ando comendo muita porcaria ."

"Você come mal, dorme mal e se afoga em cigarro, não é de se admirar que o seu corpo reclame uma hora."

"Mãe, sermão não combina com você, muito menos tão cedo. Não enche, ok?"

"Ok, ok. Depois não reclama."

"Tchau mãe. Bom dia para você também." Saí sem comer nada. Minha mãe às vezes pode ser bem irritante e eu já estava incomodada com as cenas 'românticas' que teria com a minha colega, não precisava acrescentar Renne pegando no meu pé a equação.

O beijo saiu na primeira tomada e eu e Bree agradecemos por isso, e rimos um monte também. As gravações haviam enfim terminado e eu poderia finalmente sossegar no meu cantinho em casa.

Passei os dias seguintes em casa agradecida por Phill não colocar nada na minha agenda. Eu só queria dormir e fazia isso o dia todo. Acho que até ganhei peso. Só comia e dormia. Sentia uns olhares estranhos vindos de Renne, mas ela nunca falou nada. Porém naquela sexta-feira foi diferente. Ela entrou no meu quarto e me acordou dizendo que eu tinha que me levantar, fazer alguma coisa de útil. Algo como ir a alguma loja com ela buscar uma roupa. Levantei resmungando, não queria ir a lugar nenhum e quase cai por cima dela. O quarto literalmente rodou e se ela não me segura, teria caído de cabeça na cômoda. Ela me sentou na cama, colocando minha cabeça entre minhas pernas, forçando entre meus joelhos. Eu melhorei no mesmo instante.

"Que mágica foi essa?"

"Queda de pressão. Eu conheço muito bem isso e aprendi como fazer. Eu vou te levar ao médico."

"Eu não vou em médico nenhum. Eu não estou doente. Só estou cansada mãe."

"Esse é só mais um sintoma."

"Sintoma de que? Você é médica agora?"

"Médica, não, mas já passei por isso mais de uma vez. Confie em mim, eu sei do que estou falando." Ela tinha um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

"Mãe eu já disse que eu não estou doente, me deixe em paz, por favor."

"Você não está doente, eu sei. Você está grávida."

* * *

**beijos, Nai e Ana.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 **

**BELLA**

"O que?! Agora quem precisa de médico é você, psiquiatra na verdade."

"Bella, observe o seu corpo. Seus seios estão maiores e eu posso apostar que estão bem doloridos." Imediatamente eu os apalpei e franzi a testa com a dor.

"Você está vomitando sem motivos e dormindo o dia todo. O cansaço e as quedas de pressão..."

"Para de terrorismo, mãe. Eu não estou grávida. Eu não posso estar." Meu sangue congelou. Eu sabia que ela tinha chance de estar certa, mas eu não queria encarar a realidade. A ignorância era bem confortável.

"Bella, você não pode fugir disso. A gente tem que descobrir o quanto antes se eu estou certa e eu vou te levar hoje no Dr. Collin. Se arruma e desce."

Ela saiu e me deixou ali sem saber o que pensar.

Durante todo o trajeto fiquei em silêncio, tentando me lembrar se em algum momento nas últimas semanas havia me esquecido de tomar a maldita pílula e não cheguei à conclusão nenhuma. Minha mãe estava viajando. Eu estava apenas estressada. Era isso. Chegamos à clínica e fomos levadas diretamente ao consultório do Dr. Collin, que foi o médico da minha mãe a vida toda e eu o herdei de certa forma.

"Ora, ora. Quanto tempo Isabella, Renee. O que as traz aqui hoje?"

"Eu suspeito que ela esteja grávida." Minha mãe disparou como se eu tivesse cinco anos e estivesse no pediatra e não no ginecologista.

"Suspeita? Você está sentindo alguma coisa diferente, querida?" Pelo menos Dr. Collin falava comigo e não com Renee.

"Minha mãe acha que eu sinto. Mas eu só estou estressada."

"Atraso no seu ciclo?"

"Não realmente. Minha pílula é de 28 drágeas, sem intervalo, sem ciclo."

"Alguma chance de ter esquecido uma ou duas pelo caminho?"

"Eu estava pensando nisso na vinda para cá, mas não consigo me lembrar."

"Vamos fazer o teste. O resultado sai em uma hora."

Colhi sangue para o teste e fomos comer algo e dar uma volta para passar o tempo. Eu passei o tempo todo olhando para o relógio, e depois de uma agonizante hora voltamos ao consultório. O resultado já estava em cima da sua mesa. Eu estava gelada, minhas mãos suavam.

"Isabella, eu irei direto ao ponto." Dr. Collin disse com sua voz suave, porém totalmente séria. "Você está grávida de mais ou menos oito semanas." Eu ouvi o que ele me disse, mas estava difícil juntar as palavras para que a frase fizesse sentido. Parecendo perceber o meu estado, ele continuou falando.

"Você tem opções. Ainda dá tempo. Você pode interromper a gestação, se quiser."

Aquilo me tirou do meu torpor. Eu quase pulei na cadeira quando entendi que ele estava me oferecendo a opção do aborto.

"Não! Nunca! Eu vou ter o meu bebê. Mãe, é uma parte dele que está aqui dentro de mim, eu não posso fazer isso. E ninguém vai tirar de mim a única parte dele que eu vou ter. É meu."

"Calma Bella, eu não esperava outra coisa de você, minha filha. Não chore, a gente vai te ajudar. Vai dar tudo certo."

"Você tomou a decisão certa, Isabella. Mesmo que seja inesperada, uma vida já se forma em seu ventre. Apesar de ser minha obrigação oferecer às minhas pacientes todas as opções disponíveis, eu particularmente sou totalmente contra o aborto. Você, com certeza não se arrependerá da sua decisão." Ele disse sorrindo para mim e aquilo me tranquilizou um pouco. "Vou te pedir mais alguns exames e te receitar algumas vitaminas."

"Dr., eu terei que viajar daqui a quatro dias a trabalho. Vou ficar dois meses fora. Isso será um problema?"

"Acredito que não, me traga os resultados dos exames antes de viajar e a gente se fala por telefone se for necessário. Vou te dar os meus números e sempre que você tiver alguma dúvida ou problema eu te oriento. Se algo fora do comum acontecer, eu te encaminho para um médico de lá."

"Ok. Obrigada, Dr. Collin."

Fiz os exames que ele me pediu e comprei as vitaminas, mas a ficha ainda não havia caído. Em quatro dias eu estaria novamente em Vancouver, iria rever Edward, só que dessa vez carregando um filho dele. Minha cabeça rodava.

**[...]**

Minhas malas estavam quase prontas e estava no meu quarto arrumando alguns itens que ainda faltavam quando minha mãe bateu na porta.

"Tem um tempinho?"

"Claro, mãe. Que frescura, credo."

"Você ligou para ele ou deixou para falar quando chegar lá?"

"Se você está falando de Edward, não. Eu não liguei e nem vou falar quando chegar lá. Ele não vai saber, pelo menos não agora."

"Você perdeu o juízo menina? Ele é o pai. É direito dele saber e você não precisa passar por isso sozinha."

"Mãe, eu o deixei para que ele se dedicasse ao trabalho dele, tivesse uma carreira como ator, eu não vou chegar agora e dizer: _Edward, me desculpe eu menti para você. Eu nunca deixei de te amar, mas fiz isso por você, por sua carreira. Só que eu descobri que estou grávida e agora preciso da sua ajuda. _Eu vou ter essa criança sozinha. Não sei como vai ser, mãe, mas não serei a primeira, nem a última a passar por isso, portanto, eu tenho certeza que consigo."

"Cada vez mais você diminui as chances dele te perdoar. Como você acha que ele vai reagir quando descobrir toda essa mentira? E mais, descobrir que você está grávida e escondeu isso dele? Você está errada minha filha, mas eu acho que ainda está em tempo de consertar as coisas."

"Eu não espero que ele me perdoe realmente, mãe. Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi muito grave, e quanto à gravidez, bem, o filho é dele e a escolha será dele de participar ou não da vida dessa criança. Mais tarde ele saberá, quando as coisas estiverem mais estáveis. Eu realmente queria que as coisas fossem diferentes, eu o amo tanto que chega a doer não estar perto dele, mas não tenho mais esperanças para nós dois."

Minhas lágrimas corriam soltas e minha mãe as enxugou e me abraçou. Era o que ela podia me oferecer nesse momento e eu fiquei grata.

"Pense no que eu disse, Bella. Não piore as coisas. Conte a Edward sobre o bebê. Como ele vai reagir, não sei, ninguém sabe, mas é o certo a se fazer. Agora, tudo é muito recente, mas você vai perceber que essa criança é mais importante que qualquer outra coisa, carreira ou dinheiro."

Ela saiu e não esperou pela minha resposta, minha mãe me conhecia. Sabia que eu não mudo de ideia facilmente.

* * *

**Quem quer chamar Bella de imatura? Eu quero. Com 18 anos a gente faz muita burrada... mas ela merece um pouco de compaixão também. Se Edward não tivesse sido um cabeça dura ela não teria que 'agir' para que ele fizesse o filme. Agora um segredinho que não contamos para ninguém: Bella engravidou naquela noite, na banheira... Own! O destino sempre dá um jeitinho de voltar e te morder na bunda. Kkkk**

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 **

**EDWARD**

Praticamente dois meses se passaram desde que Bella me deixou. Estava ficando mais fácil esquecer o que tivemos. Era só não assistir TV, não ler jornais, não conversar com ninguém, não olhar para as minhas roupas, não sair nas ruas, não dormir, não acordar, não respirar, não pensar...

Meu coração estava bem, obrigado. Continuava batendo, bombeando o sangue para o meu corpo. Para algumas partes contra a minha vontade, admito. Não era a mesma coisa, eu evitava ao máximo.

Quando se planeja toda uma vida com uma pessoa, fica difícil voltar para a realidade depois que seus planos são quebrados. Eu não sabia que era incompleto antes de encontrá-la, somente agora eu noto isso. Eu noto como é difícil retomar minha vida sem minha outra metade, sem ela para rir ou reclamar das minhas piadas, me cutucar para calar a boca, jogar meu violão para o lado pedindo atenção, dizer que meus olhos são os mais bonitos que ela já viu, que eu sou um desastre na cozinha... Fica um espaço vazio em tudo que eu faço, esperando um comentário, um telefonema, uma risada minha lembrando de um comentário aleatório.

Agora tudo é uma rotina sem graça, com algumas lágrimas derramadas ao acaso. Os dias passam, e eu nem agradeço por isso, porque sei que nunca vou mudar o que sinto dentro de mim, e que por isso, ainda tenho muito sofrimento pela frente.

Eu só queria poder dormir, e acordar daqui a cinco anos. Até lá, ela já teria encontrado outra pessoa, e eu tomaria vergonha na cara de parar de sofrer por causa disso. Ou começar a tentar.

E eu que sempre agradeci por amá-la tanto, nunca achei que estaria aqui reclamando por isso.

Meu melhor amigo Jasper apareceu por aqui, ficou alguns dias brincando de bobo da corte tentando me fazer rir. Tentei de verdade me divertir junto, mas começava a sentir falta de alguém para contar as piadas quando chegasse em casa.

Eu me concentrava no trabalho, e no set era o mesmo Edward Cullen de sempre. Pelo menos nisso ela tinha razão, fazer esse filme realmente estava sendo bom para a minha carreira.

Em alguns dias nós estaríamos em Vancouver novamente. E eu estava com um medo filho da puta do que iria acontecer quando eu a encontrasse outra vez.

Adiei ao máximo minha ida para Vancouver. Eu sequer tinha coragem de falar em voz alta o nome dela, e em poucas horas eu a encontraria e teria que passar mais de dois meses ao lado dela, agindo como se fôssemos meros colegas de elenco. Ironia que agora eu atuava na vida real. Como conseguiria tratá-la igual aos outros, se eu fechava os olhos e sentia seu perfume, ouvia seus sussurros e gemidos, e ainda podia sentir os lábios dela nos meus? Eu estava realmente fodido.

Por isso pedi a Royce para programar o último voo que me permitisse chegar a tempo para as gravações, porém sem meia hora sequer de folga. Iria direto do aeroporto para a maquiagem se fosse possível.

Cheguei de madrugada ao hotel e às oito da manhã já teria que estar nos sets. Dormi as poucas horas que me restaram sem pensar muito no que eu iria enfrentar no dia seguinte. Cheguei no local das filmagens atrasado, como sempre, mas ninguém me repreendeu, acho que já acostumados com o fato de que eu nunca conseguia ser pontual. Pelo silêncio do local, alguma cena estava sendo gravada. Fiquei observando ao lado de Alice depois de dizer um breve "oi".

Não demorou muito, notamos uma movimentação estranha, gente falando alto, uma pessoa saiu correndo e escutei alguém falar "É Bella.". Olhei em direção à minha colega ao lado e o olhar dela me disse que eu havia escutado corretamente. Que merda estava acontecendo? Corremos em direção ao tumulto e só o que vi foram suas pernas esticadas, moles, os pés pendiam para os lados. Havia alguém de uniforme na sua frente que identifiquei como sendo um para-médico. Ele a colocou em uma espécie de maca, e junto com uma mulher que chegou depois com a mesma roupa a levaram para a ambulância que sempre permanecia a nossa disposição nos sets de filmagem.

E eu? Eu estava enlouquecendo sem poder demonstrar aos outros a minha agonia. Dez minutos e nenhuma porra de notícia. Alice percebeu meu desespero e foi em busca de alguma informação, enquanto eu devorava meus Marllboros, um atrás do outro. E então, pouco tempo depois vi Bella sendo conduzida até o seu trailer pela tal mulher de uniforme, ela estava pálida, parecia fraca e caminhava apoiada pela médica. Ela não me viu, ou se viu, fingiu que não, mas não importa. Ela estava bem e eu pude respirar finalmente.

Fomos mandados para um galpão que era uma espécie de academia. Por causa das cenas de luta, teríamos que treinar as técnicas utilizadas pelos dublês. Eu não a vi mais durante todo o dia, talvez ela tenha sido dispensada por conta do tal desmaio. Um dia a menos perto dela, o que sinceramente eu não sei se era bom ou ruim.

Acordei na manhã seguinte todo fodido por causa dos treinos de luta. Meu esporte favorito sempre foi levantar copos de cerveja com Jasper nos bares de Chicago. Depois de um banho quente, já me sentia menos miserável, peguei minha mochila e saí para mais um dia de tortura naquela esteira maldita.

Quando virei em direção ao elevador, paralisei ao ver Bella desacordada no chão em frente à porta do seu quarto, no final do corredor.

_Porra! _

Passei a mão no cabelo desesperado, e corri até ela. Procurei no corredor por alguém que pudesse me ajudar, mas estava deserto. Merda! No meu desespero, a peguei no colo e fui em direção à garagem do hotel, onde havia um Volvo à minha disposição. Eu não tinha realmente intenção de dirigir aquele carro, que só estava lá para eu promover a marca, por conta do filme, mas naquela hora foi muito útil poder sair sem chamar a atenção de ninguém. O bendito GPS me levou ao hospital mais próximo, que eu não tinha a menor idéia de onde diabos ficava, e com Bella desacordada no banco de trás, nem se estivesse em Chicago daria conta de achar o caminho. Entrei na emergência com ela nos braços pedindo por um médico e logo a pegaram de mim e a colocaram em uma maca e a levaram. Eu fui atrás. Nem os seguranças daquele lugar me fariam ficar longe de Bella naquele momento. Um homem de jaleco branco, que viria a ser o médico de plantão, entrou no quarto falando apressado.

"O que houve? Faz quanto tempo que ela está desacordada?"

"Na verdade, eu a encontrei assim. Foi o tempo de colocá-la no carro e trazer para cá. O que ela tem, Doutor...?"

"Ethan, Doutor Ethan. E isso nós vamos descobrir. Você é da família rapaz?"

Eu quase ri por conta do nome dele. Quase. Eu estava muito preocupado para isso.

**N/A: Ethan é o nome do personagem de Edward na saga.**

"Não realmente, Dr. Mas a gente está aqui a trabalho e a família dela está nos Estados Unidos. Eu sou... amigo dela." _Amigo?_ No máximo um colega de trabalho. Alguém com quem ela obrigatoriamente tem que esbarrar todo dia.

"As normas são que somente a família pode acompanhar os pacientes, mas o caso aqui é excepcional e eu preciso da sua ajuda. Pegue a bolsa dela e procure por algum medicamento. Você sabe se ela tem alguma doença que teria provocado o desmaio?"

"Não que eu saiba. Ela sempre foi muito saudável, mas ontem ela desmaiou no set e os para-médicos disseram que provavelmente ela teria tido uma queda de pressão. Ela já não deveria ter acordado?" Aquele médico estava muito calmo para o meu gosto. Eu estava a ponto de arrancar os cabelos, já.

"Faça o que eu disse, pegue a bolsa." Ele me falou enquanto a examinava.

Eu não estava confortável vasculhando na bolsa dela, mas eu faria qualquer coisa se fosse para vê-la acordada em cima daquela cama. Não precisei procurar muito. Achei um frasco branco cheio de cápsulas. Mostrei de longe para o médico.

"O que está escrito no frasco?"

O nome do remédio me assustou. "Ácido Fólico". _Que porra é essa?_ "Para que serve isso? Ácido?"

Doutor Ethan sorriu de leve. Mas que porra esse homem tem que rir agora! E eu cada vez mais apavorado.

"Já tenho uma pista a seguir. Procure por mais informações. Quem sabe confirmamos a minha suspeita sem ter que fazer exames que demorariam uma hora ou mais para me dizer se estou certo."

Fiz o que ele me pediu, já que ele disse que iria demorar se tivesse que fazer exames, e eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de esperar.

"Tem um envelope de um laboratório de Los Angeles" Ela estava mesmo doente. _Respira Edward_.

"Abra e me diga o que tem aí" Ele agora estava ocupado, tentando encontrar uma veia para colocá-la no soro, acho.

Abri o tal envelope com as mãos tremendo e consegui ler aquilo. Mas entender era outra coisa.

"O que é Betha HCG quantitativo? O que ela tem é grave, Doutor?"

"Qual o resultado?"

"Positivo. Por Deus Doutor! Fala alguma coisa!"

"Não, rapaz, não é grave. Ela está grávida."

* * *

**Esse capítulo merece review não acham?**

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 **

**EDWARD**

Ele continuou falando, mas para mim era como se fosse latim. A última palavra que eu escutei foi GRÁVIDA. Que porra é essa? Como assim grávida? Olhei em direção àquela cama de hospital e vi que Bella estava começando a recuperar a consciência, e eu precisava sair dali.

"Doutor, eu preciso dar um telefonema. Ela vai ficar bem até eu voltar? Estarei aqui mesmo no corredor."

"Ela não ficará sozinha, fique tranquilo. Uma enfermeira virá trazer a medicação e pedirei que ela fique até você voltar."

Peguei me celular e disquei para a pessoa que poderia me tirar do buraco sem fundo que eu me encontrava.

"_Alô."_ A voz estava meio arrastada e eu acho que havia acabado de acordá-la.

"Renee, é Edward..."

"Edward, o que aconteceu? Onde está Bella? Por que você está me ligando a essa hora?"

"Ela está bem, agora. Ela desmaiou e eu a encontrei e trouxe para o hospital. Eu achei que ela estava com alguma doença grave, mas o médico de plantão me afirmou que o que ela teve foi uma queda de pressão, e me garantiu que ela ficará bem. Mas eu te liguei por que..." Fui interrompido porque ela sabia exatamente o que eu queria saber.

"Você descobriu não foi? Eu disse a ela que iria acontecer de qualquer forma. Eu sinto muito que foi assim, sem que ela tenha te contado."

"Renee, de quanto tempo ela está?" Eu fiz a pergunta, sem a certeza de que queria saber mesmo a resposta.

"Não é bem isso que você quer saber, eu sei. Sim, Edward, é seu. Não duvide disso." Não havia como duvidar. Não disso.

"Eu... ela..." O que eu falava agora? Que estava feliz porque a mulher que eu amo está esperando um filho meu? Não era a porra de um filme onde eu poderia esperar pelo final feliz. A garota que estava do outro lado da porta simplesmente me chutou da vida dela, provavelmente sem saber que estava grávida, fato esse que não mudava a nossa situação.

"Edward, eu sei que você deve estar pirando aí sozinho com uma bomba dessas jogada de repente no seu colo, mas saiba que para ela, também não foi nada fácil descobrir que estava grávida depois de ter sido obrigada a tomar aquela decisão..."

"Obrigada a tomar que decisão? Do que você está falando Renee?" Que diabos ela quis dizer com obrigada? Duvido muito que alguém pudesse obrigar Isabella Swan a fazer algo.

"Quer saber? Foda-se! Você tem que saber o que realmente aconteceu. Eu me entendo com Bella depois. Eu não suporto mais ver a minha filha chorar baixinho toda noite. Edward, senta que o que eu vou te contar, não vai ser fácil de ouvir.

Fiz o que ela me pediu e ela começou a me contar a história mais absurda que eu já ouvi.

"Eu não acredito que _ele_ tenha sido capaz de uma coisa dessas. Isso é baixo, é mesquinho. Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Um fantoche? E ela, que direito Bella acha que tem de decidir a minha vida? O que é ou não melhor para mim?"

"Edward, eu sei que isso tudo é muito louco, e que você deve estar perdido, sem saber o que fazer, mas eu te peço que tenha paciência com ela. Pense no bebê, por favor."

"Ok, Renee. Você me deu muito no que pensar. Eu não sei de mais nada, mas fique tranquila, eu não vou fazer nenhuma besteira. Agora eu tenho que desligar, acho que ela já deve ter acordado."

"Tudo bem, meu filho. Pede para ela me ligar, por favor. Eu estou preocupada, ela não tem se alimentado direito."

"Eu digo e... Renee... Er... Valeu, por... por falar a verdade."

"Eu só fiz o que eu achei que era certo, Edward. Tchau e se cuida."

"Tchau, Renee."

Respirei fundo, coloquei o telefone no bolso e entrei naquele quarto para encontrar Bella acordada, mas muito abatida. Ela estava com uma agulha espetada na mão e me olhou como se eu fosse um fantasma.

"O médico me disse que um amigo meu tinha me trazido para cá, mas eu não imaginei que fosse você." A voz dela saiu fraca, trêmula.

Eu não conseguia formar uma frase, eu estava com muita raiva e não queria descontar nela, apesar de que, ela também era culpada. Peguei meu telefone e pedi ajuda.

"Alice, eu estou no hospital com Bella, mas eu preciso sair. Você pode vir ficar com ela? Não, está tudo bem, ela desmaiou de novo e eu a trouxe para cá. Mas agora está tudo bem, só que eu realmente tenho umas coisas para resolver, então, você pode vir? Ok, obrigado, tchau."

"Edward, eu..."

"Não. Não fala nada." Eu disse com a mão erguida em direção a ela. "Eu não quero te ouvir, não agora. Eu preciso de um tempo." Saí dali sem olhar para trás. Eu estava perdido na minha própria vida e fui direto falar com Eleazar – o diretor de _Return_, o terceiro filme da Saga Closer – que estávamos prestes a começar a filmar. Eu estava precisando de um tempo para pensar. E Deus me ajude que eu não encontre com Royce, ainda.

**[...]**

Cheguei em Chicago quebrado de todas as maneiras possíveis, e minha mãe se assustou quando me viu parado na porta de casa, quando eu deveria estar em outro país trabalhando. Ela percebeu o meu estado. Como toda mãe, conhece as crias.

"Meu filho, o que aconteceu com você?" Me disse já de braços abertos, que eu não rejeitei. Eu estava mesmo precisando dela.

"A minha vida é uma merda, mãe. Eu sou um..."

"Pare com isso, Edward. Me fale, o que foi? Você voou do Canadá até aqui para vir pedir colo, eu te conheço. Vai falando."

E eu falei. Tudo, desde o dia em que Bella me deixou arrasado naquele quarto de hotel, até o momento em que eu a abandonei no hospital, como a porra de um covarde que eu sou, e fugi para casa, deixando até o meu trabalho para trás. Em nenhum momento ela me interrompeu. Me deixou falar e chorar toda a minha mágoa. Sim, porque eu estava muito puto com o merda do meu quase ex-agente. Mas a mágoa que eu sentia por Bella ter feito tudo o que fez, era o que realmente estava me matando.

"Edward, eu sei que você deve estar meio perdido, se sentindo traído, mas é nessa criança que você tem que pensar agora."

"Eu sei mãe, mas é tudo tão louco. Eu acabei de descobrir que duas pessoas em quem eu tinha total confiança, mentiram para mim, me enganaram. Eu vou me livrar de Royce através de Gianna, porque se eu colocar os meus olhos naquele filho de uma puta, eu vou quebrar a cara dele. Já Bella... Eu não sei... A gente precisa conversar, mas não agora. Eu preciso esfriar a cabeça. Por isso eu vim para cá, Eliazar me deu alguns dias."

"Tudo bem, filho. Agora sobe e dorme um pouco até a hora do jantar. Mais tarde a gente conversa mais um pouco."

Eu fui para o meu quarto, mas o sono não veio. Toda essa história louca rodava na minha cabeça, e eu estava cada vez mais longe de uma solução para toda essa merda. Meu pai veio me chamar para jantar, e não tocou no assunto, mas eu tinha certeza que ele já sabia. Éramos somente nós três, já que minha irmã estava viajando, então Esme tocou novamente no assunto.

"Edward, eu sei que você e Bella ainda nem conversaram, mas eu acredito que ela vá manter a gestação. Eu estou certa?" De repente a comida perdeu a graça e meu pai a olhou surpreso. Acho que por ela ter sido tão direta.

"Sim. Eu falei com Renee quando descobri, e ela me garantiu que Bella quase pulou no médico quando ele sugeriu um aborto."

"Eu adoro essa garota." Foi a primeira frase do meu pai durante todo o jantar e eu tive que sorrir, então ele continuou. "Mas, falando sério filho, você tem que assumir a responsabilidade, que é sua também. Essa criança tem um pai, e eu não espero outra coisa de você. Esteja perto do seu filho, conviva com ele e permita que nós também estejamos por perto. É nosso neto, Edward, nós queremos acompanhar o crescimento dessa criança."

"Você está certo, pai, e eu quero estar presente, ver meu filho nascer e crescer. Mas eu não tenho idéia se a mãe dele me quer por perto. Nem eu sei se eu quero estar perto dela." Foi a vez da minha mãe falar.

"Você a ama, Edward, dá para ver nos seus olhos quando você diz o nome dela. Não estou dizendo que ela agiu certo, mas ela te deixou porque te amava. Da maneira dela, ela pensa que fez o que era melhor para você. E pelo o que você me contou, ela sofreu muito por isso e garanto que ainda sofre."

"O que eu faço mãe, pai?" Agarrei os meus cabelos desesperado por uma solução. Meu pai respondeu.

"Case-se com ela. Dê o seu nome a essa criança. É o que um homem deve fazer numa situação como essa." Eu ri. Só poderia ser piada.

"Casar? Pai, eu nem consigo conversar com ela, você quer que eu a peça em casamento? Não é como se nós estivéssemos apaixonados. Nós terminamos e não foi de forma amigável, eu a mandei para o inferno, para não dizer coisa pior." Foi a vez da minha mãe rir da minha desgraça.

"Bem a sua cara fazer isso, Edward. Porém, seu pai está certo, vocês devem mesmo se casar. Essa criança não tem culpa de nada disso, e eu tenho certeza de que vocês se acertam pelo caminho."

"Eu não preciso me casar com Bella para estar perto do meu filho. Isso é coisa do século retrasado."

"Concordo, mas como você vai reagir quando ela encontrar outra pessoa? Porque ela é jovem e não vai ficar sozinha por muito tempo. É isso o que você quer? Que o seu filho acabe chamando outro homem de pai?"

Eu visualizei a cena: Bella e Mike Newton em um jardim enorme, sentados em um daqueles balanços de dois lugares, namorando enquanto uma criança brincava perto deles. _O meu filho_. Não.

"Ok, eu vou pensar. Mas mesmo que eu concorde com essa loucura de vocês dois, não vejo como convencer Bella a se casar e ainda por cima, comigo. Bem, eu vou dormir, porque amanhã eu preciso falar com Gianna e mandar aquele palhaço para..."

"Edward Cullen!"

"Boa noite, mãe. Boa noite, pai." Subi para o meu quarto e para minha acompanhante, uma garrafa de Jack Daniel´s. Só bêbado para conseguir dormir e esquecer essa merda toda.

Ela estava grávida. Esperando um filho. Eu ia ter um filho. Eu ia ser pai. Um coração agora batia junto com o dela. Um pedaço de mim ganhava vida dentro dela. Um ser humano se desenvolvia e viria ao mundo por nossa causa. Alguém vai depender de mim. Do meu trabalho, das minhas ações. E eu estou começando a ficar incoerente.

Eu já não sabia se eu chorava, ou se ria. Pessoas têm filhos todo dia, mas aquele era uma prova do nosso amor. Dos momentos maravilhosos que passamos, e que agora, mais do que nunca, não serão esquecidos.

Eu estava fazendo de tudo para não pensar na hipótese de Bella ainda me amar, por que eu não queria ter esperanças. A porra do meu coração não aguentaria outro baque. Ah, mas o que eu não daria para tê-la aqui comigo agora...

É acho que eu estou bêbado.

* * *

**Fotos no perfil.**

**Beijos, Nai e Ana.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**BELLA**

Edward não quis me escutar, saiu sem olhar para trás. Eu não queria que ele descobrisse agora, muito menos dessa forma. Sei que fui egoísta e que o filho é dele, é o nosso pequeno milagre, mas isso só iria complicar novamente as coisas, por isso não contei. Mas como sempre, minha mãe estava certa, e ele ficou furioso quando pegou o exame da minha bolsa e descobriu tudo. E agora eu estou aqui, presa a uma agulha e chorando feito criança, sem saber que rumo dar à minha vida.

Em meio ao meu desespero, ouvi alguém batendo na porta.

"Alice!" Ao ver minha amiga chorei ainda mais.

"Bella, o que houve? Por que você está no hospital? Edward me pediu para vir para cá, mas não me explicou nada. Você está bem?"

Depois da minha decepção com Rosalie, Alice era quem eu mais considerava entre o pessoal do elenco, como amiga mesmo. E eu precisava desabafar, falar com alguém sobre o desastre que estava a minha vida.

"Alice, senta aqui. Eu vou te contar, mas fique tranquila, eu não estou doente, eu estou grávida."

Ela me olhou espantada por uns instantes, mas depois se sentou na cadeira ao lado da minha cama disposta a ouvir a minha história.

"Agora eu entendo o estado de Edward. Vocês descobriram agora e ele pirou?" Ela estava achando graça da situação.

"Antes fosse..." Mas antes que eu pudesse começar a falar, meu celular me interrompeu.

"Oi mãe! Sim, eu estou bem, não foi nada. O QUE? Não! Diz que você não fez isso, mãe, por favor!" Agora eu entendia o ódio que eu vi nos olhos dele quando me deixou aqui. Era isso, ele sabia da história toda, de Royce, e agora com certeza me odiava de verdade. "Mãe, ele não vai me perdoar. Ele sequer quis me ouvir!"

Ela continuou falando, dizendo que o deixasse pensar um pouco, esfriar a cabeça e depois a gente poderia conversar e ele iria me ouvir. Mas eu não acreditava que Edward estivesse disposto a me perdoar. Não depois de saber de tudo o que eu fiz. Eu só sabia chorar e Alice estava apavorada ao meu lado, tentando me acalmar, sem ao menos saber o que estava acontecendo.

Desliguei o telefone depois de uma meia hora e pude começar a explicar para minha amiga o que estava acontecendo. Eventualmente uma enfermeira entrou e tirou a agulha do meu braço e disse que o médico viria logo em seguida me dar alta.

"Bella, você está enfrentando toda essa barra sozinha, porque você não veio conversar comigo antes? Eu sei que eu não posso fazer muito por você, mas ter alguém para conversar ajuda."

"Eu sei, e agora mais do que nunca, que eu vou precisar de alguém para conversar. Não me julgue, por favor. Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi terrível, mas acredite em mim, eu realmente achei que era para o bem dele. E quando eu soube da gravidez, eu quase pirei, mas em momento algum eu pensei em desistir do meu filho. Eu sei que não será fácil, e eu ainda nem conversei com o pessoal da produtora, mas acho que não vai atrapalhar o cronograma deles, já que o último filme ainda nem tem roteiro pelo o que eu soube, só deve ser gravado no ano que vem..."

"Bella, deixa a produtora para depois. Você tem que se acalmar um pouco. Pensa no seu bebê. Falando nisso, para quando é? Ai meu Deus, isso é muito louco! Mas vai ser muito legal quando ele ou ela estiver aqui correndo pelos sets, vai ser o nosso mascotinho." Só mesmo Alice para me fazer rir no meio desse furacão.

O médico entrou pela porta pegando ambas rindo com cara de bobas.

"Vejo que está melhor a minha paciente. Vim te dar a condicional, mas antes você vai ouvir algumas recomendações. É bom que sua amiga também escute, no caso de você ser uma gestante teimosa."

"É bem capaz de ser esse o caso, Doutor. Essa mocinha é bem teimosa quando quer." Alice disparou.

"Valeu, amiga. Pode dizer, Doutor Ethan, eu prometo que vou cumprir suas ordens."

"Doutor Ethan? Eu não acredito!" Alice riu na cara do médico sem um pingo de vergonha.

"Algo de errado comigo?" Ele obviamente não entendeu a piada.

"Eu explico, Doutor. Estamos fazendo um filme e meu "namorado" se chama Ethan. O ator que o interpreta, é aquele que me trouxe para cá mais cedo, que por sinal, é meu Ex-namorado e pai do filho que eu estou esperando. Entendeu?" Agora eu também ria da confusão que eu fiz tentando explicar aquela piada sem graça.

"Mais ou menos, mas vamos ao que interessa." Ele disse sorrindo simpático, mas tenho certeza de que não havia entendido nada. "A sua pressão arterial está muito baixa e é provável que fique assim por toda a gestação. Por isso, você não deve sair sozinha, pois você pode perder os sentidos e desmaiar na rua. Então, saia sempre com uma companhia. Outra coisa, os seus exames mostraram que a sua taxa de ferro está um pouco baixa, ou seja, você está anêmica. Vou lhe prescrever uma vitamina e também um medicamento à base de ferro. Os enjôos matinais incomodam muito?"

"Você não tem idéia, Doutor. Não consigo comer nada pela manhã e quando como... bem, o senhor sabe."

"Mas você não pode ficar sem comer. Se você comer a cada quatro horas, em pequenas porções, os enjôos tendem a ceder. Opte por comidas leves e pouco gordurosas. Isso também ajuda, mas somente lá pela vigésima semana é que eles devem desaparecer por completo. Bem, era isso. Alguma dúvida?"

"O bebê está bem, Doutor? Quer dizer, eu caí, será que ele não sofreu nada?" Ele sorriu e pegou uma caixa parecida com um rádio antigo e se aproximou.

"Preste atenção." Dr. Ethan disse, colocando o aparelho na minha barriga, e mexendo de um lado para o outro como se estivesse procurando por algo. Logo eu ouvi uns barulhos estranhos.

"Consegue ouvir? É o coração do seu bebê batendo normalmente, então não se preocupe, está tudo bem." Eu chorei, Alice chorou. Duas bobas.

Era incrível escutar o coraçãozinho dele e eu queria tanto que Edward estivesse aqui... Ali eu percebi que eu queria muito ele ao meu lado, percebi a imensa falta que ele fazia na minha vida, e resolvi que iria fazer de tudo para tê-lo de volta. Não dava para ficar sem ele. Impossível!

"Você pode ir. Siga as minhas recomendações e tudo ficará bem. Se você ainda estiver aqui daqui a três semanas, é importante que você faça uma consulta de acompanhamento. Aqui está o meu cartão. Ligue e marque com a minha secretária. Boa sorte, futura mamãe."

"Obrigada, Doutor, por tudo." A sorte havia estado ao meu lado pelo menos em um aspecto da minha vida. O médico de plantão era ginecologista e obstetra e não um clínico geral como geralmente ocorre.

"É o meu trabalho, foi um prazer. Cuide desse bebê, seja responsável, se alimente direito."

"Ok. Eu vou."

Saímos do hospital direto para o set e eu fui falar com Eliazar, ele seria o primeiro a saber. Ele não criou caso, foi muito compreensivo, na verdade, e me garantiu que seria discreto.

"Ah, Bella, agora nós vamos fazer umas mudanças nos planos, já que Edward só volta na próxima semana..." Eu entendi o que ele quis dizer, que filmaríamos as cenas em que ele não aparecia, mas minha mente estava longe.

"Ele viajou?"

"Acho que foi uma emergência, porque ele passou por aqui mais cedo e me pediu uns dias, pois precisava ir para Chicago. Problemas pessoais - foi o que ele me disse."

"Entendi. Espero que fique tudo bem."

Ele foi para Chicago. Deixou os compromissos de lado. Ele não é de agir assim. A culpa estava me corroendo. Esperava ter forças para reparar meus erros. Ver Edward feliz outra vez, isso era o que eu mais queria no momento.

"Então, vamos trabalhar? Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Sim, ótima. Vamos lá." Pelo menos fisicamente eu estava.

* * *

**Até amanhã!**

**Beijos, Nai e Ana.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 **

**BELLA**

Aqueles dias passaram muito devagar. Não sei se pelo fato de termos trabalhado pouco, pois a maioria das cenas exigia a presença dele, ou se pela minha agonia de vê-lo novamente. Alice agora era minha guarda-costas. Eu não dava um passo para fora do hotel sem ela, o que era bom na verdade. Ter companhia diminuía um pouco a minha tristeza. Mas à noite, as coisas eram bem diferentes. Todo dia antes de dormir eu pegava meu telefone e escrevia uma mensagem para ele, mas nunca enviei nenhuma. Edward não me deu noticias, mas eu esperava o que?

Porém, na quinta-feira, meu telefone tocou e vi na tela que era o código de Chicago. Meu coração falhou uma batida.

"Bella?"

"Esme?"

"Sim, sou eu querida." Acho que ela sentiu a decepção na minha voz.

"Oi Esme, como vocês estão?" Será que ela percebeu o plural?

"Eu e Carlisle estamos bem. Edward, nem tanto." Sim, ela percebeu.

"Adianta dizer que eu estou arrependida, Esme? Você acreditaria em mim?"

"Não chore, Bella. Sim, eu acredito em você." Já com o filho dela, seria bem diferente.

"Eu sinto muito. Mesmo. Eu queria ter a oportunidade de dizer isso a ele."

"Você vai, querida, mas na hora certa. Dê a ele esse tempo."

"É só o que eu posso fazer no momento. Eu espero o tempo que for preciso, Esme. Eu tenho que, pelo menos, tentar consertar as coisas. Eu..."

"Eu sei que você o ama. Por isso eu te liguei. Eu quero te pedir uma coisa. Você faria isso por mim?"

"Qualquer coisa. Pode falar."

"Edward nem sonha que estou falando com você, e é melhor que continue sem saber. Mas vou dizer o que eu quero de você. É provável que quando ele voltar, ele te procure para uma conversa, e não vai ser fácil nem para você, nem para ele, mas vocês devem começar a conversar por causa dessa criança que você carrega. Me prometa que vai aceitar as condições dele, por mais que você ache que não deve. Eu estou te pedindo, Bella, porque eu tenho mais experiência que vocês dois e consigo ver as coisas com outras perspectivas. Prometa que vai pensar na nossa conversa, quando essa hora chegar."

"Eu prometo, Esme. Só o fato de você não me odiar, já lhe dá o direito de me pedir qualquer coisa, e eu preciso que ele me perdoe. Eu farei qualquer coisa pelo perdão dele."

"Pode demorar, mas ele vai te perdoar minha filha. Ele ainda te ama muito e agora, bem, o meu netinho está envolvido... Nós estamos muito felizes, Bella. De verdade."

"Obrigada Esme. Eu não mereço a sua consideração depois de tudo o que eu fiz o seu filho passar, mas eu prometo que vou fazer o que for necessário para consertar meus erros. E eu também estou muito feliz com o bebê. Desde o primeiro minuto."

"Certo, então ficamos assim. Lembre-se do que eu te pedi quando chegar a hora. Agora eu preciso desligar porque ele está dormindo lá em cima e pode acordar a qualquer momento. Se cuide, minha filha, e cuide do meu neto também."

"Pode deixar, Esme e obrigada, por tudo."

"Não foi nada, minha filha. Eu só quero ver o meu filho feliz novamente."

E foi assim que eu dormi naquela noite. Sem chorar pela primeira vez em mais de dois meses. Esme me devolveu a esperança, mesmo que fosse mínima. E eu me agarrei nela. Não era muito, mas era o que eu tinha. Será que ele ainda me amava?

**[...]**

Acordei naquela manhã com o despertador berrando nos meus ouvidos. Quando fui me levantar, o quarto girou e eu me obriguei a deitar novamente. Meu estômago dava sinais de revolta, e eu tinha que chegar no banheiro. Fui praticamente me arrastando até lá, mas caí quando cheguei perto do vaso. Eu estava suando frio, nunca tinha sido assim tão forte o meu mal estar.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali chorando e apavorada, mas o meu celular começou a berrar no quarto e eu sabia quem era. Eu não daria cinco minutos para Alice entrar por aquela porta, e hoje eu não me importava com a sua exagerada preocupação. De jeito nenhum eu conseguiria me levantar daqui sozinha.

Ouvi vagamente sua voz na entrada do quarto chamando por mim, mas estava sem forças para responder. Ela viria até aqui quando não me visse na cama.

Em seguida senti duas mãos na minha cintura me erguendo daquele chão gelado, mas não eram mãos femininas e aquele perfume... eu reconheceria a quilômetros de distancia. Edward.

"Me ajude aqui, Alice! Pegue uma toalha, molhe em água fria e traga aqui." Eu não queria acordar, esse sonho era tão bom.

"Isabella, você pode me ouvir?" A voz dele era fria, sem emoção, mas eu não me importei. Ele estava falando comigo e eu estava satisfeita.

"Minha cabeça..." Consegui sussurrar.

"Está doendo, Bella?" Agora era Alice se metendo no meu sonho, e eu queria dizer para ela não falar, eu queria escutar mais de Edward. Que sonho louco.

"Não, está tudo rodando..."

"É a pressão dela que está muito baixa. Edward, me ajude aqui, ela tem que se deitar de lado."

Me senti sendo virada e travesseiros foram colocados embaixo dos meus pés. Depois de algum tempo a tontura foi cedendo e as coisas pararam de rodar. Abri os olhos e Alice estava sentada na minha cama, ao meu lado segurando a minha mão.

"Que susto, amiga. Dessa vez foi feio."

"Eu achei que ia morrer aqui sozinha." Aquilo realmente me assustou, e eu chorei mais uma vez na frente da minha amiga.

"Não fale assim." Aquela voz... Meu Deus, não era sonho. Era ele mesmo. Me virei lentamente e o vi encostado na parede do outro lado da cama.

"Edward? Você não estava..."

"Eu cheguei essa noite. Tem um filme me esperando. Acabou a folga." Seus olhos estavam inexpressivos, não eram os olhos que eu amava. Ele estava frio, distante.

"Por falar em filme, acho que eu já estou melhor. Vamos?"

"Tem certeza, amiga? A gente pode avisar o pessoal..."

"Não Alice, vamos trabalhar. É só o tempo de tomar um banho."

"Eu vou indo, então." Edward saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada e eu aproveitei para interrogar a minha anja.

"O que ele veio fazer aqui?"

"Menina, a gente estava lá embaixo tomando café e eu comecei a ficar preocupada com a sua demora, você nunca se atrasa. Quando você não atendeu o celular, eu vi que algo estava errado e resolvi subir. Edward estava ao meu lado e viu que eu estava incomodada, então achei que não teria problema em dizer para ele que era com você que estava preocupada. Ele chegou no elevador antes de mim."

"Você está tentando me animar, eu sei. Eu vi o olhar frio dele, e ele teria vindo ajudar quem quer que fosse, Alice. Foi solidariedade nada mais."

"Eu vi a preocupação no rosto dele, mas se você quer pensar assim, tudo bem. Agora se veste que a gente já está atrasada."

* * *

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 **

**BELLA**

Primeira cena do dia seria com Edward e eu na campina. Ele teria que me pedir em casamento, e teríamos que nos beijar. Já estava me arrependendo de não ter ficado no hotel repousando. Onde eu iria encontrar calma para estar ali na pele de Anne, sendo que eu queria realmente o lugar dela, mas o Ethan em questão odeia a Anne da vida real?

Posicionamo-nos como Eliazar mandou, e ele gritou a famosa palavra fazendo o meu coração disparar. Comecei a cena lendo um poema de Robert Frost e Edward teria que beijar o meu pescoço para chamar minha atenção.

Ai Jesus!

Dois meses e meio longe dele, e quando eu senti sua boca na minha, a vontade foi de agarrá-lo ali no meio daquele povo todo. Ele fez o que mandava o script, me encarou e disse: casa comigo? E eu? Desabei chorando no meio da cena. Ridícula. E ainda consegui deixar Edward irritado. Hormônios idiotas.

A cena saiu na segunda tentativa e quando Eliazar gritou "corta", Edward saiu praticamente correndo. Não trocamos uma palavra com o outro. O resto do tempo foi gasto nas cenas de luta, então eu tinha que estar lá, mas me manter afastada de Edward, o que foi bom. Quando estávamos prontos para ir embora, ele me chamou.

"Bella, você tem um tempinho?"

"Claro, pode falar."

"Eu queria conversar com você mais tarde. Pode ser?"

"Conversar? Olha, se é sobre o meu ataque de hoje cedo, não se preocupe, eu estava meio emotiva. Não vou mais atrapalhar as cenas."

"Você sabe que não é esse o assunto. Olha, por mais difícil que seja, a gente precisa ter essa conversa, Bella."

"Entendi. Tudo bem. Onde?"

"No seu quarto, às oito pode ser?"

"Combinado. Você vem para jantar?"

"Não. Não se preocupe comigo. Eu quero apenas conversar com você." A voz dele continuava sem emoção alguma e o olhar era de uma tristeza que eu nunca tinha visto.

"Eu te espero as oito então."

Fui para o hotel e me enfiei na banheira, pois tinha certeza de que a nossa conversa não seria nada agradável, e eu queria relaxar o máximo antes, e aproveitar o depois para chorar agarrada ao meu travesseiro como de costume.

De banho tomado, comi um sanduíche e esperei. Já passava das oito e meia e nada de Edward. Já estava quase vestindo meu pijama, quando ouvi duas batidas na porta. Respirei fundo - duas vezes - e caminhei em direção à porta.

Edward encarava o chão, com uma mão apoiada na lateral da porta e a outra bagunçava ainda mais aqueles cabelos que me deixavam fascinada. Ele então ergueu a cabeça e suspirou também, demonstrando que era tão difícil para ele quanto era para mim aquele reencontro.

"Oi." Foi o que ele me disse.

"Oi. Entra." Eu também não estava ajudando.

Eu me sentei no pequeno sofá que ficava perto da janela enquanto Edward pegou uma cadeira da sacada e se sentou em frente a mim.

"Bella, eu queria te ouvir, antes de falar o que eu vim te dizer." Edward olhava para o tapete debaixo dos seus pés.

"Olha para mim, Edward." Ele ergueu lentamente a cabeça, e eu vi raiva e tristeza misturadas ali.

"Ainda é muito difícil olhar nos seus olhos." Porém, não desviou o olhar desta vez.

"De onde você quer que eu comece?" _Ok, pergunta idiota_.

"Do começo seria bom. Comece me contando do dia que você resolveu a minha vida por mim." Eu respirei fundo e comecei a falar.

"Royce me esperava naquela tarde para falar comigo. E eu o ouvi. Ele deixou bem claro que por minha causa você não iria ter a carreira que merece, e que somente eu poderia mudar a situação. As palavras que ele usou foram duras e me machucaram profundamente, mas nada se compara a dor que eu senti quando... bem... quando escolhi deixá-lo para que você fizesse as suas escolhas sem a minha interferência. E acredite em mim, Edward, foi a coisa mais difícil que eu fiz na minha vida."

"Tão difícil que você não pensou duas vezes."

"Engano seu, Edward. Eu chorei aquela noite toda nos seus braços pedindo silenciosamente por uma solução, mas ela não veio, é claro. E na manhã seguinte, eu fiz a maior atuação da minha vida, acredite."

"Acreditar em você? Não sei se consigo mais. Mas continue. A história não termina na porra do seu teatrinho." As minhas lágrimas começaram a cair, mas não me importei com elas.

"Eu tentei seguir em frente, dei o meu melhor no meu filme, mas sempre que eu voltava para o hotel, as suas fotos estavam lá para me lembrar o quão dura era a minha realidade. Dois meses depois quando eu descobri que estava grávida, por um momento eu cheguei a pensar que as coisas mudariam e... bem, eu logo voltei à realidade. Mas acredite, eu fiquei muito feliz, mesmo. Era um pedacinho seu crescendo dentro de mim e isso, nem Royce, nem ninguém me tiraria."

"Não fala o nome dele na minha frente. Mas então, continua. Você iria me contar quando que eu vou ser pai? Quando ele estivesse indo para a faculdade?"

"A minha mãe bem que me avisou que iria acontecer, que você descobriria de qualquer jeito, mas eu não ouvi. Eu só pensava que não era o momento de você saber. Você está cheio de novos projetos e..."

"Para! A porra do trabalho de novo não! Eu não caio mais nessa sua conversinha. Você pretendia criar essa criança sozinha? Vai ver você já tem um pai substituto."

"Não! Eu não tenho ninguém, mas eu poderia sim criá-lo sozinha. É claro que eu considerei a possibilidade de encontrar outra pessoa no futuro, eu tenho 18 anos, e você também não iria ficar sozinho por muito tempo. Se é que está sozinho."

"Nenhum filho da puta vai criar o meu filho! Você está entendendo? Eu vou estar por perto. É a mim que ele vai chamar de pai!" Edward chutou a cadeira para longe e estava de pé na minha frente, com os punhos cerrados, claramente irado.

"Gritar comigo não mudará os fatos. Se você quer continuar essa conversa, senta aí e baixa a voz."

"Ok, me desculpe. Só me diz mais uma coisa. Você em algum momento se arrependeu?"

"No instante em que eu passei por aquela porta, e agora. Me arrependo novamente por ter te escondido a gravidez. Será que algum dia você vai conseguir me perdoar?"

"Ok, agora eu vou falar. Por favor, não me interrompa." Ele ignorou o meu pedido de perdão, mas eu não esperava que fosse fácil,de qualquer forma.

"Eu vou te ouvir."

"Eu realmente não sabia o que pensar quando aquele médico me disse que você está grávida, era tudo tão louco, então eu liguei para a sua mãe. Como você já deve saber, Renee me contou a verdade e eu não consegui te encarar. Então saí de perto de você. Era como se a sua presença me fizesse mal naquele momento. Eu estava com muita raiva por ter sido tão idiota, por não ter visto a mentira nos teus olhos naquela manhã em que você foi embora. Por que certamente eu veria se tivesse prestado mais atenção. Mas são fatos que não podem ser mudados."

"Eu fui para Chicago, não para fugir de você, como você deve estar pensando. Eu não teria que ir tão longe. Eu apenas precisava da minha família. Dos conselhos dos meus pais. E respirar o ar do meu lugar me fez bem. Agora eu já consigo encarar você e fazer o que tem de ser feito.

"Bella, meus pais me fizeram ver o quão importante será a minha presença na vida dessa criança que você carrega. Eu quero acompanhar o crescimento do bebê. E mesmo que eu não faça a menor idéia de como agir, eu quero ajudá-la a educar o meu filho. E embora possa parecer totalmente maluca, a solução que meus pais apresentaram me parece ser a mais correta."

"Solução? Eu não preciso que você resolva nada, Edward. Eu não vou impedi-lo de estar por perto, se é esse o seu medo."

"Você disse que não iria me interromper."

"Desculpe. Continua."

"Bella, o melhor que a gente pode fazer por essa criança é ficar juntos. Então... pelo bebê... casa comigo?"

* * *

**Alguém aí quer afogar Edward na banheira? kkk**

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 **

**BELLA**

Eu abri e fechei a boca umas dez vezes, mas não saiu som algum. Era isso mesmo o que ele estava propondo? Casar comigo por causa do bebê? E ele deixou bem claro que a decisão não foi dele, e sim dos pais dele.

"O que te faz pensar que um pedaço de papel resolve tudo? Isso é ridículo."

"Bella, eu disse a mesma coisa para a minha mãe, mas ela me fez ver que essa criança tem o direito de ter um pai e uma mãe. E eu não quero que apontem para ela na escola como um acidente, fruto de um casinho entre colegas de trabalho, porque ela não é."

Não, ela era o fruto do nosso amor e naquele momento me lembrei da minha conversa com Esme, o que ela me havia me pedido. _Ela estava falando do pedido de casamento_. Eu prometi a ela que aceitaria as "condições" dele. E quer saber? Foda-se! Isso poderia acabar mal, mas também era a minha chance de tentar reconquistá-lo. Respirei fundo e disparei.

"Tudo bem, eu me caso com você."

"Vamos fazer isso funcionar." Ele parecia um pouco surpreso, talvez esperasse um pouco de resistência. De repente, seu semblante voltou a ser a máscara fria que ele usava quando estava comigo e então ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha e me entregou.

"Com anel e tudo?" Eu consegui achar graça no meio daquela tensão toda.

"Você não precisa usar, mas a minha mãe não faz nada pela metade."

"Então foi ela quem escolheu? Isso é... diferente." Eu fiquei um pouquinho decepcionada, mas o que eu queria? Que ele se ajoelhasse na minha frente, dizendo que apesar de tudo me ama e que iria me fazer feliz? _Acorda Bella_. _Esse casamento era para dar um sobrenome para o meu filho, mais nada._

"Eu vou usar. Esme gostaria disso." Peguei a caixinha da mão dele e coloquei eu mesma o anel no meu dedo. Era lindo – simples, porém lindo. Uma camélia preta em um aro liso de platina ou ouro branco - e era a minha cara.

"Certo. Agora eu vou até o meu quarto buscar as minhas coisas. Você pode dormir. Eu levo a chave."

"Como?"

"Eu vou me mudar para cá. O que aconteceu hoje cedo poderia terminar mal se Alice não tivesse dado por sua falta. Eu vou ficar aqui para garantir que não aconteça novamente. Deixa um travesseiro pra mim no sofá, amanhã eu falo com alguém para me trazer um colchão."

"Edward, a minha opinião não te interessa? Afinal é do meu quarto que estamos falando."

"Realmente? Não. A sua opinião não me interessa." Saiu e me deixou bufando de raiva. Quem esse bruto pensava que era? Ah sim, meu noivo. Oh céus!

**EDWARD**

Era hoje. Não dava para adiar, não dava para empurrar com a barriga, pedir para alguém fazer por mim, mudar de planeta. Eu estava indo até o quarto de Bella ter uma conversa definitiva sobre tudo.

Eu estava nervoso para porra. Uma pilha de nervos. Marquei com ela as oito, mas meus pés não se moveram para que eu chegasse lá no horário certo. Ela que me esperasse.

Bella abriu a porta para mim, e eu senti o peso do anel no meu bolso. Era agora. Suspirei e disse um breve "oi". Bella respondeu e me mandou entrar.

Sentei em uma cadeira que havia pego na varanda, e pedi que ela começasse a falar. Eu queria ouvir a história da boca dela. A versão com os motivos dela, o que a levou a tomar a decisão de me deixar após a conversa com Royce. Eu queria entender, queria entrar na cabeça dela e saber se ela realmente fez aquilo porque me amava. Claro que ela falar, não me provava nada, mas eu precisava ouvir tudo da boca dela.

"Bella, eu queria te ouvir, antes de falar o que eu vim te dizer."

"Olha para mim, Edward."

Eu não conseguia olhar para ela. O que antes era tão simples, tão bom, agora fazia meu coração doer e minha respiração falhar. E não de um jeito bom. Ela tinha me machucado demais, e olhar para ela, só me fazia lembrar de tudo. Ergui a cabeça lentamente, e olhei para ela.

"Ainda é muito difícil olhar nos seus olhos."

"De onde você quer que eu comece?"

De onde mais ela queria começar? Do maldito dia que ela conversou com o filho da puta do Royce, e os dois resolveram foder com a minha vida. Respirei fundo, e respondi sua pergunta de um modo mais educado, não querendo arrumar mais confusão do que o necessário. Eu estava ali para ouvi-la, não para piorar as coisas.

"Do começo seria bom. Comece me contando do dia que você resolveu a minha vida por mim."

"Royce me esperava naquela tarde para falar comigo. E eu o ouvi. Ele deixou bem claro que por minha causa você não iria ter a carreira que merece, e que somente eu poderia mudar a situação. As palavras que ele usou foram duras e me machucaram profundamente, mas nada se compara a dor que eu senti quando... bem... quando escolhi deixá-lo para que você fizesse as suas escolhas sem a minha interferência. E acredite em mim, Edward, foi a coisa mais difícil que eu fiz na minha vida."

"Tão difícil que você não pensou duas vezes."

"Engano seu, Edward. Eu chorei aquela noite toda nos seus braços pedindo silenciosamente por uma solução, mas ela não veio, é claro. E na manhã seguinte, eu fiz a maior atuação da minha vida, acredite."

Ela queria que eu acreditasse nela? Eu já fiz isso. E me fodi completamente.

"Acreditar em você? Não sei se consigo mais. Mas continue. A história não termina na porra do seu teatrinho."

Ótimo, agora ela ia começar a chorar. E eu, sentimental da porra que sou, comecei a ficar sentido por ela.

"Eu tentei seguir em frente, dei o meu melhor no meu filme. Mas sempre que eu voltava para o hotel, as suas fotos estavam lá para me lembrar quão dura era a minha realidade. Dois meses depois, quando eu descobri que estava grávida, por um momento eu cheguei a pensar que as coisas mudariam e... Bem, eu logo voltei à realidade. Mas acredite, eu fiquei muito feliz, mesmo. Era um pedacinho seu crescendo dentro de mim e isso, nem Royce, nem ninguém me tiraria."

Ela falou do nosso filho. Senti meu peito se inflar de orgulho, mas omiti dela. Não ia mostrar compaixão nenhuma agora. Eu estava feliz para a porra com isso, mas ela o havia escondido de mim, ainda tinha muita coisa para explicar. E o nome daquele... O nome dele naquela frase foi o que bastou para que eu recompusesse a minha postura.

"Não fala o nome dele na minha frente. Mas então, continua. Você iria me contar quando que eu vou ser pai? Quando ele estivesse indo para a faculdade?"

"A minha mãe me avisou que isso iria acontecer, que você descobriria de qualquer jeito, mas eu não ouvi. Eu só pensava que não era o momento de você saber. Você está cheio de novos projetos e..."

Mais uma vez a insistente história de trabalho em primeiro lugar. Ela continuava a me empurrar para longe. Que porra ela estava pensando para insistir com aquilo?

"Para! A porra do trabalho de novo não! Eu não caio mais nessa sua conversinha. Você pretendia criar essa criança sozinha? Vai ver você já tem um pai substituto."

"Não! Eu não tenho ninguém, mas eu poderia sim criá-lo sozinha. É claro que eu considerei a possibilidade de encontrar outra pessoa no futuro, eu tenho 18 anos. E você também não iria ficar sozinho por muito tempo. Se é que está sozinho."

Caralho! Mais que porra?! O que é isso agora? Queria eu ter seguido em frente! Mas o meu amor por ela ainda me consumia. Ainda doía em mim.

Ela está achando que era fácil esquecê-la? Ela já me esqueceu? Talvez o que ela sentia por mim realmente não fosse tão forte assim. Como ela disse, eu fui apenas uma distração.

Talvez não existisse mais chance para nós, mas o meu filho, ela não iria tirar de mim. Se Bella estava achando que eu iria ignorar essa criança, ou que iria mantê-la longe de mim, ela estava enganada.

"Nenhum filho da puta vai criar o meu filho! Você está entendendo? Eu vou estar por perto. É a mim que ele vai chamar de pai!" Levantei gritando, e acabei derrubando tudo que vi pela frente.

"Gritar comigo não mudará os fatos. Se você quer continuar essa conversa, senta aí e baixa a voz."

Ela tinha razão. Respirei fundo, puxei o cabelo com as mãos algumas vezes, e arrumei a cadeira que havia chutado.

"Ok, me desculpe. Só me diz mais uma coisa. Você em algum momento se arrependeu?"

"No instante em que eu passei por aquela porta, e agora. Me arrependo novamente por ter te escondido a gravidez. Será que algum dia você vai conseguir me perdoar?"

Mas que merda. Essa mulher está fazendo uma merda do caralho com a minha cabeça. Ela quer o meu perdão? Eu não posso fazer isso agora. Eu ainda a amo. Claro! Só eu sei o quanto! Mas ela está muito enganada se ela acha que eu vou dar tudo para ela de mão beijada. Ela me pisou, me destruiu, me deixou acabado, e pensa que vai ser simples assim?

Agora é a minha vez.

"Ok, agora eu vou falar. Por favor não me interrompa."

"Eu vou te ouvir."

"Eu realmente não sabia o que pensar quando aquele médico me disse que você está grávida. Era tudo tão louco, então eu liguei para sua mãe. Como você já deve saber, Renne me contou a verdade, e eu não consegui te encarar. Então saí de perto de você. Era como se a sua presença me fizesse mal naquele momento. Eu estava com muita raiva por ter sido tão idiota, por não ter visto a mentira nos teus olhos naquela manhã em que você foi embora. Por que certamente eu veria se tivesse prestado mais atenção. Mas são fatos que não podem ser mudados."

Ela estava quieta sentada na poltrona me ouvindo.

"Eu fui para Chicago, não para fugir de você, como você deve estar pensando. Eu não teria que ir tão longe. Eu precisava da minha família. Dos conselhos dos meus pais. E respirar o ar do meu lugar me fez bem. Agora eu já consigo encarar você e fazer o que tem de ser feito."

Estava na hora de falar sobre o bebê. Ela não ia me tirar a honra de criar meu filho.

"Bella, meus pais me fizeram ver o quão importante será a minha presença na vida dessa criança que você carrega. Eu quero acompanhar o crescimento do bebê. E mesmo que eu não faça a menor idéia de como agir, eu quero ajudá-la a educar o meu filho. E embora possa parecer totalmente maluca, a solução que meus pais apresentaram me parece ser a correta."

"Solução? Eu não preciso que você resolva nada, Edward. Eu não vou impedi-lo de estar por perto, se é esse o seu medo."

"Você disse que não iria me interromper."

"Desculpe. Pode continuar."

De vez em quando, eu sentia uma vontade louca de abraçá-la, e fazer tudo voltar ao que era. Quando eu pensei no que falaria a seguir, foi um desses momentos. Mas eu sabia que não seria tão simples assim.

Senti o peso da caixinha no meu bolso novamente, e sabia que estava na hora. Aquele pedido ia mudar tudo.

"Bella, o melhor que a gente pode fazer por essa criança é ficar juntos. Então... pelo bebê... casa comigo?"

Bella abriu e fechou a boca tentando dizer alguma coisa.

"O que te faz pensar que um pedaço de papel resolve tudo? Isso é ridículo."

É claro que eu não fazia isso apenas para dar um nome ao meu filho, eu fazia isso porque eu ainda a queria para mim.

E ela ainda me amava também. Era só olhar para ela. Eu ainda a conhecia mais do que a mim mesmo. Eu tentava me convencer de que eu era a distração dela, mas claro que eu sabia que aquilo não era real. Pensar que ela não me amava, faria eu me convencer de que devia esquecê-la também. Mas não funcionou.

E olhando mais uma vez para Bella, ouvindo a voz dela, eu tive a certeza que não podia viver sem ela. Não importava quantas vezes ela ia me magoar, eu precisava dessa mulher para viver. Eu só estava me enganando, achando que poderia, de alguma forma, tê-la longe de mim. Eu estava fodido. A minha cabeça estava fodida.

Eu ainda a amava e queria um futuro feliz com ela, mas, por enquanto, ela vai achar que o motivo desse noivado apenas tem a ver com o nome para o nosso bebê.

"Bella, eu disse a mesma coisa para minha mãe, mas ela me fez ver que essa criança tem o direito de ter um pai e uma mãe. E eu não quero que apontem para ela na escola como um acidente, fruto de um casinho entre colegas de trabalho, porque ela não é."

"Tudo bem, eu me caso com você."

"Vamos fazer isso funcionar."

Peguei a caixinha preta no bolso, e mostrei para ela.

"Com anel e tudo?"

"Você não precisa usar, mas a minha mãe não faz nada pela metade."

"Então foi ela quem escolheu? Isso é... diferente."

Ela não esperava que eu perdesse meu tempo escolhendo anel?! Não nessas circunstâncias.

"Eu vou usar. Esme gostaria disso." Ela pegou a caixa na minha mão, e colocou o anel.

E eu gostei de vê-lo no dedo dela. Era um anel prateado, com uma flor qualquer preta. Lindo. E mais lindo ainda contra a pele clara dela.

"Certo. Agora eu vou até o meu quarto buscar as minhas coisas. Você pode dormir. Eu levo a chave."

"Como?"

Apenas um detalhe que eu havia esquecido de mencionar.

"Eu vou me mudar para cá. O que aconteceu hoje cedo poderia terminar mal se Alice não desse por sua falta. Eu vou ficar aqui para garantir que não aconteça novamente. Deixa um travesseiro para mim no sofá, amanhã eu falo com alguém para me trazer um colchão."

"Edward, a minha opinião não te interessa? Afinal é do meu quarto que estamos falando."

Eu ri internamente. Qual parte de "vamos fazer isso funcionar" ela não entendeu?

"Realmente? Não. A sua opinião não me interessa."

Saí, e ouvi Bella bufando no quarto.

Eu sei que as coisas não voltariam ao normal agora. Mas eu acredito que eventualmente iríamos nos entender, e criar nosso filho juntos. Nós seremos a família que ele merece.

Vai ser um longo e tortuoso caminho. Que eu saiba percorrê-lo.

* * *

**Cansadinha do domingo movimentado, mas estou postando para não deixá-las sem o capítulo de hoje! Revisem para me deixar feliz, ok? kkkk**

**Acho que a maioria ficará contra Bella por aceitar a proposta 'nada romântica' de Edward... mas lembrem-se que ela o quer de volta e nesse caso eu faria o mesmo. u.u**

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 **

**BELLA**

Duas horas depois eu desisti de entender o que havia acontecido aqui mesmo nesse quarto e fui dormir. Ainda esperava que ele estivesse de piada, mas deixei o travesseiro no sofá, por via das dúvidas. Acordei meio zonza com o barulho da porta e logo vi a fonte. Edward tinha tropeçado na própria mala e eu tive quer rir da cena.

"Desculpa,eu não queria te acordar então não acendi as luzes, mas não deu muito certo como você pode ver. Pode voltar a dormir."

E eu dormi logo em seguida, mas acordei novamente desta vez com um barulho seguido de um gemido. Ergui a cabeça e Edward estava no chão, coçando a cabeça. Tinha acabado de cair do sofá. E eu não pude segurar as gargalhadas.

"Não vejo qual é a graça. Está doendo, inferno."

"Edward, vem deitar aqui. Tem espaço suficiente para nós dois. Não tem sentido você dormir no sofá."

Ele demorou um pouco para se mexer, mas veio. Deitou ao contrário. Com os pés virados para a cabeceira. E assim foi a nossa primeira noite juntos depois de quase três meses...

Acordei com o estômago revoltado e corri para o banheiro, logo em seguida senti suas mãos segurando os meus cabelos enquanto vomitava. Ainda tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele nem se mexeu. Quando consegui acalmar meu estômago, ele me ajudou a ficar de pé.

"Você não precisa presenciar isso. É nojento."

"É para isso que eu estou aqui, lembra? E se eu não me engano você já fez o mesmo por mim mais de uma vez."

Será mesmo que eu senti um pequeno sorriso em sua voz?

"Não conta, porque eu estava tão bêbada quanto você."

"Ok, ok. Vou me vestir para nós irmos tomar café."

"Você vai tomar café. Eu não consigo comer nada. Não desce."

"Bella, você não pode ficar sem comer. É impossível que não tenha nada que você consiga comer."

"Não mesmo. Bem, tem, mas... deixa para lá. Eu vou tomar um suco."

"Fala."

"Falar o que?"

"Me diz o que você quer comer."

"Edward, isso é coisa de filme, não existe esse negócio de desejo e você não é o marido preocupado que sai correndo de madrugada para satisfazer as minhas vontades."

"Não seja ridícula. Eu estou apenas te lembrando que você tem que se alimentar direito. O que é?"

"Você não vai esquecer, não é? Saco. Os biscoitos de aveia da sua mãe. Pronto falei. E agora, você vai entrar em um avião e ir até Chicago buscar?"

"Não, eu tenho que trabalhar. Vamos, não quero chegar atrasado depois de tanta folga." Ele me indicou a porta, mas parecia estar com o pensamento em outro lugar...

Chegamos no set e Edward foi buscar o meu suco e o seu café que não deu tempo de tomar no hotel. Enquanto os outros passaram a manhã inteira aprendendo a lutar eu experimentava perucas. Já tinham me dado três, mas estava difícil acertar. No intervalo do almoço, Edward ficou me fiscalizando como um pai faz com a filha que não quer comer e isso já estava me dando nos nervos.

"Quer parar com isso, porra? Se eu comer demais irei vomitar tudo, então larga do meu pé."

"Ok. Não falo mais, depois eu não vou te juntar quando você desmaiar." Saiu e me deixou ali com Alice rindo não sei do que. Não achei graça nenhuma.

"Vocês dois parecem um casal de velhos rabugentos. Aliás, quando foi que ele começou a falar com você novamente? Eu perdi algo?"

"Dar patadas, você quer dizer. Ele acha que manda em mim agora que é meu noivo."

"Seu o que? Me conta menina! Quando vocês se acertaram? Tudo - não me esconda os detalhes. Oh meu Deus, fico tão feliz por vocês..."

"Não surta, Ali. Eu não disse que a gente se acertou, mas ele me pediu em casamento ontem à noite. Pelo bebê. Por _ele_ nós vamos nos casar."

"Sei... vamos ver até onde vai essa desculpa."

"Você sabe que ainda o amo, mas ele deixou bem claro o que ele pensa a meu respeito. E eu não sei se tenho forças para lutar contra esse gelo todo. Mas, quem sabe agora que a gente está no mesmo quarto..."

"Como é? Bella me conta essa história."

"Ele se mudou para o meu quarto por causa do acontecido no banheiro ontem de manhã. Mas nem fala comigo e dormiu virado para os pés da cama, acredita?" Alice só ria da minha desgraça.

"Não desista amiga. Abuse das armas femininas. Ele é homem, não vai resistir por muito tempo."

Nossa conversa acabou ali, fomos chamadas para gravar na parte da tarde e eu estava muito contente de ter que estar pertinho dele em quase todas as cenas. Mas era só Eliazar gritar "corta" e Edward saía correndo como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa. Mas eu não deixaria sua atitude me abalar. Eu queria o meu amor de volta e lutaria com todas as minhas forças por ele.

Saí do meu trailer naquela noite, cansada pra caramba e louca pela minha banheira, e o que eu vejo? Edward e Rosalie tendo uma conversa muito íntima para o meu gosto. Ela estava segurando o braço dele e se derretia feito uma cadela no cio. Passei pelos dois com a intenção de ignorar a cena, mas é claro que ela não iria deixar barato.

"Já vai Bella? A gente está combinando de sair para beber, está a fim?" O sorriso dela me deu ânsia de vômito. Depois do que havia acontecido naquele dia, como ela age assim, como se fôssemos as melhores amigas? Arg!

"Fica para a próxima, Rosalie." Falei já de costas para eles. Só o que faltava essa peste no meu caminho de novo. Fui embora sem nem olhar para a cara de Edward.

Meu banho de banheira que era para ser relaxante, só serviu para me deixar mais nervosa ainda pensando que Edward estava em algum lugar nos braços de Rosalie. Saí do banho, pedi uma sopa e fui para a minha cama tentar dormir. Depois de muito rolar, não resisti. Eu tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo e quem sabe Alice soubesse onde eles tinha ido. Liguei para ela e no oitavo toque ela atendeu. Sim, eu contei. Pessoas falavam ao fundo e eu não estava conseguindo entender o que ela dizia, até que as vozes ficaram mais baixas.

"Bella, tudo bem? Você está precisando de alguma coisa?"

"Onde você está, mulher? Que barulho é esse?"

"Eu estou num barzinho com o pessoal. Entrei no banheiro pode falar. Por que você não veio?"

"Não estava a fim de ver Rosalie se esfregando em Edward sem poder fazer nada. Mas estou ficando louca aqui. Eles estão aí? Me conta Alice, eles estão juntos?"

"Sim, eles estão aqui e sim, ela está se esfregando literalmente nele, mas não, eles não estão juntos. Edward foge dela como o diabo da cruz. Por que você não vem para cá?"

"Não Alice, não estou a fim de presenciar a cena. Vou tentar dormir."

"Me autoriza a fazer uma pequena travessura?"

"O que você vai aprontar?"

"Deixa comigo e faz a tua parte. Quando ele chegar, faça cara de quem passou mal."

"Alice, não faz nada, deixa ele." Mas era tarde...

"Bella, calma amiga, lembra o que o médico disse? Deita de lado e ergue as pernas. Eu já estou indo." Ela falava muito alto e pelo barulho ela tinha voltado para o bar. Não deu tempo de perguntar o que ela estava tramando, ela já tinha desligado.

Meia hora depois, ouvi o barulho na fechadura e fiquei quieta na cama, fingindo dormir. Senti que alguém se ajoelhou perto da cama e reconheci o cheio de cigarro misturado com cerveja - Edward.

"Bella?" _Hora do show. Valeu amiga!_

"Hum... Edward?"

"Você está bem? Alice me disse que você passou mal outra vez." Ele estava preocupado, eu percebi na voz dele.

"Ela disse? Droga eu pedi para ela não falar nada. Não foi nada demais, já passou."

"Na verdade, ela não me falou, eu a ouvi no telefone com você. Por que você ligou para ela e não para mim?" _Hum interessante..._

"Você saiu para se divertir e eu não quis atrapalhar. Eu achei que ela poderia estar no hotel, então liguei para ela."

"Droga, eu não deveria ter saído e te deixado aqui sozinha. E não interessa onde eu esteja, liga para mim primeiro, ok?" _Bella, a coisa está ficando boa..._

"Eu já tinha uma guarda-costas, agora tenho uma babá também. Que saco estou me sentindo uma inválida."

"Para com isso. Você comeu pelo menos? A voz dele voltou a ser fria e distante.

"Sim, Edward, eu comi. E escovei os dentes também." Ele se levantou irritado.

"Já vi que está bem. Vou tomar um banho."

Eu tinha que falar com Alice, contar o sucesso da "travessura" dela, mas ele poderia me ouvir do banheiro. Melhor deixar para amanhã. E eu também teria outra missão: esfregar o meu anel de noivado na cara daquela piranha. Se Rosalie achava que eu a deixaria solta perto do meu homem, estava muito enganada. Mesmo que eu estivesse mais noiva da minha sogra do que dele, mas isso ela não precisava saber. Minutos mais tarde, Edward saiu do chuveiro e veio se deitar, virado para os pés outra vez_. Inferno de homem difícil._

* * *

**Edward até tenta ser durão, mas até quando será que dura? u.u**_  
_

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 **

**BELLA**

O despertador nos acordou na manhã seguinte e eu sorri ao ver a confusão de pernas em que nos encontrávamos. Edward também percebeu, pois saiu praticamente correndo para o banheiro. Eu estava bem, sem enjoo, o que fez o meu humor melhor ainda. Bateram na porta e como ele ainda estava no banheiro eu atendi. Era o mensageiro do hotel, com uma caixa nas mãos. Era para o Edward, então a coloquei em cima da cama e fui me trocar.

"Edward, chegou uma encomenda para você. Está em cima da cama." Eu gritei de dentro do pequeno closet.

"Na verdade, é para você." Ele falou quando voltei para o quarto me equilibrando e tentando calçar a outra meia.

Eu peguei a caixa e curiosa a abri, já que ele disse que era para mim. Eu chorei quando vi o que tinha lá dentro.

"Se você chora por causa de biscoito de aveia, não quero nem ver o dia que alguém te der flores."

"Você não fez isso. Edward, você pediu pra sua mãe fazer biscoitos para mim?"

"Quem sabe agora você come. Eu estou realmente preocupado, Bella. Esse bebê precisa ser alimentado e se é biscoito da minha mãe que você quer, qual o problema?"

Eu percebi que ele disse estar preocupado com o bebê, mas eu sabia que ele também se importava comigo. Ontem à noite eu tive a prova quando ele deixou o pessoal no bar e veio me ver.

"Obrigada." Eu falei ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Agradeça à minha mãe. Eu só liguei pedindo. Ela é quem teve todo o trabalho." Ele falou naquele tom frio que era reservado especialmente para mim ultimamente.

"Certo, eu vou ligar para ela agradecendo." Falei enquanto seguia para o banheiro para a árdua tarefa de escovar os dentes. Gravidez deixa a gente estranha.

"Pode esperar uma caixa desta por semana. Agora que ela sabe, vai te entupir de biscoito." Seu tom de voz mudou de repente e isso me fez olhar para trás. Pela primeira vez desde que a gente se separou eu vi aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amo.

Fui trabalhar com um saco de biscoitos na mão. Edward me olhava como se eu fosse uma criança. Assim que chegamos, ele voltou a ser o frio colega de elenco, mas seria por pouco tempo. Ele voltaria a ser o meu Edward, ah se voltaria.

Primeira cena, casa dos vampiros. Por conta da minha amada peruca, fui última a ficar pronta e todos me esperavam quando entrei no cenário. Meu sangue gelou quando vi Rosalie com Edward de novo. Era hora de colocar aquela vadia no lugar dela. Fui até onde eles estavam e me aproximei dele.

"Por que você não procura alguém que não seja comprometido, Rosalie?" Ela começou a rir e a minha vontade de meter a mão na cara dela de novo era tão grande...

"Desde quando você é comprometido, Edward?" É impressão minha, ou ela o abraçou na minha frente? E ele, não se mexeu porque?

"A minha vida não te interessa Rosalie." Edward falou, enquanto tirava o braço dela de cima dele. Ele tinha amor à vida afinal.

"Quem sabe depois de saber que ele me pediu em casamento, você pare de se esfregar no meu noivo, querida."

"Isso é sério?" Aquela infeliz falava com ele como se eu não estivesse ali na frente dela.

"Sim, Rosalie, é sério. Mas eu agradeceria se você não espalhasse a noticia. A nossa vida não precisa de mais um circo."

"Pode deixar, eu não vou abrir a minha boca." Me fuzilou com os olhos e saiu mais que depressa de perto da gente.

"Para que esse teatrinho todo?" Ele estava incomodado?

"Você sabe que eu a odeio e não fez nada para tirá-la de perto de você. Até bem pouco tempo atrás você também não morria de amores por ela. Foi de propósito para me irritar?"

"Ciúmes, Bella?" _Então era esse o jogo_. Ele queria mesmo me provocar. Ele conhecia aquela piranha tanto quanto eu. Era só ele olhar para ela que ela viria correndo.

"Eu não chamaria de ciúmes, eu só não quero Rosalie perto de você."

Nem eu me convenci com a explicação. Edward estava sorrindo vitorioso quando fomos avisados que a cena seria rodada. Saí quase correndo dali.

Chegamos tarde naquele dia e eu estava tão cansada. Edward estava calado como sempre, mas eu já tinha decidido que faria de tudo para tê-lo de volta e hoje, começaria a por meus planos em prática. Deixei que ele fosse primeiro para o banho, pois eu queria que ele já estivesse na cama quando eu fosse dormir. Vesti um pijama comprido, não tinha nada de sexy, apesar de ser bonito, mas a minha intenção era ir devagar. Como eu previa, ele já estava na cama, então peguei o meu travesseiro e coloquei ao lado do dele, nos pés da cama. Edward se virou como uma criança emburrada, e se deitou virado para a cabeceira. Fiz o mesmo e ele suspirou e tentou mudar de lugar novamente, mas eu segurei seu pulso. Senti um arrepio atravessando meu corpo pelo contato, mas mantive o foco.

"A gente vai passar a noite toda assim, se você preferir, mas eu não vou dormir encarando seus pés novamente, isso é ridículo."

"Tudo bem, eu vou dormir no sofá." Tentou se levantar, mas eu o segurei mais uma vez.

"Por favor, Edward. Fica aqui comigo?" Eu vi indecisão nos olhos dele, então me aproveitei. "Se você odeia tanto assim ficar perto de mim deveria ter ficado no seu quarto."

"Boa noite, Isabella." Virou de costas para mim e suspirou derrotado.

Bem, já era alguma coisa, mas eu queria mais e resolvi me arriscar. Me aproximei mais dele e o abracei. Dois segundos. Foi o tempo que durou a minha felicidade. Edward delicadamente retirou o meu braço de cima dele. Eu não esperava uma rejeição tão imediata e junto com ela vieram as lágrimas, que correram soltas por mais de duas horas naquela noite. Acabei dormindo eventualmente, e quando o celular me acordou na manhã seguinte, nem no quarto ele estava mais. Mas se ele pensava que eu iria desistir na primeira derrota, estava novamente enganado. Eu faria Edward me amar como antes. Eu o havia expulsado da minha vida, cabia a mim trazê-lo de volta.

Encontrei Alice no café da manhã e então tive a oportunidade de conversar melhor com a minha amiga.

"Então, como vão as coisas? Algum progresso?"

"Não teve nenhum progresso, Ali. Quisera eu. Mas eu vou mudar esse fato, ah se vou."

"É isso mesmo, Bella. Não desista. Eu tenho certeza que ele ainda te ama, ele só está magoado e com razão, não acha?"

"É eu sei. Mas por falar nele, você o viu hoje? Quando eu acordei, ele não estava mais lá."

"Não, não vi Edward hoje. Estranho, ele é sempre o último."

"É ele anda estranho..."

Passamos o dia gravando e eu realmente me senti bem, sem enjôos ou qualquer problema. Edward ignorava minha presença sempre que podia e eu sabia que era por causa da noite passada. A gente precisava conversar, caso contrário, como iríamos conviver se ele não conseguia sequer ficar perto de mim? Já que eu havia aceitado essa idéia maluca de casamento, eu queria um de verdade. Eu decidi que essa noite seria decisiva.

Voltei sozinha para o hotel. Edward não me disse se iria sair e eu também não perguntei, mas eu esperaria por ele, nem que fosse a noite toda. Tomei meu banho, escolhi vestir uma das camisetas dele que tinham ficado comigo, minha calcinha era mais como um short só que toda de renda preta. Eu sabia muito bem o que ele sentia quando me via vestida com uma roupa dele e usaria isso a meu favor.

Eu já tinha feito de tudo, desde ouvir música a ler, ou melhor, tentar, porque eu nunca terminei a primeira página, quando ouvi a porta abrir. Meu coração sempre vacilava quando eu colocava meus olhos nele, e desta vez não foi diferente. Ele era lindo.

Com uma determinação que veio não sei de onde, caminhei em sua direção parando a meio metro de distância. Ergui a cabeça e olhei em seus olhos e o que vi foi dor, surpresa, paixão, medo, tudo junto. Edward se virou e ameaçou ir em direção à porta, acho que para fugir de mim.

_Não desta vez_.

"Edward, espera!"

* * *

**Tchan tchan tchan tchan...**

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24 **

**BELLA**

"Bella eu... eu não consigo. Eu tenho que ir."

"Não. Se você sair por essa porta, não se dê ao trabalho de voltar."

"O que é isso agora? Que direito você acha que tem de falar comigo assim?"

"Eu sou sua noiva?" Ok, saiu como uma pergunta, mas eu não podia vacilar agora.

Aproximei-me ainda mais, segurei seu queixo e o fiz olhar nos meus olhos.

Senti minhas pernas tremerem.

"Por favor, me perdoe. Me permita te mostrar o quanto eu me arrependo, o quanto eu ainda te amo. Eu nunca deixei de te amar."

"Bella, não..." Ele se afastou de mim segurando os cabelos, claramente contrariado com a minha atitude. Apesar de amá-lo com todas as minhas forças eu não pretendia forçá-lo a ficar comigo e deixaria isso bem claro. Tirei o anel do meu dedo e estendi em sua direção.

"Eu realmente pensei que poderia funcionar, mas, desta maneira, eu não quero. Eu quero tudo ou nada. Você é o meu tudo, mas parece que eu não sou suficiente mais para você. Então você está livre para seguir o seu caminho. Eu ensinarei o seu filho a te amar como eu te amo, e não se preocupe, é a você que ele irá chamar de pai.

Eu estava chorando, mas Edward encarava a janela à sua frente, sem me olhar uma única vez. Eu juntei minhas últimas forças para conseguir dizer a última frase.

"Edward, por mais que eu te queira, talvez seja tarde demais para nós dois, então siga o seu caminho, seja feliz."

O silêncio do quarto foi quebrado por um suspiro. Desta vez seria ele quem iria embora, que colocaria de vez um ponto final na nossa história. Sem coragem de encarar seus olhos, esperei por suas palavras de adeus, mas elas nunca vieram.

Senti de repente suas mãos nas minhas, ergui os olhos que estavam todo esse tempo encarando o chão e percebi que eu não era a única que chorava. Edward então fechou a distância que nos separava.

"Dane-se o mundo e o meu medo de quebrar a cara outra vez. Foda-se a nossa briga Bella! Eu não consigo viver sem você! Não adianta! Que o tempo cure os machucados do meu coração sozinho, porque da minha parte, sinceramente, eu não posso mais ficar sem você ao meu lado. Eu te amo, porra!"

Então ele me beijou e o mundo parou.

* * *

**Quem quer mais um capítulo hoje? Hum... vamos ver!**

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Obrigada pelos comentários!**

**Alerta de cítricos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 25 **

**BELLA**

Minhas pernas vacilaram, minhas mãos trêmulas foram direto ao meu lugar favorito - seus cabelos. Edward comandava o beijo de uma maneira tão louca, que era como se ele quisesse que fôssemos um só. Nossos corpos colados logo se reconheceram e a sensação de estar em casa me dominou por completo. Ele me segurava como se a vida dele dependesse disso e eu conseguia sentir seu coração acelerado, brigando com o meu. Pouco tempo depois estávamos ofegando e, relutante, terminei o beijo para poder respirar e procurar em seus olhos algum tipo de arrependimento. Mas só o que eu vi foi paixão.

Edward me levou em direção à cama e me empurrou delicadamente com o próprio corpo. Quando eu o senti totalmente pressionado contra mim, fui ao céu. Seus beijos desceram pelo meu pescoço me fazendo gemer de contentamento. _Deus se eu estiver sonhando, que eu não acorde agora._ Porém, aquela voz rouca e macia me tirou dos meus devaneios...

"Será que a gente pode...?" Era isso mesmo? Ele queria saber se a gente podia transar?

"Edward, o quanto você bebeu?" Aquela pergunta foi para lá de estranha, mas eu senti no hálito dele o uísque.

"Eu bebi, mas não o tanto que você acha que eu bebi. E sim eu estou perguntando se a gente pode transar por causa do bebê."

_Homens..._

"É claro que a gente pode. Se você quiser, é claro."

"Sua pequena provocadora!" Depois disso ficou difícil pensar, mas quer saber... foda-se se ele estava bêbado ou não. Ele estava me beijando em cima da cama, e eu não poderia querer outra coisa no momento.

"Edward, eu te quero. Faz amor comigo?"

"Sempre e para sempre. Mas antes, eu quero fazer uma coisa." Falou e se afastou de mim, já descendo da cama.

"Volta aqui! Edward Anthony Cullen!"

Achando graça do meu desespero, Edward deu a volta na cama e no criado mudo pegou algo que eu não identifiquei.

Parado do lado da cama, ele me estendeu a mão e me ajudou a ficar de pé. Edward então se ajoelhou e meus joelhos ameaçaram ceder quando percebi o que ele estava prestes a fazer.

"Bella, eu quero fazer direito desta vez. Eu estou aqui porque eu te amo e quero você na minha vida. Quero dormir e acordar ao seu lado todos os dias e amar e educar junto com você essa criança que você carrega. Então, por que eu te amo, e minha vida não existe sem você, casa comigo?"

Como se o meu sonho já não estivesse perfeito, eu vi lágrimas brilhando naquela confusão de verde e dourado que era a minha perdição.

"Eu não poderia querer outra coisa."

"Isso é um sim?"

"Sim, Edward Cullen, é um sim. E só para constar, da primeira vez, eu aceitei por que eu te amo e agarrei a minha chance de te ter de volta..." Ele se levantou e me calou... com um beijo.

E o beijo se tornou tudo o que esperei desde que o deixei. Poder senti-lo contra mim, cada parte dele colada a mim...

"Você sabe exatamente o que faz comigo quando veste uma roupa minha, não sabe?" E a camiseta que eu vestia voou pelo quarto.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Eu sorria totalmente sacana.

"Louco, é assim que eu fico." Então foi a vez da minha calcinha.

Mas ele continuava totalmente vestido. Eu arranquei aquela camisa xadrez que me trazia tantas memórias enquanto ele se ocupava em me deixar louca beijando o meu pescoço.

"Edward... por favor!"

"Hum?"

"Tira a roupa, eu preciso te sentir. Dentro de mim. Agora."

Mais do que depressa, ele tirou a calça, se atrapalhando com os sapatos e eu ri me perguntando se ele estava mesmo bêbado ou era só a pressa de se livrar de tudo o que o atrapalhava.

Edward então rastejou pela cama até se encaixar no meio das minhas pernas. Sua ereção roçou em mim e nós gememos juntos. Com um impulso dos meus quadris eu disse a ele que estava pronta, pois a minha boca estava muito ocupada abrigando a sua língua. Então ele me penetrou... lentamente, como se quisesse me dizer o quanto sentia a minha falta. Como nós éramos perfeitos juntos.

Ele começou a estocar em mim e eu o acompanhei em um ritmo que era só nosso.

"Ah Edward... eu achei que nunca mais... Eu morri sem você..."

Edward começou a sussurrar no meu ouvido o quanto me amava e sentia a minha falta. Isso, junto com as suas estocadas estava me levando direto ao orgasmo. Acho que ele sentiu, pois olhou nos meus olhos e falou a frase que me jogaria de vez naquele abismo.

"Fala o meu nome... eu quero ver você gritar o meu nome enquanto goza."

Dois segundos foi o tempo que eu levei para fazer o que ele me pedia. Eu gritei... ele veio logo em seguida, como se estivesse só esperando por mim. E ele também gozou falando o meu nome.

Algum tempo depois, quando já conseguíamos nos mover, Edward saiu de cima de mim, me virou e me abraçou, fazendo com que minhas costas estivessem encostadas em seu peito. Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Não era necessário, não ali depois de termos encontrado nosso lugar novamente. Nos braços um do outro.

Como se isso não fosse o bastante para me deixar eufórica, Edward passou um braço pela minha cintura, e começou a acariciar a minha barriga.

Dormi pouco tempo depois com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Quando acordei Edward estava com a cabeça no meio das minhas pernas e sua língua estava me torturando da forma mais deliciosa.

"Edward..."

"Oi?"

"Você quer me matar?" Falei já agarrando seus cabelos. Ele era bom nisso, muito bom.

"Não amor... eu quero você muito viva... saudade de sentir o seu gosto."

"Oh Deus... eu vou... Edward!"

"Isso!" Eu sentia que flutuava, meu corpo e meu coração estavam leves.

"Minha vez, querido. Deita." E não é que ele me obedeceu direitinho? "Eu também estou morrendo de saudade do seu gosto."

Agarrei seu membro já muito pronto e passei a língua lentamente por toda a extensão, arrancando gemidos do homem que estava ali entregue a mim. Levei-o à boca deslizando lentamente e comecei a imitar os movimentos que ele fazia quando estava dentro de mim.

"Porra, Bella, como eu senti falta da sua boca em mim!"

Edward agarrou meus cabelos e começou a me guiar, criando o ritmo perfeito para ele. Eu amava quando ele fazia isso. Dar prazer a ele me deixava louca de tesão, e sem pensar, levei a mão ao meu clitóris e comecei a me tocar. Quando ele percebeu o que eu estava fazendo, em um movimento brusco me tirou de cima dele.

"Ahhhhhh assim você vai me matar. Fique de joelhos e se apoie nos cotovelos."

Ele saiu da cama e se posicionou atrás de mim. A cama era alta e perfeita para essa nova posição, e quando ele entrou em mim eu não resisti e empurrei meu quadril de encontro ao dele.

"Isso, assim. Agora eu quero ver você se tocar. Vai amor, me deixa louco de vez."

A louca ali era eu. Eu queria tudo e mais um pouco. Enquanto ele me tomava por trás e eu me tocava como ele me pediu. Eu me peguei imaginado como seria tê-lo de outra forma. Será que ele queria? Será que eu teria coragem para propor? E esses pensamentos me levaram rapidamente a outro orgasmo poderoso, ele veio logo em seguida urrando como um animal.

Depois disso, caímos sem forças na cama e só me recordo de ter sido coberta com o edredom macio. As coisas estavam começando a voltar para o lugar.

* * *

**Ufa!**

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Edward quer que vocês saibam o que ele estava pensando e sentindo... **

* * *

**Capítulo 26 **

**EDWARD**

Eu havia aceitado o convite das garrafas do bar do hotel, e estava bebendo para esquecer o mundo. Quão miserável é a vida de quem chora para o próprio reflexo no copo de wiskey. Para a minha defesa, era apenas o terceiro copo. Mas, o que eu podia fazer? Bella estava me esperando no quarto, e eu havia comprado outro anel para ela. Basicamente, quando eu subisse, acabaria de uma vez por todas com essa briga, e pediria para ela passar o resto da vida ao meu lado. Com um anel comprado por mim. Não. Uma aliança. Com o meu nome nela.

Eu estava com um medo do caralho de como conversar com ela de novo. De como ela reagiria. Meu coração e minha mente estavam completamente divididos. Uma hora eles me mandavam esquecer tudo, e acabar com a distância entre nós de uma vez puxando a para mim, sentindo como nossos corpos eram moldados perfeitamente para caber um no outro. Mas na outra hora, eles viravam o jogo, e me lembravam de toda a dor que eu senti quando ela se foi. O trapo que eu virei quando ela fechou a porta naquele hotel e saiu da minha vida levando minhas forças com ela. Eles não entravam num consenso, e me deixavam fudido, sem saber o que fazer.

Levantei da baqueta e fui para o quarto. Seja o que tiver que ser. Vou para cima, e conforme as coisas forem acontecendo, eu decido o que fazer. Vamos descobrir qual parte o álcool inibiu, e qual foi aflorada.

Entrei no quarto, e Bella saiu de cima da cama, andando até mim com uma das minhas camisas.

Fudeu.

Ela parou próxima de mim, e aquele cheiro delicioso começou a afetar o meu cérebro. Meu coração começou a palpitar, e eu fiquei esperando qual decisão eles tomariam. Minha mente, meu coração, qual seria a escolha?

Eles trabalharam juntos, e optaram por achar que vê-la assim tão a vontade foi rápido demais. Meu corpo virou, e voltei a andar para a porta.

"Edward, espera!"

"Bella eu... Eu não consigo. Eu tenho que ir."

Era muita tentação, vê-la com minha roupa em seu corpo, e não poder tocá-la. Quer dizer, eu poderia, mas não seria certo. Eu ainda estou confuso, não quero fazer a escolha errada. Não bebi o suficiente para afastar minhas inibições, meus medos e dúvidas, e me agarrar a ela de uma vez.

"Não. Se você sair por essa porta, não se dê ao trabalho de voltar."

Ela... Ela me surpreendeu agora. Como assim não voltar? Ela é... Minha dona, agora? Mas que diabos, sim, claro que era! Mas nesse momento, isso pouco importava.

"O que é isso agora? Que direito você acha que tem de falar comigo assim?"

"Eu sou sua noiva?"

Não, ela ainda não era a minha noiva. Eu pretendia fazê-lo em pouco tempo.

Noiva.

Senhora Cullen.

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

"Por favor, me perdoe. Me deixe te mostrar o quanto eu me arrependo, o quanto eu ainda te amo. Eu nunca deixei de te amar."

"Bella eu..."

"Não, espera. De verdade. Eu quero que tudo volte a ser como era antes. Não quero mágoas entre nós. Diga-me o que tenho que fazer, o que posso fazer, como eu devo agir para ter você só para mim de novo."

"Bella, não..."

Agarrei meus cabelos, exasperado. Porra, porque é tão difícil resolver o que eu quero? A mulher da minha vida está implorando por mim, e eu não consigo me render a ela. Que caralho!

Mas por que ela teve que me enganar? Por que teve que me magoar tanto? Será que ela acha que foi fácil, o baque de vê-la saindo daquela forma, jogando na minha cara que não me queria mais? A gente podia ter conversado, podia ter resolvido de outra forma. Mas não, ela fez da pior forma possível.

Fiquei vagando pelo quarto, e fui me encostar na janela, para ver o tempo passar. Tentando achar minhas respostas no nada.

Pelo canto do olho vi Bella estendendo a mão com o anel que eu havia dado a ela.

"Eu realmente pensei que poderia funcionar, mas desta maneira eu não quero. Eu quero tudo ou nada. Você é o meu tudo, mas parece que eu não sou suficiente mais para você. Então você está livre para seguir o seu caminho. Eu ensinarei o seu filho a te amar como eu te amo, e não se preocupe, é a você que ele vai chamar de pai.

Ela chorava. Ouvi a voz dela fraca e partida enquanto ela falava, e aquilo quebrou ainda mais o meu coração.

"Edward, por mais que eu te queira, talvez seja tarde demais para nós dois, então siga o seu caminho, seja feliz."

Ela estava me dizendo adeus de novo.

Ou era eu quem estava, dessa vez? Minha indecisão estava nos afastando.

Não, não, não. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Mas que caralho! Porra!

As lágrimas começaram a sair de meus olhos, e eu chorei copiosamente.

FODA-SE!

Peguei as mãos de Bella nas minhas, e a puxei para mim.

Eu não podia deixá-la ir embora. É claro que não! Eu a queria! Mais do que a queria, eu precisava dela para viver. Eu a amo, a adoro, a venero. Não havia como passar mais um dia sem o sorriso dela para mim. E eu iria explodir sabendo que agora por minha causa, eu seria privado de uma das mais lindas imagens do mundo, o sorriso da minha pequena para mim. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. E não iria.

"Dane-se o mundo e o meu medo de quebrar a cara outra vez. Foda-se nossa briga Bella! Não consigo viver sem você! Não adianta! Que o tempo cure os machucados do meu coração sozinho, porque da minha parte, sinceramente, eu não posso mais ficar sem você ao te amo, porra!"

Olhei para a boca dela, e fui automaticamente levado a beijá-la.

Não era um beijo Ethan e Anne como demos nas gravações. Era um beijo Edward e Bella. O BEIJO MAIS FODA DO MUNDO! O beijo que eu esperei todos esses dias para ter de novo.

Caralho, eu senti falta disso como eu nem posso explicar.

E não foi só disso que eu senti falta.

Eu beijava Bella selvagemente, colocando toda minha frustração e saudade por ter perdido o contato entre nossos corpos.

Levei-nos lentamente até a cama, e pressionei ainda mais o meu corpo ao dela. Quando Bella separou nossas bocas para respirar, o que eu tinha esquecido que era necessário, beijei o pescoço dela, e, porra, ela começou a gemer na minha boca. Aquele som não se parecia em nada com o distorcido que eu havia gravado na minha memória. Era mil vezes melhor, mil vezes mais excitante.

Mas... E o bebê? Será que a gente podia ir em frente? Não ia ter algum problema, com ele lá dentro?

"Será que a gente pode...?"

"Edward, o quanto você bebeu?"

O que isso tem a ver agora? Ela está achando que eu estou pedindo autorização para ir para cama com ela? Bom, não seria estranho, afinal. Mas não era aquilo.

"Eu bebi, mas não o tanto que você acha que eu bebi. E sim eu estou perguntando se a gente pode transar por causa do bebê."

"É claro que a gente pode. Se você quiser, é claro."

"Sua pequena provocadora!"

"Edward, eu te quero. Faz amor comigo?"

Se faço? Sim, faço! E muito mais! Você é minha Isabella Swan, e nunca mais vou deixar você sair de perto de mim.

"Sempre e para sempre. Mas antes, eu quero fazer uma coisa."

Levantei da cama, e fui pegar a aliança que já havia guardado no criado mudo.

"Volta aqui! Edward Anthony Cullen!" Bella gritou, e eu ri. Como se eu pudesse fugir dela.

Parei ao lado da cama, e a fiz ficar de pé, me ajoelhando aos pés dela em seguida.

Quando eu decidi que essa era a hora certa para fazer isso? Não sei. Mas eu sei que isso tinha que ser feito, e que eu o faria.

"Bella, eu quero fazer direito desta vez. Eu estou aqui porque eu te amo e eu quero você na minha vida. Quero dormir e acordar ao seu lado todos os dias e amar e educar junto com você essa criança que você carrega. Então, por que eu te amo, e minha vida não existe sem você, casa comigo?"

Eu esperei tanto para fazer isso, que quando o fiz, chorei mais uma vez. Mais do que ela. Porque agora era o meu pedido real. Eu pedia para aquela mulher, a minha pequena, o amor da minha vida, a mãe dos meus filhos, passar a vida dela comigo, compartilhar os momentos dela comigo, envelhecer ao meu lado. E com o nosso filho. Porra, que orgulho! Um filho. Uma família. A **minha** família.

"Eu não poderia querer outra coisa."

"Isso é um sim?"

"Sim, Edward Cullen, é um sim. E só para constar, da primeira vez, eu aceitei por que eu te amo e agarrei a minha chance de te ter de volta..."

Eu não queria mais saber daquilo. Passou, chega. Éramos um só de novo. Não literalmente, mas eu mudaria isso em alguns minutos.

"Você sabe exatamente o que faz comigo quando veste uma roupa minha, não sabe?"

Puxei a camisa que ela vestia, e como um selvagem, joguei a para longe.

Eu já fui romântico por tempo demais, e a visão dela me tentando com a minha camisa e aquela porra de calcinha por baixo, não estava cooperando nada para que eu continuasse assim.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando."

Bella resolveu sorrir me provocando. Caralho, meu pau estremeceu, e a calcinha dela voou para junto da camisa.

"Louco, é assim que eu fico."

"Edward... por favor!"

"Hum?"

"Tira a roupa, eu preciso te sentir. Dentro de mim. Agora."

Mas que porra, eu ainda estava vestido! Como um louco, comecei a tirar minha roupa, e como um desastrado, tropecei enquanto puxava as peças de qualquer maneira.

Acomodei-me no meio das pernas dela, e me preparei para desesperadamente matar minha saudade. Eu queria ir rápido, e acalmar o meu desejo de uma vez. Mas fiz ao contrário, entrei nela lentamente, me sentindo em casa novamente quando suas paredes quentes me envolviam, e Bella gemeu como uma saudação de boas-vindas.

"Ah Edward... eu achei que nunca mais... Eu morri sem você..."

_E eu sem você, Bella._

Enquanto fazíamos amor, fiz questão de sussurrar no ouvido de Bella o quanto a amava, e o quanto senti falta dela. Senti seu corpo tremendo sob mim, e como bem a conhecia, sabia que ela estava a ponto de gozar.

Eu queria vê-la gozando para mim de novo. Queria ver seu momento de êxtase enquanto ela gritava meu nome. Enquanto ela dizia quem estava de volta ao comando daquele corpo gostoso dela.

"Fala o meu nome... Eu quero ver você gritar o meu nome enquanto goza."

Eu já estava louco para gozar, e vim logo depois de ver aquela maravilhosa mulher gemendo por mim.

Dormi depois de puxá-la para mim com as costas contra o meu peito, e enterrar o meu rosto nos cabelos dela.

Não queria mais que ela saísse dali.

Dormi tão bem como não havia dormido desde... Enfim, desde que aquela porta foi fechada.

Acordei antes de Bella, e fiquei apoiado em um braço, debruçado em cima dela, espiando-a dormir.

A mão que eu havia colocado sobre a barriga dela ainda estava lá, e eu comecei a acariciá-la, como se aquele gesto avisasse ao nosso filho que eu estava ali. Que ele não precisava se preocupar, porque a família dele estava junta de novo. E assim permaneceria.

Escorrei a mão um pouco para baixo sem querer, e Bella soltou um gemido.

_Pronto. O momento inocente se foi._

Avancei um pouco mais com a mão, e, caralho, descobri que ela já estava molhada.

Cheguei um pouco para trás, e o corpo de Bella escorregou para trás junto, deixando a deitada de barriga para cima. Nua.

Puxei o resto de coberta que ainda estava nas pernas dela, e me posicionei entre elas para acordá-la de um modo não muito convencional. Mas muito gostoso.

"Edward..."

"Oi?"

"Você quer me matar?"

"Não amor... eu quero você muito viva... saudade de sentir o seu gosto."

"Oh Deus... eu vou... Edward!"

"Isso!"

O corpo dela foi ficando mole, e muito cedo, ela soltou seus dedos apertados do meu cabelo.

"Minha vez. Deita. Eu também estou morrendo de saudade do seu gosto."

Claro que eu deitaria.

Meu pênis já pulsava desesperado.

"Porra, Bella, que saudade dessa boquinha em mim!"

Eu já estava louco com aquilo, meu pênis entrando, e saindo da boca deliciosa dela.

Vi-a levando uma mão para se tocar, e não ia deixar que ela fizesse aquilo. Não mais. Eu estava de volta, **eu** daria prazer a ela agora. Ela não precisava mais daquilo.

"Ahhhhhh assim você vai me matar. De joelhos e se apóie nos cotovelos."

Saí da cama e me posicionei atrás dela. Gemi de prazer só ao vê-la naquela posição esperando por mim.

Empurrei para dentro dela, e ela rebolou para me receber.

"Isso. Agora eu quero ver você se tocar. Vai amor, me deixa louco de vez."

Gozei urrando como um animal, um pouco depois de Bella me apertar dentro dela.

Ela caiu para frente na cama, e eu fiquei atrás, me apoiando para não machucá-la.

"Amor, isso foi incrível. Sinto tanto, que..."

Olhei para o rosto dela, e seus olhos estavam fechados. Ela havia dormido de novo.

Arrumei-nos na cama novamente, dessa vez a deixei deitada de frente para mim, e puxei o edredom para nos cobrir.

"Boa noite minha vida. Eu vou cuidar de você e do nosso bebê. Durmam bem, meus amores."

Fiquei olhando para ela dormir, e peguei no sono em alguns minutos.

* * *

**Own! Ele não é um fofo? Ana, seus Edwards são perfeitos!**

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

**BELLA**

Acordei com uma claridade irritante em meu rosto. Abri lentamente os olhos e vi que o que me incomodava era uma fresta da cortina aberta e o sol vinha direto em mim. Ao me virar na cama para ficar de costas para a janela, percebi que estava sozinha. Onde ele estava? Deus, só espero que ele não tenha acordado e percebido que fez uma burrada enquanto estava bêbado. _Não_. O que tivemos foi muito real, ele estava lá de corpo e espírito. Ele me amou. Mas onde ele está?

Foi então que eu senti um cheiro que fez meu estômago dar um salto mortal. Cigarro. Nem pude ficar aliviada por Edward estar ali ainda, não deu tempo. Tive que correr até o banheiro.

E é claro que logo ele estava lá, ajoelhado ao meu lado.

"Edward, por favor, sai daqui."

"Eu não vou discutir isso com você novamente. Eu não vou sair."

"Eu não aguento o seu cheiro, o cigarro..." O vômito interrompeu a minha frase.

Edward deu um salto pra trás.

"Me desculpe, eu... não sabia."

Ele saiu do meu lado e entrou no chuveiro, de roupa e tudo. Depois de alguns minutos, me levantei, escovei os dentes e lavei o rosto.

"Esqueceu de tirar a roupa?"

"Nem pensei, na verdade. Vem aqui me ajudar a tirar."

"Edward, eu não aguento, estou me sentido muito fraca."

"O que você tem? Quer que eu te leve para o hospital?"

Ele já ia saindo do chuveiro sem ao menos ter tomado banho.

"Hei, calma, eu estou bem. Nada que uns biscoitinhos não resolvam."

"Benditos biscoitos. Você tem certeza?"

"Sim. Agora toma banho direito se você quer que eu chegue perto de você."

"Ok, chegou a hora de largar aquela porcaria."

"Eu não estou dizendo que você tem que parar de fumar, só para não fazer isso perto de mim."

"Bem, digamos que é um programa de incentivo, já que eu não quero sair de perto de você..."

"Seu bobo. Agora sai daí que eu quero tomar banho também."

"Pode vir, eu prometo que não vou fazer nada. Me deixa lavar os seus cabelos?"

"Você está meio gay hoje, Cullen."

"É assim que você agradece o meu carinho? Sua ingrata." Levou a mão à porta de vidro, pronto para sair, e acho que era só cena, mas resolvi não arriscar.

"Vem cá, eu adoraria que você lavasse os meus cabelos. Mas antes eu queria um beijo de bom dia..."

"Hum, acho que isso eu posso resolver."

Edward me puxou pela cintura e afastou alguns fios de cabelo dos meus olhos e me beijou. Na testa.

"Que merda é essa? Eu não sou sua irmã."

"Definitivamente eu não tomaria banho com nenhuma das duas."

O engraçadinho ria de mim e eu me irritei.

"Sai daqui. Me deixa tomar banho."

"Hum, acordou de mau humor, é? A noite não foi boa?"

"Não. Foi péssima, na verdade."

"Não foi o que os seus gemidos expressaram." Dito isso ele me beijou com vontade e o banho acabou sendo mais demorado do que eu planejei.

O nosso dia seria movido por uma palavrinha mágica _folga,_ e Edward me levou em um parque, o mesmo que serviu de locação em _Away_. Sentamos lá como um casal normal por horas, rindo e comendo besteira.

"Bella?"

"Hum?" Edward estava encostado em uma árvore e eu deitada com a cabeça eu seu colo.

"Você está indo em algum médico? Quer dizer, tem toda aquela história de pré-natal..." Ele levou a mão à minha barriga, como quem diz, estou aqui bebê.

"Na verdade, aquele médico que me atendeu me pediu para voltar em três semanas, então eu já deveria ter feito uma consulta, mas eu fico adiando, acho que porque eu queria você lá comigo."

"Eu teria ido com você, Bella."

"É, eu sei..."

"Vamos marcar a consulta. Você tem o número?"

"Está aqui na minha bolsa em algum lugar, espera um pouco."

"Nunca mais..." Ele ria copiosamente de mim.

"Para de rir e faz alguma coisa de útil."

Edward tomou a bolsa das minhas mãos e literalmente virou na grama.

"Pronto, agora é mais fácil. Realmente não entendo porque você guarda tanta porcaria aí dentro."

"Achei! E o que tem na minha bolsa não é da sua conta."

"Me dá aqui que eu ligo." Pegou o cartão da minha mão ainda rindo como um bobo.

Poucos minutos depois, com tudo combinado para entrarmos pelos fundos e irmos direto para o consultório... estas coisas de sempre, a consulta estava marcada para o dia seguinte.

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

"A gente tem que falar com os produtores."

"Eu vou. Deixa comigo."

"Por que só você?"

"Porque se eu tiver que mandar alguém para casa do caralho, não quero você lá para se estressar."

"Engraçado, até ontem, você só me dava patada e não parecia preocupado com o meu nível de estresse."

"Eu estava magoado, Bella. Estava querendo provar para mim mesmo, que eu podia viver sem você."

"Não conseguiu, como eu."

"Falhei miseravelmente."

"E eu agradeço por isso." Me sentei na frente dele e me aproximei devagar até encontrar seus lábios. Ele me beijou delicadamente.

"Vamos? Está ficando tarde."

Chegamos ao hotel, já anoitecia e eu estava faminta por ter passado o dia comento porcaria, mas eu queria pizza e precisei convencer meu agora-preocupado-com-que-eu-coma-comida-saudável noivo. Depois de muito beicinho, ele pediu a pizza, depois de eu prometer recompensá-lo, o safado.

Tomamos banhos separados, porque o entregador não iria ficar lá fora duas horas esperando se fôssemos juntos para o chuveiro. Quando eu saí do banheiro, Edward estava jogado no sofá, parecia exausto.

"Cansado, amor?"

"Um pouco. Tirar folga pode ser bem cansativo."

Me aproximei mais dele e beijei seu pescoço, e fui subindo devagar então sussurrei no seu ouvido.

"Hum, então vou ter que deixar a recompensa para outro dia..."

"Nem pensar!" No mesmo instante me puxou para cima dele, e me atacou com um beijo desesperado. Suas mãos desceram pelas minhas costas até a minha bunda. Então ele me pressionou contra ele.

"Está sentindo? Somente a sua voz já me deixa louco de tesão. Não se atreva a me deixar assim."

Edward então se sentou comigo em seu colo. As mãos foram para barra da minha blusa de pijama e lentamente ele começou a tirá-la. Assim que a blusa passou pela minha cabeça, alguém bateu na porta. Eu comecei a rir.

"Não tem graça."

Edward bufou, mas foi atender a porta enquanto eu vestia a blusa. Depois de praticamente devorarmos a pizza, fomos para cama assistir a um filme. Não encontramos nada de interessante e a TV já estava me deixando com sono.

"Edward, eu vou dormir."

"Não, primeiro você tem que cumprir a sua parte do acordo da pizza." Disse já rolando na cama até parar em cima de mim.

"Me beija?"

"Eu posso fazer esse sacrifício..." Sua boca estava encostada na minha, me provocando.

"Sacrifício, e? Sai de cima de mim e vai dormir." Até tentei empurrá-lo, mas não consegui o mover um centímetro.

"Não, até você me dar o que eu quero." Ai Deus aquela boca no meu pescoço, descendo até os meus seios... Quando senti sua língua nos meus mamilos, desisti daquela luta boba e me entreguei.

Ele se movia lentamente, roçando sua ereção nos meus quadris, e aquilo era pura provocação. Mas eu não estava mais ligando. Nossas roupas foram rapidamente descartadas e deixamos o desejo nos guiar. Edward entrava e saía de mim de maneira lenta e torturante, e logo aquele ritmo já não era suficiente.

"Edward, mais..."

"Mais o que, amor?

"Rápido... e forte... hum"

"Assim? É isso o que você quer?"

Ele então começou a estocar de maneira alucinada e eu não demorei para ver tudo explodir em estrelas na minha frente. Ele estava perto...

"Vem, Edward... goza dentro de mim... eu quero te sentir..."

"Arg! Você ainda me mata! Eu te amo."

Nos deitamos lado a lado, Edward encarava o teto. Seu semblante de repente ficou sério.

"O que houve?"

"Nada, só pensando."

"Em...?"

"Na vontade que eu tenho que tudo dê certo, que a gente saiba o que está fazendo."

"Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. Você não?" Será que ele tinha dúvidas de que queria ficar comigo? Meu coração deu um salto.

"Não, nenhuma. Eu te amo, não duvide nunca disso. É que é meio assustador pensar que vai ter alguém que dependerá da gente para tudo. Eu não sou exatamente um exemplo a se seguir."

"Que besteira é essa agora? Eu tenho certeza que você será um pai maravilhoso, eu também estou apavorada, mas a gente vai dar conta e nossos pais vão nos ajudar, tenho certeza."

"Você tem razão. Só que é tudo novo, ainda não caiu totalmente a ficha. Eu nunca achei que um dia eu fosse ter competência para ter um filho."

"Acredite, você o fez com muita competência..."

"Não me provoca..." Falou já vindo para cima de mim outra vez.

"Edward, vai dormir." Falei entre risadinhas.

"Ok, eu me rendo, também estou exausto." Ele falou e então começou a acariciar a minha barriga.

...

"Bella, já dormiu?"

"Quase..."

"Sua barriga já está diferente, sei lá, mais firme... e arredondada."

"Sério? Achei que era cedo para essas coisas."

"Se é cedo, não sei, mas está diferente."

* * *

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28 **

**BELLA**

Fomos para o set às quatro da manhã, como combinamos com Eliazar, para que à tarde pudéssemos ir ao médico. As gravações renderam, quer dizer, mais ou menos. A cena consistia em eu, Jacob e Edward dentro de uma barraca apertada e fechada, mais o câmera.

Edward não estava conseguindo se concentrar e eu que estava deitada de frente para ele comecei a fazer palhaçada enquanto ele tinha que estar muito sério, explicando para o personagem de Jacob como era a sensação de perder "Anne". Demorou muito para acertarmos, mas saiu. De qualquer forma, quando vimos, já era hora de irmos. O nosso pequeno segredo não vazou. Somente Alice e Eliazar sabiam e eu estava grata. O fato de Edward e eu chegarmos ao set de mãos dadas já foi um reboliço, imagina se soubessem da gravidez. E também tinha o fato de que ele ainda não tinha falado com o pessoal da produção.

**[...]**

Doutor Ethan nos atendeu na hora marcada, o que eu agradeci, porque tinham me feito tomar um balde de água e eu já estava vendo estrelas de vontade de fazer xixi.

"Boa tarde. É bom ver vocês dois aqui. Sempre é bom o pai participar das consultas. Bem, Isabella, seu peso está normal, sua pressão ainda um pouco baixa, como você tem passado?"

"Para falar a verdade, Dr. eu queria mesmo era fazer xixi."

"Ah, sim. Bem, vamos fazer a ultrassonografia, então. Depois conversamos. Você fez alguma em Los Angeles, ou essa é a primeira?"

"Essa é a primeira."

"Ok, preciso dizer que vocês não conseguirão ver muita coisa, porém poderão ouvir os batimentos cardíacos perfeitamente."

Edward sorriu, ele estava muito nervoso, eu senti. Fomos para os fundos da sala, onde estava o aparelho e depois de deitada naquela maca, Dr. Ethan ergueu a minha blusa, baixou um pouco a minha calça e senti o gel gelado. Aquilo me arrepiou.

Ele nos mostrou o monitor, onde deveríamos acompanhar as imagens e começou o exame. Edward não soltou mais a minha mão. Distraída com aquele mundo em preto e branco, nem percebi que ele demorava em certos pontos da minha barriga e não tinha falado nada ainda, até que Edward se incomodou.

"Há algo de errado, Doutor?"

"Só um minuto, eu só preciso confirmar."

Foi a minha vez de falar, eu já estava ficando apavorada.

"Por Deus, Doutor. Tem alguma coisa com o bebê?"

"Ok, é isso mesmo. Não, nada de errado com os bebês, eles são perfeitamente saudáveis."

"O senhor disse OS, no plural?" Edward conseguiu encontrar a voz, já eu só olhava para o médico na minha frente, tentando dar sentido ao que ele tinha dito.

"Sim, foi exatamente o que eu disse. Parabéns, vocês serão pais de gêmeos."

Eu comecei a chorar, não sei se aliviada por não haver problemas, ou por ter descoberto que eu teria dois ao invés de um. Edward estava muito branco e eu poderia jurar que ele estava apavorado.

"Fique calma, Isabella, eu já presenciei essa cena algumas vezes e posso garantir que é perfeitamente normal a sua reação. Porém, vocês devem ter em mente que o mais importante é que eles são perfeitos. É realmente uma benção que vocês receberam."

"Desculpe, Doutor, é que eu não sei como agir. Mãe de primeira viagem, entende? Tenho medo de não dar conta do recado."

"Claro que será mais difícil, mas você não estará sozinha, não é, papai?"

"É claro que não Bella. Eu estou aqui e não vou a lugar nenhum. Nós vamos tirar de letra, você vai ver." Edward até tentou me acalmar, mas a voz dele me dizia que ele estava tão apavorado quanto eu.

"Bem, então vocês querem escutar os coraçõezinhos deles?"

"Sim. É claro que sim. Você vai ver, Edward, é incrível".

E então nós ouvimos. Era uma confusão de barulhos e Doutor Ethan nos explicou que era assim mesmo. Eram dois corações batendo ao mesmo tempo. Edward chorou, eu chorei, e ali eu me dei conta que eu conseguiria sim. Com ele ao meu lado, eu poderia. O exame terminou e passamos para as explicações, depois de eu fazer xixi, é claro.

"Bem, a sua gestação estará completa no final de fevereiro, porém, quando se trata de gestação múltipla, é normal que o parto ocorra com algumas semanas de antecedência. Seu peso está normal e sua pressão ainda um pouco baixa, porém não tanto quanto estava da última vez, o que é bom, mas ainda não recomendo que você fique sozinha por muito tempo. Os enjôos, como estão?"

"Bem melhor, Doutor, mas Edward tem sofrido, pois o cheio do cigarro dele me mata." Edward riu.

"Oh, isso é bom, na verdade. Quem sabe assim, você não para de fumar?" Dr. Ethan falou para Edward.

"Eu já parei, Doutor, faz 24 horas." Doutor Ethan riu.

"Muito bem, então alguma dúvida?"

"Eles serão idênticos?" Edward estava fazendo melhor do que eu.

"Esqueci deste detalhe, me desculpem. Eles são bivitelinos, o que significa que estão em placentas diferentes. Não serão idênticos."

"Então quer dizer que eu posso ter um casal? Já dá para saber o sexo?"

"Sim Isabella, pode perfeitamente ser um casal, mas ainda não dá para saber o sexo, mais adiante quem sabe, se eles cooperarem."

"Doutor, a gente deve ter algum cuidado especial? Quer dizer... sexo?"

"Essa pergunta é clássica dos futuros papais. Não, Edward por enquanto, a gestação de Isabella está indo muito bem. Se continuar assim, enquanto vocês estiverem confortáveis, o sexo está liberado."

"Mais alguma dúvida?"

Eu e Edward nos olhamos e balançamos juntos a cabeça, satisfeitos com as informações.

"Certo, então e Isabella, você deve fazer outra consulta em quatro semanas. Ficarei muito feliz de vê-los novamente, mas se já estiverem de volta aos Estados Unidos, procure o seu médico e boa sorte.

"Obrigada, Dr. Ethan."

**[...]**

Somente quando já estávamos no carro, Edward quebrou o silêncio incômodo que se instalou entre nós.

"Você está tão calada... não fica assim, lembra o que o médico falou? A gente deve ficar feliz pelo simples fato de eles serem saudáveis e a gente vai estar juntos para enfrentar o que vier."

"Eu sei, Edward, me desculpa. Eu só estou assustada. Eu não tenho a menor noção de como é a rotina de um bebê e a gente vai ter dois. É no mínimo inesperado, você tem que concordar comigo."

"Eu concordo, mas nós iremos contratar duas babás e mais duas enfermeiras se for preciso."

"Todas com mais de 50 anos." Ele estava conseguindo me descontrair.

"Sim, Senhora Cullen, você mesma fará as entrevistas."

"Hum, gostei disso... Senhora Cullen."

"É o que você é desde que eu coloquei esta aliança no seu dedo."

"É, eu sei... eu me sinto assim, de verdade."

"Você acha que a gente deveria casar de verdade?"

"Não, realmente nunca pensei que fizesse diferença."

"Nem eu. Eu me sinto seu marido, já. Só falta uma casa para a gente ser uma família, porque os filhos, já estão à caminho."

Edward sorria e eu pude ver que ele já estava mais tranquilo com a ideia dos gêmeos. Comigo, acho que iria demorar um pouco mais.

"Amor, vamos ligar para os nossos pais quando chegarmos no hotel. Eu tenho que compartilhar com alguém a novidade, ou vou enlouquecer."

"Vamos ligar para os seus pais, para os meus a gente deixa para contar pessoalmente, já que em pouco tempo estarei em Los Angeles. O que você acha?"

"Eu acho que não gostei da parte do _estarei em Los Angeles_. Onde a gente vai morar? Você já pensou nisso?

"Desculpa, saiu sem querer. Para falar a verdade pensei. Eu acho que seria mais prático por causa das nossas carreiras se a gente vivesse em Los Angeles. A maioria dos estúdios está lá, premiações e eventos também... Mas acho que a gente deve discutir isso outra hora, com mais calma. Agora quero biscoito de aveia."

"Tudo bem, como você quiser." E me deu um selinho demorado sem desviar os olhos do trânsito.

* * *

**Alguém apostou em gêmeos? Acho que não... passamos da metade pessoas!**

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

**EDWARD**

Assim que peguei meu telefone, ele vibrou indicando que minha mãe estava me ligando. Acho que foi a primeira vez que acreditei nesse negócio de sexto sentido feminino.

"Oi Mãe..."

"_Edward, seu filho desnaturado, você sabe há quanto tempo você não dá noticia?"_

"Mãe, eu sou notícia todo dia..."

"_Para de brincadeira menino, me diz como vão as coisas?"_

"Mãe, eu vou colocar no viva voz, a Bella está aqui e nós temos novidades para vocês. O pai está em casa?"

"_Sim, seu pai está, mas me explica isso, Bella está ai? Isso quer dizer que vocês se acertaram?"_ Dava para sentir a excitação na voz da minha mãe.

"Sim, Esme, a gente se acertou." Bella respondeu por mim.

"_Oh, meu bem. Eu não disse que se você fizesse o que eu te pedi, as coisas se ajeitariam? Estou tão feliz por vocês."_

Como assim, ela fez o que a minha mãe pediu? Estranho. Mas ela vai me explicar mais tarde, ah se vai.

"Mãe, chama o pai e coloca no viva voz, também..."

"_Ele já está aqui, me filho, pode falar. É sobre o casamento? Vocês vem para Chicago fazer uma festa de noivado? Eu posso..."_

"Mãe, me escuta. Não é sobre o casamento. Eu e Bella não precisamos dessas coisas. Estamos bem assim. O assunto é a gravidez."

"_Ai meu Deus o que aconteceu? Está tudo bem, não está?"_

"_Fala, meu filho, sua mãe vai ter um AVC!"_

"Ah, oi pai e calma, mãe, está tudo ótimo."

"_Bom, ficamos mais tranquilos, então. Pode falar, estamos ouvindo, Edward."_

"Nós fomos ao médico hoje e... bem... Bella terá gêmeos."

"_Meus filhos, que notícia maravilhosa! Oh meu Deus, eu tenho que te ver, Bella, te abraçar. Eu vou ser avó de gêmeos, mal posso esperar para ver a carinha deles."_

"Valeu, mãe, eu não mereço ser abraçado? Fui eu quem fez esses dois."

"_Claro, meu filho, desculpe. Eu só estou nervosa. Eu quero muito te abraçar também. Quando vocês virão nos ver?"_

"Ainda não sei, mãe, mas a gente vai."

"_Parabéns Bella e você também, filho. Agora terá que ter o dobro de juízo nessa cabeça dura."_

Eu podia identificar o sorriso na voz do meu pai, mas o que ele falou não deixou de ser verdadeiro. Eu vou ser pai, não posso sair mais fazendo merda por aí.

"Tudo bem, agora vou desligar, porque a futura mamãe aqui precisa comer."

"_Ah sim, claro. Fiquem bem, vocês dois. Nós estamos muito felizes, mesmo. E Bella, depois você me conta como foi que vocês... bem, você sabe."_

"Combinado, Esme. Eu te ligo."

"Tchau, pai, tchau, mãe."

"_Até logo meus filhos."_

Desligamos, e eu levantei.

"Bella, arruma uma mochila porque nós vamos passar a noite em outro lugar."

"Como assim, Edward? A gente tem que estar no set amanhã às oito. Para onde você quer ir?"

"É perto de lá. Eu só queria que a gente tivesse uma noite diferente, sei lá sair desse quarto um pouco. Você vai gostar, tenho certeza. Agora vai, que a nossa diária começa às seis e eu quero estar lá na hora do pôr do sol."

"Quando eu digo nas entrevistas que você é romântico, você faz graça... Ok, me dá dez minutos?"

"Ok, dez minutos, então."

**BELLA**

Saímos depois de doze minutos, isso mesmo, ele cronometrou o meu tempo. Edward dirigiu por uma hora mais ou menos e logo estávamos distantes do centro da cidade. Poucos minutos mais tarde avistei uma espécie de lago enorme e Edward foi justamente em direção a ele. De repente a estrada acabou e ele estacionou o carro.

"Onde nós estamos? Vamos acampar?"

Não estava gostando nada daquele lugar deserto. Eu não passaria a noite ali de jeito nenhum.

"Não amor, nós vamos de balsa até a ilha. Consegue ver, logo ali? Tem uma pousada naquela ilha, é para lá que a gente vai."

"Pousada? Deve ser lindo lá. Nós podemos ir então?"

"Pressa, amor?"

"Na verdade, fome."

"Ok, em 15 minutos estaremos lá. Vocês conseguem esperar?"

"Claro, Edward, seu bobo..."

A pousada consistia em uma casa grande, toda branca e linda, onde era a recepção e o restaurante/bar. As acomodações eram cabanas individuais e bem afastadas umas das outras, proporcionando privacidade aos hóspedes. Tudo em estilo colonial, o que passava uma sensação de casa de campo com aquele lago ao redor da gente completando a magia do lugar.

Um funcionário nos acompanhou até a nossa cabana, que era bem afastada da casa principal. Aquela pequena caminhada me deixou ainda mais faminta.

Quando chegamos, Edward me pegou pela mão e me levou em direção a escada no meio da sala. Eu não podia acreditar. No andar superior estava o quarto, enorme, todo decorado em tons de azul e branco, a cama parecia aquelas usadas pelas Damas de filmes antigos, com dossel e tudo, e o mais importante, era gigantesca.

Ouvi Edward me chamando e só então me dei conta que eu estava sozinha ali. Segui sua voz e cheguei a um terraço. Ele me esperava com duas taças nas mãos. A dele tinha champagne, a minha, suco de laranja. Ao seu lado, uma mesa arrumada nos esperava e o jantar, ao lado em uma espécie de carrinho.

"Nós ainda não tivemos a chance de comemorar." Ele falou.

"Ok, então vamos comemorar... o que exatamente? Tem acontecido tanta coisa boa ultimamente."

"Sim, você tem razão. Eu quero comemorar o nosso reencontro e a felicidade de ter você na minha vida, para sempre, espero. Também quero comemorar os nossos bebês e o fato de eles estarem bem..."

"Ok, já vi que você vai longe com isso. Eu quero apenas agradecer o teste de elenco."

E com isso, ele me calou com um beijo.

"Agora, minha pequena, vamos alimentar esses dois aí."

Sorrindo pousou a mão na minha barriga, que já dava sinais de mudança. Ainda era sutil, mas eu já percebia e Edward também.

O Jantar foi maravilhoso e de sobremesa, fondue de chocolate branco com morangos.

"Edward, eu tenho uma coisa para você. E eu queria te pedir uma também."

"O que você quiser, pequena."

Fui até o quarto e peguei na mochila o presente dele. Algo me dizia que eu deveria trazê-lo comigo hoje.

"Me dê a sua mão."

Sem pensar ele me estendeu a mão direita. Mas eu queria a outra, então ignorei a mão estendida e agarrei sua mão esquerda. Coloquei a aliança na palma da sua mão. Ele apenas me olhou curioso.

"Eu acho justo ser representada na sua mão, também. O que eu quero pedir, é...bem... que você a use."

"Eu não pensei que você se importasse com essas coisas, mas é claro que eu vou usar."

Eu a coloquei no polegar de sua mão esquerda. E depositei um beijo na aliança de ouro branco escovado.

"Tem certeza que é esse o dedo?"

"Servirá para despistar os fotógrafos, por isso também que ela é diferente da minha."

"Hum, menina esperta... vem aqui, vem."

Edward me levou para o sofá que estava mais afastado da mesa e me puxou para o seu colo.

"Olha lá o motivo de estarmos aqui antes de anoitecer."

O sol estava laranja, se escondendo atrás da montanha à nossa frente. Um verdadeiro espetáculo.

"Como você descobriu esse lugar? É tudo tão lindo, não parece real."

"Eu tenho os meus contatos..."

"Edward, quem você trouxe aqui antes de mim?" Eu não queria nem imaginar ele com outra aqui nem naquela cama linda.

"Ninguém, eu também não conhecia. Tudo bem , eu confesso, foi obra da Gianna. Eu pedi a ela para encontrar um lugar calmo para a gente se desligar um pouco daquela agitação. Meu único trabalho foi dirigir até aqui."

"Me lembre de agradecer a ela, quando voltarmos, então."

Então eu o beijei lentamente, saboreando o doce da sobremesa ainda presente em seus lábios.

Hum, morango com chocolate, misturados com o seu gosto... perfeito."

"Você acabou de me dar uma idéia." Ele me disse e eu fiquei toda arrepiada pelo tom rouco de sua voz...

* * *

**Algo me diz que a ideia de Edward é doce... ^^**

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30 **

**BELLA**

Edward me levou até o quarto, me deitou no meio da cama e retornou ao terraço. Logo voltou com o fondue e a tigela de morangos, e os colocou no criado mudo.

Ele me ergueu me deixando na mesma posição que ele estava, sentada em cima dos joelhos. Um de frente para o outro. Nossa roupa foi descartada peça por peça entre beijos, até estarmos os dois nus.

Edward então pegou as duas tigelas e colocou ao seu lado na cama.

"Agora eu vou comer a minha sobremesa."

Pegou um morango e mordeu. O suco da fruta escorreu pelo canto da sua boca e imediatamente eu quis lambê-lo, mas não fiz. Ele estava comandando a brincadeira.

Levou o morango ao chocolate, cobriu a fruta e veio em minha direção. Eu fechei os olhos, já antecipando o que ele iria fazer.

Senti a fruta gelada com o quente do chocolate conta o meu pescoço. Edward passou a fruta pela minha pele devagar, me causando arrepios. Quando estava satisfeito com o seu trabalho, levou o morango à minha boca e deixou que eu o comesse. Logo a sua língua estava percorrendo o caminho de chocolate. A sensação era enlouquecedora. O próximo morango foi esfregado nos meus seios e Edward demorou bem mais para limpar o chocolate deles.

"Deixa eu comer, também?"

Edward assentiu e eu levei o primeiro morango ao seu peito. Quando minha língua o tocou, ele gemeu. O segundo morango, eu passei ao redor do seu umbigo e quando abaixei a cabeça para lamber o chocolate, ele segurou os meus cabelos, me impedindo de ir em frente.

"Chega de provocação, eu te quero, agora."

"Foi você quem começou..."

"E sou eu quem vai acabar com isso."

Então, ele me virou de maneira que ficamos os dois de joelhos na cama, ele atrás de mim. Ele começou a esfregar sua ereção em mim e sua mão me acariciava com maestria. Nossos gemidos se misturavam no silêncio daquele lugar.

Logo, ele me segurou pelos quadris e me penetrou e a sensação que aquela posição me trazia, era incrível. Estávamos colados um no outro e o ritmo era mais como uma dança sensual. Não demorou muito para que o orgasmo nos atingisse. Gozamos juntos. Foi incrível.

Depois de alguns minutos, quando já conseguíamos comandar nossas pernas, fomos para o chuveiro retirar o grude que o chocolate virou.

Depois do banho, fomos para a cama e eu me aconcheguei no meu lugar favorito, seu peito.

"Já dormiu?" Sussurrou.

"Ainda não."

"O que a minha mãe quis dizer com aquele lance de você fazer o que ela te pediu?"

"Eu estava com esperança que você tivesse esquecido aquilo."

"Sem chance, amor. Fala."

"Bem, naquela semana que você foi para Chicago, a sua mãe me ligou."

"Como é?"

"Edward, ela estava preocupada com você, com a nossa situação, então Esme me fez um pedido e eu achei que a devia isso... por ela não me odiar depois de tudo o que eu fiz você passar."

"Qual foi exatamente o pedido? Algo me diz que eu não vou gostar."

"Ela... ela me pediu que quando a gente conversasse, que eu aceitasse as suas condições. Quando você propôs que ficássemos juntos por causa do bebê, eu quis chutar a sua bunda, mas então eu me lembrei da conversa com Esme e percebi que era o meu sim que ela havia pedido."

"Então você aceitou por ela e não por mim?

"Você pediu pelo bebê e não por mim."

"Hum... touché. Ok, mas não quero vocês duas de segredinho novamente, ok?"

"Se enxerga, Cullen."

**EDWARD**

"Faça-me o favor de mandá-los para a casa do caralho, se começarem de gracinhas." Bella gritou do quarto.

Havíamos acabado de acordar, e eu estava no banheiro, terminando de me arrumar para encontrar meia dúzia de engravatados da produtora dos filmes, que estavam de passagem acompanhando as filmagens. Traduzindo, checando se o bolso deles ainda estaria cheio no fim do mês.

Saí do banheiro, e me inclinei para beijar Bella sentada à mesa tomando café.

"Mais alguma recomendação?"

"Não deixe que eles deem sugestões de nomes para os bebês."

"Não garanto. Eles vão falar, e eu vou ter que fingir estar interessado. Mas nós temos que começar a pensar nisso. Não acha?"

"Eu já..."

"Como?

"Simples. Se tivermos um casal..."

"Já entendi Bella, sem piadinhas de Ethan e Anne."

**_Ethan e Anne são os nomes dos personagens deles nos filmes da Saga Closer._**

"Sem graça!"

Ri da piada frustrada dela, e me abaixei para beijá-la de novo. Demorando mais dessa vez.

Com muita relutância, me separei dela, e fui encontrar Gianna e Phill na garagem.

"E aí, prontos?" Esfreguei uma mão na outra, e os dois riram de mim.

"Devagar rapazinho, não estamos indo para a guerra."

"Ah estamos!"

Phill deu um tapinha, um pouco forte demais, nas minhas costas, e me direcionou para o carro.

Chegamos ao local, onde executivos da produtora estavam, e nos sentamos em uma enorme mesa. Phill sentou à minha esquerda, e Gianna à direita. Cercando-me. Acho que eles tinham medo que eu socasse alguém após um comentário maldoso.

A reunião correu as mil maravilhas. Mentira! Foi uma porra chata para cacete! Os homens reclamaram que eu e Bella estávamos sendo apressados, que não devíamos ter engravidado agora, que as filmagens da Saga não vão parar por nossa causa, que eu devia me acalmar e parar de sorrir debochado para eles, que Phill e Gianna deveriam conversar comigo...

Basicamente eu voltei para o hotel puto da vida, louco por um cigarro, mas com a missão cumprida. Falei que estávamos juntos novamente (se é que eles sabiam que havíamos nos separado), sobre os nossos filhos, sobre nossos planos de ficar juntos, que agora todos saberiam que estamos juntos...

"Quais nomes eles sugeriram, Edward?"

"Quer mesmo saber?"

"Que sem criatividade. Eu fiz a piada primeiro."

"Não exatamente..."

"Shiu! Não estrague o meu momento!"

Estávamos nus na cama, e Bella me calou com um beijo. Puxei seu corpo para cima de mim, e apertei sua bunda, roçando-a na minha já pronta ereção.

"Eu te amo, Edward. Senti sua falta."

"Eu também, meu amor. Eu também."

**[...]**

"Bella... A porta... Batendo..."

"Levanta você."

"Não..."

"Pedra, papel e tesoura?"

Levantamos a mão, e cada um colocou uma coisa.

"Há! Eu papel, você pedra, literalmente." Ela chegou a bunda para trás, e me mostrou sobre o que dizia.

"Engraçadinha. Você está mais acordada."

Enterrei o rosto no pescoço dela, e fechei os olhos de novo.

Enquanto discutíamos, a porta continuava a tremer, e nossos celulares começaram a tocar juntos.

"São Phill e Gianna." Bella falou.

"Viu? Você já sabe até quem é." Resmunguei.

"Eita homem preguiçoso de uma porra!"

"Fico te devendo uma." Tirei os braços que estavam em volta dela, e a deixei sair.

Tentei voltar ao meu sono, mas não consegui. Minutos depois, Bella entrou sozinha no quarto.

"Cullen, levanta, papéis para assinar."

"Não posso, Bella. Estou em estado semi acordado, ou seria semi dormindo, ainda. Não posso assinar nada."

"Nós já entregamos nossas almas quando assinamos para fazer parte da Saga. Tarde demais para isso. Levanta logo." Bella me puxou pela mão, e me levantou. Passei por ela para ir ao banheiro, e ela apertou minha bunda. "Gostoso!"

"Comporte-se menina. Temos dois adultos na sala."

"Urg!"

Ri, e fui usar o banheiro rapidamente.

"O que vamos assinar agora, o testamento?" Falei chegando na sala.

Nossos agentes se entreolharam, riram, e espalharam os papéis na mesa.

Sentei ao lado de Bella, e empurrei a perna dela com a minha. Ela riu, e empurrou de volta.

"O que exatamente estamos assinando?" Perguntei.

"Leia." Os três falaram juntos.

"Ainda estou semi alguma coisa."

Bella rolou os olhos, e me explicou.

"A mesma coisa de sempre. Publicidade, distribuição de DVD, porcentagem de aparição..."

"Ah. Você leu?"

"Dá para ver alguma coisa aqui no meio. E eles explicaram."

Assinei tudo que tinha para assinar, e devolvi os papéis.

"Posso voltar a dormir?"

"Não. Vocês têm gravação."

Claro, esqueci, merda!

As últimas cenas, na verdade e dentro de alguns dias, teríamos paz e sossego na casa que eu aluguei em Los Angeles. Bella adorou as fotos. Isolada, no alto de uma colina, Gianna me disse que da sacada do quarto dava para ver a cidade de Los Angeles inteira, e o lago atrás da casa, me lembrava a pousada da ilha. Eu não via a hora de estar lá com a minha pequena.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 30**

**EDWARD**

Algumas semanas se passaram desde a assinatura de papéis. Estávamos agora em Los Angeles, e tanto a minha família, quanto a de Bella, estavam aqui conosco. Não apenas nossos pais, mas nossos irmãos também. E Jasper, Felix e Demetri – meus outros amigos de Chicago - já haviam ligado, avisando que iam aproveitar, e apareceriam também. Liam havia acabado de chegar, loucamente vestindo um smoking, e Alice ligou para Bella alguns minutos atrás, dizendo que estava por perto com Jacob e Bree, e que dariam uma passada por aqui.

Chamei Bella no andar de cima da casa, dizendo que Umbrella - o gato gordo dela - estava meio estranho, e perguntei o que estava acontecendo com todos eles resolvendo aparecer.

"Por que eu saberia?" Deu de ombros.

"Você não os chamou? Para contar sobre os bebês?"

"Não. Nem você?"

"Tenha certeza que não."

O celular de Bella tocou no bolso dela, e ela atendeu.

"Fala Alice."

Bella soltou um riso de nervoso, e olhou para mim enquanto respondia.

"Sem problemas Alice, pode avisar ao Seth, Benjamin e Emmett, que eles podem vir."

Arregalei os olhos para ela, e peguei meu celular para ligar para Gianna.

"O mundo está acabando, e somente eu e Bella não fomos avisados?"

"_Por que?"_

"Você falou com Phill hoje?"

"_Não, ele disse que iria até a casa de vocês, e nós conversaríamos mais tarde."_

"Ah claro, Phill também está vindo. Bem, então, você não quer vir?"

"_Como?"_

"Nada, nada. Qualquer coisa eu ligo de volta. Até."

Bella já havia acabado a ligação com Alice, e estava me olhando.

"É Pequena, parece que nossos amigos coincidentemente resolveram nos fazer uma visita no mesmo dia." Beijei-a na testa.

"Vou ter que dobrar a receita da torta... e de todo o resto da comida."

"Minha mãe estava te esperando para ensinar a fazer os biscoitos de aveia."

"Oh Deus, eu preciso aprender! Sou tão grata a eles! Salvaram a minha vida!"

"Ok exagerada, vamos descer."

Tentei ir, mas Bella enroscou os braços na minha cintura.

"Você vai aprender também, não vai?" Mordeu o lábio e bateu os cílios.

"Pode ser."

"Por favor." Ela choramingou. "Estou louca para te ver de avental naquela cozinha. É tão sexy."

"Sério? Falei beijando a orelha dela."

"Sim, sim." Ela respondeu manhosa. "Você cozinhando me deixa louca!"

"Eu? Cozinhando?"

"Servindo café. Pegando cerveja na geladeira. Que seja, não estraga o clima, seu bobo."

"Não podemos ter clima, amor, nossa torcida nos espera no andar de baixo."

"Certo."

Ela me soltou, e nós descemos para a casa cheia de gente.

"Liam, que porra de roupa é essa?" Bella perguntou puxando a manga do paletó dele.

"Querida Isabella, eu vou sair depois daqui."

"Ah, sim."

Os irmãos de Bella se aproximaram com um telefone na mão.

"Bella, qual o endereço daqui?"

"Riley! Para que, seu louco?"

"Pizza, relaxa."

"Nós temos comida." Avisei. Sem ter certeza que a comida daria para todos.

"E muita gente também. Anda."

Passei o endereço para ele, e fui me sentar com o meu pai e o pai de Bella.

"Assustado?" Charlie perguntou, apontando a bagunça com a garrafa de cerveja.

"Um pouco. É estranho quando é na sua casa. Quando você tem que ser o anfitrião."

"Espere até serem os amigos dos seus filhos. Meu pai falou, e eu ri. Eu e os rapazes já demos muito trabalho para nossos pais."

Foi só eu pensar neles, que eles entraram pela porta. De smoking também.

"Porra, meu prestígio está baixo!" Falei enquanto entravam. "De quem é a tal festa? Por que não fui convidado?"

"Ninguém que interesse a você."

"Cacete, Jasper! Deixa para lá."

Levantei para falar com todos, e apresentá-los ao pai da Bella.

Por falar nela... Como será que ia a aula de culinária?

"Como vão as coisas aí na cozinha?" Falei encostado na porta.

"Podiam estar melhores." Bella me respondeu. "Quer ajudar?" Finalizou piscando um olho.

"Quando não tiver platéia, para... Assistir... ao meu desempenho..."

"Você sabe mais do que abrir a geladeira, Edward."

"Desaprendi, mãe."

Fiquei apoiado na porta, em uma atitude machista com uma cerveja na mão, observando enquanto as mulheres se moviam pela cozinha.

Alguns minutos depois, o resto que tinha para chegar, chegou. Todos em roupa de festa. Eu ri. Eles só podiam estar de sacanagem com a minha cara.

"Jacob, Bree, acho que vocês são os únicos em sã consciência nessa casa. Será que podem explicar que porra que está acontecendo?"

Eles riram, e Bree falou.

"Desculpa. Vocês não foram convidados para a festa. Não podemos falar sobre ela."

"É de Rosalie?" Eu falei baixo, como se estivesse escondendo alguma coisa de alguém. Eles rolaram os olhos, como se _eu_ fosse a criança.

"Seus amigos iriam para uma festa dela?" Bree perguntou com sua cara de "eu sou mais inteligente que você.".

"Bom ponto, Bree. Então..."

"Então... Nada."

Bella me pegou pelo braço, e me puxou para o andar de cima de novo.

"Phill chegou... Com Gianna."

"O... Que...? Como...?"

"Não faz idéia?"

"Claro que não, Bella. Você acha que eu estou escondendo alguma coisa?"

"Não sei. Está tudo tão estranho. Vem."

Chegamos na sala de novo, e estavam todos de pé conversando com Phill e Gianna.

"Edward, Bella cheguem mais perto."

Uma terceira pessoa, um senhor, que eu não conhecia, apareceu com eles, e estendeu a mão para nos cumprimentar. Conforme Phill ia falando, nós nos assustávamos e os outros riam.

"Senhor Randall, esse é o casal que o senhor vai casar hoje."

* * *

**Respira aliviada quem estava preocupada com a assinatura dos papeis... rsrsrs. **

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32 **

**EDWARD**

Bella ficou vermelha, e eu fiquei sem ar.

"Oi, desculpa? Não entendi."

"Como é? Nos...? Que caralho é...?"

"Edward Anthony!"

Olhei para minha mãe, mas não consegui ter reação para fazer nada.

"Casar? Como...?" Bella estava tão incoerente quanto eu.

"Nós não precisaríamos... AH! Os papéis. Bella, você não tinha lido?"

"Eu li. Bem..." Encolheu os ombros. "Não todos exatamente."

"Vocês foram cedo, de propósito." Falei estreitando os olhos para Gianna e Phill.

"Culpados!"

"Mas então, meus caros." Jasper apareceu no meio de todo mundo. "Podemos prosseguir?"

"CLARO, que tinha que ter o seu dedo nisso." Bella falou e foi até ele dar um tapa no braço.

"Um não, todos."

"É você que vai explicar, então?" Perguntei.

"Pode ser, né? Então, nós sabíamos que vocês não queriam casar agora, e sabíamos que NUNCA conseguiriam um casamento discreto se dependessem de outros, que não fôssemos nós. Eu pensei, e resolvi o problema, nos unindo para que vocês pudessem se casar sem problemas e sem cabeça quente."

"Mas... Você nem nos..." Bella tentou falar, ainda incoerente, e eu tive que completar por ela.

"Nem perguntou se a gente queria."

"Ué, e não querem?" Renee perguntou.

"E por que não iriam querer?" Benjamin dessa vez falou, e continuou como se fosse mesmo o meu pai – não do meu personagem nos filmes da Saga. "Vocês foram abençoados com o amor que um sente pelo outro, que provaram não conseguir viver sem, com uma amizade linda, um companheirismo que é difícil encontrar nos dias de hoje, com uma criança. O que mais querem?"

Alice o seguiu falando.

"Vocês passaram por tantas coisas para ficarem juntos. Enfrentaram tantas..."

"Cobras." Jasper falou fingindo uma tosse e a interrompendo.

"Bruxas." Riley fez o mesmo.

"...coisas. Mas essas duas palavrinhas também serviriam." Alice falou, e eu olhei para Bella. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, e ela sorria envergonhada. "Vocês merecem. E eu não aceito que pensem o contrário. Que tenham qualquer tipo de dúvida."

"Não duvidem do futuro de vocês. Não duvidem que merecem compartilhar a visão do copo de dentadura do outro ao lado da cama." Meu pai mandou essa só para descontrair o clima, que estava começando a ficar meio choroso.

"Meus caros?" Eu ri de Jasper, ele estava se achando.

Eu olhei para todos naquela sala, nossos amigos e familiares, e parei na pessoa ao meu lado. A mais importante de todas. Ela olhou para mim mordendo o lábio, e desviando os olhos, daquele jeitinho tímido que só ela tem, e que me encantou.

"E então, Isabella Swan, casa comigo?" Senti meu coração batendo freneticamente, e todo o sangue correndo pelo corpo. Minhas mãos suavam, e senti meus olhos embaçados. Como se fosse a primeira vez que eu pedia aquilo a ela.

Bella olhou para Jasper ao lado dela, e riu da roupa dele.

"Vocês não vão nos fazer vestir nada?"

"Não. Isso..." Ele apontou para todos que estavam arrumadinhos demais. "...foi um erro de comunicação. Culpa minha. Admito."

"Basta vocês serem vocês." Minha mãe falou.

"De camisa velha, calça jeans, e tênis sujo." Jacob completou. Gostei de vê-lo ali no meio. Nossa vela de plantão.

"Er... Bem. Obrigada a todos que fizeram isso por nós. De coração gente. Eu amo cada um de vocês que está aqui hoje e... Bem... Sim Edward Cullen, eu me caso com você."

A sala explodiu em aplausos, e eu puxei Bella para um beijo.

Coloquei as mãos em concha no rosto dela, e juntei nossas testas.

"Eu te amo, minha pequena. Muito!"

"Eu também, Edward. Demais!"

"Ok, amigos, vamos ao casamento, então." Falei. "Mas antes eu e Bella queremos dividir algo com vocês que poucas pessoas nesta sala sabem... e já que estão todos aqui, vou aproveitar o momento. Benjamin, você tem razão, quando diz que fomos abençoados, sim nós fomos; duplamente abençoados."

Todos ficaram em silêncio, então Bella explicou.

"São gêmeos". Com a mão na barriga.

Pela segunda vez, a sala explodiu em aplauso e assovios.

Kate – minha irmã do meio - rodava a sala tirando foto de tudo, e de todos, de todos os ângulos possíveis.

Ofereci meu braço para Bella e nos colocamos de frente para a mesa onde tinham arrumado as coisas do Juiz de Paz, e esperamos que ele começasse a falar.

Pensando agora, não sei porque não arrumaram de Jasper tirar uma licença na Internet para nos casar. Acho que seria suspeito demais.

Senhor Randall começou a falar, e eu juro, mais juro que quando ele pediu as alianças, achei que fossem colocar Jacob e Bree para as levarem.

Já não estava tudo muito louco? Então.

Acho que Bella pensou a mesma coisa, porque ela soltou um riso pelo nariz e quando olhei para saber o que era, ela balançou a cabeça ainda rindo, pedindo para esquecer.

Ao invés de entrarem os dois, eles pediram que nós tirássemos as alianças que usávamos, e nos fizeram colocar de novo. Dessa vez, nos dedos certos.

Mais algumas palavras de Randall, e, agora, estávamos oficialmente casados pelo estado da Califórnia.

Dei o característico primeiro beijo na minha esposa, a Sra. Cullen, e alguém abriu uma garrafa de champagne.

As taças começaram a ser distribuídas, e nós comemoramos o nosso casamento com nossos amigos.

"Ah meu deus, virem para a foto!" Viramos para Kate, e ela nos mandou cruzar os braços com as taças na mão. Rolamos os olhos para ela, mas fizemos.

"Agora se beijando. E depois com os convidados." Agora era Carmen – a mais velha - quem comandava tudo.

E nós fomos fazendo tudo conforme ela mandava.

Nossos amigos vinham nos cumprimentar, e tirar as benditas fotos.

"Vocês vão dançar, não vão?" Kate perguntou.

"Ah, tem que dançar." Renee falou, e já saiu pela casa indo até o meu iPod, e puxando alguém perto para ligá-lo ao dock e achar uma música lenta.

Não sei se de foi propósito, mas a música que tocou foi "I'll Be Your Lover, Too", do Van Morrison. Eu sorri sem graça para Bella, e a puxei para dançar, beijando as lágrimas que caiam do rosto dela.

Eu já havia cantado aquela música para ela tantas vezes. Como amigo, quando queria conquistá-la, e depois, como namorado, quando ela já era minha. Aquela música fazia todo o sentido para nós, para o nosso relacionamento. Ela era o meu amor, a minha rainha.

Após a nossa dança improvisada, os outros quiseram sua vez também, e Bella e eu fomos mudando de par enquanto uma louca playlist tocava. Giramos pela sala com todos, e depois pudemos sentar para descansar um pouco.

Bella soltou um bocejo do outro lado da sala, e eu ri para ela, tentando de alguma maneira reconfortá-la. Alice e Jacob, sempre ele, viram nossa pequena troca de olhares, e começaram a levantar, e a se despedir dos outros. Bree fez o mesmo, e assim os outros começaram a deixar a casa.

"Alice, não precisava."

"Edward querido, eu vi o quanto Bella está cansada. Não tem problema. Já abusamos demais da boa vontade de vocês."

"Nada disso, vocês nos fizeram um favor. Obrigado mesmo!"

Abracei-a, e ouvi os gritos dos meus amigos mandando separar. Ao invés de separar, eu a apertei mais.

"Edward, eu vou precisar respirar em algum momento."

"Desculpa."

E assim, após alguns minutos, meus pais e os pais de Bella nos deixaram sozinhos. Depois de fazerem questão de arrumarem a bagunça da casa. Eu nunca catei tanta garrafa na minha vida.

"Enfim sós." Falei olhando para ela de pé no meio da sala.

"Sim. Enfim!"

Mais um momento clichê chegou, quando a peguei no colo para irmos para o andar de cima.

"Tá fortinho hein?!"

"Está vendo só, três de uma vez."

"Nossa Cullen!"

"O que foi... Cullen?"

"Oh meu Deus, sim, eu sou uma Cullen agora!"

"Sim, senhora Cullen. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."

"Eu gosto de como ele soa."

"Eu também."

Abaixei-me para colocar Bella na cama, e ela me segurou perto dela com as mãos no meu pescoço.

"Meu amor, minha vida, obrigada por tudo, Edward."

"Obrigado você, por ter tido paciência para esperar o quarto e atrasado ator que quase te atacou na cama de uma desconhecida, e por tê-lo escolhido mesmo assim no fim."

"Você que veio até mim. Eu te amo."

"Eu também meu amor, muito!"

Levantei-me para tirar minhas roupas, e tirei as dela também. Deitei-me delicadamente por cima de Bella, e beijei-lhe todo o rosto, descendo pelo pescoço, até chegar aos seios.

"Eles estão maiores."

"E você gosta?"

"Eu gosto deles de qualquer jeito."

"Aproveita enquanto eles são só seus."

"Verdade. Mas saiba que eu só divido porque são os meus filhos ou filhas."

"O que? Vem cá, Edward! Coloca sua boca neles logo. Por favor."

Fiz o que ela mandou, e comecei a ouvir um dos melhores sons que já ouvi nessa vida: os gemidos de Bella. Logo eu estava gemendo por causa da sua boca.

E assim foi, a nossa primeira noite de amor, como marido e mulher.

* * *

**Enfim sós... kkkkkk. O que acharam do casamento maluco que a Ana criou para esses dois?**

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

**EDWARD**

Uma semana depois, tivemos que sair do nosso paraíso particular para mais uma consulta. A gente evitava circular em Los Angeles por causa da já aparente barriga da minha Bella. Não que eu me importasse que soubessem da gravidez, nem ela tão pouco, mas era a nossa vida e ninguém tinha nada com isso. Porém, aqueles malditos fotógrafos estavam mais atiçados do que nunca. O prêmio pela primeira foto da barriga dela deveria ser grande.

Irritava-me ao extremo não poder fazer nada para protegê-la. Então ela usava as minhas camisas sempre que tínhamos de colocar a cara para fora de casa. A Clínica do Dr. Collin era perfeita para essas situações, pois o estacionamento subterrâneo nos permitia entrar sem sermos vistos. O máximo que eles conseguiam era uma foto do carro.

"Bom dia, como está a minha cliente famosa?"

"Bom dia, Doutor. Estamos bem."

"Queixas?"

"Não, está tudo bem, os enjôos me deixaram, finalmente."

"Então vamos ver esses dois?"

"Claro, estamos curiosos, já que da última vez, tudo o que a gente viu foram dois pontinhos brancos e mais nada."

"Bem, agora vocês verão bem mais que isso, posso garantir."

Ajudei Bella a subir na maca e fiquei atrás sentado. Não soltei a mão dela um segundo sequer. E nós realmente conseguimos vê-los. Eu achei aquilo incrível. Poder associar os socos e chutes com uma imagem, tornava tudo mais real. A minha mão suava frio, mas o seu sorriso transformou o meu nervosismo em emoção.

"Doutor, a gente vai poder saber o sexo deles hoje?" Bella conseguiu sair da nossa bolha, eu ainda estava meio anestesiado.

"Eu já vi na verdade. Querem saber?"

"Sim!" Falamos juntos.

"Bem. Então aqui está o bebê número um que é... menino. Logo atrás dele, está sua tímida irmãzinha."

"Um casal, Edward!"

"Uau! Isso tudo é tão... louco. Eu já conseguia imaginar uma miniatura de Bella no meu colo, com os mesmos olhos castanhos da sua mãe e ela segurando um garotinho com o cabelo arrepiado..."

De volta à mesa do médico, ele nos explicou que estava tudo bem com eles, tipo peso, medida, o prazo, essas coisas.

"Doutor Collin, até quando eu vou poder viajar de avião?" _Que pergunta era aquela?_

"Isabella, você está com 20 semanas, agora e eu diria que no máximo até as 25 semanas. Depois disso, você deve sossegar."

"Tudo bem, entendi. Podemos ir?"

"Sim, estão liberados. Até mês que vem."

Chegamos em casa, já era noite. Passamos o resto do dia na casa dos pais de Bella. Aquele gato gordo já estava me deixando com inveja. Fazia um tempão que Bella não o via, Renne não deixou que ele fosse morar conosco, uma história de que pelo de gato não fazer bem a gestantes, coisas de mãe, tenho certeza, então Bella passou o dia alisando aquela bola de quatro patas.

"Banho ou comida?"

"Os dois, por favor."

"Escolhe folgada. Ou eu cozinho ou vou encher a banheira."

"Ok, deixa a banheira comigo. Faz panqueca?"

"Sim, senhora!" Bati continência e fui para a cozinha. Ela adorava me ver de avental e eu não dava quinze minutos para ela estar lá para me zoar.

_Dito e feito._

"Hum meu cozinheiro sexy, vai tomar seu banho que eu assumo."

Aquele cheirinho de banho me invadiu e ficou difícil não agarrá-la ali mesmo. Mas eu estava mesmo precisando de um banho. Então a deixei terminando nosso jantar e aproveitei que a água da banheira ainda estava quente.

"Hum, Edward a cada dia você fica melhor."

"É claro, você me explora, então a prática leva à perfeição."

"Oh, coitadinho dele..." Ela me cutucava por baixo da mesa.

"Bella?"

"Hum?"

"Por que você quis saber até quando pode viajar?"

"É... bem... já faz um tempinho que eu quero falar com você sobre isso. Edward, eu quero ir morar em Chicago."

"Por que isso agora? Sempre achei que você adorasse Los Angeles."

"Eu gosto daqui, mas em Chicago, a gente terá uma vida mais calma, longe desses abutres. E também por outro motivo..."

"Lá também terá fotógrafos nos seguindo."

"Você sabe que nem se comparam com os daqui. Você não quer voltar para lá?"

"Não é isso, é a minha terra, mas não sei se você irá ficar bem longe da sua família... espera, você disse que tem outro motivo, qual?"

"Eu quero que os meus filhos nasçam onde nasceu o pai."

"Ah, minha pequena... vem cá."

Ela sentou no meu colo e eu a beijei com todo o amor que eu sentia por ela.

"Obrigado. Eu te amo. Você não sabe como eu fico feliz com isso."

"Então nós vamos?"

"Sim, nós vamos. Vou ligar para o meu pai ainda hoje. Que bairro você quer morar?"

"Ah, Edward, não força, eu só queria que fosse perto de Esme e Carlisle."

"Ok, então temos quatro semanas para nos mudar, é isso?"

"Segundo o médico, sim."

"Bem, então eu vou me mexer... eu te amo, viu?"

* * *

**Então, Edward e Bella terão um casal! Mudança à vista... teremos dias agitados pela frente!**

**Até amanhã!**

**Nai e Ana.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34 **

**BELLA**

Uma semana depois, Carlisle já tinha encontrado três casas para a gente escolher. Eu me apaixonei por uma logo de cara. Era linda e distante duas quadras da casa dos meus sogros. Edward concordou comigo, mas eu desconfiei que ele estava tão feliz de voltar para lá que moraria até no seu antigo quarto de solteiro.

Meus pais não ficaram muito satisfeitos com a nossa mudança para o outro lado do país, mas entenderam os motivos. O nosso prazo estava se esgotando e em duas semanas nós iríamos. Edward ainda tinha um compromisso de trabalho antes das nossas _férias_ - o teste de elenco para o filme que ele gravaria em Londres, em janeiro.

**[...]**

"Amor, você viu a minha camiseta cinza?"

"Deve estar no seu armário, Edward. Ou no meu..."

"Nem sei porque eu ainda procuro as minhas camisetas no meu armário..."

"Vai logo que você se atrasa. Não tem Bella lá para te esperar desta vez."

"Acontece que eu já estou no filme, engraçadinha. Vou ajudar a escolher uma atriz... olha a importância do rapaz aqui."

"Nem vou responder, anda logo."

"Vem me dar um beijo de bom dia."

"Eu já te dei mais que isso lá na cama."

"Vem cá sua teimosa." Me agarrou e me beijou a força, bem, não tão a força assim... "Agora eu vou. Tchau."

"Tchau."

Eu estava na cozinha tentando decidir com a geladeira o que comer, quando a campainha tocou. Estranhei, porque não esperava por ninguém, e quando abri a porta, vi que era a última pessoa que eu esperava ver na nossa casa.

"Oi Bells."

"Mike? Que surpresa. Entra."

"Eu vim te ver, faz tempo..."

"É faz, como você está?"

"Melhor que você com certeza." O olhar dele foi direto na minha barriga.

"Como? Não entendi." Eu já estava achando que aquela visita não era uma boa idéia.

"Eu sempre soube que ele iria acabar com a sua vida. Olhe para você. A sua carreira está acabada. Quando você estiver em condições de voltar ao mercado, dez novas atrizes já terão tomado o seu lugar."

"Mike, se você veio aqui para isso, dê meia volta. E Edward é uma benção na minha vida, ao contrário do que você pensa." Eu já estava ficando nervosa.

"Por falar nele, você sabe onde ele está agora?"

"Sim, eu sei. Mas não sei o que isso importa para você."

"E onde exatamente ele estaria?"

"Em um teste de elenco. Satisfeito? Agora me deixa em paz."

"Interessante, não foi isso que Rosalie me disse ainda a pouco..."

"Mike, vai embora." Eu me sentei no sofá, minhas pernas já não tinham forças para me sustentar.

"Ele está com ela, Bella. Enquanto você está aqui sozinha no meio do nada, ele foi procurar alguém que não tenha uma barriga enorme para atrapalhar... bem você sabe do que eu estou falando..."

"Sai daqui! Vai embora agora!"

"Eu vou, só vim te avisar, porque eu já fui traído e conheço a sensação. Você não merece passar por isso."

"Fora!" Minha visão estava meio turva, mas eu vi quando ele saiu e fechou a porta atrás dele.

Eu não estava conseguindo respirar. Meus pulmões se recusavam a trabalhar. Minhas mãos estavam formigando. Eu estava gelada e suando ao mesmo tempo. Eu já sabia o que viria a seguir, o desmaio e eu estava sozinha e longe de tudo.

Peguei o telefone ao meu lado e disquei.

"911, qual a sua emergência?

"Me ajuda, por favor. Eu estou grávida..." minha voz não saía mais

"Senhora, qual o seu endereço?"

Consegui, não sei como passar o endereço e apaguei.

**EDWARD**

"Bella, cheguei!" Nada. Rodei a casa e nem sinal dela. O carro estava na garagem, deveria estar por perto, caminhando por aí. Mas o meu coração não engoliu essa, estava apertado. Foi quando o meu celular me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

"Que porra de número é esse? Alô?"

"_Quem está falando, por favor."_

"Como quem está falando? Então você não sabe para quem ligou? Olha eu não tenho tempo para gracinha."

"_Senhor, meu nome é Kevin, eu sou para-médico e nós atendemos uma senhora grávida há pouco. Ela está desacordada e o seu nome é o primeiro da lista de contatos, então..."_

Eu não ouvi mais nada...

"O que? Onde... como ela está? Pelo amor de Deus me diz que ela está bem!"

"_Ela está na ambulância e nós a levaremos ao Good Samaritan, que é a maternidade mais próxima e além disso são especialistas em gravidez de risco."_

"O que aconteceu? Ela estava tão bem quando eu saí. Eu... eu estou indo para lá. Me diz que ela vai ficar bem, por favor. Ela é a minha vida. Eles são."

"_Senhor, não podemos saber sem os exames necessários, mas ela estará em ótimas mãos em cinco minutos. Tente se acalmar um pouco antes de pegar a estrada."_

"Ok, obrigado, de qualquer forma. Eu chego daqui a pouco."

De repente me vi sem chão novamente. Eu saí e a deixei perfeita. A minha vida estava em uma ambulância e eu sequer sabia o que tinha acontecido.

_Pensa Cullen, se mexe._

Liguei para Renee, ela estava mais perto. Ficaria com Bella até eu chegar.

Consegui chegar no corredor do quarto dela nem sei como. A impressão era que eu estava fora do meu corpo. Nada fazia muito sentido. Eu precisava vê-la.

Empurrei a porta devagar e a vi. Deitada naquela cama de hospital ela parecia tão vulnerável, não era a minha pequena. Ela abriu os olhos e uma sensação se alívio me tomou imediatamente. Ela chorou quando me viu. Meus pés estavam pregados no chão, então Renee me tirou do estado catatônico e eu consegui chegar até ela.

"Edward..." O choro dela era tão sentido, ela soluçava.

"Amor, você está bem? O que houve? Os bebês..."

"Está tudo bem agora, Edward." Renee me respondeu.

"Eu... eu desmaiei. Mas antes eu consegui ligar e pedir ajuda." Ela falou entre um soluço e outro.

"Não chora, meu amor, já passou. Agora está tudo bem." Eu tentava acalmá-la, mas eu mesmo estava a ponto de desabar ali. Ouvi leves batidas na porta e uma mulher de jaleco branco entrou.

"Como está a minha paciente mais chorona?"

"Bem, Doutora."

"O que realmente aconteceu com ela?"

"Você deve ser o marido, muito prazer, eu estava de plantão quando ela chegou. Eu sou Doutora Jeniffer. Bem, fisicamente ela não tem nada. Nós fizemos uma ultra e os bebês estão bem, também. Ela teve uma espécie de choque emocional, pelas características que ela apresentava quando chegou aqui."

"Choque emocional?" Eu falei olhando para Bella.

"A noticia boa é que dentro de alguma horas, ela estará liberada. Só o tempo do soro terminar. Ela não havia comido nada, esse fator também ajudou no desmaio."

"Bem, obrigado de qualquer forma, Doutora, mas o susto foi grande."

"Sim, mas foi só um susto, não é Isabella?"

"Sim, só um susto. Obrigada."

"Não por isso. Mais tarde eu passo para te mandar pra casa, ok?"

A médica saiu e eu me voltei para Bella.

"Você tem algo a me dizer?"

Renee se levantou da poltrona no canto do quarto e saiu, dando a desculpa que iria buscar um café.

"Como foram os testes, Edward?"

O olhar dela era desafiador, mas a sua voz não passava de um sussurro. Me aproximei e sentei na poltrona que antes Renee ocupava. Algo me dizia que a conversa seria difícil.

"Amor, me fala o que aconteceu, por favor?"

"Quem foi escolhida Edward?"

Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, eu já estava ficando irritado, tentando em vão descobrir o que ela tinha em mente e que porra tinha acontecido.

"Tanya Denali. Você sabe, Lauren Mallory já estava no elenco, então faltava a última atriz a ser selecionada."

"Alguém que você conheça fez o teste?"

Eu sabia que tinha coisa aí. É claro! Rosalie. Merda.

"O que aquela... Rosalie Hale tem a ver com o que aconteceu com você, Bella?"

"Mike esteve em nossa casa hoje. Ele me disse um monte de coisa e eu fiquei... nervosa. Eu pedi para ele ir embora, mas ele não me ouvia. Eu... acho que juntou tudo. A minha irritação com a queda de pressão, sei lá."

"O que exatamente ele falou?" Eu nem tinha ouvido a história ainda, mas já estava vendo tudo vermelho.

"Edward, já passou."

"Fala, Bella." Ela tomou uma respiração profunda e me contou.

"Ele disse que você tinha acabado com a minha carreira, que quando eu conseguisse voltar a trabalhar, já teria dez atrizes no meu lugar, ele falou que a minha gravidez era o maior erro que eu já tinha cometido... essas coisas... então ele perguntou por você. Eu disse que você estava trabalhando e ele riu de mim."

Ela estava chorando por causa daquele anão, mas ele me paga, ah se paga.

"Riu de você por quê?"

"Porque ele disse que você não estava trabalhando coisa nenhuma, mas que estava com Rosalie. Que você tinha ido procurar uma mulher que não estivesse com uma barriga enorme..."

Seus soluços a interromperam e eu estava fervendo de raiva.

"Bella, você acreditou nele? Pelo amor de Deus, eu achei que você me conhecesse melhor. Ela foi fazer o teste, mas nem passou para a segunda fase. Meia hora, foi o tempo que ele ficou lá. E a gente mal se falou."

"Eu sei que você não faria isso, mas ele estava ali na minha frente, afirmando que você estava me traindo e... sei lá... eu estou mesmo uma baleia... eu..."

"Não fala assim! Você está linda e sabe disso. O meu amor vai muito além da sua aparência. E você está carregando os meus filhos, não poderia ser mais perfeita para mim."

"Eu sei. Me desculpe. Eu não sei o que deu em mim."

"Não chora mais. Ele não merece as suas lágrimas."

Abaixei-me e a beijei e ela se agarrou nos meus cabelos, como ela tanto gostava de fazer. Ficamos assim por minutos. Apenas nos beijando, até que uma enfermeira entrou, interrompendo o nosso momento.

A coitada ficou sem graça e se desculpou antes de se aproximar para tirar a agulha da mão da minha mulher. Também fomos informados que no fim da tarde, a médica que tinha cuidado dela passaria para nos mandar pra casa, finalmente.

"Edward, você pode ir em casa buscar umas roupas para mim? Eles rasgaram as minhas."

"Claro, amor. Deixa só a sua mãe voltar. Eu não quero te deixar sozinha."

Renee logo voltou e eu pude sair para fazer o que ela me pediu. Mas antes eu tinha umas contas para acertar.

"_Alô."_

"Riley, é Edward."

"_Fala cunhadinho..._

"Você tem o endereço do Mike?"

"_Posso perguntar o que diabos você quer com ele?"_

Eu contei o que aconteceu e ele logo parou de rir.

* * *

**Então... eu estava pensando em dar o endereço de Mike para vocês... quer quer?**

**Beijo, Nai e Anna.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35 **

**EDWARD**

A casa do nanico era perto e logo estávamos na porta dele. Ele atendeu no segundo toque da campainha e me olhou intrigado, mas não teve tempo de perguntar o que eu fazia ali. Eu o acertei bem no meio da cara. Devo ter quebrado o nariz do infeliz, porque o sangue... ele caiu para trás e Riley avançou na sala e deu dois chutes no seu estômago.

"Isso, seu idiota, é para você aprender a não mexer mais com a minha irmã."

"Se você chegar perto dela novamente, não vai ser só o seu nariz que eu irei quebrar, entendeu verme?"

Gemendo de dor, ele fez que sim com a cabeça e nós fomos embora. Nem sequer fechamos a porta.

Quando estávamos quase no carro, quem eu vejo indo em direção a casa daquele desgraçado? _Ah, mas hoje a festa seria completa_.

"Segundo round."

"O que?" O coitado do Riley, não entendeu nada, mas naquele momento eu não tinha tempo para explicar.

"Rosalie, a segunda vez no mesmo dia, isso é raro." O veneno escorria da minha língua, mas ela nem percebeu, a burra e veio toda fresca para o meu lado.

"Edward, é mesmo. Isso não acontece mais. Você abandonou os amigos depois que..." Acho que ela se tocou da merda que ela iria dizer.

"Rosalie, por que você foi fazer aquele teste hoje, assim em cima da hora? Porque eu vi as atrizes escaladas e você não era uma delas."

Ela olhou para as próprias unhas, de repente muito interessada naquele esmalte alaranjado horrível.

"O meu agente conseguiu em cima da hora. Eu estava mesmo interessada no projeto, me parece muito bom."

"Você acha que vai me convencer com essa conversinha mole? Você sequer se esforçou no teste, Rosalie. Você estava lá para tornar o álibi do seu amiguinho ali verdadeiro. Confessa sua..."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Ah, então você não sabe que o Newton foi até a minha casa hoje infernizar a vida da minha mulher? Não seja cínica."

"Quer saber? Sim, ele me disse que queria uma pequena vingança e eu achei que ela me devia também depois daqueles tapas."

Eu só não voei para cima dela, porque Riley me segurou.

"Sua vadia. Bella teve um colapso por conta da vingança suja de vocês dois. Como vocês têm coragem de tratar dessa maneira uma mulher grávida?"

"Você acha que a Bella é essa donzela em perigo que você pinta, Edward? Eu tenho que admitir que ela é uma ótima atriz. Ela faz de você o que quer. Você é tão patético. Ela aparece grávida depois de vocês ficarem um tempão separados e você já vai casando e adotando a barriga dela."

"O que você está querendo insinuar, sua mal amada? Que os bebês não são meus?"

Eu já estava a ponto de mandar a educação que o meu pai me deu às favas e partir para cima daquela cadela.

"As palavras são suas, querido..."

"Escuta bem o que eu vou te dizer, eu disse o mesmo para o seu amiguinho depois de quebrar o nariz dele. Fica longe da minha família. Coloca nessa sua cabeça que eu a amo mais que tudo na vida e que você foi apenas uma foda. E olha que mesmo bêbado, eu me lembro de ter tido muitas melhores que você."

Ela ficou vermelha de raiva e veio para cima de mim, com os punhos fechados, então Riley se antecipou e me carregou para o carro. Eu ainda abaixei o vidro e falei a frase encerrou o assunto.

"Você nunca vai encontrar alguém que te ame como eu amo Bella, porque você não merece ser amada. Eu tinha que estar muito bêbado mesmo..."

Riley apenas sorriu e me levou para longe dali deixando Rosalie Hale bufando e xingando para ninguém na calçada.

**[...] **

Duas semanas depois nós desembarcamos no O´Hare e seguimos direto para minha antiga casa onde o jantar nos esperava. Bella e eu resolvemos ficar em um hotel, contra a vontade da minha mãe, até que a nossa casa estivesse pronta. O pobre do arquiteto trabalhava dia e noite para deixar tudo pronto o mais breve possível.

Enquanto eu tinha reuniões intermináveis por teleconferência sobre as gravações do meu próximo filme, Bella ocupava seu tempo com a decoração da casa e as compras para os nossos bebês. Eu nunca achei que ela teria paciência para essas coisas, mas, surpreendentemente, ela estava adorando aquela loucura toda. Um mês depois, finalmente fomos para a nossa casa. Estávamos no final de novembro e o clima frio e ventoso de Chicago já dava o ar da graça.

Bella estava de seis meses e a barriga dela estava linda, apesar dela achar o contrário. Para mim ela estava linda, mas cada vez que eu dizia isso a ela, ela me chamava de mentiroso.

Naquela noite eu cheguei tarde, pois estava em um jantar com alguns executivos e produtores do filme – que estavam na cidade a meu pedido, pois eu não queria me afastar de Bella naquele momento. As luzes do andar de baixo estavam todas apagadas. No nosso quarto, apenas uma luminária do canto estava acesa.

Bella estava sentada, encostada na cabeceira e quando me viu seu sorriso levou o meu cansaço embora.

"Oi amor."

"Oi Edward. Demorou. Quase desisto de te esperar."

"Desculpe, eu deveria ter te avisado. Os produtores resolveram tirar as dúvidas todas de uma vez, já viu..."

"A parte chata da coisa, não é? Mas agora você está em casa e eu estou te esperando, porque sabia que você chegaria cansado e vou te dar uma massagem."

Me corpo gemeu em contentamento. Eu não mereço essa mulher. Eu chego tarde, depois de ela ter ficado o dia todo sozinha em casa - os empregados não contam - e ela me oferece uma massagem.

"Bella, não é preciso, amor. Eu tomo um banho rapidinho e já venho te agradar."

"As minhas mãos em você é o que vai me agradar. Anda logo. Para o banho."

Ela tirou o cobertor de cima dela e eu pude ver a lingerie de renda preta. Fui correndo para o chuveiro. Voltei dois minutos depois com a toalha enrolada na cintura, todo molhado.

"Rapidinho, heim? Edward se enxuga, vai molhar a cama toda."

Fiz o que ela mandou, com a toalha que estava me cobrindo. Ela é claro, adorou.

"Vem cá, vem. A primeira massagem será com a boca."

"Oh Deus, mulher, não fala assim."

No instante seguinte eu estava ajoelhado na frente ela, com uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura. Bella começou a me lamber e eu já estava a mil. Apoiei minhas mãos na cabeceira da cama tornando a posição mais confortável para ela. Eu não me contive e quando dei por mim, eu estava estocando em sua boca e ela gemia demonstrando que também estava adorando.

Com muito esforço eu me afastei. Não queria que acabasse logo e se ela continuasse me chupando daquela maneira, eu não iria muito longe.

Ela tentou reclamar, mas eu a calei com um beijo. Inverti nossas posições e a coloquei sentada em meu peito, ao alcance da minha boca. Mas na loucura em que eu me encontrava, nem percebi que ela ainda não estava nua, mas resolvi o problema rapidinho. A calcinha, bem eu teria que comprar outra para ela.

Depois de algumas lambidas, meus dedos entraram em ação. Bella movia os quadris descontrolada em cima de mim. Ela gozou logo em seguida.

"Edward, eu te quero."

"Vem então, amor."

Ela escorregou até a minha cintura e desceu lentamente, me acolhendo com o seu calor. Aquela era a nossa posição depois que a barriga não permitia mais que eu ficasse por cima dela, mas eu adorava vê-la em cima de mim. Não demorou muito para nos entregarmos e gozarmos juntos. A massagem? Foi no meu ego.

**[...] **

Novembro se foi, dezembro voou e quando me dei conta era natal. Fiquei sabendo uma semana antes que teria de ir para a Hungria em janeiro por conta das locações do novo filme, mas não quis contar a ela antes do natal. Eu sabia que ela iria ficar chateada por não poder ir comigo. Seriam as três primeiras semanas do mês e logo eu estaria de volta para ficar pertinho dela na reta final da gravidez. Eu esperava que ela levasse numa boa, afinal, eu não podia simplesmente dizer que não iria, é o nosso trabalho e ela sabe perfeitamente como é.

O nosso natal foi muito intimo, somente a nossa família mesmo. Fizemos um jantar na nossa casa e na manhã seguinte iríamos abrir os presentes na casa da minha mãe.

"Bella, pega o seu casaco, está na hora de ver o seu presente."

"Edward, a gente não combinou de abrir na casa dos seus pais?"

"Eu sei, mas não dá de levá-lo para lá, quer dizer, dá, mas não tem necessidade, vem amor."

"Está lá fora? Edward o que você andou aprontando?"

"Bem, eu sei o quanto você gosta dele, então..."

Tapei os olhos dela e a levei para a garagem. Eu tirei minhas mãos dos seus olhos e ganhei o dia com a carinha de felicidade dela...

"O meu Audi!"

"Eu mandei buscá-lo. Não fazia sentido deixá-lo atravancando a garagem da sua mãe."

"Edward, eu amei! Eu te amo. Obrigada."

"Olha lá dentro, as cadeirinhas..."

Eu havia instalado as cadeirinhas dos bebês no banco de trás, mas não era isso que eu queria que ela visse. Dentro do carro havia setecentas rosas espalhadas pelos bancos.

"Meu Deus, você enlouqueceu?"

"Aí dentro tem uma rosa para cada dia que passamos juntos."

Ela não conseguiu falar mais nada, apenas me abraçou e eu senti que ela estava chorando contra o meu peito.

"Hei, não chora. Eu quero você sorrindo, sua boba."

"Eu não mereço você, Edward."

"Eu penso exatamente o contrário, mas nós não iremos discutir isso agora, aqui nesse frio, não é mesmo?"

"Não, não iremos. Venha, eu tenho algo para você também."

Subimos para o nosso quarto e ela me entregou uma caixinha preta bem pequena.

"Na verdade, é um presente emprestado."

Dentro havia uma cordão muito fino com dois pingentes. Um menino e uma menina.

"É incrível, amor. Eu vou carregá-los, como você."

"Até eles nascerem, como eu."

"Não entendi."

Ela pegou a corrente de dentro da caixinha e a separou em duas.

"Você vai usá-la enquanto eles não podem usar. Assim que eles nascerem, você irá separá-la assim. Cada uma fica com um pingente. Você irá colocá-la em cada um dos seus filhos."

Eu observei o que ela fez e pude ver que a corrente realmente tinha uma espécie de encaixe que ficava quase invisível e quando era pressionado, a separava em duas. Era linda.

"É linda, amor. Eu vou guardar com muito carinho e quando chegar a hora, eu a colocarei neles."

"Então eu comprarei outra para você."

"Certo, mas eu quero que você também esteja representada, promete?"

"Ok, seu bobo. Você irá carregar a família toda no pescoço, eu prometo."

"Então vamos dormir, se a gente não chegar cedo, a minha mãe vem nos buscar.

"E as rosas?"

"Amanhã a gente dá um jeito nelas..."

"Boa noite, Edward, eu te amo."

"Boa noite, amor, você é minha vida."

* * *

**Até amanhã! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

**EDWARD**

Fomos literalmente inundados de presentes na manhã seguinte. Não que fossem para mim, ou para Bella. Os bebês nem haviam chegado e já tinham brinquedos para encher um quarto. Estava um clima tão bom, ficamos na frente da lareira comendo doces e abrindo pacotes até que a tarde virou noite e ninguém se deu conta. Quando chegamos em casa, a realidade bateu na minha porta. Eu teria que viajar logo depois do ano novo e precisava contar a ela.

"Amor, senta aqui? Dei leves batidinhas no sofá."

"Por que você está com cara de quem aprontou, Edward?"

Porra, essa mulher me conhecia melhor do que eu mesmo.

"Bella, eu vou ter que viajar. Para a Hungria."

"O filme?"

"Sim. Por três semanas."

"Quando?" Eu odiava quando ela economizava nas palavras.

"Depois do ano novo."

"Ok." Ela simplesmente se levantou e subiu para o quarto, me deixando na sala.

Eu subi atrás dela e quando cheguei no quarto, ela estava deitada de lado, encolhida na cama. Levei um tempo escovando os dentes e trocando de roupa, quando voltei ao quarto ela sequer tinha se mexido. Deitei de frente para ela a passei a mão por sua cintura a abraçando.

Ela gemeu e se aconchegou mais em mim.

"Por que você não me disse antes?"

"Eu não queria estragar o seu natal. Me desculpa?"

"É o seu trabalho, Edward. Não podemos fazer nada."

Ela estava tentando me dizer que estava tudo bem, mas eu percebi a angústia na sua voz.

"Amor, eu sei que você está preocupada, pois o médico mesmo disse que a partir de agora, qualquer dia é dia, mas eu tenho certeza que esses dois vão colaborar com o papai."

Ela chorou. E eu me odiei por estar fazendo-a passar por isso, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, a não ser confortá-la.

"Me desculpe, eu ando muito chorona ultimamente. Vá tranqüilo, nós vamos ficar bem. Sophie e Nathan irão se comportar, não é bebês?"

Ela conversava com a barriga. Eu também adorava falar com eles. Fazia alguns dias que havíamos decidido os nomes.

E eu não via a hora de conhecermos nossos filhos, mas eles teriam que esperar o papai voltar.

**BELLA**

Edward e eu passamos o réveillon com os amigos dele, que agora eram meus também em um bar charmoso no Navy Pier, que eu não conhecia e oferecia uma linda vista da cidade de Chicago – as beiras do lago Michigan. Passamos ótimos momentos, mas como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, logo estávamos de volta e Edward estava fazendo as malas.

"Amor, eu não quero ir."

"Edward, você sabe que tem que ir, para com isso."

"Eu sei, mas como eu vou conseguir me concentrar, se a minha cabeça estará aqui?"

"A gente vai se falar todos os dias, então você se dedique ao seu personagem cafajeste sabendo que eu estou bem aqui." Eu tentava animá-lo, mas eu mesma estava me sentindo desamparada.

"Promete que se algo acontecer, você me liga no mesmo instante?"

"Nada vai acontecer. Fica tranquilo."

"Promete?"

"Eu prometo. Agora apressa aí senão você perde o vôo. Não sei como Gianna ainda não está lá embaixo berrando com você."

"É eu estou realmente perdido. Duas mulheres mandado em mim e daqui a pouco serão três. Estou fodido."

"Sim, está, agora vamos?"

Nos sentamos no sofá aproveitando os últimos minutos antes do celular de Edward tocar. Estávamos nos comportando como um casal de adolescentes, agarrados um ao outro. Mas Gianna chegou, e ele teve que ir.

"Eu te amo, pequena. Se cuida e cuida desses dois aí, viu?"

"Eu também te amo, gigante. Eu cuido da gente."

Eu sentia que a nossa casa estava duas vezes maior. Eu não estava realmente sozinha. Corine morava com a gente agora. Ela era uma cozinheira incrível, e a gente se dava muito bem. Ela me fazia companhia e eu me sentia tranquila pelo fato de ela estar ali.

Edward me ligava todos os dias, como me prometeu, porém os horários eram muito loucos. Às vezes ele me ligava às duas da manhã, mas o importante era ouvir sua voz, apesar de cansada.

Uma semana depois, Dr. Adam afirmou que estava tudo normal, porém nenhum dos bebês encaixou, continuavam sentados, os danadinhos. Eu saía para caminhar todas as manhãs. Eu me senti bem, apesar do frio que fazia lá fora.

Na manhã do dia 12 de janeiro, eu acordei indisposta, mas me forcei a levantar. Tomei meu café com torradas e saí para caminhar, iria ver Esme. Porém, quando estava a apenas uma quadra de casa eu senti. Uma dor forte nas costas que me impossibilitou de me mexer por alguns instantes. Foi rápida, logo passou, mas me assustou para caramba. Resolvi apressar o passo e quando estava na varanda de casa de Esme e Carlisle a dor voltou com tudo, dez vezes mais forte. Sem querer eu gritei e me sentei na escada.

Esme me ouviu e saiu imediatamente para me socorrer. Colocou-me deitada no sofá e ligou para Dr. Adam. Ele nos pediu que controlássemos os intervalos das contrações e se chegassem a quinze minutos entre uma e outra, ele deveria ser avisado.

Ela quis ligar para Edward, mas eu a convenci e esperar, pois se fosse alarme falso ele ficaria louco por lá, sem poder fazer nada.

Então começou a briga com o relógio. De meia em meia hora, vinte em vinte minutos, até que Dr. Adam teve de ser avisado. Ele nos mandou seguir para o hospital. A dor era tão forte, que eu não consegui ligar para Edward, Esme fez isso. Ela avisou meus pais e minhas cunhadas. Carlisle que estava por perto, logo chegou também.

Fui levada para um quarto e Doutor Adam logo chegou para me examinar. Ele checou também os batimentos cardíacos dos bebês.

"Isabella, os batimentos de um dos bebês estão baixos, o que significa que ele está em sofrimento. Provavelmente, o cordão esteja em volta do pescoço, é comum acontecer, porém, teremos que fazer o parto agora. Não podemos mais esperar."

"Tudo bem, Doutor, faça o que for preciso, mas salve o meu bebê, por favor." _Edward, eu queria você aqui comigo._

"Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe."

Fui levada às pressas para o centro cirúrgico e Kate entrou comigo. Pouco tempo depois, Dr. Adam entrou e me avisou que iria começar. Eu ouvia os médicos e enfermeiros falando baixo e em termos que eu não entendia. Olhei para Kate, que estava sentada ao meu lado segurando minha mão, mas ela apenas deu de ombros e sorriu – como quem dizia: 'eu também não estou entendendo a conversa estranha deles'.

"Fique calma, querida, vai dar tudo certo." Kate disse acariciando o meu rosto.

Eu procurei me acalmar, pois era a única coisa que eu podia fazer pelos meus bebês naquele momento. Então, depois do que pareceu ser horas eu ouvi a voz do Doutor Adam.

"Isabella, pronta para conhecer seus filhos?" E então tudo ficou escuro.

**EDWARD**

Era a sétima vez que eu gravava a mesma cena. Só faltava ela para sermos liberados para o almoço, mas o ator que contracenava comigo não conseguia de forma alguma acertar o que o diretor pedia. Como bom profissional que era, esperei pacientemente junto com os outros enquanto ele se concentrava, e tentava de novo. Já tive meus dias de estragar o dia dos outros.

Quer dizer, ele não estava exatamente estragando o meu dia. Mas era no almoço que eu tirava o meu tempo para ligar para Chicago, e falar com Bella. E quanto mais tempo ficássemos aqui, menos tempo de almoço teríamos. E menos tempo eu teria para matar a saudade que eu sentia dela.

Somente duas horas depois a cena foi filmada corretamente, e estavam todos satisfeitos, correndo para seus trailers. Corri para o meu também, e me joguei deitado na cama que tinha no fundo. Assim que toquei na tela do celular me sentei de novo assustado, trinta chamadas não atendidas. Que porra louca era aquela?

Rolei o dedo para ver quem tanto me ligou, e vi as primeiras ligações de Bella. Depois se revezavam entre chamadas da minha mãe, do meu pai, Kate, Carmen e Jasper. Até de Renne tinha. Porra, por que tinha ligação dela para mim? Será que Bella estava achando que eu sumi, e os colocou à minha caça?

Sorri com aquilo. Não, claro que não era isso. Mas então, o que os teria feito procurar tanto por mim? Bom, mas eu acho que se fosse algo muito sério, teriam ligado para alguém da produção, e mandado me chamar.

O telefone não tocou enquanto eu mexia nele, então fui ao banheiro mijar, e o deixei no quarto. Tive que voltar correndo quando ouvi o toque da Bella.

"Oi amor, desculpa eu..." Fui interrompido pela voz da minha mãe afobada.

"Edward?! Edward meu filho, eles vão nascer." Sacudi a cabeça, confuso.

"Já? Mas ela está de oito meses. É prematuro. Não pode." Eu já estava de pé, passando a mão pelo cabelo, e procurando outra roupa para vestir, e me mandar dali.

"São gêmeos Edward. É normal."

"Não mãe. Não." Eu já estava fora do trailer, com a mesma roupa, e chamando alguém para me colocar no primeiro voo de volta.

"Se acalma meu filho."

"Só vou me acalmar quando eu chegar aí, e a vir. Vou pedir para alguém arrumar um avião particular para mim."

"Tudo bem, Edward. Tenha uma boa viajem."

"Obrigado. Mãe..."

"Sim, filho?"

"Cuida dela para mim."

"Vou cuidar. Vou cuidar."

Tudo certo para eu voltar para os Estados Unidos, fui para um pequeno aeroporto de Budapeste, e entrei em um jatinho particular. Em poucas horas – não, em muitas horas - eu veria as minhas três preciosidades. Ri com o pensamento, mas não foi um sorriso fácil. Eu estava apreensivo. Eu já sabia que o parto poderia ser prematuro, todos os vários livros que lemos, mais os vários médicos e familiares deixaram claro que era normal. Mas mesmo assim, eu não conseguia relaxar, e simplesmente ficar feliz pelo que estava acontecendo. Eu tinha que estar ao lado dela e não do outro lado do mundo.

Passei o voo todo com a mão no cabelo, me arrumando na poltrona, e apertando a correntinha que Bella me deu. Que bom que eu vim sozinho, porque, certamente, eu estaria estressando o meu acompanhante.

Enquanto o mundo passava pela janela, eu tentei fazer meus pensamentos buscarem momentos agradáveis para diminuir a tensão. Mas era em vão. Eu só conseguia pensar que não estaria lá para segurar a mão da Bella no parto. Que eu não seria uma das primeiras pessoas a ver meus filhos chegarem ao mundo. Que ela precisava de mim, e eu estava dentro da porra de um avião.

Eu tinha que ter ficado com ela. Tinha que ter pedido um tempo nas gravações para acompanhar esses últimos momentos. Será que tinha alguém com ela, quando a bolsa rompeu? E se ela estivesse sozinha, e por isso me ligou? Será que ela passou mal? E não tinha ninguém por perto? E isso acelerou o parto?

Porra, porra, porra, eu só estava me deixando mais nervoso.

Fechei os olhos com força, e comecei a pensar em como seria o rosto dos nossos filhos. Uma menininha linda, com os dentinhos da frente grandes como os de Bella, o narizinho dela, aqueles olhos castanhos. E um meninão com o meu sorriso, meus olhos, e o meu cabelo. Claro, porque Bella _exigiu_ que nosso filho fosse uma cópia em miniatura do pai. Eu queria uma miniatura dela também, então...

Acabei dormindo no meio dos meus pensamentos, e fui acordado por Jasper me sacudindo na poltrona.

"Acorda Edward!"

Tomei um susto da porra, e levantei querendo socá-lo. Mas ele não estava com uma cara muito boa.

"O que foi?"

"Nada, vamos?"

"Jasper, não disfarça, o que houve?"

"Nada cara!"

"Porra, eu sei que você está mentindo!"

"Não sei porquê me mandaram vir buscar você. Que merda!"

Desci as escadas do avião tropeçando, e entrei no carro da mesma forma. Continuei perguntando o que havia acontecido, e Jasper continuou desviando das minhas perguntas.

"Que caralho de cara é essa então?"

"Eu não ainda fui no hospital porra! Não sei de nada! Pediram para eu vir pegar você aqui, e levar para lá! Só isso!"

Decidi acreditar nele, apesar de achar que escondia alguma informação nesse meio todo.

"Aliás, parabéns, papai." Ele abriu um sorriso genuíno, e eu me deixei rir junto com ele.

Chegamos finalmente ao hospital, e estavam todos com a mesma cara que Jasper. Olhei para ele de cara feia, mas ele apenas recuou, e minha mãe se pôs a frente para explicar.

"Ele não sabe de nada."

"Então tem algo?!"

"Bem..."

* * *

**Beijo e até amanhã...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

**EDWARD**

"O que mãe? Fala!"

"Aconteceram algumas complicações no parto..."

"Puta merda!" Jasper realmente não sabia de nada. Mas isso era o que menos importava no momento.

"Onde está Bella? Onde estão os meus filhos? O que vocês estão me escondendo?"

Desabei em uma das cadeiras, desesperado, e minha mãe se abaixou na minha frente, segurando as minhas mãos.

"Seus filhos estão ótimos. Nasceram perfeitos e saudáveis. São lindos como os pais."

Notei que ela não falou de Bella, e levantei afobado, quase a derrubando sem querer.

"E Bella mãe? O que aconteceu?" Eu já havia começado a chorar. "Por que você não fala dela? Me fala, porra! O que vocês estão escondendo?"

Ela me abraçou, e eu sentia minhas lágrimas molhando sua roupa.

"Ela... Eles... tiveram que levá-la... para a UTI... Para se recuperar."

Soltei da minha mãe, e comecei a perambular pelo hospital, procurando onde ficava aquela porra daquela UTI.

"Você não pode entrar lá, filho. Acalme-se! Eles a estão tratando muito bem. Por favor, não se afobe." Meu pai falou com a mão no meu ombro.

"Não me afobar? Não pai! Eu preciso vê-la! Eu preciso!"

Minha mãe começou a me puxar para longe deles, e eu achei que ela estivesse me levando para lá. Mas no momento que comecei a sentir um cheiro de talco, entendi para onde ela me levava.

Paramos de frente para o vidro do berçário, e lá estavam vários bebês em seu tranquilo sono. Eu já estava mais calmo, mas minha cabeça ainda girava.

"Vem comigo."

Acompanhei-a por mais um corredor, e entramos em um berçário menor, no qual só haviam dois bebês. Uma enfermeira nos viu pelo vidro da porta, e obviamente me reconhecendo, fez um gesto para que eu entrasse.

"Fique calmo por eles, Edward. Eles precisam de você. Vai dar tudo certo meu filho. Tenha força."

Segurei o choro que queria romper de dentro de mim, e segui a enfermeira para que eu pudesse me limpar e chegar perto dos meus filhos.

Lá estavam aquelas duas coisinhas branquinhas, enroladas em mantas brancas dentro da incubadora. Nathan e Sophie. Sorri ao vê-los e deixei as lágrimas que prendia caírem de meus olhos. Eles eram lindos. Tão reais. Tão pequenos...

Passei meu dedo de leve no rostinho deles, e eles começaram a se mover. Minhas grandes mãos eram um contraste tão grande diante daqueles seres tão delicados.

Senti falta de Bella ao meu lado, me perguntei se ela teve a chance de vê-los. De tocá-los. Meu coração se apertou. Com muita relutância eu saí de perto deles. Senti uma falta absurda dela e resolvi me despedir dos meus pequenos para saber sobre a mãe deles.

"Você viu, meu filho, como eles são lindos?"

"Vi mãe."

"Por favor, não fique assim. Você está me matando Edward."

"Cara, daqui a pouco Bella vai estar aqui brigando comigo de novo. Você vai ver só." Jasper tentava fazer piadas, mas eu não tinha ânimo para rir.

"Eu sei gente. Ela vai, eu não vou deixá-la escapar assim. Mas é que... Porra, eu estou assustado. Ela é um pedaço de mim. Se ela não está bem, eu também não estou. É difícil."

Eles assentiram e ficaram em silêncio.

Mas que porra eu estava fazendo sentado aqui? Eu precisava vê-la! Precisava ver com meus próprios olhos como ela estava.

Levantei agitado da cadeira, assustando os outros, e, como se soubesse o que eu fosse fazer, minha mãe se colocou na minha frente.

"Não vou deixá-lo fazer nenhuma besteira."

"Eu tenho que vê-la! Eu preciso!"

"Eu sei Edward, mas espere o médico vir falar com você. Ele virá em instantes. Seu pai o chamou enquanto estávamos lá dentro."

"Então cadê ele? Por que não apareceu ainda?"

"Procurando por mim?" Um rapaz com não mais de 30 anos apareceu ao nosso lado.

"Sim, Doutor Foreman."

"Esse é o médico que está cuidando da minha Bella?"

"Edward!"

"Tudo bem, Senhora Cullen. Já estou acostumado com essa reação. Deixe-me contar minha história a ele." _E eu lá estava com paciência para ouvir!_ Mas não tive escolha. "O único paciente que perdi, foi minha própria mãe. Quando ainda fazia residência e acompanhava um dos mais respeitados médicos dos Estados Unidos. Depois desse dia, me empenho o máximo que posso para não deixar que outros percam seus entes queridos. E tive sucesso em todos os casos. Mas, se ainda assim, preferir que outro médico cuide de sua esposa..."

"Meu Deus! De-des-desculpe por isso Doutor." Passei a mão pelo cabelo sem graça. "Eu não costumo ter esse tipo de reação. Quem sou eu, para julgar os outros? Eu só... Só estou assustado para a porra com tudo isso... Por favor, me desculpe." Ele assentiu entendendo, e eu continuei. "Eu não posso perder a minha pequena. Eu preciso dela comigo. Me ajude, por favor."

Minha mãe colocou uma mão no meu rosto enquanto o médico apontou para que nos sentássemos.

Doutor Foreman me explicou que Bella precisou fazer uma cesariana de emergência, e que no meio dela surgiram algumas complicações. Ela perdeu muito sangue e acabou tendo uma parada cardíaca, mas foi reanimada logo em seguida.

Eu olhava para ele me explicando o restante, mas não conseguia me concentrar. Nada do que ele dissesse tiraria o meu medo de perdê-la. Só quando ela estivesse nos meus braços novamente, com os nossos filhos, eu ia respirar de novo.

Confirmei o que quer que ele tenha perguntado para mim antes de levantar, e fiquei por mais não sei quanto tempo olhando para o nada. Divagando.

Ouvia as pessoas falando ao meu redor, mas não queria responder. Não conseguia. Eles falavam sobre tudo, e sobre nada. Eram zumbidos inúteis. Nenhum era a voz da minha pequena.

Porra!

Eu não aguentava mais!

"Vou ao banheiro."

Achei que tivesse visto um banheiro quando fui ao berçário, e me dirigi para lá. Mas não sei se me enganei, ou se ignorei o banheiro, mas acabei parando na mesma porta de antes, olhando para a enfermeira segurando um dos bebês que chorava.

Quando voltei a mim, notei que eu havia tirado a criança do colo da enfermeira e estava embalando-a.

Foi um momento meio estranho, porque eu me senti meio Ethan. Aquela pessoinha pequenininha, tão frágil nas minhas enormes mãos. Fiquei com medo de segurar no lugar errado, apertar forte demais e quebrá-la.

Fiquei de pé, me balançando enquanto via os olhinhos claros serem fechados e o único som da sala ser a minha voz cantarolando.

"Senhor, eu devo colocá-lo de volta."

"Então esse é o meu menino."

"Sim." Olhei para aquele rostinho lindo, e ri como um bobo.

"Seja bem-vindo Nathan, meu amor. Eu prometo que logo sua mãe estará aqui conosco. Eu prometo."

Entreguei-o à enfermeira, e me lembrei da corrente no meu pescoço. Tirei-a e parti os dois pedaços.

"Será que... Eu posso deixar com eles? Perto deles?"

"Claro, dê-me aqui."

A enfermeira colocou cada uma junto de seu respectivo dono, e eu tive que sair de volta para o marasmo da sala de espera.

_Não mesmo!_

Olhei as placas do hospital, e segui confiante pelo corredor a caminho da UTI.

Eu acho que pela primeira vez fiquei feliz por deslumbrar as pessoas, e fazê-las me olharem sem reação. Passei por corredores que tenho certeza que não poderia passar, e cheguei à porta que tanto queria.

Respirei fundo ao ler as enormes letras vermelhas na placa acima da minha cabeça e segui em frente.

As pessoas começaram a me olhar de forma estranha, mas as ignorei. Ninguém ia me impedir de ver Bella agora.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

**EDWARD**

Avistei um leito mais escondido dos outros, com uma enfermeira ao pé da cama. Só podia ser aquele. Aproximei-me e a mulher quase teve um infarto.

"O senhor não pode estar aqui."

"Eu sei eu só..." Olhei para Bella na cama, e me desesperei. "Ela está tão frágil. Vocês a estão medicando direito?"

"Senhor, eu vou ter que chamar a segurança."

"Espera..." Como se eu já não fosse um chorão, as lágrimas vieram novamente pelo meu rosto, a mulher começou a se acalmar. "Por favor. Deixe-me olhar direito para ela. Eu preciso saber que... Que ela... ainda está v-vi-viva." Segurei meu cabelo angustiado. Eu não podia perdê-la! "Que o coração dela ainda bate aí dentro. Não me tire aqui agora. Por favor. Eu te peço, eu te imploro."

"Mas Senhor..."

"Eu pago! Eu faço o que for! Mas deixe que eu me aproxime dela. Só um minuto."

A mulher teve compaixão, ou algo parecido, e se afastou. Eu peguei a cadeira que estava próxima à parede, e coloquei ao lado da cama.

"Bella, amor, eu não sei se você pode me ouvir..." Toquei a mão dela perfurada com uma agulha, fazendo carinho nos dedos. Eu queria que fosse como um filme agora, e ela apertasse meus dedos, e acordasse para mim. "Você não faz idéia de quantas regras quebrei para estar aqui. Aliás, nem eu sei. Mas, quem se importa?" Era sempre tão fácil estar perto dela. Ser eu mesmo. "Acorda, amor. Fique boa logo. Eu preciso de você aqui comigo. Nossos filhos... Eles são tão lindos. Você tem que vê-los. Eles não puderam colocar as correntinhas ainda, mas elas já estão lá com eles. Acorda Bella, por favor. Volta para mim meu amor, não faz isso comigo. Não me deixe. Eu te amo tanto. Eu não vou aguentar."

Conforme eu ia falando, ia me desesperando.

Ela não me respondia.

Aquela não era a minha Bella.

Eu queria a minha Bella de volta.

Olhei para todos aqueles fios, agulhas, os aparelhos, os tubos, os barulhos... Uma angústia cresceu dentro de mim, e eu tive vontade de gritar, de tirar tudo dela, e pegá-la no colo. Correndo para fora dali.

Não sei o que aconteceu, mas em um minuto eu estava sentado olhando para Bella deitada, e no outro eu estava de pé, e Doutor Foreman estava me tirando de perto dela.

"Senhor Cullen, por favor, fique calmo."

Voltei a mim, e vi que estava debruçado na cama, com as duas mãos no rosto de Bella.

Lentamente o médico foi tirando minhas mãos, e me levou de volta para fora dali.

Minha mãe estava com os braços esticados, e eu corri para o colo dela.

"Ela não..."

"Eu sei filho, eu sei."

Voltamos para a sala de espera, eu como uma criança, agarrado à minha mãe, e ficamos lá, sem poder fazer nada. Sentei na porra da cadeira e fiquei batucando nas pernas inquieto. As enfermeiras vieram pedir para eu parar, e saí bufando para o lado de fora, para a área dos fumantes.

Tantas vezes usei o cigarro como fuga dos meus problemas, para me acalmar. Fiquei ali sentindo aquele familiar cheiro.

Momento perfeito para uma recaída.

Fechei os olhos inalando a fumaça dos outros, enchendo os meus pulmões.

Maldita hora! Lembranças dos momentos que fugíamos para fumar surgiram na minha mente, do cheiro dela misturado ao cigarro... Apoiei as costas na parede, e fui caindo até chegar ao chão. Caí sentado com as mãos grudadas ao meu cabelo, chorando.

Depois de um tempo Jasper apareceu e sentou ao meu lado. Ele só deu duas batidinhas no meu joelho e ficou ali comigo. Fiquei mais confortável com o apoio. Mas ainda não era quem eu queria.

"Ela não pode me deixar."

"Ela não vai cara."

"O que vai ser de mim? Dos nossos filhos?"

"Não pense nisso. Ela vai sair de lá."

"Eu não posso viver sem ela. Já passei por isso, e não foi nada bom. Foi péssimo, terrível! Parecia que uma parte de mim tinha morrido. É como eu me sinto agora. Metade de mim está naquela cama, desamparada..."

"Ela não está desamparada."

"... e a outra metade está aqui, sofrendo por ela. Pedindo para ter os sorrisos de volta, os toques, os momentos de amor, as brigas..." Comecei a chorar novamente, e Jasper passou um braço pelos meus ombros.

"Bella vai voltar cara. Ela vai voltar." Ele também chorava, e isso só me fez ficar pior.

Ficamos os dois ali no chão enquanto Jasper tentava, em vão, me consolar.

Os minutos foram passando, as horas, as pessoas entravam e saiam, passavam pelo corredor, e nós continuávamos lá.

Jasper arrumou forças não sei aonde para tentar melhorar o ambiente.

"Se Bella aparecesse aqui, ia falar que eu estou tentando te roubar dela. Ia falar que somos dois gays se agarrando, e ia mandar eu tirar minhas patas de cima do homem dela."

"E eu iria te empurrar para longe, e correr para ela." Falei com um sorriso fraco.

Minha mãe apareceu na porta, e nos mandou entrar porque já estava esfriando.

Eu já estava irritado por ter que voltar, e sentar naquelas porras daquelas cadeiras da sala de espera de novo. Eram ainda dez da noite, sentei do lado do meu pai e tive que ficar ali, "quieto". As enfermeiras que não viessem reclamar do meu barulho de novo.

Havia pego no sono, e acordei abraçado à Kate, que ocupava a cadeira onde meu pai estava. Sentei direito para encará-la me olhando com os olhos vermelhos e marejados.

"Voltei agora a pouco. Você começou a ter pesadelos aí. Nossa mãe me ligou, e eu fiquei preocupada."

Tentei lembrar o que era, mas logo desisti. Se tinha sido um pesadelo, eu não me importaria saber.

"Você estava com ela... lá dentro. Como... foi?"

"Apesar do parto ter sido inesperado e ser delicado, estava tudo indo bem. Mas, de repente, os médicos começaram a se olhar, e murmurar coisas que eu não entendia. Eles começaram a ficar agitados, alguns aparelhos começaram a apitar, e uma enfermeira veio me tirar de dentro da sala antes que eu pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo. Eu estava com ela sorrindo ali, e de repente..."

"Ela não viu os bebês."

"Não. Não deu tempo."

Ficamos chorando em silêncio.

Puxei o braço dela para ver as horas, cinco da manhã. Porra, eu tinha dormido demais.

Levantei da cadeira para não ter como dormir de novo, acabei andando de um lado para o outro.

"Por que vocês me deixaram dormir? O doutor Foreman falou mais alguma coisa? Cadê ele? Como Bella está?"

Meu pai se levantou de onde estava, e foi pedir para chamarem pelo médico.

Uma hora e meia depois ele apareceu. Avancei em cima dele, desesperado por informações.

"Bom senhor Cullen..."

"Edward, por favor."

"Ok Edward, acho que sua invasão na noite de ontem não foi de todo ruim. Sua esposa teve uma significativa melhora essa noite." Eu ri aliviado. "Ela ainda não está cem por cento, ainda não pode mudar para um quarto e receber visitas. Vamos fazer mais alguns exames, acompanhar o estado dela durante o dia e, se a recuperação continuar nesse ritmo, creio que logo você a terá ao seu lado de novo."

"É sério?"

"Eu não dou esperanças em vão, Edward."

Sorri como um bobo e abracei minha irmã. E, pateticamente, o médico.

"Obrigado doutor."

"Bom vê-lo animado. Eu estava quase pedindo o apoio da psicóloga da UTI para você."

"Não, não precisa. Eu estou bem. Não, mentira, eu não estou. Mas eu não vou invadir nada. Não precisa chamar ninguém."

"Posso confiar em você? Você colocou muitos pacientes em risco perambulando pelo hospital."

"Perdão! Nem eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Pode confiar."

"Tudo certo então. Agora vocês me dão licença."

Doutor Foreman saiu, e minha mãe veio me abraçar.

"Eu falei que ia ficar tudo bem!"

"Eu achei que ela fosse me deixar."

"Claro que não, meu filho. Já mandei você parar de pensar nisso!"

Fiquei sentado com Kate enquanto os outros saíram para comer alguma coisa na lanchonete do hospital. Eu não queria sair daqui, ir para longe e perder alguma notícia.

* * *

**Quem aí está com o coração apertado por Bella e Edward?**

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

**EDWARD**

Porra, eu fiquei mais do que satisfeito que as pessoas tenham me respeitado, e ninguém tenha pedido autógrafo, ou foto. Nem mesmo os paparazzi estavam na porta.

Acompanhei com a cabeça cada enfermeira, cada médico, cada pessoa de branco e crachá do hospital que passava.

"Edward, o médico saiu daqui faz pouco tempo. Você já quer que ele volte?" Kate perguntou rindo de mim.

"Já! Ele disse que tinham mais exames para fazer."

"Quantos exames você acha que ele pode fazer em duas horas? E com outros pacientes para acompanhar?"

Eu apenas encolhi os ombros.

Meus pais voltaram com Jasper, e continuamos todos sentados esperando por notícias.

Que inferno não poder fazer nada!

Levantei da cadeira para dar uma volta, antes que os outros ficassem assustados, chamei Jasper para ir junto.

"Já conheceu seus sobrinhos?"

"Não." Ele sorriu, e eu fiz com a cabeça para que ele me seguisse.

Ficamos os dois com o rosto colado no vidro.

"Cara, dá vontade de apertá-los."

"Cara, para de querer apertar os meus filhos."

"Nunca que eu vou tocá-los. Eles parecem que vão quebrar."

"Eu peguei Nathan no colo ontem, e fiquei apavorado. Parecia que até a minha respiração era forte demais para ele."

"Tu já está um babão!"

"Já." Falei rindo e passando a mão no cabelo.

"Seus filhos vão poder sair da incubadora hoje."

Virei para a voz atrás de mim, e vi o obstetra de Bella.

"Er... Olá, Doutor."

"Olá, Edward."

"Mas doutor, eles já podem sair? Eles não são prematuros? Não deviam ficar mais tempo por aqui? Para se desenvolverem? Essas coisas?"

"Eles nasceram fortes. Fortes e muito saudáveis. Não precisaram ficar lá por muito tempo."

"Pena que a mãe deles ainda..." Eu já estava desanimando de novo.

"Edward, não fique assim. Eu soube que Isabella está melhorando. Logo logo ela recebe alta, e vocês vão todos para casa."

"É."

Conversamos mais alguns minutos com Doutor Adam, e, porra, eu tive que voltar para aquela maldita sala de espera.

Tive uma surpresa ao chegar lá.

"Alice!"

Ela estava sentada com meus pais, se levantou animada quando me viu. Pude notar que ela esteve chorando, mas ainda assim, tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto. Já deveria ter sido informada sobre a melhora de Bella.

"Demorei, mas cheguei!"

Dei um abraço apertado e demorado nela.

"Dê meia volta agora, e vamos voltar àquele berçário."

Virei em meus calcanhares, e fiz o caminho de volta.

"Ai meu Deus Edward! Eles são lindos!"

"São sim. Os mais lindos."

"Tão branquinhos. Tão fofos! Que vontade de apertar!"

"Que mania, todos querem apertar os meus filhos!"

"Fala que você não quer?" Ela virou de frente para mim, de braços cruzados. "Não quer nem um pouquinho segurar aquelas coisinhas lindinhas, fofinhas e gostosinhas nos seus braços, e apertá-los?"

"Não." Eu falei brincando.

"Nem um pouquinhozinhoinho assim?" Ela fez um gesto unindo o dedão ao o indicador, e apertando-os.

"Sim Alice! Eu inclusive já meio que invadi, e fiz isso."

"É pai bobão, já fiquei sabendo."

Nós rimos, e ela soltou os braços, virando de frente para o vidro, e se agarrando ao meu braço esquerdo. Olhei para o rosto dela, e ela estava chorando. Passei o outro braço ao redor dela e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

"Eu fiquei tão assustada. Eu achei que..."

"Eu sei. Eu também."

Eu não queria voltar para a sala de espera, e Alice parecia não se opor a isso. Ficamos os dois por ali, conversando e rindo quando bebês se mexiam. Ela queria invadir a sala como eu fiz, e apertá-los.

"Eu vou contar para ela, que você defendeu os bebês da louca que queria agarrá-los."

"Sim, eu preciso ter algum crédito quando não conseguir levantar no meio da noite."

"Duvido que você não vá levantar!"

"É, eu também duvido."

"Agora vamos, afaste-me deles antes que seja tarde."

"Porra, não quero nem pensar quando eles estiverem aqui."

"Own!"

Empurrei-a para fora rindo.

Já disse que odeio a sala de espera?

Cheguei lá encontrando todos sorridentes. Quase pulando de alegria.

Fiquei "animado" também, sem nem saber o motivo.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Carmen voltou."

"Carmem...? Não mãe, não é isso. O que aconteceu para vocês estarem com essas caras.

"Você, filho. Você está mais animado. Estamos felizes."

"Ah." Achei que fosse alguma novidade de Bella.

Eu podia aparentar melhora, mas, não estava nada bem. Caralho, só eu sabia o quanto o meu coração doía. O quando eu estava morto por dentro. O que me fazia atuar para a minha família eram os dois bebês que dormiam tranquilamente ali perto. Eu precisava estar forte por eles. A parte de mim que explodia de felicidade por eles finalmente terem vindo ao mundo tinha que ser mais forte nessa hora.

Não adiantava médico nenhum me dizendo que ela estava melhorando. Enquanto eu não estivesse com Bella e nossos filhos no sofá da nossa casa, sãos e salvos, eu não estaria cem por cento.

Sentei desanimado.

Merda de cadeira desconfortável! Será que eles fazem isso de propósito? Para terem mais pacientes?

Ficamos pelo resto do dia jogando conversa fora, agora com Carmen junto.

O céu começava a escurecer quando Doutor Foreman apareceu sério dizendo que queria conversar comigo.

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer, eu comecei a suar frio, meu estômago se revirava na minha barriga, minha cabeça doía, minhas pernas tremiam, e meus olhos lacrimejavam. Um pacote completo de nervosismo.

Ele me levou pelos corredores até onde disse que era a sala dele. Segui atrás dele, olhando fixo em sua nuca. Querendo, ao mesmo tempo, avançar nele para que falasse de uma vez que porra ele queria, e me concentrando em um ponto fixo, para não deixar o nervosismo todo voltar.

Ele abriu uma porta, pedindo que eu entrasse e o esperasse.

Entrei e fiquei de costas para a sala, olhando para a porta enquanto ele a fechava. Fiquei parado igual a um idiota, sem acreditar que ele havia feito aquilo.

Fiz menção de sair, mas um barulho atrás de mim chamou a minha atenção. Sem me virar para ver o que era, me concentrei naquele barulho. E finalmente entendi.

As lágrimas caíam como uma enxurrada dos meus olhos, e eu não enxergava mais a porta pela qual eu havia passado.

Virei-me lentamente, encontrando dois lindos olhos castanhos apreensivos e cheios d'água me olhando.

Andei cambaleando até a cama e cai de joelhos soluçando, agarrado à mão que ela havia deixado escorregar até mim.

Eu não conseguia falar. Nem respirar direito.

A minha Bella.

A minha Bella estava bem.

* * *

**Mãos para cima - a Bella dele está bem!**

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

**EDWARD**

Beijei sua mão o máximo que pude com a agulha pendurada atrapalhando, e consegui me colocar de pé para olhar para ela de novo.

"P-p-porra! E-eu quase morri!"

Ela fechou os olhos com força, abrindo-os em seguida.

Passei as mãos pelo rosto dela, e ela fechou os olhos de novo, dessa vez, mais devagar. Com dificuldade, Bella inclinou a cabeça na minha mão e roçou os lábios nela.

Desci meu rosto até ela, e a beijei. Apenas um simples beijo sem língua.

Encostei nossas testas, e fiquei ali, o mais perto dela que me era possível.

"Eu te amo tanto! Nunca mais quero passar por nada parecido com isso! Nunca! Já entendi muito bem que não posso viver sem você. E eu não quero, nunca, me afastar de você!" Beijei sua testa. "Você é a minha vida, Bella! Se você soubesse o quão inválido eu fiquei..."

Ela começou a chorar de novo, seu corpo tremia, e eu preferi parar para não deixá-la nervosa.

Sua boca começou a se mover, ela tentava falar alguma coisa e eu logo entendi o que era.

"Eles estão bem. São lindos, e todos querem apertá-los. Eu estou começando a ficar preocupado com isso."

Bella esboçou um sorriso, e então eu notei seus olhos pesados.

"Durma amor. Você precisa descansar. Você tem duas... Não, eu diria quatro crianças lá fora querendo te ver. Jasper e Alice."

Ela fechou os olhos para dormir, e moveu os lábios de novo. Eu sorri, feliz por "ouvir" aquelas palavras de novo, e respondi segurando o choro de emoção.

"Eu também te amo, Bella. Sempre amei. E sempre vou amar."

Dormi ali de joelhos, segurando a mão dela.

**BELLA**

Pip...pip...pip...

Aquele barulho irritante não saía da minha cabeça. Eu estava tão cansada... sentia as minhas forças sendo sugadas pouco a pouco, a inconsciência me chamava e seria tão bom deixar que ela me levasse. Eu esperava que ela me levasse.

Mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que não deveria me entregar. Era preciso lutar. Lutar por algo que neste momento eu não conseguia me lembrar o que era. Eu apenas sentia a necessidade de lutar, mas eu estava tão cansada...

Então eu senti algo quente me envolvendo, um calor bom, familiar. Fez-me perceber que talvez a inconsciência não fosse o melhor caminho, que havia mais para mim. A razão pela qual eu deveria lutar. Então, muito cedo, o calor se foi. Mas eu o queria de volta de maneira desesperada. Era por ele que eu iria lutar então. Para ter aquele calor de volta.

...

Quando abri meus olhos tudo o que eu pude ver eram fios e máquinas. Onde eu estava afinal? Eu havia perdido a noção do tempo. Forcei minha memória, então senti o impacto da realidade me batendo. Meus bebês! Onde eles estavam? Onde eu estava? Edward?

Eu comecei a entrar em pânico e aquela máquina maldita disparou atrás de mim, fazendo com que uma mulher toda de branco entrasse correndo pela porta.

"Oh! Olá querida. Finalmente acordada."

Eu tentei falar com ela, perguntar por meus bebês, por Edward, mas eu estava com um tubo na boca e aquilo estava me sufocando. Ela saiu do meu lado dizendo que voltaria em instantes com o médico.

Logo ela voltou e com ela um rapaz de branco.

"É muito bom ter você de volta, Isabella. Você nos deu um susto."

Eu queria falar, mas tudo o que eu fiz foi emitir um som sufocado.

"Eu preciso que você fique quieta para que eu possa tirar esse tubo da sua garganta, ok? Esse barulho é porque você está tentando respirar sozinha,vai ficar melhor quando ele sair do caminho."

Eu assenti com a cabeça e fiz o que ele me pediu. Minha garganta estava muito irritada e eu tossi um pouco, mas ele me disse que era normal.

"On..de eu es...tou?"

"Você está na U.T.I., mas agora está tudo bem. Daqui a pouco você estará indo para o quarto e eu vou poder tranquilizar o seu marido que está aí fora à ponto de ter um ataque."

"Meus..."

"Seus bebês nasceram saudáveis e são lindos. Não se preocupe. Agora deixe a enfermeira te livrar de todos esses fios que em seguida eu venho te levar para o quarto."

Edward. Eu estava agoniada aqui nessa cama sabendo que ele estava lá fora preocupado comigo. Eu queria levantar dali e ir abraçá-lo, mas eu não tinha forças nem para erguer o braço. Mas chorar eu conseguia. E eu chorei. Frustrada por ter sido tão diferente do que nós sonhamos. Edward não estava comigo, ele não viu seus filhos nascerem, nem eu.

Naquele momento, o médico voltou e, em um gesto estranho para um médico, ele enxugou as minhas lágrimas.

"Chega de choro por aqui. Vou te levar para o quarto, agora está tudo bem. Você ainda está fraca, mas em poucos dias irá se recuperar e poderá ir para casa com seus bebês e toda aquela gente que está lotando a minha sala de espera."

Eu sorri imaginando o povo que estaria lá fora. Ele me deixou em um quarto sozinha dizendo que voltava logo com uma surpresa para mim. Alguns minutos passaram no relógio da parede em minha frente, então a porta abriu e eu o vi. De costas, olhando para a porta. Ele não percebeu que eu estava ali. Tentei chamá-lo, mas o nó na minha garganta me impediu, então eu chorei. E ele ouviu o meu soluço e se virou no mesmo instante.

Edward estava chorando também. Caminhou lentamente até mim, caindo de joelhos ao lado da minha cama. Ele pegou a mão que com muito esforço eu levei até ele e beijou delicadamente, mas de certa forma desesperado também.

"P-p-porra! E-eu quase morri!"

Eu queria dizer a ele que agora tudo estava bem, mas eu não consegui. Fechei os olhos na tentativa de controlar minhas lágrimas, mas não queria ficar nem um minuto mais sem vê-lo, então forcei meus olhos abertos.  
Ele passou as mãos nos meus cabelos e depois no meu rosto. O meu calor familiar. Foi ele que eu senti. Ele me fez lutar pela vida quando eu estava quase desistindo. Beijei de leve a sua mão e ele então beijou a minha boca. Deus como eu senti falta daquele beijo.

Com as nossas testas coladas, ele sussurrou que me amava e que quase enlouqueceu enquanto eu estava desacordada. Eu só consegui chorar mais ainda. Então eu me lembrei dos nossos bebês. Eu abri a boca para perguntar por eles, mas não encontrei a minha voz.

"Eles estão bem. São lindos, e todos querem apertá-los. E eu estou começando a ficar preocupado com isso."

E lá estava o meu Edward. Fazendo-me rir. Ele ainda falou algo sobre quatro crianças, mas eu não entendi. Eu estava ficando com sono novamente, e ele me pediu para descansar. Com ele ali segurando a minha mão eu me permiti dormir, mas antes eu sussurrei um _eu te amo,_ que ele entendeu prontamente, e respondeu que me amaria para sempre. E isso me bastava.

**[...]**

"Bella, amor... acorda."

"Edward?"

Eu já não sabia mais se eu estava sonhando ou não. Flashs me vinham à mente, centro cirúrgico, barulhos irritantes... Mais uma sacudida de leve e eu abri os olhos. Meu sorriso torto favorito me dizia que, o que quer que tenha acontecido, agora estava tudo bem.

"Amor, você dormiu muito. Doutor Adam acabou de passar por aqui..."

"Os bebês, Edward?" Lágrimas me vieram aos olhos e eu levei a mão na barriga... estava vazia.

"Foi por isso que eu te acordei. Doutor Adam me disse que se você se alimentasse, eu poderia te levar pra ver os nossos bebês."

No mesmo instante, eu tentei me sentar na cama, mas eu estava muito fraca e falhei.

"Devagar, mocinha." Edward apertou algum botão ao lado da cama e a parte de cima levantou devagar me deixando quase sentada.

"Me dá logo o que eu tenho que comer. Eu quero conhecer os meus filhos!"

"Hum, vejo que a minha Bella está de volta, com todo o mau humor matinal. A enfermeira já vai trazer, fica calma, eles estão esperando por você."

"Quanto tempo eu dormi?"

"Cinco horas. Bella, e tem alguém aí fora esperando para te ver. Posso mandar entrar?"

"Claro. Quem vem primeiro?"

"Eu vou distribuir senhas." Como eu senti falta do Edward que só fala besteira.

Ele voltou logo em seguida, trazendo minhas primeiras visitas.

" Mãe, Pai!" Que droga, eu nunca fui tão chorona.

Ficamos um tempo chorando os três abraçados, típica cena de novela. Eles se desculparam pelo atraso, mas uma nevasca havia fechado o aeroporto por horas, os obrigando a passar direto e esperar em Nova York.

"Bonito. Eu aqui numa cama de hospital e vocês dois fazendo turismo."

"Essa é a nossa Bella." Meu pai falou sorrindo.

Duas batidinhas na porta e a enfermeira entrou com a minha carta de alforria, uma bandeja de comida. Comi feito uma desesperada, além de querer mais que tudo ir ver meus filhos, descobri que estava faminta. Edward não saiu do meu lado enquanto minha família e meus amigos entravam aos poucos no quarto. Alice me fez chorar, quando entrou ao lado de Jasper. Meus dois amigos mais verdadeiros.

"Vocês até que fazem um belo casal." Brinquei.

"Amor, para com isso, Alice merece coisa melhor que um ralado como esse."

"Mas se bem me lembro, quando você era o ralado, não se importou de correr atrás dela feito um cachorrinho." Jasper não deixou barato.

"Hei, eu estava brincando, seu mala. Alice, nós, ralados nascidos em Chicago somos os melhores, não é Bella?"

"Não sei do que você está falando..." Eu e Alice começamos a rir dos dois.

"Bem feito." Jasper agora ria junto.

"Ok, ok. Chega de conversa fiada que tem dois bebês lindos perto daqui querendo conhecer a mamãe."

"Edward, por favor, vamos logo."

Jasper foi até o corredor, trouxe uma cadeira de rodas e ajudou Edward a me colocar sentada. Fomos nós quatro em direção ao berçário. A cada metro que a gente percorria, meu coração acelerava um pouco mais. Quando paramos em frente à porta de vidro, eu pude ver dois berços transparentes e dois pares de pezinhos se debatendo lá dentro. Minhas lágrimas corriam livremente e Edward as enxugou carinhosamente com beijos por todo o meu rosto.

"Nada de choro." Mas ele também estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

Nós entramos, deixando Alice e Jasper do lado de fora olhando pelo vidro. Eu vi Jasper passar o braço pelos ombros dela e ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Então, de repente, nada mais tinha importância. Edward veio em minha direção com um pacotinho azul nos braços. Todo desajeitado, me entregou Nathan. Ele era perfeito, quase não tinha cabelo, mas o pouco que tinha era loiro e exatamente como eu imaginava. A cópia perfeita o pai dele, o nariz, a boquinha, um mini Edward. Então ele abriu os olhos e eram castanhos, idênticos aos meus.

"Edward, ele é lindo, como você."

"Mas os olhos..."

"É eu vi, são castanhos."

"E lindos, como os seus."

"Onde está Sophie?"

A enfermeira estava terminando de trocá-la, já vai trazê-la. E nisso a enfermeira entrou com a minha filha nos braços. Edward pegou Nathan e ela me entregou outro pacotinho, só que rosa dessa vez.

Era até engraçado. Olhar para ela era como me olhar no espelho. Tudo nela era meu, até o formato das unhas. Ela tinha um pouquinho mais de cabelo e era mais escuro que do seu irmão.

"Edward..."

"É eu sei. Uma mini Bella, linda como a mãe, mas espere até ela abrir os olhos."

Parece que a danadinha escutou o pai e então eu pude reconhecer nos olhos da minha filha linda a confusão verde-dourado de Edward.

"Minha nossa! Vai me dar um trabalho"

Puxei a calça de Edward, fazendo-o se abaixar, e procurei seus lábios.

"Eu te amo, Edward. Obrigada por essa família linda."

"Também te amo, Bella, disponha."

* * *

**Bem, estamos chegando ao fim... =( Até domingo Closer será marcada como 'completa'. Gostariam de fazer as autoras felizes nesta reta final? Comentem!**

**Beijo, Nai e Ana.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41 **

**EDWARD**

Depois que Bella se recuperou e recebeu alta, as horas voaram no hospital.

Estávamos arrumando as coisas para, finalmente, irmos embora para nossa casa. Minha mãe e a mãe de Bella passariam os três primeiros meses dos bebês morando conosco. Junto com as duas babás: Nathalie e Iara. Ajuda para cuidar dos pequenos era o que não ia faltar.

"Alice amor, você pode vir nos visitar sempre que quiser. Não precisa ficar com essa cara."

"Oh Bella. Eu sei. Mas... Vou sentir tanta falta dessas coisinhas..."

"Pode falar Alice, tem outro motivo para você não querer voltar para casa."

Ela sorriu sem graça para mim, e eu sabia que havia matado a charada.

"Claro que não, Edward!"

"Acho, então, que você não vai gostar da sua companhia no voo de volta. Que pena, por que você vai perder a oportunidade de se divertir durante a longa viagem."

Alice ficou sem graça de novo, e Bella deu um tapa na minha perna para eu calar a boca.

"Ei baixinha da cadeira de rodas, para de me bater."

"Deixa que eles se entendam sozinhos, Edward."

"Ok, ok!"

O carro que nos levaria chegou, e eu ajudei Bella a sair da cadeira de rodas, e entrar nele.

Alice estava voltando para Los Angeles naquele dia, muito bem acompanhada, o pai e os irmãos de Bella que apareceram tiveram que voltar para casa também, meu pai voltou ao trabalho, e agora teríamos apenas a companhia de nossas mães e das babás.

Arregalei os olhos, espantado quando entrei na sala com Bella. Havia balões rosa e azul pendurados pelos cantos da casa, e uma faixa enorme escrito: "Nathan e Sophie, sejam vem-vindos!".

Renee veio tirar Nathan do meu colo, e minha mãe pegou Sophie dos braços de Bella.

"Subam, tomem um banho, e desçam para comermos."

"Edward, meu filho, por favor, faça essa barba!"

"Mas eu gosto dele assim." Bella falou, fazendo bico.

"Bella, olha o fogo!" Renee disse, fingindo brigar com a filha.

Rimos de nossas mães, e subimos para o nosso quarto.

"Vai tomar banho comigo, Edward?"

"Acho melhor não."

Bella deu de ombros e entrou no banheiro.

Sentei no sofá para esperar, mas alguma coisa dentro de mim disse que eu devia ir até o banheiro. Levantei, e assim o fiz. Bella estava sentada no chão do box. Chorando.

Tirei minha boxer, e me agachei na frente dela.

"Amor, o que aconteceu?"

Ela se assustou com a minha presença, e tentou levantar dizendo que não era nada. Coloquei delicadamente minhas mãos nos ombros dela, e a fiz sentar de novo.

"Por favor, não faz isso comigo amor. Conta o que é. Eu te ajudo. Eu... Sei lá. Conta para mim o que é."

"É bobeira. Deixa para lá. Vou tomar meu banho."

Levantei com ela, e enxuguei suas lágrimas.

"Vou tomar banho com você."

"Não precisa." Ela falou cabisbaixa. Os hormônios dela ainda estavam desequilibrados?

"Sério, o que está havendo?"

"Eu... Eu achei que você..." Ela encolheu os ombros, e logo depois fechou os olhos, negando com a cabeça. "Esquece Edward. Vamos tomar banho."

Acho que havia entendido. Resolvi arriscar.

"Você achou que eu não queria tomar banho com você, porque não íamos poder fazer nada?"

"É." Ela falou com um fio de voz, ficando vermelha.

"Bella, amor. Eu te amo! Eu não vou me afastar de você porque a gente não pode ter relações sexuais agora. Eu vou esperar os quarenta dias, que venham cinquenta, sessenta... Quantos forem! Não leia mais aquelas revistas retardadas da sala de espera. Ok?"

"Desculpa. Não lerei mais. Eu confio em você, eu já sabia disso. Foi só um... Lapso."

"Tudo bem." Beijei-a, e fomos tomar o nosso banho.

"Eu... Sinto sua falta, Edward. Vou contar nos dedos esses malditos quarenta dias de resguardo."

"Eu te empresto os meus dedos se quiser."

"Um... Gostei disso." A voz dela entrou no modo malicioso, e eu senti algo se animando na minha virilha.

"Bella, amor, vamos devagar. Ok?! Meus dedos são um pouco exagerados e..." Ela caiu na gargalhada, e eu não consegui terminar. "O que?"

"Um pouco exagerados?" Bella largou o sabonete na saboneteira e pegou minhas mãos, abrindo-as contra as suas e comparando os tamanhos.

"Sei que meus dedos são maiores que a média." Ela riu. "Eu só quis ser... Sei lá, delicado."

"Você todo é acima da média." Bella ficou de costas para mim, e rebolou contra o meu já ereto pênis. "E... Eu bem prefiro quando você não é delicado."

"Oh merda! E o médico falando que as mulheres perdem o interesse pelo sexo nos primeiros dias."

"Nenhuma delas tem que olhar para você quando volta para casa."

"Fico lisonjeado com os elogios, amor. É bastante difícil resistir a você também. Porra, você não tem noção do quanto eu estou me segurando aqui." Beijei o pescoço dela. "Mas por agora, infelizmente..."

"Eu sei. Vamos só tomar o nosso banho."

"Exato."

Bella virou para frente, e passou os braços pelo meu pescoço.

"Contando os dias."

"Contando os dias."

Eu ia morrer nesses quarenta dias sem ela. Não que o nosso relacionamento fosse baseado no sexo, mas... Porra! É tão bom!

**[...]**

Dez dias depois do nascimento dos bebês, Bella voltou a encontrar o Doutor Adam para uma consulta de rotina. Após constatar que estava tudo bem, ela perguntou se teríamos que continuar contando os próximos 30 dias para termos relações sexuais.

"Hoje em dia, não é mais necessário esperar esse tempo todo. Mas..."

Eu estava prestes a pular da cadeira, mas reprimi minha alegria, e prestei atenção às próximas palavras do médico. Esses "mas" nunca são acompanhados por boas notícias. Merda!

"Você teve sérias complicações no parto, Bella. E apesar de estar tudo bem por agora, nós não queremos abusar e dar chance para, Deus me livre, acontecer alguma coisa."

"Não, não!"

"Claro que não!" Eu falei assustado.

"Então eu os aconselho a se segurarem por mais esse mês."

"Mas... Nada?" Bella olhou tímida para o médico, e ele sorriu, já entendendo sobre o que ela falava.

"Estou me referindo às relações sexuais com penetração." Acho que meus longos dedos devem estar inclusos nessa categoria. "Vocês podem seguir com o sexo oral, e com a masturbação. Mas ainda peço um pouco de cuidado."

Já era alguma coisa. Muita coisa!

Tiramos mais algumas dúvidas, agradecemos, e saímos do consultório como duas crianças que acabaram de descobrir que poderiam tomar sorvete após um longo resfriado.

**[...]**

Três dias depois da nossa conversa com Doutor Adam, fomos abandonados com os bebês. Muito suspeito. Acho que tinha um dedo de Bella nisso. Ou, talvez, Renee e minha mãe tenham pensado nisso por conta própria.

Renee disse que nós ficaríamos sozinhos pondo em prática o que vimos as vovós e as babás fazerem. Bella já havia trocado as fraldas algumas vezes, dado banho... O máximo que eu tinha feito foi colocar para arrotar, limpar o rostinho deles após uma golfada, e colocar para dormir de madrugada. A maioria dessas coisas envolvia os bebês quietinhos no meu colo, ou no colo dos outros. Vou confessar que evitava as outras tarefas. Eles ainda eram pequenininhos, e eu tinha medo que pudesse machucá-los. Não era má vontade. Eu mais gostava, era de ficar perto deles, de vê-los crescer aos meus olhos.

Eu era um pai total e completamente babão.

Quando Bella os amamentou pela primeira vez no hospital, eu parei ao seu lado, e fiquei chorando. Eu achei aquela cena tão linda, tão incrível, que não me contive. Claro que aturei Jasper no meu ouvido o resto do dia, e Alice no outro. O primeiro dizendo que eu era um bobo, e a segunda me defendendo do primeiro.

"Edward?"

"Oi amor?"

"Quer testar trocar uma fralda?"

"Sério que você vai ter coragem de entregar Sophie na minha mão?"

"Deixa de ser bobo. Vai lá."

Peguei o pequeno clone de Bella das mãos dela, e a coloquei na bancada. Sophie fez uma cara estranha, e quando eu comecei a ficar desesperado achando que tinha feito algo errado, um cheiro ruim invadiu o ar.

"Bella, você tem certeza que ela SÓ bebe leite?"

Bella gargalhou do berço de Nathan, e não respondeu.

"Terrível característica para puxar de mim minha linda." Falei, e dei um beijo na barriga dela. "Puta que pariu!"

Peguei um lenço umedecido, e coloquei sobre o nariz.

Fiz tudo como tinha visto os outros fazerem, e apertei o talco para colocar em Sophie... Mas nada saiu. Sacudi a embalagem, tentando de novo. E nada.

"Merda."

"Tudo bem aí, Edward?"

"Sim Bella."

_Tudo bem nada! Qual é o problema com essa porra desse talco que não quer sair daqui de dentro?_

Mexi novamente na embalagem e... Puf!

"Meu Deus, Edward! O que você fez?"

As perninhas da coitada da Sophie estavam cobertas de talco, e uma nuvem branca pairava sobre nós.

"Porra, nos livros não dizia como tinha que apertar a embalagem."

"Mas... Edward... Amor... Isso não era... assim... Er... óbvio?" Bella tentou ser compreensiva comigo, tentou não rir. Ela sabia que eu estava me esforçando. Que culpa tinha eu que a prática, era muito mais difícil que a teoria?

"Essas tampas estranhas. Não tinha nada mais prático?"

"Você nunca usou talco na vida?"

"Já, claro!"

Bella rolou os olhos para mim, ainda segurando o riso, e pegou Sophie para limpá-la. Direito dessa vez.

Fui para o berço do Nate, e fiquei debruçado vendo-o dormir. Bella voltou para o quarto colocando Sophie no berço, e parou atrás de mim, passando as mãos pela minha cintura, infiltrando pela minha boxer.

Ela deu uma mordida de leve nas minhas costas, e saiu do quarto.

"Ok, o pai de vocês vai até ali ao lado entender o que a mãe de vocês está tentando fazer. Durmam bem meus anjos."

Liguei a babá eletrônica, e saí deixando a porta entreaberta.

Parei no corredor olhando para trás. Era tão estranho deixá-los sozinhos ali. E se alguma coisa acontecesse? Será que tinha como eles se engasgarem? Nós ouviríamos se eles chorassem? E se alguém invadisse a casa?

"Eu sei, é estranho."

Olhei para frente, e encontrei Bella parada na porta do nosso quarto, deliciosamente vestida com uma mínima camisola preta.

"O que...?"

Ela piscou para mim, e entrou.

Ainda não havia passado os quarenta dias. Ou já? Não, acho que não. Bom, era mais fácil entrar no quarto e descobrir logo o que ela queria.

Olhei mais uma vez para trás, para ver se tudo estava bem, e segui para o quarto.

Sobre a cama estava a minha magnífica esposa, sentada na ponta com as pernas para baixo, me chamando com o dedo. Andei até ela e me abaixei para beijá-la, empurrando-a para deitarmos de uma vez. Era isso que ela queria. Não era? Ela desviou o rosto, e me empurrou para levantar. Acho que não.

"Deita, e deixa que eu faço tudo."

Arrumei os travesseiros atrás de mim e deitei como ela pediu. A camisola voou pelo quarto, e ela ficou nua de joelhos entre as minhas pernas.

Porra, meu pau tremeu e eu achei que ele fosse pular para fora da boxer chamando por Bella.

"Tem alguém com saudade de mim."

Ela abaixou, e começou a me beijar por cima do tecido. Bella ficou naquela por um bom tempo, me provocando.

"Merda... Você... quer ficar... viúva?"

Os beijos pararam, e Bella levantou o rosto me olhando.

"Não, não. Eu quero deixar o meu marido bem satisfeito."

Minha boxer desceu pelas minhas pernas, e eu gemi sentindo um alívio incrível quando me vi livre daquilo.

"Guarde seus gemidos, querido. Ainda nem comecei."

Dito isso, ela me levou quase todo em sua boca. Eu gemi novamente.

Porra, Bella era demais cara! É claro que ela ia arrumar um jeito de burlarmos essa história dos 40 dias. Por que eu não pensei nisso antes? Será que foi algum capítulo que eu pulei? Não, definitivamente não foi. Eu não teria pulado um capítulo que me dissesse que eu ainda teria a deliciosa boca da minha esposa me dando prazer dessa maneira. Minha memória deve apenas ter priorizado outras partes do livro. Não... espera... O médico tinha falado algo sobre isso. Claro! Como fui esquecer?

"Bella... A-amor... Vou..."

Terminei de falar, e gritei o meu orgasmo.

Porra, aquilo era tão melhor que me aliviar no banheiro.

"Hei." Bella me beijou para chamar minha atenção. "Gritos são proibidos. Ou você esqueceu que dividimos a casa agora?"

"Desculpa. Foi mais forte que eu. Muito mais forte!"

Nós rimos, e eu a girei na cama, ficando por cima.

"Sua vez?" Falei já brincando com um de seus mamilos em meus dedos, e beijando o pescoço e a orelha dela.

"S-sim. Por favor."

Desci minha mão pela barriga dela, e comecei a massagear o clitóris. Bella começou a se contorcer enquanto eu a penetrava com um dedo delicadamente. Movi-os devagar, ela começou a levantar os quadris para acompanhar. Adicionei outro dedo, e os movi mais rápido, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la.

"Uwn... Edward..."

Fiquei de joelhos, e comecei a beijar a barriga dela. Circulei o umbigo com a língua, e fui descendo mais.

Minha barba já estava crescendo de novo e, já sabendo que Bella gostava disso, passei o rosto pela parte de dentro das pernas dela, ganhando um gemido alto como recompensa.

Porra, que saudade dos gemidos dela!

Beijei a pele que havia acabado de "acariciar", e cheguei até aonde ela mais precisava de mim.

"C-c-caralho... Edward... Anw!"

Suguei e mordisquei o clitóris dela e, depois de tanto tempo sem fazê-la gozar para mim, senti seu gozo escorrer após o forte orgasmo que ela teve.

Voltei para cima, e a encontrei de olhos fechados, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Tudo bem por aí?"

"Agora sim. Nossa, quero nem imaginar como vai ser quando for para valer."

"Porra Bella!"

Virei nossos corpos para ficarmos de lado na cama, e a puxei até estarmos colados um no outro. Ficamos abraçados, nos beijando até pegarmos no sono.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

**EDWARD**

Nossos bebês seriam batizados mais ou menos dali a três meses, e nós tínhamos a difícil missão de decidir os padrinhos dos pequenos. Alice e Jasper foram escolhidos com unanimidade, e o outro casal teria que ser escolhido por meio de um sorteio. Eram muitos irmãos e amigos para o cargo, então só assim para não haver briga entre eles.

Estávamos sentados no chão do quarto das crianças esperando a hora certa para dar um remédio a eles. Pegamos a embalagem de fralda vazia, rasgamos um folheto de alguma coisa que estava jogado pela casa, e escrevemos o nome de todos que ainda faltavam. Colocamos os papéis dobrados dentro da embalagem, e sorteamos os nomes de Kate e Riley. Faltava agora decidir quem seria padrinho de quem.

"Edward, você acha mesmo que temos que fazer outro sorteio para isso?"

"Acho."

"Você e Jasper não tem conversado não? E você não tem prestado atenção ao seu redor?"

"Faz um tempinho que eu não falo com ele. Mas, o que isso tudo tem a ver?"

"Alice já se considera madrinha de Sophie desde a primeira vez que a pegou no colo, ainda no hospital, e jurou que nossa filha sorriu para ela. Não reparou que qualquer coisinha que ela vê para a menina ela compra e nos envia?"

"Ela já queria agarrar nossa filha no berçário. Achei que fosse normal essa... Cisma. E chegam tantos presentes que eu fico perdido."

"Pois então."

"Estou lembrando agora, Jasper comentou alguma coisa sim sobre Alice estar brincando de boneca. Achei que fosse coisa dela. Agora entendi que é com a nossa filha. Eu mereço isso."

"Eles dois serão os padrinhos de Sophie, e nossos irmãos, do Nate. Simples assim."

Escorreguei mais para perto dela, e segurei seu rosto com uma mão, avançando até que estivéssemos deitados no chão.

"Que tal algo mais... complicado?"

"Tentador." Ela respondeu, e mordeu meu lábio inferior puxando-o para si, e soltando em seguida. "Mas assim que dermos o remédio, eles vão acordar."

"Nós os colocaremos para dormir de novo."

"Nesse caso..."

Ficamos mais alguns segundos ali nos beijando, e o relógio despertou avisando do horário. Como Bella havia dito, assim que eles tomaram o remédio ficaram agitados, e tivemos que colocá-los para dormir de novo.

Mas quem disse que eles queriam dormir? Já havíamos embalado os dois, trocado os bebês entre nós, cantado para eles, conversado com eles...

"Por que eles escolheram chorar agora, tudo o que não choraram esse tempo todo?"

"O remédio é ruim, Bella. Daqui a pouco o gosto passa, e eles dormem."

"Edward, você tomou o remédio deles?"

"Caiu no meu dedo, eu provei."

"Louco."

"Vou ficar se passarmos outra uma hora assim."

"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, eles não estão chorando de dor."

"E seria meio estranho, afetar os dois ao mesmo tempo."

Lembrei de uma coisa que eu queria tentar a algum tempo, e resolvi testar.

"Tive uma idéia. Agasalhe os dois, que eu vou preparar uma coisinha ali ao lado e já volto."

"Edward, são onze horas da noite. Não arruma idéia, eles têm que dormir."

"E eles vão. Confie em mim."

Saí do quarto piscando para ela, e fui até a biblioteca, ou seria escritório, arrumar as coisas. Acendi a lareira, tirei a mesa que ficava entre ela e o sofá e deixei o espaço maior. Depois trouxe o estoque de edredom do armário para forrar o chão. Não estava perfeito, mas estava confortável. Peguei o chiqueirinho deles na sala e armei ali do lado.

Voltei para o quarto, e ajudei Bella a levar as crianças até lá.

Deitei os três no chão, afastados do fogo da lareira, obviamente, e me virei indo para o piano.

"Ei Edward! Vai nos deixar aqui?"

Sentei na banqueta para começar a tocar, e Bella riu entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

As notas calmas da canção iam ganhando o espaço, e Bella embalava Sophie, que era a única que ainda estava chorando. Nathan estava deitado no chão, com os olhinhos quase fechando.

Fiquei mais um tempo tocando, e quando olhei para Bella, ela estava dormindo com Sophie no colo. Levantei do piano, e peguei Sophie, levando-a direto para o quarto. Fiz o mesmo com Nathan, e fui até o aparelho de som deles, colocando um cd com o mesmo tipo de música que eu tocava. Esperei alguns segundos para saber se eles iam se agitar de novo, mas continuaram a dormir tranquilamente. Entrei no nosso quarto, e peguei a babá eletrônica para levar comigo.

"Bella..." Ela me olhou manhosa, e me puxou para baixo, me deixando de joelhos de frente para ela.

"Eu estava tendo um sonho tão bom com você..."

"Sua pervertida, você estava com a sua filha no colo."

"Não foi de propósito."

"E você quer me contar esse sonho? Não sei se vai ser possível realizar, mas... A gente pode tentar."

"Eu sabia que você ia se perder nas contas!"

"Já?!"

"Aham! E até alguns diazinhos a mais. Por segurança."

Avancei nela de uma vez, e a deitei no chão. Como eu pude perder as contas? Eu a queria tanto, mas tanto. Mesmo com os nossos esforços para nos satisfazer de forma oral, ou manual, saber que nós não podíamos nos unir como queríamos, só aumentava o nosso tesão.

E ela falando aquilo agora, com todo aquele clima na sala, as crianças dormindo, a casa vazia... Não preciso dizer que eu fiquei duro instantaneamente.

"Porra, você tem certeza?"

"Tenho!"

"Por que eu não vou conseguir ser gentil com você hoje."

"E você acha que os dias a mais foram por quê?" Ela falou, e mordeu o lábio inferior. Levantou-se do chão, e ficou de joelhos na minha frente.

"A sua camisa vai sair." Ela a tirou. "Assim como essa boxer."

Bella começou a arrancar minha roupa, e passou a língua nos lábios quando meu pênis saltou já ereto esperando por ela. Uma de suas mãos foi até ele, a provocadora a moveu lentamente por todo o comprimento, parando na cabeça já sensível, e apertando o dedão na fenda, pegando um pouco do líquido que já escorria e espalhando quando passou com a mão de volta.

Ficamos os dois de pé para eu terminar de tirar a cueca dos pés, e Bella foi para as minhas costas, passando as unhas curtas pelo meu peito e me fazendo gemer.

"Sem muitos sons." Ela falou e deu uma mordida nas minhas costas.

Seu corpo se afastou do meu por alguns segundos, e em seguida eu pude sentir seus seios nus encostando-se às minhas costas, me fazendo arrepiar. Tentei levar a mão para trás para tocá-la, mas ela não deixou.

"Daqui a pouco eu deixo você tocar aonde quiser."

Deixei os braços caídos ao lado do corpo, e apertei firme as mãos para reprimir a vontade de senti-la.

Bella continuou a se arrastar pelas minhas costas, e a mordiscar e arranhar a minha pele. Sua boca chegou a minha bunda, e ela deu uma mordida forte.

"Tão gostoso. E todo meu."

Os dois morrendo de tesão, e ela querendo brincar. Se aquilo não estivesse tão bom, eu já teria puxado-a para o sofá faz tempo.

"Todo seu."

Ela ficou de lado ainda agachada, e subiu beijando a lateral da minha perna, desviando do meu braço, seguindo pelo meu abdômen e meu peito.

Puta. Que. Pariu. Ela já estava nua, e continuou a se esfregar em mim, enquanto passava seus lábios pelo meu corpo, e mordiscava algumas vezes.

Meu corpo gritava pelo dela, minha respiração já estava mais do que descompassada, e ela continuava tranqüila, dizendo o quanto eu era gostoso, que eu era dela, que não via a hora de finalmente me sentir dentro dela de novo... _Por que essa mulher resolveu me torturar hoje?_ E logo assim? Caralho! E eu morreria feliz! Mas, merda, eu teria que gozar primeiro! E do jeito que minhas bolas doíam, essa porra vinha forte!

Meu pau se contorceu, e eu achei que fosse gozar quando ela desceu me beijando, e o deixou se arrastar pelo corpo dela. Ao invés de se compadecer, ela deu um beijo na cabeça dele, e subiu de novo, ainda se esfregando nele, até chegar com seus lábios no meu ouvido.

"Você pode se tocar se quiser."

Eu não queria, mas acabei o fazendo. Mas somente para tentar aliviar alguma coisa.

Encostei minha boca no ouvido dela, e deixei a minha voz o mais rouca possível. Eu também poderia jogar esse jogo. Mas eu jogaria mais sujo. Muito sujo.

"Eu só vou gozar quando o meu pau estiver devidamente enfiado na sua boceta, e você estiver me cavalgando naquele sofá."

O aperto da mão dela na minha nuca ficou mais forte, e eu sorri, beijando seu pescoço e levando meu corpo mais para frente, para que minha ereção tocasse em seu clitóris e ela sentisse que precisava urgentemente parar com aquele jogo.

"Está louco para me foder, não é Cullen?"

Como se a frase dela já não tivesse sido demais, ela ainda se esfregou no meu pau. Senti o quanto ela já estava molhada para mim.

Grunhi alto e fechei os olhos, respirando fundo para manter o controle.

"Se você soubesse o quanto você fica sexy com essa cara de desesperado... Eu poderia passar o dia te provocando. Só para te ver assim."

"Caralho Bella!"

Ela pegou minhas mãos, e as levou até seus seios, massageando-os. Sua cabeça caiu para trás, e ela gemeu o meu nome. Beijei e mordisquei seu pescoço, ganhando mais e mais gemidos, e gemendo junto.

Massageei seus seios com mais força, e ela só aumentou os gemidos_. Isso significava que eu podia ir em frente, certo? Foda-se!_

Aproveitei seu momento de distração, e troquei uma das mãos pela minha boca. Senti suas pernas ficarem fracas, e passei o braço em volta da cintura dela para sustentá-la de pé, e para colar ainda mais os nossos corpos, provocando-a mais.

Meus cabelos eram puxados a cada movimento que eu fazia com minha boca nos seios dela. Mordi o mamilo duro, passando minha língua, e assoprando em seguida. Bella gemeu alto, e novamente eu achei que fosse gozar sem ter feito nada.

Nem eu sabia que eu podia aguentar tanto tempo. Mas não queria aguentar mais. Não via a hora de levá-la para o sofá, e sentir as paredes quentes dela envolvendo o meu pau, e me fazendo gritar o nome dela de prazer.

Agarrei sua bunda, e a puxei para o meu colo, já a invadindo nesse meio tempo.

"B-bem-v-vindo... d-de volta-a." A voz de Bella saiu engasgada, e eu nem tentei descobrir como a minha sairia.

Como eu havia dito, sentei no sofá com ela no meu colo, e logo seu corpo estava subindo e descendo me ordenhando.

"Goza... para... mim..."

"E... V-vou."

Segurei sua cintura, enterrando meu rosto em seus suculentos seios, e comecei desesperadamente a subir o quadril, tentando acompanhar os movimentos dela.

Não demorou muito, e eu já estava próximo de gozar. Sentia os espasmos de Bella avisando que ela também estava quase lá.

Caramba, tinha que ser agora, ou eu ia explodir!

Levei uma mão até seu clitóris, e com um simples toque, ela se apertou no meu pau. Eu vi estrelas.

"PUTA QUE PARIU BELLA!"

"ED... EDWARD!"

Parecia que eu estava vivo de novo, depois de muito tempo em um estado de hibernação. Nunca tive um orgasmo tão forte como aquele! Porra, valeu cada minuto de provocação!

Bella caiu mole em cima de mim, eu a segurei, levando-nos para os edredons no chão, com ela por cima de mim, e nos cobrindo.

Tentei sair de dentro dela, para deitá-la em uma posição mais confortável, mas, obviamente, Bella me segurou no lugar.

"Se eu continuar assim, não respondo por mim."

"Eu respondo por nós dois."

Ri contra o pescoço dela, e aquele riso fez nossos corpos tremerem.

"Porra. Eu te avisei." Bella riu, e emparelhou o rosto com o meu.

"Eu te amo. Obrigada por confiar em mim, e por me deixar confiar em você."

Levei uma mão até seu rosto, e fiquei fazendo carinho em sua delicada pele.

"Minha vida, tudo por você. Também te amo e sou o homem mais feliz do mundo por compartilhar essa confiança com você."

Girei seu corpo, e me posicionei no meio das pernas dela.

"Agora eu não vou te foder. Agora eu vou fazer amor com você. Bem devagarzinho, para lembrarmos como somos perfeitos um com o outro."

Entrelacei nossas mãos, e lentamente comecei a me mover para chegarmos a mais um orgasmo naquela noite.

Puxei o corpo dela para cima do meu, e fiquei passando a mão em seus cabelos enquanto ela ronronava.

"Obrigado amor. Valeu cada segundo."

"Digo o mesmo." Bella falou, e beijou o meu peito.

"Mas saiba que vai ter volta."

"Mal posso esperar."

"Durma bem. Eu te amo."

"Muito! Bons sonhos."

* * *

**Mais um capítulo apenas... =(**


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

**EDWARD**

Três da manhã, e eu chegando em casa. Já havia voltado ao trabalho, e tinha acabado de sair do ensaio de um novo filme. A pré-produção e a gravação seriam todas feitas aqui mesmo em Chicago. O que era ótimo, porque eu não estava pronto para me afastar dos meus pequenos. Se é que um dia eu estarei.

Não era para ter demorado tanto, mas muitos dos atores já se conheciam, e o clima no estúdio ficou tão bom, que ninguém sentiu a hora passar. Entrei lentamente em casa e me assustei quando Umbrella pulou de cima do sofá para o chão, e começou a rodar em minhas pernas. Abaixei para fazer carinho na cabeça dele, e ouvi um dos bebês resmungar no andar de cima.

"Alguém acordou."

Levantei do chão e subi seguindo os resmungos do quarto das crianças. Iara estava com Sophie no colo. Assim que me viu, a babá começou a falar.

"Ela está manhosa desde cedo. Não quis mamar direito, não quis ficar no berço, no colo das avós e, por incrível que pareça, nem no da mãe. Dona Carmen veio visitar as crianças, e conseguiu colocá-la para dormir. Mas agora ela acordou de novo, e está assim."

Ri para ela, que desandou a falar, e peguei Sophie em meu colo. A outra babá Nathalie também estava de pé, perto de Nathan. Provavelmente rezando para que ele não acordasse com os barulhos da irmã e resolvesse fazer festa a essa hora da madrugada.

"Obrigado Iara, obrigado Nathalie, podem voltar a dormir que eu cuido dessa manhosa aqui e a levo para dormir no meu quarto depois."

As duas se deitaram em suas camas, e eu saí do quarto indo até o meu. Bella dormia tranquilamente em nossa cama. Quis beijá-la para avisar que havia chegado, mas preferi deixar para lá. Amanhã acordaríamos cedo para o batizado das crianças, e não seria justo atrapalhar seu sono.

Fui para o quarto de hóspedes, e fechei a porta atrás de mim, deixando Umbrella deitado do lado de fora. Ele podia ficar perto dos bebês, mas o médico pediu para que limitássemos os locais onde ele poderia ficar. Lugares muito fechados, como os quartos, ele tinha que ficar de fora.

Liguei o som baixinho em uma música bem calma, e fiquei perto da caixa de som cantarolando para Sophie, embalando-a lentamente. Depois de uma meia hora ela finalmente se acalmou e dormiu. Coloquei-a na cama e arrumei os travesseiros para que ela não caísse. E para que o brutamonte do pai dela não rolasse por cima dela durante a noite. Tirei minha roupa, ficando apenas com a cueca, e me deitei ao seu lado.

Olhei pela última vez para aquele pedacinho de Bella, de bico, como se tivesse dormido contra a sua vontade, e tenho certeza que dormi com um sorriso no rosto.

**BELLA**

Oito horas da manhã meu celular despertou, eu queria jogá-lo na parede. Não havia dormido direito. Sempre que eu pegava no sono, meu corpo se lembrava que faltava um certo alguém do outro lado da cama, e despertava. No meio da madrugada até achei tê-lo escutado no quarto, mas acabo de acordar sozinha e descobrir que deve ter sido um sonho.

Peguei o celular para ligar para ele. _Onde Edward havia se metido?_ Chamou, chamou, e ninguém atendeu. Saí do quarto com o celular ainda na mão, discando novamente para ele, e encontrei Iara no corredor.

"Bom dia Dona Bella, Sophie já acordou? Ela precisa tomar banho ou chegaremos atrasados à Igreja."

Oh merda, ainda tinha essa, o batizado das crianças era daqui à uma hora e meia. Mas espera um pouco.

"Como assim Sophie acordou? Ela não está no berço dela? Iara...?"

"Calma Dona Bella. Ela ainda estava fazendo aquela manha quando o seu esposo chegou, e ele a pegou, dizendo que a faria dormir."

Ah. Respirei aliviada. Nem meu marido, nem minha filha haviam fugido. Eu acho.

"Eles não estavam no quarto." Falei.

"E nem na biblioteca. Passei por lá, e aporta estava aberta."

"Onde mais nessa casa tem um aparelho de som?"

"Creio que em todos os cômodos." Ri com Iara, e fui à caça dos dois.

Encontrei Umbrella deitado no corredor, e pela primeira vez quis que ele fosse um cachorro. Ou que eu tivesse me rendido aos vários, e insistentes, pedidos de Edward para termos um. Acho que talvez já estivesse na hora. Seria mais prático pedir que ele encontrasse os dois, e apenas segui-lo pela casa.

Para a minha surpresa, depois de rodar a casa toda, resolvi abrir a porta do quarto de hóspedes - a mesma que Umbrella estava deitado na frente. Que idiota que eu fui. Porque não fiz isso antes? Entrei no quarto, fechando a porta novamente.

Aproximei-me de Edward, ele dormia de lado, virado para onde Sophie estava. Beijei o ombro dele, e afundei meus dedos no cabelo que, finalmente, estava longo de novo.

O sorriso que ele já tinha no rosto se alargou, e ele se virou de barriga para cima.

"Bom dia, fujão." Inclinei para frente, e o beijei.

"Bom dia, dorminhoca."

"Com o que sonhava? Estava sorrindo enquanto dormia."

Ele olhou para Sophie, e apontou o bico que ela fazia.

"Igualzinha a você."

"Claro que não. Ela é toda perfeitinha. Eu sou desengonçada nas minhas caras e bocas."

"Claro que não digo eu. Você é a mais perfeita de todas as mulheres."

Rolei os olhos para ele, meu marido romântico de plantão, e levantei da cama correndo quando começamos a nos empolgar nas carícias.

"Batizado em poucos minutos. Banho, Cullen. Sexo na volta."

Ele riu para mim da cama, ainda deitado com aquela cara de sono e boxer preta, e eu quase me joguei em cima dele.

"Batizado em poucos minutos. Banho, Cullen. Sexo na volta." Ele repetiu minhas palavras, e novamente abriu um lindo sorriso, zombando de mim. Sacudi os ombros para ele, e peguei Sophie para Nathalie dar banho.

**EDWARD**

Chegamos à Igreja, e Alice já estava sacudindo o braço de Jasper, avisando que havíamos chegado. Fomos nos aproximando, e ela começou a bater palmas, antes de avançar para frente e pegar Sophie no colo de Bella.

"Tem certeza que você não ficou afetada depois de interpretar a sua personagem na saga?"

"Também te amo, Edward."

Cumprimentamos todos, e fomos para o altar da Igreja, onde o Padre já esperava por nós.

A cerimônia seguiu tranquila, apesar de Nathan ter chorado quando o Padre o banhou a cabeça, e depois, quando fez coco no colo de Kate, e essa o passou para Riley, não aguentando o cheiro.

Voltamos para casa, e Bella pediu licença para todos, me puxando para o nosso quarto.

"Eu achei que o sexo fosse depois que todos estivessem fora daqui."

"Não é isso, seu bobo."

Ela mexeu em seu bolso, e tirou um cordão de lá.

"Nossos bebês, e eu."

Peguei o objeto da mão dela, e vi os bonequinhos do menininho, e da menininha, e a letra I no meio.

"Sua mãe falou com o Padre, e ele a abençoou."

"É linda, amor. Obrigado."

Coloquei a corrente em meu pescoço, e puxei Bella para um beijo. Porra, não existia mulher mais apaixonante que essa. E ela era minha. Obrigado quem quer que a tenha enviado para mim.

"Não se empolga, Edward."

"Estou apenas agradecendo pelo presente."

"Sei." Puxei-a de novo, e a beijei, deixando minha mão descer por suas costas, até sua bunda.

Ela riu, e se afastou de mim.

"Eu te amo Edward."

"Amo-te também minha pequena."

Voltamos para baixo, e nos separamos para dar atenção a todos os amigos, e familiares que estavam reunidos no quintal, na pequena festa que nossas mães resolveram fazer.

Enquanto via nossos filhos sendo paparicados por todos, vi Bella do outro lado do jardim fazendo o mesmo. Fui até ela, e passei meus braços em volta de sua cintura, colando-a com as costas no meu peito.

Ficamos ali parados por um tempo, apenas admirando a cena. As pessoas que mais amávamos juntas em nossa casa, sorrindo e brincando entre si. E no meio deles, nossos filhos. Duas bênçãos que foram enviadas para deixar nossas vidas ainda mais perfeitas, e nos encher ainda mais de amor.

Tudo o que eu queria era um emprego para pagar as minhas contas. Acabei encontrando a mulher da minha vida, e a minha família que eu sempre sonhei em formar.

"Obrigado por isso! Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado... Posso passar o dia inteiro aqui." Eu falava com os lábios próximos de seu ouvido, e dei um beijo em sua bochecha ao terminar.

Ela se virou de frente para mim, e espalmou as mãos no meu peito.

"Deixe de ser bobo. Fizemos isso junto. Não tem nada que ficar me agradecendo."

"Bella, você me deu a família com a qual eu sempre sonhei. Meus agradecimentos nunca serão suficientes."

"Edward, para. Você vai me fazer chorar aqui."

"Não me importo. Você merece ouvir o quanto me faz feliz."

"Meu Deus, o que eu fiz para ter um homem tão perfeito assim? Espero que aceite meus agradecimentos também, porque você me amou, e me ama muito mais do que eu achei que alguém fosse capaz. Você é o meu clichê Edward Cullen. Logo eu que odeio clichês, tenho um bem grande em minha vida." Eu ri e a beijei. "Nós estaremos juntos meu amor. Pelo resto de nossos dias."

"Assim será. Minha paixão, minha vida."

"Meu vampiro gostoso." Porra, eu tive que rir. Não era eu que sempre saía com as piadas? Quer saber? Foda-se! Essa era a minha pequena, sempre me surpreendendo, e me fazendo admirá-la e amá-la cada vez mais.

* * *

**karencsilva - Anna R Black - renatae10 - Thathamoniky - EclipseShe - kjessica - annacaroll - Mari Cullen Lanter - Dinda Cullen - maylovely - Theslenn Urils - Taise Nogueira - Hana Haruno Sakura - GeovanaMR - Lady vampie - Thamara - BabiCP - DelightRobsten - MiliYLJJ - yeahyork - KarolSalazar - Milly - Lelezinha - Michele - Harper Scout - bruna - Layla Sue - Isa Stream - Alice's Doll - AgathaRoesler - Flora Sly - Patricia.**

**OBRIGADA!**

**nossas 'guests' - OBRIGADA!**

**O Epílogo virá mais tarde...**

**Beijos, Nai e Ana.**


	44. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**... enquanto isso, nas gravações de Forever...**

"Emmett, onde você vai com a minha filha?" Sophie estava sentada no pescoço daquele bruta montes, com cabeça de criança.

"Relaxa, cara. Eu tenho que mostrá-la ao nosso querido diretor. Ela é a bebê-vampira perfeita , não precisa nem colocar as lentes castanhas nesses olhinhos lindos...

"Volta aqui seu maluco!"

Emmett nem deu ouvidos a Edward e sumiu com a nossa pequena, que estava adorando ver o mundo lá de cima.

"Edward, onde está Nathan?"

"Com Seth, amor. Estava aqui até agora a pouco..."

Ouvimos de longe as risadinhas de Nathan e encontramos Seth com nosso bebê em uma das mesas do refeitório.

"Eu tenho que filmar isso." Falei pegando meu celular.

Nathan estava sentado em cima do violão de Seth, que estava segurando sua mãozinha. Cada corda do violão que eles tocavam, Nathan gargalhava encantado com os sons. Eu e Edward ficamos ali um tempão babando.

"Ele vai ser músico como você, amor."

"Espero que ele ganhe dinheiro, pelo menos."

"Edward!"

"Brincadeira, amor... hum então hoje eu irei te ver vestida de noiva?"

"Não sabia que você pensava nisso. É uma fantasia? Porque essa sua cara de pervertido te denuncia..."

"Hum, na verdade, eu queria mesmo era tirar o vestido da noiva..."

"Eu sabia..."

Alguém apareceu para nos chamar para a maquiagem. As babás levaram as crianças para o trailler para um soninho. Sophie precisou de um banho, depois que o cabeça dura do Emmett a entregou uma barra de chocolate. Alice tinha razão, as crianças eram os mascotinhos da turma. Rosalie era a única que não se aproximava, e para o bem dela era melhor que continuasse assim.

O vestido da Anne era realmente bonito e as maquiadoras fizeram um bom trabalho. Eu sei que parece ridículo, mas eu fiquei realmente nervosa quando percorri o corredor de braços dados com Sam – o ator que fazia o papel do meu pai na saga.

Quando Edward me deu a mão, ela estava fria e suada. Ele estava nervoso também?

"Você está linda."

"Corta! Edward, de onde você tirou essa frase?" O diretor estava sério, mas o restante do pessoal achou graça quando percebeu que ele falava de mim...

"Obrigada. Agora, que tal você voltar a ser o Ethan e eu a Anne?"

"Desculpe... foi ... sei lá, simplesmente saiu."

"Ok, ok... vamos mais uma vez." Agora até nosso diretor ria dele.

Repetimos a tomada e dessa vez ele não falou nada, a cena seguiu.

"Ethan, recebe esta aliança como sinal do meu eterno amor."

"Isabella, recebe esta aliança..."

"Corta!" Dessa vez todos gargalhavam, inclusive eu.

"O que foi agora?" Ele não tinha sequer percebido.

"É Anne, Edward não Isabella." O diretor conseguiu dizer depois de acalmar um pouco o riso.

Depois disso, Edward encontrou a concentração e finalmente terminamos a cena do casamento. Já era fim de tarde e estávamos todos lá fora, prontos para ir para casa, sim, agora ao invés de um quarto de hotel, tínhamos uma casa, quando ele apareceu.

Eles ainda eram muito discretos, me lembrava Edward e eu no começo.

"Jasper, se amanhã eu ver alguma merda sobre você estar aqui porque você e a minha mulher tem um caso, eu juro..."

"Hei, Edward. Bom te ver também, cara."

"Sério Jasper, porque vocês não assumem de vez?" Edward disse ao nosso amigo enquanto o abraçava.

"Cara, se essa baixinha quiser... está nas mãos dela. Eu faço tudo o que ela quer... você sabe, agora eu sou um bobo como você."

Alice chegou e logo o abraçou, mas aquele abraço era contido. Era evidente que a vontade deles era de matar a saudade de outra forma...

"Vamos lá para casa." Edward falou e eles sorriram percebendo as segundas intenções na frase dele.

Assim que chegamos, eu fui dar banho nos bebês e chamei Alice para vir comigo. Depois de quase meia hora, aqueles dois se desgrudaram e ela subiu . Eu precisava fazer algo. Jasper e Edward ficaram providenciando o nosso jantar... pizza.

O banho foi terminado pelas babás que eram meus anjos da guarda enquanto eu levei Alice para a varanda do quarto.

"Amiga, Jasper está sofrendo."

"Por que, Bella? Ele te falou alguma coisa?"

"Nem precisava Alice. Ele é louco por você e quer mostrar ao mundo que vocês estão juntos."

"Mas eu achei que fosse ele que preferia assim..."

"Então acho que vocês precisam conversar."

"Eu o amo, Bella, mas às vezes eu tenho que adivinhar o que ele está pensando. Ele é meio calado, sabe?"

"Sim, eu sei... mas então resolva isso antes que ele comece a pensar que você não quer ser vista com ele... porque ele é bem capaz de chegar a essa conclusão sozinho..."

"Eu vou fazer isso, hoje ainda. Enquanto a gente cuida dos nossos afilhados lindos."

"Como? Não entendi."

"Vamos descer, lá a gente conversa."

Enquanto Edward e eu alimentávamos Sophie e Nathan na cozinha, a pizza chegou. Nos sentamos no chão da sala, com os bebês no meio.

"Jasper, nem pense nisso."

"Coitadinho, Bella. Por que eles têm que comer aquela sopa nojenta, se tem pizza?"

"A sua vez vai chegar... e eu vou dar pizza para o filho de vocês."

"Não esquece a cerveja."

"Jasper, eu fico com medo de você ter mesmo um filho."

"Relaxa, Bella... se Edward conseguiu..."

"Hei, eu estou quieto aqui no meu canto..." Edward estava com Nathan no colo, já dormindo."

"Bem , o papo está bom, mas vocês tem que ir." Alice falou rindo da nossa palhaçada.

"Ir para onde?" Falei baixinho, enquanto Edward entregava Nathan para a babá.

"Para a lua de mel, afinal, vocês se casaram hoje."

"Entendi engraçadinha, mas temos visitas, não é educado ir para o quarto e deixar vocês na sala." Ela riu e Jasper deu um olhar de cúmplice em sua direção.

"Amor, eles estão nos expulsando de casa por uma noite." Edward falou no meu ouvido com aquela voz rouca que ele sabia que me deixava sem rumo.

"Continuo não entendendo."

"É simples, Bella. Alice e eu vamos ficar aqui com nossos bebês lindos enquanto vocês dois irão passar a noite fora. Já está tudo certo, inclusive a reserva da pousada."

"Edward, eu... a gente nunca passou uma noite longe deles..." Eu olhei para ele pedindo apoio, mas ele estava claramente por dentro do plano.

"Eu sei, amor, mas eles ficarão bem. Eu sei que Jasper é meio louco, mas eu confio nesses dois e além disso, as babás estarão junto com eles. E eu quero muito uma noite inteira só com você..." A última frase foi dita no meu ouvido, só para mim.

"Você disse pousada?"

"Foi Edward. Quando eu dei a idéia, ele me disse que já sabia para onde vocês iriam." Jasper falou agarrado a Alice.

"A pousada da ilha..." As lembranças me vieram e eu fiquei de repente animada.

"Sim, amor. A pousada da ilha. E nós temos uma hora para chegar lá."

"Ok, eu vou pegar algumas coisas. E vocês dois, eu vou deixar as coisas mais importantes da minha vida nas suas mãos... então..."

"Nem precisa falar, Bella." Alice fez cara de ofendida, mas eu sabia que era teatro.

Edward e eu subimos para pegar algumas roupas, e aproveitamos para levar Sophie que tinha dormido e babado muito no colo do padrinho. Quando descemos, Alice chorava abraçada em Jasper. Será que eles tinham brigado? Mas eu nunca presenciei uma briga daqueles dois... estranho.

Quando nos viram, Alice tentou disfarçar, mas Jasper enxugava suas lágrimas com tanto carinho que ela nem se importou mais em esconder o choro.

"Jasper, seu palhaço, o que você fez?" Edward ficou preocupado como eu.

"Ele não fez nada... bem, na verdade ele fez..." Ela levantou a mão esquerda para exibir um anel lindo de noivado.

"Eu não acredito Jasper. Parabéns, cara e bem vindo ao mundo dos enforcados."

"Edward! Enforcado? Não seja por isso, eu te tiro da forca rapidinho." Levei a mão à minha aliança fingindo tirá-la, mas ele me impediu.

"Nem pense nisso, ta louca? Eu amo ser enforcado."

"Ah, Alice, eu estou tão feliz, amiga. Por vocês dois." Corri e abracei a minha amiga, feliz por de alguma forma ser responsável por aquela união. Edward e Jasper se abraçaram também.

"Bella, nós temos champagne? Precisamos comemorar."

"Nada disso, vocês vão sair. E nós dois vamos comemorar, lá em cima..."

"Ok, só não acordem os bebês." Saímos e deixamos o casal sozinho para poder comemorar.

**dentro do carro... **

"Desde quando você e Jasper estão armando isso tudo?"

"A nossa fuga, há alguns dias... sobre o anel, eu não sabia, mesmo."

"Eu ainda não acredito que eles estão noivos, é muito maluco."

"É, mas deixa eles para lá, hoje a noite é só nossa."

Eu aproveitei que ele estava dirigindo e resolvi realizar uma das minhas fantasias. Levei minha mão à sua coxa e comecei a acariciar de leve. Edward tirou uma das mãos do volante e pousou em cima da minha. Porém, para continuar a minha travessura, eu teria que me livrar da sua mão e assim o fiz, subindo em direção ao meu alvo.

Ele já estava duro, e eu nem tinha tocado nele direito. Levantei o olhar e Edward estava me observando, seus olhos brilhavam, exalavam tesão. Eu continuei e o pressionei com a mão bem aberta e ganhei um suspiro.

"Bella, amor... eu... estou no volante."

"Por isso mesmo, concentre-se na estrada, Edward. Não em mim."

Eu já havia aberto o botão de sua calça e desci lentamente o zíper. Baixei sua boxer o suficiente para ter acesso ao seu pênis e quando ele viu o que eu iria fazer, tentou me afastar, agarrando de leve os meus cabelos.

"Bella, por favor. Se você continuar nós vamos sofrer um acidente."

"Tudo bem."

Eu disse emburrada e voltei a sentar no meu banco. Edward suspirou novamente, mas não falou mais nada, até chegarmos na balsa que nos levaria até a ilha.

"Mais quinze minutos e estaremos lá."

"Quinze?"

"Bella, nós não estamos sozinhos..."

"Até parece que dá para ver alguma coisa através desses vidros."

E no instante seguinte ele estava na minha boca. E eu fiz a lição direitinho. Descia e subia lentamente usando a língua, como eu sabia que ele gostava. Não demorou para que suas mãos fossem parar nos meus cabelos. Edward literalmente urrava dentro do carro, que já estava com os vidros embaçados.

Ele erguia os quadris tentando penetrar mais fundo na minha boca e eu sabia que ele estava quase lá, então me afastei em um movimento rápido.

"Ah não! Volta aqui e termina o que você começou!"

"Só quando a gente estiver no quarto, amor."

"Bella, eu estou falando sério. Como você acha que eu vou entrar naquela recepção e pegar nossas chaves nesse estado?"

"Simples, é só colocar a camisa por fora da calça."

Eu sorria e ele estava quase do jeito que eu queria. Excitado e irritado. Combinação perfeita. Então eu dei o golpe final. Abri o botão do meu jeans e levei a mão dele onde eu mais o queria.

"Não é só você Edward, sente como eu estou."

"Essa porra de balsa não chega nunca?"

Ele falou esfregando os dedos em mim, mas quando ele ia me penetrar, eu segurei sua mão o impedindo.

"Aqui não, amor... pronto chegamos."

Ele saiu da balsa cantando os pneus e chegando ao estacionamento da pousada em trinta segundos. Eu entrei na ala comum e peguei nossas chaves para evitar maiores embaraços. Era outro quarto, bem de frente para o lago, mas igualmente bonito. Assim que a porta se abriu, Edward me puxou pra dentro, fechando-a com o pé. Eu nem cheguei a dar um passo e fui empurrada na parede ao lado.

"Você estragou meus planos, querida. Essa era para ser uma noite em que eu te amaria lentamente, aproveitando o nosso tempo, mas agora, eu só quero te foder contra essa parede, até você esquecer o seu nome."

Minha camiseta já estava jogada no chão e minha calça jeans estava na altura dos meus joelhos. Eu tentei tirá-la, mas fui impedida.

"Não. Não dá tempo. Vire-se e apóie suas mãos na parede."

Ele era ríspido e aquilo estava me deixando mais louca ainda. Ouvi o barulho a sua cinta e olhei pra trás, suas calças caíram em um bolo nos seus tornozelos e ele não se importou de tirá-las.

Sua boca logo estava no me pescoço e com um joelho ele afastou mais as minhas pernas e segurando firme nos meus quadris, ele me penetrou. De uma só vez, forte. Eu gritei com a sensação.

"Vamos, me provoca agora. Mexe esses quadris para mim, vai..."

"Edward... isso! Mais forte, amor."

Ele começou e entrar e sair de forma alucinada, já nem sei que gemia mais.

"Isso vai ser rápido... ah... vem Bella!"

"Quase, Edward... "

E então com uma última estocada forte, eu vi estrelas e ele veio logo em seguida.

"Uau!"

"É eu sei..."

"Vamos para o banho, Sr. Neandertal?

"Amor, eu te machuquei? Por favor, me perdoa, mas você me fez perder totalmente a razão..."

"Era exatamente isso que eu queria Edward e agora eu quero um banho gostoso de banheira, vamos?"

"Vamos. Eu preciso me redimir com a minha pequena."

Edward me pegou no colo, tirou o resto das minhas roupas enquanto a banheira gigante enchia. Logo estávamos lá deitados na água morna perfumada, ele passeava suas mãos pelo meu corpo carinhosamente. Depois de um longo dia de trabalho e uma seção se sexo louco e maravilhoso, nós não queríamos outra coisa no momento.

"Edward, será que eles estão bem? Sei lá, aqueles dois já devem ter esquecido da vida no quarto de hóspedes..."

"Relaxa, amor, as nossas babás cuidam deles melhor que a gente, você sabe que não precisa se preocupar."

"Você tem razão. Edwars?"

"Hum?" Ele estava tão lindo com a cabeça encostada na borda da banheira de olhos fechados. Eu tive que sorrir... era meu, só meu.

"No ano que vem, eu vou conseguir dar um tempo, ficar com as crianças... o que você acha da gente encomendar mais um?"

"Não!" O tom de voz dele me assustou.

"Você não quer mais filhos?"

"Não é isso, eu quero, mas nunca mais eu quero passar por momentos como aquele novamente. Não vou te expor a nenhum risco intencionalmente. Nada de gravidez, por favor?"

"Mas Edward, o que aconteceu foi um fato isolado, não significa que irá acontecer na segunda vez." Ele me puxou mais para perto, me sentando nas suas pernas.

"Nós não vamos arriscar, Bella. Prometa. A gente já tem dois filhos lindos, um casal. Família completa, mas se você quiser, a gente adota. Só não me peça para engravidá-la novamente, eu não vou conseguir passar por isso, promete, por favor."

"Ok, shhhhhhhh, tudo bem. Não fique assim. Sem gravidez. Mais tarde, a gente conversa sobre adoção, então."

"Promete?"

"Prometo. Mas praticar a gente pode, não pode?"

"É claro, agora mesmo, Senhora Cullen."

No mesmo instante, nos encaixamos de forma perfeita como sempre era quando estávamos juntos. Edward guiava meus movimentos de forma lenta, procurando prolongar o momento, olhando nos meus olhos como fazia desde a primeira vez naquele hotel em Tóquio e naquele momento, a nossa vida passou na frente dos meus olhos. Tudo o que vivemos até chegar aqui. E apesar de todo o sofrimento que enfrentamos, eu não mudaria nada.

Se hoje éramos fortes, eu acredito que porque lutamos para chegar até aqui. Não foi fácil, nenhum conto de fadas, mas para mim a nossa história era perfeita.

"O que foi? Você parece estar longe."

"Eu estava pensando no quanto eu te amo." Sem querer, uma lágrima escorreu no meu rosto.

"Garanto que se esqueceu de pensar no quanto **eu** te amo." Com o polegar ele afastou a minha lágrima.

"O quanto você me ama, Edward?"

"Eu não poderia dizer... nem eu mesmo sei, só sei que é muito mais do que eu posso suportar."

Nós estávamos quase lá. A água da banheira era esparramada para todos os lados e com um movimento mais profundo, o orgasmo nos atingiu.

"Eu nunca imaginei que um teste de elenco fosse mudar minha vida dessa maneira."

"E pensar que eu quase fui embora achando que o último candidato tinha desistido do teste..." Eu falei deitada em seu ombro.

"Eu agradeço todos os dias por você não ter ido..."

"Eu também, acredite."

"Eu te amo, Bella ."

"Eu te amo, Edward."

O resto da noite foi como ele tinha planejado. Nos perdemos um no outro fazendo amor no meio dos lençóis macios.

**FIM**


End file.
